


Destiny Has A Plan

by imtrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Clexa, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kane is Anya and Lexa's father, Kinda, Mild Smut, Romance, Slow Burn, step sisters, they don't like each other at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 92,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtrikru/pseuds/imtrikru
Summary: When her mother began dating a new man, Clarke never imagined she would have to move on with him and his annoying daughter, Lexa. Clarke hates the new city, the new weather, but especially she hates her new step sister. Little do the two teenagers know how things can change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a step sisters to lovers story. I know some people don't like that kind of stories, so fair warning.

The sky was grey and cloudy, so different from California. It looked like the weather there was always like that. It was called Mount Weather after all, Clarke thought rolling her blue eyes.

She was sitting in the passanger seat looking out the window. Her mom was talking about how great things were going to be, but she wasn't listening at all. 

She was thinking about the friends and life she was leaving behind. And only because her mom was dating a stiff man who was also one the CEO engineers in a damn inmense hydrological plant located on Mount Weather. 

A work he couldn't just leave to move to California, so of course her mom and herself were the ones leaving their lifes to move to the little town. Abby was a doctor and that's a work you can do anywhere, and she was already hired on the Mount Weather General Hospital.

Clarke knew very little about Marcus Kane. Only that he was a serious, hard working man who had two daughters. One day her mom and Marcus were dating and the other she was leaving all her life behind for him.

Clarke sighed. She hadn't even meet Anya and Lexa yet, Marcus' daughters. He had talked often about them when he visited Abby on California and even showed them a couple of pictures he always carried on his wallet.

In one picture the girls were very young. Anya was siting with a smiling Lexa on her lap. Anya was around 13 and Lexa only 5. In the other picture Anya and Lexa were standing in front of their house. Anya had her arm over her little sister' shoulder with a smirk, but Lexa wasn't smiling. She was serious looking at the camera with the arms crossed over her chest. That was a more recent pic.

She didn't knew them. She didn't knew if they were nice or not. The only thing she knew was that Anya was married with a man called Gustus, and together they run the local pub and restaurant called Grounders. They lived across the street, close to the family home. 

And Lexa? Well, she was Clarke's age and...that was all. The blonde knew nothing more.

The car stopped suddenly and Clarke gazed at her mom with a frown.

"Here we are" Abby announced cheerfully.

Clarke rolled her eyes "Yipy" she said with tired irony.

"Oh please, Clarke" Abby said opening the car door "You promised me you will try"

"I will" Clarke said shrugging "But I hate this weather" she said looking at the sky.

"You'll get used to it" Abby said simply leaving the car and Clarke followed her.

The house was painted in white with the windows painted in light blue. It was nice at least, Clarke thought.

"Welcome home!" Marcus announced opening the also blue door.

Abby and him shared a quick kiss and Clarke had to fight the urge to roll the eyes.

"Welcome home, Clarke" he said with a kind smile.

"Thank, Marcus" Clarke replied with her better fake smile.

Marcus helped her with the luggage while Clarke entered the house carrying a brown box with her most personal things.

The house had two plants. It was nice decorated. The stairs that lend to the second floor were of good wood. It was spacious and warm. 

Clarke knew her mom traveled often to prepare the house for their new life and to decored here and there. She saw the old lamp from their previous house there on the living room. Abby had worked hard to make the house perfect for their life all together.

A young woman with light brown hair descended the stairs graciously followed by a big, muscular, towering man with beard.

"Hello" the woman said to Clarke with a smile offering her hand. 

The blonde shook the woman's hand. It was Anya, Marcus' older daughter, she recognized her for the pictures.

"Welcome home" Anya said.

"Thanks" Clarke with all the kindness she could.

"Oh, don't be blue. We have a saying here "There's no blue on Mount Weather, only grey"" Anya said happily.

Clarke didn't smiled but Anya didn't care.

"This is Gustus" she introduced her husband.

"Nice to meet you, Clarke. Welcome to Mount Weather" the big man said kindly with a smile. Clarke shook his hand too.

"Your room is upstairs" Anya said pointing to the second floor "If only my dear little sister could came to help" she said looking at his clock absently. She moved to the stairs again "Lexa!" she called "Alexandria Woods-Kane! Would you mind to come down for a little help?" she called again. Anya moved to Clarke and winked at her "She hates being called that way"

Marcus called his little daughter too when finally Lexa appeared. She looked down the stairs with a raised eyebrow. Her long, curly brown hair was loose and she had the earphones on it.

"Come on, little sis" Anya said "Come down to introduce yourself and help a little, uh?"

Lexa rolled her green eyes and descended the stairs tiredly.

"My little sister, ladies and gentlemen" Anya said ironically.

"I'm Lexa" the teenager said simply, taking off the earphones.

"Wow not so affectionate, Lexa" Anya said.

Lexa glared at her sister "Don't you have to work?"

Anya smiled "Yes, I have" she looked back at Clarke "See you later, Clarke" she said leaving with Gustus. "Be nice, little sis" she announced from the door.

Lexa rolled her green eyes again. She turned around and glanced over her shoulder at Clarke "Over here" she said simply.

Clarke walked behind Lexa looking curiously at the girl.

"Here" Lexa said pointing at Clarke's bedroom's door, which was Anya's old bedroom. She was ready to enter her own room when Clarke spoke.

"This must be hard for you" the blonde said honestly "Having two strangers in your house and all"

Lexa turned around to look at Clarke. For a moment the blonde was afraid and took a step back. The brunette stared at her like if that was the most stupid thing she had ever heard. She put the earphones on again and raised her eyebrow. Clarke tightened the embrace around the box on her arms.

"What you have there? A bomb?" the brunette asked.

"No" the blonde answered offended "some of my personal things"

"Great" Lexa said turning around opening her bedroom door. She entered and slammed the door shut leaving behind a confused and mad Clarke.

"Idiot" the blonde muttered entering her new bedroom.

 

\----

 

Saying that her first moments on her new house were nice and warm it would have been a lie. 

Clarke already hated Lexa more than she hated the damn Mount Weather. Her mom had told her to be patient with her new step sister and Marcus talked with her after scolding his daughter for her behavior. He told the blonde to have a little patience with Lexa. She was a little difficult, he told her, but with a big heart. Clarke doubted Lexa could be nice at all.

In the family dinner Anya and Gustus talked lively with Marcus and Abby, while Lexa was silent and surly sitting in front of Clarke. The blonde observed how the brunette glared at her father from time to time. She was angry with him. For the fight before the dinner, for putting two strangers in their house or for everything at the same time.

"Lexa" Abby said kindly making the brunette to raise her green eyes from the dinner "How's high school?"

She was trying to be nice, Lexa knew it. She looked at her father who nodded at her. The brunette fought the urge to roll her eyes "Fine" she said simply.

Marcus licked his lips and shook his head. Lexa knew he wanted more than anything for this new thing to work, but she was still angry with him.

"Lexa is a brilliant student" Anya said proudly.

Lexa frowned at her sister. She was the one always fixing things.

"Clarke is too" Abby said with proud "She's going to be a great doctor"

The blonde looked at her mother with susprise. She never had told her she wanted to be a doctor.

"That's fantastic" Marcus said excited.

Clarke just smirked and continued eating the dinner. Lexa looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you nervous for your first day at school tomorrow, Clarke?" Anya asked beside the blonde.

Why couldn't Anya be the one with whom she had to share the house? She was way more nice and lovely than Lexa.

"A little" the blonde admitted.

"Don't worry" Anya reassured her "Lexa will help you. Right, little sis?"

Lexa gazed at her sister. She was trying to fix things again. She had that look on her face that said _"be nice please"_

"Sure" Lexa said looking at Clarke.

There was something about the way Lexa looked at her that made Clarke uncomfortable. It was like she saw right through her. Like she knew exactly what she was feeling at every moment.

"Lexa" Abby tried again making the brunette to look at her "Are you dating someone? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Lexa's serious surly face faded with a chuckle that startled Clarke.

"No" Lexa said playing with food at her plate "No boyfriend"

Anya scratched her neck with a smirk and Marcus touched his soft beard. Abby and Clarke noticed that that was a sensible subject. Lexa was still smirking looking at her dinner.

"Clarke dated a wonderful boy in California" Abby added making her daughter uncomfortable on the chair "What was his name, dear?"

Clarke sighed "Finn" she said seriously.

"Oh yes" Abby said delighted "Finn Collins. What a nice young boy. I still don't know why you broke up with him"

"Mom" Clarke said awkwardly.

Lexa bite her lips to hide a smile. She was enjoying that too much.

"What?" Abby shrugged "He was so lovely"

"I would had to break up with him anyway since we moved here, mom" the blonde spat bitterly.

The silence fell on the table. Lexa raised her eyebrows surprised and Marcus cleared his throat.

"You will meet someone, Clarke" he said nicely "Mount Weather is full of nice young boys"

Clarke glared at him. How he dared to talk her like that? He wasn't her father.

"Who want the dessert?" Abby said breaking the tension "I made pudding"

Lexa observed Clarke. The blonde was humming with fury. The brunette grinned pushing aside the broccoli with her fork. 

If every family dinner was gonna be like that one she would definitely enjoy the new family thing.

 

\----

 

In front of the mirror in the bathroom, Lexa brushed her teeth distracted when the door opened suddenly. She looked at whoever was entering with annoyance.

"Oh I'm sorry" Clarke apologized "I didn't know you were here"

Lexa spitted into the sink "Is my bathroom. Well, it was"

The bathroom was at end of the hall, and Lexa and Clarke were now forced to shared it.

Clarke felt uncomfortable and was ready to leave when Lexa put her toothbrush on the sink "Knock next time" she said simply before leaving followed by Clarke's gaze. She was wearing grey sweatpants and an old dark shirt with Grounders written on yellow letters. Her long brown hair was on a ponytail.

"Sorry" Clarke said arching her eyebrows. Lexa was always so rude with her.

The brunette turned around and glared at the blonde. Clarke frowned.

"You like this as much as me" Lexa declared "So please save that pose of perfect daughter to yourself. Will you, Clarke?"

The blonde felt like she had been slapped in the face "I'm only trying to be nice to you" Clarke defended "Why you have to be so disagreeable?"

A glint of anger passed through Lexa's green eyes "I know the girls like you" she began coldly "Valley princesses who think they're better than anybody"

Clarke grew mad "You don't know anything about me" she said angry "You don't know me at all"

Lexa looked at Clarke for a moment before turning around and entering her bedroom.

Clarke couldn't believe it. Lexa was even more despiteful than she thought at first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all the kudos!

Before the breakfast Marcus went to Lexa's room to talk about the dinner the night before. Lexa was in a sullen mood and putting the books inside her backpack.

"What you want me to say, uh?" her father told her "To apologize for going on with my life? To ask you permission to being in love with another woman? Do you want me to ask you your blessing? Please Lexa"

Lexa stared at the picture on her nightstand. A smiling woman. Her mom.

"I'm only asking you a little effort" her father continued "Please honey, help me a little. Just be nice. Is that much to ask for?"

Lexa turned to face her father "Do you really love her?" she asked about Abby.

"Yes. Of course I love her, Lexa" Marcus said honestly "Why would I persuade her to leave her hometown, her previous life and move here with her daughter? They're trying too" he said with much soft voice "It's hard for them too, you know?"

Lexa narrowed her green eyes at her father "You don't know anything about her"

"I know enough to want to marry her" he said getting closer to his daughter.

Lexa stepped back and put her backpack over her shoulder "But not enough to tell her about me and the "no boyfriends" situation" she air quoted sarcastically.

Marcus sighed and rubbed his temples "Please, baby girl" he begged.

"I'm not a baby girl anymore" she said angrily "You're ashamed of me"

"I'm not" Marcus said honestly "But give her more time to adjust"

Lexa ate her cereals siting on the kitchen counter thinking about her conversation with her father. He was sincere? She didn't know. He had told her he wanted to marry Abby. That looked very serious.

Abby entered the kitchen and smiled at Lexa who gave her back her best fake smile.

"Good morning, dear" Abby said.

"Good morning" Lexa mumbled.

Clarke entered the kitchen too and passed by Lexa without looking at her "Good morning" she said monotone to anybody in particular.

"Good morning, honey" Abby replied "Do you want pancakes?"

Clarke shook her head "No thanks, mom" she pour a glass of juice.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Abby asked worried.

"I'm not hungry" the blonde said gazing at Lexa from the corner of her eye.

"Well, let's go to school then" Abby announced.

Marcus went to work with the first light. His work was demanding, Abby knew. They wouldn't see each other until lunch, and sometimes Marcus had to work during nights too.

On the ride on Abby's car to the highschool, Lexa spent the time listening music with her earphones on and texting on her cellphone on the back seat. Clarke looked distractedly outside from the passenger seat.

"Anya told me you and your friends go to the pub at the end of classes. What was the name again?" Abby asked looking at Lexa from the front car's mirror.

"Grounders" Lexa replied without stopping texting and listening music.

"You should go too, Clarke" Abby said happily to her daughter.

"I don't know" the blonde said. She looked at the front car's mirror and saw Lexa looking back at her "We'll see"

"What you will like to be, Lexa?" Abby asked again.

Clarke rolled her yes. Couldn't her mom just simply shut up?

"Do you have any idea about what will youl like to study on college?" Abby asked again.

"Not really" Lexa replied distracted.

"Well, you still have time, right?" Abby asked nicely.

Lexa looked at woman with a tight smirk "Yeah"

After a ride that it seemed to be eternal for Clarke's taste they arrived the highschool. Mount Weather High. 

The colors of the jackets of the soccer players were green and white. Same as the cheerleaders.

"See you at dinner, girls" Abby said from the car "Have a great day you two" she ended with a smile.

Clarke waved at her mom with a little smile. Lexa just stood there with her hands inside the pockets of her dark jacket.

The brunette began to walk away and Clarke followed her closely "Wait" she said "You need to tell where to go"

"I don't know what classes you have" Lexa said remaining walking.

Clarke took the schedule from her bag. It was monday so she looked at the first class on monday "History" the blonde said running behind Lexa.

The brunette clenched her jaw and stopped walking. She turned to look at the blonde who was wearing a light blue dress with a white jacket over it. Her blonde hair was combed nicely.

Lexa looked sourly at the blonde "Me too" she said turning back again "This way"

Clarke just followed her to the class. The walls from the halls were painted in green and white. The lockers were green and the image of a green bear was everywhere. It was the school symbol.

The class was packed with a very interesting groups of kids. A skinny tall boy stood from his chair and got close to Clarke with a big smile on his face "I'm Jasper" he said.

"Clarke" the blonde said waiting to shake his hand but the boy kissed her on the cheek instead.

"Lovely name" Jasper said happily.

"Leave her, Jasper" a girl said behind him "I'm Raven" the girl said kindly.

Clarke shook hand with her. And then with Monty, Monroe, Octavia and finally Matt Wallace. Tall, with dark short hair and grey eyes. He made Clarke's heart to jump a little inside her chest.

"Welcome to Mount Weather" he said with a gentle smile "The last hole in America"

Clarke laughed.

"Shut up, Wallace" a boy sitting next to Lexa said.

"You hate this town more than me, Murphy. What are you talking about?" Matt said to the boy.

"You don't have any reason to hate this place" he said standing from the chair "I do"

"Come on, guys" Raven said peacefully "What Clarke will think about us?"

Lexa was sitting on her chair and didn't even look up. She was passing the pages of her book yawning.

When the class ended, Raven and Octavia took Clarke to the cafeteria.

"So you're living with Lexa Woods?" Raven inquired interested "Harsh"

"She's that bad?" Clarke asked worried.

"Not really" Octavia said shrugging "She's very..."

"Difficult" Raven ended for her friend.

Difficult again. It was Lexa's word definetly.

They sat to eat the lunch when Matt Wallace joined them. He was kind, handsome and charming. They talked about the town. They wanted to show Clarke this place and that place.

A few tables from afar Lexa was sitting alone reading a book. Clarke's eyes fell upon her. She was wearing black tight jeans, a white shirt and the dark jacket over it. She had one foot on the bench when that boy from class, Murphy, sat in front of the brunette with a smile. They talked a little and Murphy stood sticking out his tongue to Lexa who rolled her eyes. The brunette called him _jerk_ and sent him to hell, but she was smiling. It was the first time Clarke saw Lexa smile. A real smile not a fake one like the ones she gave to her mother.

Lexa was really beautiful, Clarke had to admit it. Her long curly brown hair was always lovely and shinny. Her green eyes were always observing, expressive and deep. And her smile was really luminous.

"Are you going to Grounders after class?" Matt asked.

Clarke snapped into the conversation "What?" she said confused "Yeah, why not"

 

\----

 

Grounders wasn't only a pub, it was also a restaurant during the day. Everybody was welcomed there until evening, then, the pub began and the underage kids had to leave.

Clarke sat with Raven, Octavia and Matt in a table when Lexa entered. The brunette rolled her eyes at the new friends. She sat on the counter and Anya smiled at her.

"It looks like our step sister is making friends very quickly" she said filling Lexa's glass with soda.

"Yeah, yeah" the brunette said indifferent making Anya to roll her eyes.

"As usual?" Anya asked her little sister who nodded with yawn.

She prepared a sandwich. Ham, egg and cheese. Lexa's favorite. The brunette began to eat when Murphy, Jasper and Monty entered then, she sat with them on a table.

Clarke went to the counter to ask for another lemonade. She looked at Lexa smiling while eating and playing with the boys at some game on her table.

"How was your first day?" Anya asked making Clarke to look at her.

"Good" she said honestly.

"Great" Anya announced cleaning the counter.

"Those boys" Clarke began softly gesturing with the head to the table where Lexa was "Are Lexa's friends?"

"Yeah" Anya confirmed "some of them"

"Some?" Clarke asked sipping through her straw.

Anya gazed at the blonde "She has more friends, Clarke" she explained "But you are with them"

Clarke looked at Raven, Octavia and Matt. "She doesn't like me very much" somehow that made her feel bad for some reason and she didn't know why.

"Give her time" Anya said understanding "She's a little..."

"Difficult?" Clarke said for her.

Anya laughed and shook her head "When she was 10" she started "our father began to date a woman. She was nice, you know. He told me about her but not to Lexa" she shook her head again "He said it was too soon for her. She was too young and I was 18. I was an adult and she was just a child. When he brought that woman to dinner...I still remember Lexa's face on the stairs. She swore she would run away" Anya chuckled "and she did" she fixed her brown eyes on Clarke "when my father went to her room she wasn't there. She escaped through the window. We looked for her everywhere on the town. God, I swear I was on the verge of a panick attack. We finally found her near the lake. She was sleeping over one the tables. My father looked like he was about to faint of pure relief. He took her on his arms and I drove home. He put her on her bed and never scolded her or screamed at her at all" Anya took a sip of her beer "When he announced he was dating your mom" she said looking at Clarke "I though _uh oh_ , but she took it pretty well. I think because she was on California. But our father had other plans" she ended with a laugh and took another sip.

Clarke could understand Lexa better, she thought "I wish we could, you know, have a better relationship" 

"Lexa is too stubborn" Anya said "Cold and distant at times. That's how she faces the problems. Building walls around her" she shrugged "but she's a wonderful young girl. And I'm not saying this because she's my sister" she laughed "She is" she said with a sigh "But now she's too mad. Give her time"

 

\----

 

Lexa looked at the picture on Clarke's nightstand curiously. A man with pretty blue eyes smiling brightly to the camera.

When the blonde entered she looked at the brunette with a frown "What are you doing here?" she maybe sounded a little harsh.

Lexa clenched her jaw. Clarke closed her eyes for a moment. That was Lexa's house after all. And that was Anya's bedroom before it was hers.

"I'm sorry" the blonde apologized "I'm too tired"

"Of flirting with Matt Wallace?" Lexa asked.

Clarke rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure why did she keep trying "What you want?" she asked leaving her bag over her bed.

Lexa walked to the door with her hands on the back pockets of her jeans "Anya told me you wanted to go to the lake"

"What?" Clarke said confused. It was clear that Anya was trying to help her with Lexa.

"We go there some days" Lexa said like if that explained everything.

"Anya and you?" Clarke was still confused.

Lexa narrowed her eyes "No. Me and my friends"

"I don't want to intrude" Clarke said sitting on the edge of the bed taking off her shoes.

Lexa had to bit her tongue _And yet you do nothing but that_ she wanted to say. But she promised Anya she would try to be more nice with Abby and Clarke.

"Do you really miss California?" Lexa asked suddenly.

Clarke looked at the brunette "Yes, very much. I hate this weather"

Lexa closed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door "Does it ruin your perfect hair?" she said with sarcasm.

Clarke glared at Lexa "I promised my mom I will try" she said putting her shoes aside and standing. She was face to face with Lexa who stepped back suddenly "But you're not making things easy" she growled "I want my mom to be happy. That's all"

Lexa swallowed and looked at the blonde's blue eyes "Is your father in California?" she asked just like that.

Clarke looked taken aback. She wasn't sure if Lexa was playing with her. That would be too low. "My father died" she said "3 years ago"

Lexa swallowed again with serious face "My mother died too" she confessed "I was 7"

Clarke stared at Lexa with surprise. She didn't know her mom was dead. Nobody told her.

"I'm sorry" Lexa said "About your father"

"Thanks" Clarke replied "I'm sorry about your mother too"

Lexa clenched her jaw again. She hated to be weak and the pity of others. She turned her back to Clarke and was ready to leave when she looked back over her shoulder at the blonde

"We'll be at the lake over 6 or 7" the brunette announced "Come if you want"

And just like that she left the room. Clarke frowned and sat on the bed again. Lexa was so frustrating and confusing. She laid over the comforter and stared at the ceiling _But Matt is so lovely_ she thought with a tiny grin _And really handsome too_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update every Saturday now. 
> 
> Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa chuckled at how comical Jasper looked dancing over one the tables at the lake shore. Monty was cheering him and dancing too on the clear sand. Octavia went to Lexa's side and laughed amused at the sight of the two friends dancing together and being silly over the table. Murphy took a sip of his drink and shook his head at the two boys.

"Don't be sullen, Murphy" Raven said from her table "A little smile?"

Murphy gave her a big fake smile that made the girl laugh.

A car stopped at the little parking in front of the lake. Anya and Gustus appeared and the kids cheered.

"The party is on!" Jasper announced excited.

Anya shook her head "No alcohol for you, brats"

A chorus of disappointed _Awww_ filled the lake and Gustus laughed "You're way too young" he said.

Anya went to Lexa's side. She was sitting over one of the tables, drinking her coke "Any news about miss California?" Anya asked.

Lexa rolled her eyes and took another sip "I invited her" she argued "What more do you want?" she glared at her sister "I don't even know why I listen to you"

"Because I'm your big sis" Anya said opening her can "And deep down, very deep down, you want dad to be happy"

Lexa took another sip. Maybe Anya was right. She wasn't a child anymore, she was almost an adult. And their dad deserved some happiness. _And what about me?_ Lexa thought bitterly _Don't I deserve happiness too?_

A dark car stopped at the parking. Jasper whistled appreciatively and Monty chuckled at his side. Matt Wallace exited the car and Clarke was with him. She was radiant with her dark red dress.

"Hey, miss Congeniality" Murphy said from his bench "A little too glamorous for this junk can"

Matt glared at the boy "Shut up, Murphy"

The boy stood from the bench and walked to Matt "Make me, golden boy" he threaten.

Jasper, Lexa and Octavia stepped in front of them "Please guys" Octavia said tiredly "Let's just enjoy this nice night, ok?"

Lexa and Jasper took Murphy to the bench again, and the boy took a sip from his can still glaring at Matt.

"Please, excuse him" Matt apologized to Clarke.

"Why you guys hate each other so much?" the blonde asked.

Matt sighed "It's a long story"

"Not so long!" Murphy said from his bench.

Matt sighed again "Come" he said "Let's sit"

The night was more than nice. It felt like if was spring not autumm. 

A tall, atractive guy appeared and grabbed Raven from behind making her to yelp in surprise. When he put her on the floor she smiled at slapped him on the arm "Silly" she said amused before kissing him. She took his hand and guided him to Matt and Clarke "This is Bellamy" she said happily "My boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you" the boy said with a smile.

"I'm Clarke" the blonde said.

"Oh yeah. Lexa's step sister?" he asked.

Clarke gazed at the table where Lexa and Murphy were sitting. A unknown girl sat with them too.

"Something like that" Clarke replied.

Octavia ran to Bellamy and hugged him "I thought you wouldn't come"

"I had double turn" he explained.

At the blonde's raised eyebrow Raven chuckled and Octavia too.

"He's my brother" Octavia announced.

"And she's my little sister" he said playing with her hair.

"Stop" she complained batting away his hand.

Raven and Bellamy sat in another table and Octavia sat with Clarke. The blonde was observing Lexa and her friends. The new girl was talking with the brunette.

"Octavia" Clarke said "Who's that girl?" she gestured to Lexa's table.

Octavia raised her eyebrow and tilted her head "Lexa's friend. What was her name?" she thought frowning "Echo! Yes, Echo"

Clarke chuckled "What a curious name"

"She's Anya's age. She lives in the hills I think" Octavia explained.

Clarke arched her eyebrows "What she does there?"

"I don't know for sure" the girl shrugged "Something with the wood. Sculptures and things like that"

Clarke observed the girl again. She was really pretty and very affectionate with Lexa. 

"When will you come to the hills?" Echo asked Lexa. She was playing with the silver necklace the brunette was wearing.

"I don't know" Lexa shrugged "The things are a little delicate now at home"

"Ohhh" Echo said looking back at Clarke sitting with Matt and Octavia "Your new sister"

Lexa grew serious "She's not my sister"

"I'll go to see you at hills if you want" Murphy said waggling his eyebrows.

Echo stuck out her tongue and stood to join Anya and Gustus "In your dreams" she said walking away.

"Grrrr" Murphy said and Lexa chuckled.

Some lights appeared on the road and everybody stared at them. Clarke frowned confused.

Jasper jumped from the table "Uh oh" he announced.

Anya looked back and sighed. Gustus stood from the bench.

"The cavalry is here!" Murphy announced with sarcasm.

Monty jumped down from the table and stopped the music.

A police car stopped and two men stepped out. They were wearing the Mount Weather Police uniform and the caps. The older pointed with his flashlight at the kids gathered there.

Bellamy put her hand in front of his face "Sheriff, please" he said nicely "You're blinding us all"

"What's this?" the sheriff asked seriously.

"Just a group of friends" Matt said raising from the bench.

Murphy rolled his eyes and put his legs over the table.

Gustus walked to the man "Sheriff, we're taking care of them"

Anya was behind her husband "There's no alcohol. And nobody is doing nothing wrong"

The sheriff nodded "Take a look" he said to his assistant.

The assistant walked from table to table with another flashlight "Hi Lincoln" Lexa said rolling her eyes sitting again.

Lincoln shook his head and went to another table. Octavia smiled brightly at him and the assistant gave her a loopsided smirk. He then looked at Clarke.

"She's my father's girlfriend's daughter" Anya explained "She's new on the town"

"Welcome to Mount Weather" the sheriff announced "Where you can die frozen even in summer"

"And of boredom" Murphy said making Lexa to elbow him.

Matt walked to the sheriff. They exchanged a few words while Octavia talked with Lincoln. Clarke frowned. Octavia was flirting the sheriff assistant? And the assistant was flirting back?

The sheriff listened to Matt and then pointed with his flashlight at Echo.

"Geez" the girl complained closing her eyes.

"Don't come home too late" the sheriff instructed Matt.

The boy sighed "Yes dad"

"Lincoln" the sheriff called "Let this kids alone with their nice night"

"Thanks, sheriff Wallace" Anya said and the sheriff nodded.

When Matt sat with Clarke the blonde was really surprised "He's your dad?"

 

\----

 

At night, at the bathroom at the end of the hall, Lexa brushed her teeth when Clarke knocked at the door. The brunette spat at the sink and put her toothbrush inside her glass. She opened the door ready to leave. Clarke entered and looked at the brunette.

"Thanks" she said "For inviting me to the lake"

"You can go anytime you want" Lexa said indifferent "You don't need my invitation"

Clarke nodded _Difficult again_ she thought. She put tooth past on her toothbrush. She looked at Lexa again. The brunette raised an eyebrow

"What?" Lexa asked.

"Nothing" the blonde shrugged "Is just...Why are you friends with Murphy?" she asked curiously "He's not...very nice"

"Like me?" Lexa asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Clarke rolled her eyes "Can we have a normal conversation for once, please?"

Lexa clenched her jaw. She swallowed "He's not that bad" she said.

"He looks angry with the world" the blonde said. _Just like you_ she thought

"He _is_ angry with the world" Lexa clarified.

"Why?"

Lexa sighed and licked her lips "Your friend Matt Wallace" she began "He betrayed him. Murphy's father...he did something illegal. And Matt...being the sheriff's son..."

Clarke understant "He told his father about it"

Lexa nodded "Murphy's father was out of his mind. He blamed him for being so "stupid"" she quoted with her hands "In jail he..." the brunette shook his head "He killed himself"

Clarke was horriffied.

"Murphy's mother got sick and died short after that" Lexa continued "He was left alone. He only has his uncle, who took care of him since then"

Clarke didn't know how to take those news. She couldn't believe it.

"You like him, right?" Lexa asked with a smug look.

Clarke stared at her "Murphy?"

Lexa chuckled "Don't act so naive" she said coldly "Matt"

"He's...nice" she said honestly.

Lexa raised an eyebrow "Yeah" she began to walk to her bedroom.

Clarke was angry. Who was her to judge her and Matt?

"Maybe I like Matt" Clarke began annoyed "So what? Who are you to judge me?"

Lexa turned around.

It was Clarke's turn to cross her arms over her chest.

Lexa just stood there staring at Clarke, till the point where the blonde grew nervous and uncomfortable under her green eyes gaze. The brunette began to walk slowly to the blonde who stepped back and swallowed. Lexa just bend over and grabbed her cellphone from the sink. Then entered her room without any other word.

 

\----

 

Staring at the ceiling, Lexa moved her feet at the music rhythm. She closed her eyes and sighed. She took off the earphones and looked at her mother's picture on the nightstand

 _Would she be proud of me?_ she thought _Would she...accept me?_

The brunette closed her eyes again and put on the earphones. She remember perfectly the day she confessed her father about her. He wasn't mad, her was more like disappointed. Anya never had a problem and had always supported her but her father...It was like if they didn't talk about it it didn't existed. And now with Abby and Clarke living there he was more than happy to bury her "secret" forever.

Lexa sighed and tried to concentrate on the music

 

\----

 

The next morning Lexa yawned and stirred while walking to the bathroom. Her long hair was tousled from sleeping and she rubbed her eyes with her hand yawning again. How she hated early mornings. She opened the bathroom door and froze in place widening her eyes when she saw Clarke's naked back. The blonde yelped in surprise and covered herself with her white robe. Lexa turned around closing her eyes.

"God, Lexa!" Clarke protested annoyed "Knock much?"

"I'm...I'm sorry" the brunette apologized "I didn't know..."

"Shared bathroom, remember?" Clarke said tying up her robe.

"I'll...wait..." Lexa stuttered "...out there" she said gesturing to the hall. She knocked over the bottle of shampoo on the sink with her elbow "Sorry" she said nervously putting the bottle on its place and closing the door.

Out in the hallway the brunette let out a nervous chuckle. She scratched her head furrowing her eyebrows. The door opened and Lexa turned around. Clarke covered with her white robe and with her blonde hair still wet glared at her.

"All yours" the blonde announced irked.

"Yeah" Lexa said swallowing "Thanks" she entered the bathroom and closed the door. She let out a long breath with a little grin while scratching her neck.

During the family breakfast Abby was talking about how much she loved her co-workers at the hospital. Marcus smiled at his future wife. He had a free day finally.

"Clarke" he began making the blonde to look at him "I've heard you are dating Matt Wallace"

The blonde frowned "What?"

Abby smirked and took a sip of her coffee "Cage told us"

"Cage?" Clarke was more confused than ever.

"Sheriff Wallace" Lexa clarified distractedly drinking her orange juice and reading a book.

Clarke closed her eyes in understandment "We're not dating. We're friends. And why you call the sheriff by his name anyway?" she asked her mother.

"Cage and I studied together" Marcus explained "We're friends since kids"

"Oh honey" Abby gushed "I'm so happy. Matt looks like a very nice boy. He's the sheriff's son after all"

Lexa raised her eyebrow and observed Clarke. The blonde didn't looked exactly thrilled.

"Matt told me you were with John Murphy last night at the lake, Lexa" Marcus said seriously "You know I don't like that guy"

"Good" Lexa replied distracted "Because you don't need to like him. You're already engaged"

"Lexa" Marcus warned with his best father tone.

Lexa looked at her father "He's my friend, dad. What's so bad about that?"

"He's problematic" Marcus argued.

"Yeah, you should ask your friend Cage why" the brunette said not impressionable.

"Enough" Marcus said authoritative.

"I'm gonna make a special dinner tonight" Abby broke the tension.

Clarke was looking at Lexa. The brunette was angry, she could tell. "Why mom?" the blonde asked looking back at her mother.

Marcus' smile was a little forced "I invited Cage and Matt to dinner with us" 

Clarked glared at her mom. She knew that was her idea. She wanted to find her a boyfriend she like it or not.

"I'll dine with Anya and Gustus" Lexa said standing and taking her backpack.

Marcus stood too "You'll dine here with us tonight" he announced "No discussion"

Lexa's green eyes were fixed on her father. Her was deadly serious. "At your orders" she said icily.

Clarke could saw how tense the brunette was and stood too "We're getting late" she said softly.

Lexa didn't say a word during the ride to school. It was Marcus' turn to drive the girls. Lexa didn't even said goodbye to him, she just walked away while Marcus sighed tiredly.

During the lunch Murphy ate with Lexa and looked at Clarke and Matt sitting together.

"So he's going to be your brother in law?" Murphy said with mischief.

"Shut up" Lexa said annoyed "My father is more embittered now that he has a girlfriend than when he was alone"

Murphy shrugged "Don't go" he said eating his sandwich "Annoy him"

Lexa looked at his friend "I had being doing nothing but that lately"

They both laughed amused.

Clarke was observing Lexa and Murphy from the corner of her eye.

"Are you happy about it?" Matt asked.

Clarke frowned "Huh?"

Raven and Octavia chuckled.

"About the dinner" Matt clarified.

"Yes, yes" Clarke said putting a strand of blonde hair behind her ear "It's a little too soon, but yes"

Raven and Octavia exchanged curious looks.

"Too soon?" Matt asked.

Clarke looked at him "Yes. We're not dating, Matt"

Matt just smiled foolishly "Not yet"

Clarke rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter. Next one will be longer.

She was wearing that dark green dress her mom always told her it suit her so well. Clarked sighed in front of the mirror in her bedroom. The dress was too pompous. A knock on the door made her turn around. Her mother entered and beamed at the sight.

"Oh honey" she marveled "You look amazing"

"Isn't this a little too much?" the blonde asked worried "Is just a dinner"

"Is not just a dinner, Clarke" Abby explained "Is your boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend, mom" Clarke was getting tired of all that.

"Well, he can be" she put a stray of blonde hair behind her daughter's ear "If you want"

"What if I don't want?" Clarke asked honestly.

Abby stared at her daughter "What's wrong, Clarke?"

The blonde sat on her bed "You shouldn't force me to date someone just for the sake of doing it"

Abby was shocked "I'm not forcing you into anything"

"Yes you are" Clarke stood "Same as Finn. You were obsessed about why I should dated him, mom. You wanna know why I broke up with him? Because he had a girlfriend. He was cheating on her with me. And yet you keep saying everybody how wonderful he was"

Abby was startled "If...if you don't like Matt...then..." she began "don't date him"

Clarke sighed "I'm sorry" she caressed her forehead "I'm...nervous, that's all"

Abby softened and cupped her daughter's cheek "Awww, it's ok. Don't worry, is just a date"

When her mom left the room she heard Marcus knocking at Lexa's door.

"Come on, Lexa" he said "Get down when you're ready"

Clarke wondered if Lexa had escaped through the window like she did when she was a child. She looked back at her own window. The perspective wasn't that bad.

She walked to the hall. Downstairs Abby and Marcus were talking about the dinner. Abby gushed about how beautiful Clarke was looking. The blonde sighed again. She looked at Lexa's door with curiousity. She knocked but didn't got a respond. She turned the door knob and saw Lexa lying on her bed with her earphones on and reading a book.

"Knock much?" the brunette said boredly from her comfortable position.

"I...I knocked" Clarke said from the door "You probably haven't heard me"

Lexa continued reading and Clarke grew uncomfortable standing there.

"Are you ready for the dance?" Lexa asked distractedly.

Clarke frowned "What dance?". Did her mother had prepare another stupid trap for her?

Lexa put down her book and sighed "Your dress" she explained sitting on the bed.

Clarke looked down at her green dress smoothing the wrinkles "Don't you like it?" 

The blonde's voice sounded worried. Lexa felt bad about it.

"It's fine" the brunette said standing and walking to the door "Not my style, anyway"

Clarke looked at Lexa. She was wearing a white sweater and jeans. Her hair was loose and silky.

The doorbell ringed and Lexa began to descend the stairs followed by Clarke.

"The show begins" the brunette said with sarcasm.

Cage and Matt were greeted by Abby enthusiastically. Marcus and Cage talked about sports when Lexa and Clarke appeared.

"Whoa" Matt said impressed looking at the blonde "You look incredible, Clarke"

Clarke forced a little smile "Thanks, Matt"

"Matt" Lexa greeted dryly.

"Hello, Lexa. How you doing?" he asked politely.

"Incredible" Lexa muttered moving to the table.

"And this beautiful girl is Clarke" Cage said kindly.

"Hello, sheriff Wallace" the blonde said nervously.

"I'm not working right now, you can call me mister Wallace, if you want" he said with a smile.

Clarke smiled back.

"I saw them last night at the lake" Cage said to Marcus and Abby.

"They like to go there, you know" Marcus explained.

Lexa rolled her eyes and sat on the table with Matt and Clarke in front of her. Which meant Cage Wallace was sitting by her side. The brunette couldn't wait for the damn dinner to be over.

"We weren't doing nothing bad" Clarke began.

"She's right" Matt supported her.

The dinner started and Matt and Cage complimented Abby's cooking. Both men had the same smug smiles and the same I'm-better-than-anyone attitude.

"I saw you with that boy" Cage said looking at Lexa

"Murphy. His name is John Murphy" she explained.

"Yeah. Is he doing good?"

Lexa glared at the sheriff "As good as he can be being alone and stigmatized by everybody in this town"

A tense silence followed. Marcus cleared his throat and smiled at Cage "Kids" he said shaking his head with a nervous chuckle.

Cage responded with a fake soft laughter. Lexa clenched her jaw and glanced at the sheriff from the corner of her eye.

Matt moved his legs nervously under the table. Clarke looked at Lexa. The brunette was really annoyed. Her green eyes met the blonde's blue ones across the table for a moment. A moment that seemed to last an eternity. Clarke finally lowered her gaze unable to look at the brunette anymore.

"Matt" Abby said "Tell us, how you two met?"

"At highschool" he said with a smile.

"Of course" Marcus said making Abby and Cage laugh.

"Is this a serious thing?" Cage asked.

Matt looked at Clarke with a smile "We'll see"

Clarke closed her eyes. Her head was starting to hurt. She caressed her forehead tiredly. 

"Clarke?" Cage asked making the blonde to look at him "I asked you about your studies. Are you doing good?"

"Yes, very good" she said with a forced smile.

Lexa raised an eyebrow. Clarke looked like she wanted to scream and send everyone on that table to hell. She knew that feeling very well.

"And how are you two doing?" Cage said looking from Clarke to Lexa.

"Fine" the blonde shrugged.

"Yeah" the brunette offered the sheriff a fake smile.

\----

Lexa and Clarke were glad when the dinner was over. As soon as Cage and Matt left the house, Lexa locked herself inside her room and Clarke didn't waste time to get out of that lame dress. Lexa was right. She looked like if she was going to the prom.

After changing into a comfortable sweatpants and a shirt the blonde opened the window of her room. She needed fresh air. From there she saw 2 legs hanging down Lexa's window. She gasped and ran to the brunette's room. She opened the door startling Lexa.

"Jesus, Clarke!" the brunette exclaimed annoyed putting her hand over her heart. She was sitting on the window sill with her legs hanging outside.

"Don't do it" the blonde warned.

"What?" Lexa asked confused.

"Don't jump, don't run away, please" Clarke said walking to the brunette calmly.

"What are you talking about? Why would I...?" Lexa frowned "Anya" she said understanding Clarke's behavior.

"Yes, she told me--"

"I'm gonna kill her" Lexa said angry.

"Don't be upset, ok?" Clarke said nicely "What are you doing out there?"

Lexa sighed and shrugged "I like to be here" she said simply.

A short silence fell between them.

Lexa looked back at Clarke "You wanna see something?" she asked before jumping out the window.

Clarke put her hand over her mouth to cover a frightened gasp. She ran to the window and Lexa's hand grabbed her arm making her scream.

"Shhh" Lexa said doubled in laugh with a finger over her lips.

Clarke felt the oxygen returning to her brain "That wasn't funny" she growled.

"You should have seen your face" Lexa said still laughing.

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest with a serious face "How can you do that, by the way?" she was truly curious now.

"Come" Lexa said offering her hand. Clarke looked fearful and unsure and Lexa rolled her eyes "I'm not gonna push you down or something like that if that's what's worrying you"

Clarke took Lexa's hand and went outside. Under the brunette's window there was cornice of wood. That was how she faked jumping out. Lexa put her hands inside her pockets with her tongue on the cheek in a gesture of concentration.

"See?" she pointed at one house "That's Bellamy and Octavia's house"

Clarke looked at the house. It was too dark to see anything "Why don't we sit?" she asked nervously.

Lexa looked at the blonde "Are you afraid of falling?"

"Well yes" Clarke replied "We're on a second floor"

"Ok" Lexa said sitting on the cornice with her legs crossed. She looked up at the blonde "Come on"

Clarke sat too with her arms around her legs. She couldn't believe how Lexa was so calm sitting there.

"Do you really want to date Matt?" Lexa asked suddenly.

Clarke gazed at the brunette and shook her head "I don't know" she confessed "My mom loves the idea"

"And what about you?" Lexa inquired.

Clarke sighed looking at nowhere in particular "That's a good question"

Lexa stared at the darkness of the night "Yeah"

"He's nice and cute tho" Clarke said shrugging.

Lexa was silent.

Clarke observed the brunette for a moment "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to"

Lexa tensed "Ok"

Clarke took that as a yes "How did you escaped from here being just a child?"

Lexa clenched her jaw "There was a tree" she pointed with her finger "Right there. The branches were really big and reached my window. I jumped to a branch and climbed down the tree" she explained like if was the easiest thing in the world "My father pruned it" she continued "The tree, you know"

"He didn't want you to try again" Clarke said resting her head on the wall.

The silence fell again between them. But Lexa was glad. She felt strangely comfortable.

"Please, don't tell my father about it" Lexa said fixing her green eyes on Clarke "About the cornice and all"

Clarke shook her head "I won't"

Lexa sighed and rested her head on the wood wall too. Clarke gazed at her from the corner of her eye. The brunette's profile was truly lovely.

"I think" Lexa began making Clarke to tore her eyes away from her nervously "We should put an end to this "cold war"" she said turning her face to Clarke "I want my father to be happy" she ended looking at the darkness again.

"Yeah" Clarke agreed puting a stray of blonde hair behind her ear. She looked at Lexa again "You two aren't on best terms right now, right?"

Lexa sighed "He will act like nothing happened, call me "honey" and kiss me on the cheek before going to school" she clenched her jaw "That's how he faces the problems. Ignoring them"

"My mom ignores them too" Clarke pointed out "She covers them on sugar, like my father used to say" she sighed tiredly.

"They make a great couple" Lexa said standing with a sigh "Come on" she looked down at Clarke "We should get inside"

The blonde stood too "Yeah" 

When she entered, Clarke realised how nice the brunette's room was. It was painted in light green and had big picture of a beach over the bed's backboard. The desk was filled with books and a picture of Anya, Lexa and their parents. The brunette was smiling brightly to the camera and her mother was behind her with her hands over the little girl's shoulders.

"Will you go to Grounders tomorrow?" Lexa asked making Clarke to turn around.

"Yeah" the blonde shrugged "I think so"

Lexa closed the window "We'll see there, I guess"

"Sure" Clarke offered a tentative smile and surprisingly Lexa smirked at her. 

"Well...Goodnight" the brunette said nicely.

Clarke nodded "Goodnight"

When she was walking to her room Clarke thought about how lovely was Lexa's smile. 

She liked when Lexa smiled. Her green eyes twinkled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'll be very busy this Saturday I thought it would be better to post this chapter now. So enjoy.

"Hey, little bug" Anya said smiling and ruffling her little sister's brown hair amused.

Lexa grunted. She was resting her head over the counter. She stirred and yawned.

"The dinner was that bad?" Anya asked pouring orange juice on her sister's empty glass.

Lexa shrugged and took a sip "Yeah" she said tiredly.

"You were writing and listening music until late?" Anya rose an inquiring eyebrow.

Lexa rolled her eyes. It was frustrating how much her big sister knew her.

"Come here" Anya said walking to Lexa's side.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked confused.

"Get up" Anya instructed with her hand.

Lexa grunted again and stood. Anya put her brown hair behind her ears gently and then pinched her little sister's cheek softly. Lexa batted her hand away with a cute pout.

"You're so truly beautiful, Lexa" Anya began "Why are you always hiding your face behind that lovely hair of yours?"

Lexa shrugged with another pout.

Anya sighed "I know you and dad are still on thin ice" she said comprehensive "But you are a wonderful young girl. Beautiful, intelligent and kind. When you want, of course" she laughed.

Lexa snorted rolling her eyes.

Anya stared at her little sister "Don't let anybody's opinion put you down" she said seriously "Not even dad's"

Lexa gazed at her big sister and lowered her gaze.

"Come here, little sis" Anya said hugging Lexa "I love you. You know that, right?" she whispered into the brunette's ear.

Lexa encircled her arms around Anya's waist and sighed "I know" she said "I love you too"

"Whoa, whoa" Anya said stepping back and smiling at Lexa "I'll call the papers"

Lexa rolled her eyes with a shy smile.

"Awww, you're so cute" Anya gushed pinching her little sister's cheek again.

"Stop it, Anya" Lexa said putting her head away.

But Anya kissed her cheek repeatedly, like she used to do when she was little. Lexa growled and rolled her eyes.

"Gustus, come here" Anya said to her husband.

"No, no, no" Lexa prostested.

Gustus hugged Lexa too and she cursed. Soon she was in the middle of a hug with Gustus on one side and Anya on the other.

"Stop" she complained.

Clarke couldn't help but smile at Lexa being all flustered between Gustus and Anya. The brunette shook her head and Anya kissed her cheek once more before returning to the counter. Gustus kissed her too and Lexa slapped him on the arm.

Clarke had saw everything from the table where she was with Raven. She really liked seeing Lexa relaxed and not tense and cold like she always was around her.

The blonde smiled at the sight and Raven snapped her fingers in front of her face

"Earth to Clarke?" she girl said amused.

"Sorry" the blonde blushed. She was caught staring at Lexa?

"What's on your mind?" Raven smiled "Matt?" she suggested waggling her eyebrows.

Clarke sighed. In that moment Matt entered Grounders with a couple of friends from the soccer team.

"Hey, Anya" the boy said "One soda, please" then he sat with Clarke and Raven.

"Hey" Raven said "I just remembered I had to help my mom with...you know, stuff" she said winking at Clarke before leaving.

Matt smiled at Clarke. The blonde smirked and took a sip of her drink.

"I was thinking" Matt began "Why don't we go to a real date?"

Clarke gulped down the drink "A date?"

Matt bite his lower lip "Yeah. What about a pizza and then a little walk to the Mirador?"

"The Mirador?" Clarke asked frowning.

"Yeah. It's up the principal road. It's beautiful. You can see the whole town from there" he smiled with a cocky expression

Clarke gazed at Lexa for a moment. She was talking with Monty. He was showing her some notes about class. Lexa pointed at something written and said something to the boy who nodded and began to wrote down.

"Sure" Clarke said to Matt suddenly "Sounds like a plan"

The boy smiled pleased

 

\----

 

Clarke looked at herself on the mirror and sighed. She didn't even know why she accepted that date with Matt. Wearing just a pair of jeans and her green jacket she looked great.

When she descended the stairs Marcus smiled at her and she smiled back. Abby was cooking something and Lexa was sitting on the living room couch with a book. She was deeply concentrated and Clarke cleared her throat softly when she got close to her. Lexa rose her eyes from the book and stared at Clarke. She ran her green eyes along the blonde's body and Clarke blushed a little without knowing why.

"Oh dear" Abby gasped walking to her daughter "You look fabulous. Where are you going?"

"I have a date with Matt" she explained nervously.

Lexa returned her attention to the book and was surprised to realise she was glancing at Clarke from the corner of her eye. The blonde looked really pretty _Shame she's gonna waste it on Matt Wallace_ she then frowned surprised at her own thought.

"And where you going?" Abby asked.

Clarke licked her lips "To eat a pizza" she began "And to that place...The Mirador"

Lexa arched her eyebrows and stared at Clarke in disbelief. The blonde realised it and frowned at her.

"That sounds really good. Have fun, dear" Abby ended kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Matt is gonna pick me up soon" Clarke said still confused by Lexa's stare and expression.

"What a perfect gentleman" Abby gushed before leaving the living room.

Clarke licked her lips and gazed at Lexa who looked a little upset that night. She couldn't believe she was the same girl she saw smiling and blushing at Grounders that morning.

The blonde sat on the other side of the couch. Lexa glanced at her briefly.

"Are you really going to the Mirador?" the brunette asked with her eyes still on her book.

"Yes" Clarke answered with a nod.

Lexa tilted her head "Matt is not wasting time, I see"

Clarke frowned "What you mean?"

Lexa bite her lips, closed her book and looked at Clarke. The brunette was incredibly beautiful that night with her long silky brown hair loose, and wearing some black sweatpants and a grey hoodie.

"That the Mirador is the spot" Lexa explained raising an eyebrow.

Clarke was confused "What kind of spot?"

Lexa ran a hand along her hair with a funny smirk "The spot where you go to...make out" she ended with a nod.

Clarke's blue eyes widened in shock. Lexa smirked and grabbed her book again.

"I didn't know you were so serious about it" Lexa gazed at Clarke briefly.

"I...no...what?" the blonde stuttered before standing from the couch "No" she said again "This is our first date. The second if you count the night at the lake"

"I think he counts it" Lexa said with sarcasm.

"I don't...I can't..." the blonde was so nervous.

Lexa felt suddenly bad for her. She stood too "It's ok, Clarke" she began kindly "Calm down"

"I can't calm down" the blonde said running a nervous hand along her hair "It's too soon. I'm not...I'm not even sure..."

"Just tell him no" Lexa shrugged.

"Come with us" Clarke blurted out.

"What?" Lexa chuckled with a frown "You want me to be your chaperone?"

"Yes...I mean no" Clarke said nervously "Just...help me" she asked sincere.

The blonde looked so scared and nervous. Lexa would had gladly laughed at her. 

But that was before.

 _Before what?_ she thought confused.

 

\----

 

The ride to the pizzeria was awkward and silent. Lexa couldn't hide a cheeky little smirk at Matt's obvious annoyance. When they arrived to the pizzeria parking all the gang was there, even Murphy who wasn't especially sociable.

Lexa moved forward in the car's back seat with a smile "I invited our friends. I hope you don't mind" she said to Matt before patting the boy on the shoulder and leaving the car.

Clarke smiled nervously "Let's go" 

Matt was definetly beyond mad.

"I can't believe Lexa Woods can be seeing in this place" Bellamy said with a smile.

"Had the hell finally freeze?" Murphy asked from the car's hood he was siting.

Lexa walked to her with her hands inside her jeans her pockets "I could ask you the same"

Murphy grinned shaking her head. He looked at Matt and Clarke walking inside the pizzeria "How much you want to annoy Matt?" he asked lowly.

Lexa looked back at the boy and saw how his hand was on Clarke's back. She looked back at her friend with a smirk "A lot"

The pizzeria was packed, it was friday after all. Every student from the town went there on weekends.

Matt and Clarke sat and the blonde smiled kindly at the boy.

"Why did you invited Lexa?" Matt asked visibly upset.

The blonde shrugged "She's...my step sister after all" she looked at the menu.

The glass door opened and the group of friends entered. Jasper saw Maya, a fellow student, licked his lips and smooth his hair walking to her. Monty raised his thumb at his friend. Raven was with Bellamy and even Echo was there. She put the palm of her hand on Murphy's face pushing him away playfully. Lexa punched him on the arm and he grabbed her, encircling her neck. Lexa slapped him on the leg and he released her.

Clarke felt more relaxed and took a sip from her straw. A few minutes later, all the group was sitting close. Everybody was talking and having fun. Lexa laughed at some silly thing Jasper said. She bite a french fry and Echo took one from her plate. 

That girl was a mistery to Clarke. She knew nothing about her. Only that she was Lexa's friend.

"Clarke?" Matt asked the blonde "I was telling you about going to the Mirador? Maybe there we can be alone" he had a confident smile on his face.

Clarke almost chocked on her drink. Octavia had to pat her on the back softly.

"Easy Juliet" Murphy said.

"Are you ok?" Lexa asked from her table.

Clarke nodded "Why don't we...stay here?" she offered Matt.

The boy narrowed his grey eyes at Clarke.

"I've got an idea" Jasper said standing from his table "Let's go to the Mirador"

"Yeah!" Monty supported him.

"I don't want to make out with any of you, guys" Octavia said making everybody laugh.

"Let's go" Murphy standing too. He looked at Matt "Why not? I could be fun"

They were on the cars on their way to the Mountain. The road was sinuous and they were laughing and singing along. Lexa was on Murphy's passanger's seat and Echo was on the backseat.

Once they arrived, everybody continued laughing at singing. Jasper put the music on. They began to drink and talk. Matt was still on the car with Clarke on the passanger's seat. The blonde walked to the group and Murphy gave her a can of coke with a wink.

Bellamy and Raven laid down on the boy's car's roof. Octavia almost expelled her drink from her nose when Jasper took out his shirt and did a dance routine. Everybody clapped and cheered when he finished. He rose his arms to the sky and began to run in circles around his friends.

Matt and Clarke were sitting on the boy's car hood.

"It's a lovely night" the blonde said distracted.

Matt didn't say a thing, but Clarke could tell he was angry.

"Come on, Clarke" Monty said offering his hand.

The blonde glanced at Matt. He was drinking from his can and didn't even looked at her. She took Monty's hand and went to the rest side. They began to dance. Monty was a perfect gentleman. Always polite and nice. Clarke put her hands on the boy's shoulders with a smile. She was having fun.

Lexa was sitting with Murphy on his car.

"Monty doesn't lose time" he said amused.

But Lexa was serious. Clarke laughed at something Monty had told her and he shrugged with a funny face. The brunette was glad the blonde was finally having a good time. 

"Do you wanna dance?" Murphy asked.

Lexa turned her face to him and punched his arm softly.

"I was just asking" he said shrugging.

Lexa's eyes were fixed on Clarke. The blonde was happily dancing with Monty. He had her arms around her waist. When the song ended Clarke kissed him on the cheek, then cleaned the lipstick from the boy's cheek sweetly. Lexa felt a stab of something she couldn't define. But she wasn't liking how she was feeling.

"Can I have this dance?" Matt asked softly with his hands on the pockets.

Clarke looked at the boy and felt bad for him. She felt like she was playing with him "Sure" she replied.

They began to dance. Matt put his arms around Clarke's waist and the blonde encircled the boy's neck with her arms.

Lexa fixed her eyes on them. Murphy was talking to her but she couldn't even heard him. She took another sip of her coke angry with herself.

Murphy glanced at Lexa and then at Matt and Clarke. He frowned and elbowed his friend.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he said with a cheeky grin.

"You wouldn't like my thoughts right now" Lexa replied with her eyes still on Matt and Clarke.

"Maybe not" Murphy said "Or maybe yes" he waggled his eyebrows at the brunette.

Lexa jumped out of the car with a growl. Echo went to her with a smirk.

"Looks like your new sister is getting it"

"She's not my sister" Lexa protested.

Echo raised an eyebrow and rested her back against Murphy's car "Hey relax" she said looking at Matt and Clarke "I guess you need a date too"

Lexa took a sip of her can "My father would absolutely love that" she said with sarcasm.

"So, are you gonna live an unhappy life just because your father doesn't accept you?" Echo asked.

Lexa glared at her friend "He accepts me" she declared "He's just..."

"A prick" Echo clarified.

"A prick" Lexa echoed.

In that moment Matt kissed Clarke. Lexa clenched her jaw. The blonde pulled back shyly and blushed a little.

"I'm sorry" Clarke said to Matt "Is just..."

"Too soon" the boy said "I know. But I really like you, Clarke"

The blonde swallowed. What was wrong her her? Matt was perfect. She would had give anything to be with him when she was in California. She glanced at Lexa from the corner of her eye. The brunette was with that girl Echo.

"You need to forget Costia" Echo insisted.

Lexa clenched her jaw again "I don't wanna talk about Costia" she declared walking inside Murphy's car "And I already forget her" she sat with angry face.

 

\----

 

Murphy took Lexa to home and Matt did the same with Clarke. Lexa waited for the blonde on the door and saw how she and Matt kissed again inside the boy's car. Lexa put the key on the lock and opened. She entered followed by Clarke.

"I had a really lovely night" the blonde said behind the brunette "Thank you for coming and help me, Lexa"

"I didn't do anything" the brunette turned around briefly "Goodnight" she began to ascend the stairs.

"Wait" Clarke called ascending too "Are you upset by something? If that's so, tell me" she grabbed Lexa by the arm.

The brunette turned around and looked at Clarke. Her blue eyes were honest "I'm fine" Lexa shrugged "Just tired"

"Ok" Clarke said softly "Goodnight then"

"Goodnight" Lexa said before turning around and entering her room. She closed the door and rested her back against it with a loud sigh.

 _What are you doing?_ she thought running a hand along her hair with frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! And as always, thank you reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

If Lexa truly hated something, it was weekends. Especially since Abby and Clarke lived there. 

Her father and Abby had free days and Clarke was there all the time too. The blonde was free since Matt was away with the football team.

During the breakfast the brunette did everything she could to avoid interact. She was reading a book at the table and didn't look up at any moment.

"Lexa, please" Marcus said "Could you put down that book? Don't read on the table"

Lexa sighed and closed the book. She then had to listen during various minutes how great Clarke's date with Matt was. The brunette ate her breakfast and stood.

"Where are you going, dear?" Abby asked.

"To Grounders" Lexa replied distracted "I promised Anya I would help her and Gustus with the cleaning"

"Why don't you take Clarke with you?" Marcus offered "Would you like it, Clarke?"

The blonde glanced at Lexa. The brunette was in a bad mood that morning "I guess" Clarke shrugged.

 

\----

 

Clarke glanced briefly at Lexa. The brunette and Gustus were cleaning the tables. Lexa smiled when Gustus lifted one table with one hand and then another with the other hand. They high fived when Gustus put the tables down.

"How are things going?" Anya asked behind Clarke "With Matt Wallace and all that" she smirked.

Clarke shrugged "Fine" she glanced back at Lexa and Gustus "Lexa is not very fond of him, I'm afraid"

Anya chuckled "I know"

Clarke gazed at Anya "Does she ever...had a boyfriend? Lexa, I mean"

Anya grinned. She was cleaning the glasses on the counter "No" she shook her head.

"Why?" the blonde frowned "She's...not bad looking" she realised she was blushing a little and scratched her neck nervously.

Anya looked at Clarke "You should ask her yourself"

"We were talking about Halloween" Gustus said with his deep voice "I remember when someone dressed as the Cowardly Lion" he raised his eyebrows at Lexa.

"Shut up" Lexa rolled her eyes.

"You were so cute" Anya said amused "I wish we had taken more pictures"

Lexa glared at her sister.

"You were the Cowardly Lion?" Clarke asked with a smile "I was Dorothy once"

"Me too" Anya chuckled.

"I was the Scarecrow" Gustus said with a smile.

"And our dad was the Tin Man" Anya giggled "I'll show you some pictures later"

Lexa sighed frustrated.

"What are you guys going to do this Halloween?" Gustus asked "I hope not crashing a car into the highschool field"

Lexa sighed again "I told you. It wasn't me"

Anya raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't me" Lexa insisted.

Anya grinned shaking her head.

When the cleaning was done, Lexa and Clarke began to walk home. Lexa continued walking passing by their house.

"Where are you going?" Clarke asked confused.

Lexa continued walking "I don't think is a good idea to come back just yet"

"Why not?"

Lexa stopped and looked back at Clarke "Because you know..."she shrugged "They could be..." she tilted her head. 

Clarke's realization hit her and blushed deeply "You think they are...?"

Lexa put her hands inside the pockets of her jeans "Why you think they insisted you should come with me?"

Clarke put a disgusted face "Ewww" 

"Yeah" Lexa looked down at the floor "When I was little Anya always took me to the park, to the movies..." she nodded "So my father could had the house all for himself. And his date"

Clarke sighed "And what we do now?"

"I don't know" Lexa kicked a pebble.

"You could give me a little tour around the town" Clarke offered puting a stray of blonde hair behind her ear.

Lexa gazed at the blonde "Why not?"

 

\----

 

"The road to the hills start there" Lexa pointed with her finger. They were walking around the town "And there was where Jasper puked last Halloween" she chuckled "He was completely drunk"

Clarke shook her head "Did you really crashed a car into the highschool field?"

"No" Lexa stopped and gazed at the blonde "This town had turned that into an urban legend. I wasn't even there"

"Who was?" Clarke asked intrigued.

Lexa tensed "I can't tell you"

"Murphy, maybe?" 

Lexa's lips curled up into a tiny smirk before turning serious again.

"It was him" Clarke said smiling.

"Like I said" Lexa glanced at the blonde "I can't tell you"

Clarke giggled "Ok" she looked at a little hill surrounded by fences "What's that?"

Lexa clenched her jaw "The cementery"

Clarke looked at the brunette "I'm sorry" she said honestly.

Lexa nodded and they continued walking.

"I come to see her from time to time, you know" the brunette said.

Clarke knew she was talking about her mother.

"I was only 7 when she died" the brunette shook her head "If it wasn't for the pictures I couldn't even remember her face"

Clarke nodded "I understand. It's only 3 years ago and I'm starting to forget things about my father. How his voice sounded. How he smelled..." she sighed and looked at the sky. It was grey and cloudy. "I always wear his watch" Clarke added caressing said watch on her wrist and gazing it with nostalgia.

Lexa stood there feeling awkward. She caressed the collar of her shirt nervously "I...I always wear my mom's necklace" she mumbled making Clarke to look at her. The brunette took out the silver necklace with a little star from inside her shirt.

Clarke smiled warmly at Lexa "It's really beautiful"

Lexa lowered her gaze and kicked another pebble.

The silence fell between the two girls before it was broke by Clarke.

"What the...?" she said confused when a drop hit her face.

Both girls looked at the sky. It was starting to rain.

Lexa exhaled and Clarke covered her head with her hands.

"What can we do?" the blonde asked.

Lexa glanced at the hills "Come" she said grabbing Clarke by the arm.

Both girls began to run. Clarke frowned when Lexa entered inside an old, rusty abandoned cabin.

"Get inside" the brunette instructed from the door. Seeing the concern on Clarke's face she went outside again and offered the blonde her hand "Come on, Clarke. Trust me"

Clarke gulped and took the brunette's hand entering with her inside the cabin.

It wasn't as dirty as Clarke expected. She began to smooth her hair and Lexa looked outside resting her shoulder against the frame door.

"It's only a little shower" Lexa glanced behind her at Clarke "It should pass soon"

Clarke nodded and began to walk along. She saw names on the walls. Murphy, Jasper, Raven, Bellamy...and all their friends. Lexa's name was there too.

"What is this place?" the blonde asked looking around.

Lexa went to her side "And old maintenance cabin" she explained looking at the names on the wall "It was abandoned years ago"

"All of you" Clarke said pointing at the names.

"Yeah" Lexa sat on the floor and looked up at the blonde who sat too beside her.

"I haven't see Echo's name there" Clarke asked glancing at Lexa.

"No" the brunette said with a smile "She was too old to hang out with a bunch of kids"

"How old exactly?" Clarke said curious.

"She's Anya's age. She, Anya and Lincon were friends in highschool. She babysitted me when Anya couldn't" Lexa explained "Well, she and Indra"

"Indra?" Clarke was confused.

"Indra is Bellamy and Octavia's foster mom" the brunette looked at the blonde.

Clarke widened her eyes "I didn't know it"

"Their parents died very young" Lexa nodded "As you can see this little town also has dark stories"

Clarke shook her head. Then looked at the brunette's profile.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you something" the blonde began. When Lexa shrugged Clarke licked her lips "Why don't you have a boyfriend? You're...cute" _And beautiful_ she thought honestly.

Lexa blushed a little and Clarke smirked at the sight.

"I guess..." Lexa began uncomfortable "I haven't met the right person yet. The one, you know"

Clarke sighed resting her head against the wall.

"You're lucky" Lexa continued "You have Matt"

Clarke shook her head "I'm not sure if Matt is the one"

"You're not?" Lexa asked frowning "I thought you were serious. Last night--"

"Last night means nothing" Clarke shrugged "I was having fun. That's all"

"Kissing him and dancing tightly against him?" her question sounded a little rude, Lexa realised. She shook her head "Sorry" she said honestly "I didn't mean to--"

"Offend me?" Clarke said seriously. She stared at the broken door "That's who I was in California. Going on dates, going to parties and making my mom happy. That's what she wants"

Lexa glanced at Clarke from the corner of her eye "I don't think that's what she wants. I'm sure she wants you to be happy"

"Yeah" Clarke hugged her legs with her arms.

Lexa swallowed "I'm sorry" she said "And not only for now" she looked at Clarke seriously "For everything. I wasn't exactly nice to you when you arrived"

Clarke fixed her blue eyes on Lexa's green ones. She knew the girl was honest. Her eyes were always telling the true.

"Thank you, Lexa" the blonde said kindly.

Lexa smirked and looked away. Clarke smiled and lowered her gaze.

"We should go" Lexa announced standing "The rain is over"

Clarke looked at the door. Lexa was right. The blonde stood too and began to smooth her jeans and hair.

"I don't know how you people can bear this weather and this humidity" Clarke complained.

"This town was founded by fishes. Didn't you know it?" Lexa said seriously.

Clarke looked at the brunette with surprise. Then Lexa began to laugh softly and Clarke rolled her eyes.

But the blonde couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, for the kudos (more than 100!) and the comments.  
> Until next Friday ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke knew she had a problem. And that problem was Matt.

Well, to be honest, he wasn't the exact problem. He was handsome, nice and popular. 

The big problem was that Clarke felt nothing when they were together. Her heart didn't beat like crazy inside her chest, there was no butterflies in her stomach, no fireworks...It was all cold, mechanic and lifeless.

And there she was, walking through the highschool's hall with him. He was smiling proudly with his arm around Clarke's shoulders. He wanted to kiss her before going to his first class, but Clarke turned her face a little and his lips ended on her cheek.

But instead of asking what was wrong or frowning he just smiled and winked at her walking to his class.

 

\----

 

Lexa yawned a little. She was resting her chin on her hand on the lab table. 

The second hour was getting boring to her taste. She glanced at Clarke a few tables away. The blonde smiled at Raven. Lexa smirked sideways. Clarke was truly nice and the brunette was happy to spend time with her lately.

Monty sat with the brunette. They were lab partners. Lexa gazed at him who smiled down at her. Lexa yawned again waving at him.

A couple of weeks had passed since Clarke and Lexa's little tour around Mount Weather and their relationship was a lot better. Abby and Marcus were absolutely delighted by it and even Anya was happy. And now Halloween was just around the corner.

"So, you're gonna come to the lake on Halloween?" Raven asked Clarke.

"Uh?" the blonde said distracted "I guess. That's what you guys do, right?"

Raven chuckled a little "Last year was a little intense" she whispered.

The story about Lexa and the car crash came to Clarke's mind again.

"It's true that Lexa crashed a car on the highschool field?" the blonde whispered looking back briefly at brunette, suddenly afraid she could hear her.

"That's what everybody says" Raven shrugged "There was a huge party at the lake" she continued lowly "Somebody brought alcohol. Some says it was Murphy, others Lexa and others another one and another one. No one is sure. But Lexa did surely drank. We all did" she raised her eyebrows "Jasper was knock out very soon and some of us had to take him home. Murphy and Lexa drove around the city honking and making a fuss. The next day Murphy's car was torn apart on the highschool field and everybody was sure they saw Lexa there"

Clarke looked back at Lexa. She really couldn't believe the brunette did that last Halloween.

Matt appeared and covered Lexa from the blonde's sight. Since that night at the Mirador the things with him were on dead tracks and she was constantly giving him false excuses didn't knowing why exactly. The blonde tore her gaze away from the boy and returned to her lab work.

 

\----

 

A knock on the door startled Lexa. She was sitting on her bed texting with her phone "Come in" she announced.

Clarke entered with a little smirk "Hi" she said softly.

"Hi" Lexa replied confused "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you're gonna be at the party at the lake" the blonde asked closing the door.

Lexa sighed and put her phone on her nightstand "Are you gonna go?"

"Yes" the blonde shrugged "Everybody will be there" she said with a hopeful smile.

Lexa nodded "Even Matt?"

Clarke lowered her gaze briefly and then looked back at Lexa "I suppouse"

Lexa stared at the blonde seriously. It was that way of looking at her that made Clarke uncomfortable.

"Are you two on crisis?" the brunette asked kindly.

Clarke glanced at Lexa for a moment. She sighed and sat on the edge on the brunette's bed.

"I don't know" the blonde confessed puting some of her hair behind her ear.

Lexa swallowed and licked her lips "Do you want me to go?"

Clarke gazed at Lexa "Yes, of course" she didn't know why she could feel a little blush on her face. She looked away.

Lexa smirked sideways and observed the blonde.

"I guess it could be fun" the brunette said finally.

Clarke turned around to look at Lexa "Great" she said standing with a bright smile.

 

\----

 

The drive to the lake was way more difficult than Lexa expected at first. She was driving and Clarke was sitting on the passanger's seat. Lexa was a great driver and she was always careful on the road, nothing of that was a problem. The problem was Clarke. 

The moment Lexa saw her descending the stairs with that black dress with white necklace and her blonde hair picked up so nicely with some loose strays adorning her smiling face, she couldn't focuss on anything else. She was sure Clarke had saw her blushing with her mouth open in awe before she could regain the composure again. Even now on the car the brunette kept stealing glances at the blonde. Especially at her legs. The dress covered them only until the knees and Lexa was having a hard time on the road. She was hoping Clarke didn't noticed.

The blonde was looking out the window but she couldn't help but smirk at how Lexa had stared at her when she appeared on the living room. She was sure the brunette had blushed and looked away inmediatly. The blonde couldn't tell why but she loved Lexa's reaction. Their relationship was growing closer each day. They had shared secrets they never had told anyone else and were always enjoying their time together. To be honest, Clarke would had love to spend the night with Lexa watching a movie on the couch but all their friends were on the lake, and this was the blonde's first Halloween on Mount Weather.

Lexa cleared her throat and Clarke looked at her.

"Are you sure you're not gonna be cold?" the brunette cleared her throat again with her eyes fixed on the road.

Clarke's dress didn't have sleeves and it was too thin.

The blonde shook her head "I'm fine" she said with a smile.

Lexa gulped "Yeah, yeah. But maybe later..."

"I can borrow your jacket if I'm cold" Clarke offered "I mean, if you're ok with that" she blushed without wanting. 

Lexa was wearing a simple blue turtleneck sweater and dark jeans with also dark convers. Her long silky brown hair was loose with slight waves. She had grabbed a denim jacket and had put it on the backseat.

"Yeah" Lexa said frowning with a shrug "My jacket, yeah" she cleared her throat nervously "Yeah, good idea. Sure" she bite her lips nodding.

Clarke smirked at the brunette. She was so nervous. It was really cute.

When they arrived the lake Lexa glanced briefly at Clarke with a tight smile and the blonde smiled back at her before leaving the car. Lexa exhaled nervously when she was alone on the car. She closed her eyes and tapped the drive wheel "It's ok" she whispered to herself "Calm down". She went outside and saw the party from the parking. Clarke was already surrounded by guys and Lexa narrowed her eyes at them.

"Whoa!" Jasper exclaimed running his eyes along the blonde's body appreciably.

"What you're thinking is illegal in at least 10 states" Monty said to his friend tapping him on the shoulder.

Clarke chuckled and put some hair behind her ear when Lexa passed by her side. They exchanged some grins and Lexa walked to Murphy and sat with him. Clarke frowned. She had thought they would sit together.

"Hi" Matt said behind Clarke.

The blonde turned around and smiled kindly at him "Hi" she said bitting her lower lip.

"You look amazing" the boy said.

Lexa was observing everything from the bench she was sitting with Murphy.

"Your step sister is gonna cause riots tonight" he said ogling Clarke.

Lexa slapped him on the arm when Echo joined them. She whistled and arched an eyebrow.

"Your miss California goes for all" the woman said.

"Could you two shut up, please?" she said annoyed.

"She's right" Murphy said drinking a little "You look really beautiful too" he said to Lexa.

The brunette rolled her eyes and went to grab a can of drink.

Echo looked back at Clarke for a moment. She took a sip of her beer bottle and finally walked to Clarke and Matt.

"Hey" she said with a smile.

"Hi, Echo" Matt said with a nod.

"I think we haven't been introduced formally" Echo said to Clarke offering her hand "I'm Echo"

"Clarke" the blonde said shaking the woman's hand.

"You look lovely, Clarke" Echo said taking another sip.

"Thanks" the blonde said awkwardly.

"You can break many hearts tonight. So be careful" Echo said before walking away leaving Clarke confussed.

"What she's talking about?" the blonde asked Matt.

The boy shrugged "Forget about it. She's like that"

The gang gathered more together between laughs, music, drinks and jokes.

"Is that your dad's car?" Bellamy asked Lexa. 

"Yes" the brunette answered with a raised eyebrow "Why?"

"And you have any plans to drive near the highschool?" he asked with a funny grin.

Everybody laughed and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Go to hell, Bellamy" the brunette said passing by the boy to grab another drink.

Octavia offered a can to Lexa and the brunette gave her a nod with a serious face. It was like Bellamy' sister couldn't look at Lexa's face. She looked ashamed. Clarke noticed that and also the little reassuring tap on the shoulder Lexa gave the young girl before sitting with Echo.

 _Echo_ the blonde thought narrowing her eyes at her. She didn't liked that woman. She saw how she put her hand on Lexa's leg while whispering something in her ear.

Clarke could feel her blood boiling. That damn girl was always so affectionate with Lexa. 

Why? 

And why Lexa let her? And why did she cared at all? Why the tought of Lexa being affectionate with someone was so upsetting? She could feel herself shivering and embraced herself.

"Are you cold?" Matt asked worried.

"Yes" Clarke half lied "A little"

The boy took off his sport jacket and offered it to the blonde. Clarke put on the jacket giving Matt a tiny smile.

Lexa clenched her jaw seeing Clarke wearing Matt's jacket. She had promised the blonde she could borrow her jacket if she was cold.

"Easy there, little one" Echo said to Lexa.

"Leave me alone, Echo" she protested.

The woman shook her head and took a sip of beer "You have a crush on her" she whispered amused to Lexa.

The brunette glared at her friend. Mostly because the woman was more than right. Lexa was mad at herself. How could she let that happen? Why Clarke?. Her green eyes followed the blonde wearing that damn Matt's jacket and clenched her jaw again.

"Let me test something" Echo said before kissing Lexa on the cheek. 

It was a innocent kiss after all, like the ones Anya gave her, but Lexa flinched and pulled away unable to look at Clarke.

The blonde saw the kiss and glared at Echo for a moment and then at Lexa. The brunette put a handful of her hair behind the ear and glanced briefly at the blonde. Clarke pressed her lips together and turned around to Matt. She kissed him. The boy widened his eyes in surprise. 

Lexa tensed. She was like holding her breath angrily. Clarke took Matt by the hand and guided him to the forest. Jasper, Bellamy and others whistled and cheered at Matt. Echo grinned at Lexa and the brunette stood from her sit and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what's gonna happen now?
> 
> Until next Friday ;)


	8. Chapter 8

On the woods Clarke kissed Matt almost roughly. She pushed him against a tree and cupped his pretty and stupid smug face. The blonde closed her eyes tightly trying to ignore the uneasy feeling coiling inside her chest.

The boy responded eagerly at the kiss and wrapped his arms around Clarke's waist. They broke away panting and Matt whispered "Damn Clarke" with a silly smile. He tried to kiss the blonde again but she pulled back.

Clarke closed her eyes for a second mad at herself for wishing Matt to be other person. To feel _her_ lips on her, _her_ arms around her, _her_ body pressed against hers. The blonde put her hands over the boy's chest and pushed him back suddenly. Matt was seriously confussed.

They were both panting and Clarke bite her lips and sighed. She could still see Lexa's green eyes staring at her with anger and something more that made the blonde's chest to ache in way she couldn't explain.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

Clarke shook her head "I'm sorry" she said affected "I can't"

Matt looked at her in disbelief "What the hell is going on, Clarke?" he asked angry. He took a breath calming himself "Look" he began seriously "I really like you and we can start all over again, ok?" he tried to touch her cheek but she moved away staring at him unable to say a thing.

"What's going on, Clarke? What do you want for me?" the boy ended with annoyance.

Clarke knew he was right for feeling the way he was feeling. She was using him. To bury something that was starting to consuming her all. Something that was starting to scare her.

"I'm sorry" Clarke said honestly "It's not you. Is just..."

Matt shook his head "Just what?" he opened his arms frustrated.

Clarke swallowed "I'm sorry. I think we should break up" she braced herself lowering her gaze.

Matt laughed humorlessly "Unbelievable" he exclaimed "Is there another person?"

Clarke looked back at the boy "No" she said shaking her head. Because, after all, it was true. Or a half true to be honest. 

"Can I have my jacket back?" Matt asked coldly.

Clarke took off the green and white Mount Weather High School jacket and gave it to him before turning around and walk away. She was on the verge of tears.

The gang gazed at the blonde with curiosity. When Matt came out of the woods and left right away they knew whatever it happened, it was over between them.

Clarke looked around for Lexa, but brunette had disappeared. The blonde sat on a bench with a sigh. She was looking at the crystaline lake, now dark reflecting the sky and the stars.

Murphy went to her side and offered her a can of coke "I think you need this"

Clarke took the can and drank. She almost chocked and looked at Murphy in disbelief "This is alcohol" she said.

"Really?" Murphy said showing the blonde he alredy knew it. He winked at her before walking away.

Clarke sighed and put the can over the table behind her. She covered her face with her hands with frustration. She noticed someone was standing by her side and looked up. It was Octavia. The girl looked back at her with concern.

"You and Matt...?" she began.

"We're over" Clarke clarified.

"I'm sorry" Octavia said sitting by her side.

"I was looking for Lexa. Do you know where she is?" the blonde asked.

Octavia shrugged shaking her head. Clarke sighed again.

Bellamy and Raven passed by the girls. They were embraced "She's probably driving to the highschool, you know" the boy joked.

"God, Bellamy. Shut up already, please" Octavia said exasperated.

"Ok" he said raising his arms and leaving with Raven.

Clarke was staring at the lake again.

"It was me" Octavia said suddenly.

Clarke frowned at the girl.

"The one who crashed Murphy's car on the highschool field" Octavia lowered her gaze "It was me"

"You?" Clarke said surprised.

Octavia nodded "I stole the keys from Murphy's jacket" she continued "I had been drinking and I...there was a boy with me. I lost control and the car crashed there. It was an accident" she added quickly. She gulped "Lexa passed by and saw the accident. She helped me and I...I was so scared" she continued "She..."

"Took the blame for you" Clarke finished for the girl.

Octavia nodded "I would have had big problems. My foster mom would have had big problems too and Bellamy...he would have killed Lincoln"

"Lincoln?" Clarke repeated shaking her head shocked "The sheriff assistant?"

"We were only kissing. Nothing more" Octavia added scared.

"You let Lexa to be blamed for what you did" Clarke said upset.

Octavia was speechless. She shook her head "A car full of boys from the highschool passed by the road. Me and Lincoln...we hide...they saw Lexa and they assumed..."

"And you let them" Clarke argued.

Octavia gazed at the blonde imploring "Please. Don't tell anybody, Clarke. I'm ashamed of what I did and for letting Lexa to take the blame. Please" she begged.

"I won't tell anybody" Clarke said looking at the lake again.

"Thank you" Octavia said guilty. She left and Clarke shook her head in disbelief.

 

\----

 

When Echo found Lexa she was sitting over her father's car hood looking up at the stars.

"Hey there" Echo announced with a tentative smile.

"Leave me alone, Echo. Would you?" the brunette was angry. She couldn't forget the way Clarke had looked at her when Echo kissed her. The anger in her blue eyes.

"You're upset" Echo said.

Lexa glared at her friend "Why did you kissed me?"

"Kissed you?" Echo laughed "That was nothing"

Lexa shook her head "Now Clarke would think..."

"What?" Echo said with an amused grin "Why you care about what she thinks?"

Lexa closed her eyes and sighed. She cared because it was Clarke. Because she gave her butterflies in the stomach and made her heart to beat loudly inside her chest.

"I think you're in deep trouble" Echo said nodding.

 _I know_ Lexa thought.

"You should tell her" Echo said shrugging.

"Tell her what?" Lexa said bitterly.

Echo shook her head "About you, for a start"

Lexa stared at her like she was insane "She would hate me" she said seriously.

"You don't know that" Echo said with a smirk "You deserve to be happy, Lexa" 

When Lexa showed at the party, everybody was wasted. A slightly drunk Murphy told her about Matt and Clarke. 

"She dumped him, dude" he slurred "Or he dumped her. I don't know. But it's over"

She looked for the blonde with heavy heart. She saw her sitting on one bench facing the lake and embracing herself. She was rubbing her arms up and down. Lexa turned back to her father's car.

Clarke was sure she was shivering, but she wasn't sure why exactly. She felt how somebody was putting a jacket over her shoulders gently and looked up. She saw Lexa looking down at her with a kind expression.

"Thank you" the blonde said softly.

"Is nothing" Lexa said sitting on the table with her feet over the bench. She was facing the lake too "Murphy told me about Matt and you" she continued "I'm sorry" she said honestly.

Clarke nodded. She licked her lips "Octavia told me the truth" she said gazing at the lake.

Lexa wasn't mad. She just nodded.

"Why did you take the blame?" Clarke asked looking up at Lexa's serious face.

Lexa linked the fingers of her hands and sighed "She was just 16" she said looking at the lake "She was drunk, driving without license...Big problems for her, big problems for Indra and the social services, big problems for Lincoln for being a reckless idiot..." she trailed off with serious face.

"You're a great friend" Clarke declared honestly.

Lexa shook her head and sat down on the bench with the blonde "Clarke" she began tense "I would like to tell you something"

The blonde looked at the brunette with curiosity.

Lexa exhaled nervously "I've never had boyfriend because I like girls" she blurted out and stared at Clarke searching for any trace of disgust or rejection on her face. She saw none.

Clarke offered Lexa a gentle smirk.

"Are ok with it?" Lexa asked worried "Does...that bothers you?"

The blonde stared at the brunette. She was so nervous. Her green eyes looked back at her filled with worry and anxiety.

"It doesn't bothers me, Lexa" Clarke soothed the brunette's fears "I think you're very brave"

Lexa scoffed "Yeah, sure"

"Yes, you are" Clarke insisted "Anya knows" she said suddenly.

"Anya and Gustus" Lexa said "And Murphy, Echo and most of the gang" she continued "And also my father" Lexa swallowed "He's afraid I will ruin his relantionship with your mom" she finished looking down at her hands.

Clarke sighed. Her mom was a little conservative, true, but she was sure Lexa's sexuality wouldn't be a big problem.

They sat there in silence for what it looked like an eternity.

"Thank you, Clarke" Lexa said finally offering the blonde a little smirk.

Clarke smirked back at her. 

 

\----

 

The drive from the lake to home was nice. The girls talked about everything and laughed and had fun. Clarke was still wearing Lexa's jacket. It smelled like strawberry, just like Lexa and the blonde loved it.

Lexa was more relaxed. The fact that Clarke took the news about her sexuality so well it was a huge relief. She really liked to be with her and didn't want to lose her friendship.

When Lexa stopped the car in front the house she chuckled amused "I can't believe you thought Echo and I..."

"You're always together. Can you blame me?" Clarke replied with a smile.

They left the car "Ewww" Lexa said with disgust looking at Clarke from her door "She was my babysitter. She watched Sesame Street with me, for God's sake"

Clarke and Lexa laughed. It was wonderful to see Lexa laugh, Clarke thought.

Lexa opened the door and Abby looked surprised at the girls.

"You're back" she said "You had fun?"

"Yeah" Lexa said looking at Clarke and remembered her break up with Matt "Well, mostly yeah"

"Oh" Abby said seeing Clarke was wearing Lexa's jacket.

Clarke arched her eyebrows "I guess you were right when you told me I should had grabbed a jacket, mom" she explained "But Lexa was so kind to let me borrow hers"

The brunette scratched her neck blushing a little.

Abby smiled "I'm glad you two had fun"

 

\----

 

That night they brushed their teeth together and laughed at the most silly things. When Clarke hit her hand with the sink accidentally she winced wrinkling her nose.

"Ouch" the blonde protested.

Lexa chuckled "Let me see" she said grabbing the blonde's hand. She took the hand on hers with so much softness and caring.

Clarke swallowed and gazed at the brunette's full lips unconsciously while she was looking down at her hand. 

Lexa was focused on the blonde's hand. The brunette frowned in concentration and then looked back at Clarke seriously.

"What?" the blonde asked worried.

"I think you will lose it" Lexa said before giggling.

Clarke rolled her eyes and took away her hand but Lexa grabbed it again. She rubbed the sore spot with her long fingers gently.

"Better?" she said softly.

"Yes" Clarke breathed out. She was feeling a very nice warm running along her body.

Their were eyes fixed on each other for a moment and Lexa couldn't help but look at the blonde's lips before releasing her hand. Clarke smiled nervously and Lexa offered her a little half smirk.

"I'm sorry you had such a bad first Halloween on Mount Weather" Lexa said honestly.

Bad? Clarke thought, then remembered Matt and nodded "Don't worry, Lexa" she said "I had fun"

The brunette nodded too "Why you broke up with Matt?" she asked with curiosity.

Clarke stared at Lexa a for a moment. A tiny smile appeared on the blonde's lips "I guess he wasn't the one"

When they were in front their respective doors they said goodnight. Lexa entered her bedroom and closed the door with a sigh and a little smile. Clarke could still smell Lexa's scent on her.

A scent that was slowly turning into her favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, for your comments and for hitting the kudos button.
> 
> See you all next Friday.


	9. Chapter 9

Two months passed since Abby and Clarke moved to Mount Weather. The things were more than swell at home. Lexa and Clarke had a wonderful relationship and Marcus and Abby couldn't be happier.

The two girls were sitting on the brunette's window cornice. It was like that was their secret place. Clarke loved the idea that she was the only one who knew about it. 

"Cupcakes?" Lexa asked chewing pretzels. They were sharing a bag and talking carefree about everything.

Clarke nodded and swallowed her pretzel "My mom want to teach me how to make them. She insist of make a perfect housewife out of me"

Lexa offered the bag to the blonde and bite another pretzel "A perfect housewife and a doctor?" the brunette teased with a grin. 

Clarke sighed "My mom wants me to be a doctor"

"And what you want?" Lexa asked.

Clarke gazed at the brunette and shook her head with a smirk "You would laugh"

"I won't" Lexa promised.

Clarke sighed again "I want to study arts. I love painting and drawing" she looked at Lexa "I would love to be art teacher someday" 

Lexa smirked "That's nice"

Clarke smiled shyly "What about you?"

Lexa swallowed "My father wants me to study engineering, so I can work on the hydrological plant one day, just like him" she shrugged "Is a good job, stable and with a good salary"

"But?" Clarke asked raising her eyebrows.

"But" Lexa said chuckling "I don't want to"

Both girls giggled.

"I like to write" Lexa confessed "It would be great to write for a living"

"What you want to write about?" Clarke asked curious.

Lexa shrugged "About life, about love, about everything"

Clarke stared at the brunette "That's sounds great"

Lexa bite another pretzel "You know what's great too?"

Clarke raised her eyebrows. Lexa opened her mouth and showed her the chewed pretzel while grunting like a zombie. The blonde whined and put her hand over the brunette's face, pushing her away.

"That's gross" Clarke said with disgust.

"Really?" Lexa asked before opening her mouth once more.

Clarke whined again "Stop, Lexa" she declared. She couldn't help but grin.

Lexa chuckled and swallowed the pretzel "I hope you let me taste the cupcakes tomorrow. I'm the official dessert expert around here"

"Sure" Clarke grinned "And I hope you will be honest with me. If they're bad you will tell me, right?"

Lexa tilted her head "I don't know, Clarke. I don't want to hurt your feelings"

Clarke chuckled and shook her head. Lexa giggled.

"I'll be honest, I promise" Lexa said finally.

Lexa always helped Clarke to get out the window and to get in. She always offered the blonde her hand. And Clarke trusted almost blindly in the brunette.

It was a lovely feeling.

"Thanksgiving is almost around the corner" Clarke said nonchalantly.

"Yeah" Lexa said closing the window "Turkey and family reunions. My two favorite things in the world" she said with irony.

"I don't like turkey either. But it's a tradition" Clarke shrugged.

Lexa turned around to face Clarke "Why can't we just eat pizza, watch some silly movies and have fun instead?"

Clarke chuckled "Sounds great. But I don't think my mom would agree"

"My dad would give me a chat about how important traditions are and to share them with the family" the brunette rolled her eyes.

Clarke chuckled "I should go back to my room"

Lexa nodded "Yeah. We can study together tomorrow" she added hopeful.

Clarke smirked "Sure"

The brunette nodded again and offered Clarke that little smirk that was so Lexa.

 

\----

 

Sitting on the Grounders counter, Lexa was texting Clarke. The brunette grinned at the blonde's text where she explained the ingredients she was going to use it.

 **Lexa:** _Have you burned down the kitchen yet?_ Lexa sent to Clarke with a smirk.

**Clarke:** _Shut Up! You'll have to eat your words later_

Lexa smiled and texted back. 

**Lexa:** _I'll gladly eat my words, don't worry. And I hope to eat the cupcakes too. See you later :)_

The brunette waited for the answer when Anya approached her.

"Hey there" she announced with a smirk "What are you doing?"

Lexa still had her eyes on her phone "Talking with Clarke" she replied nonchalantly.

"That's great" Anya said cleaning the counter "I'm glad you two are on better terms"

"Yeah" Lexa said distracted when her phone beeped.

**Clarke:** _See you later :) Bring a little appetite_

Lexa smirked looking down at her phone.

Anya raised an eyebrow. She continued cleaning. She knew that look on her little sister's face.

 

\----

 

"You have to put the sprinkles on top" Abby instructed her daughter.

Clarke nodded and wanted to roll her eyes. She had spend all afternoon baking and making cupcakes with her mother. And while that was nice, she would have loved to go with Lexa to the library instead. She licked the cream from her index finger distracted wondering what type of cupcake could be the brunette's favorite.

"Are you paying attention?" Abby asked the blonde.

"Yes, mom" Clarke replied "Decorate the top" she rolled her eyes this time.

"You need to learn how to cook, Clarke" Abby said kindly "When you got married you will love to make this for your husband"

Clarke pressed her lips together. How her mom would react if she knew she was only thinking about Lexa and no one else?

The blonde heard the front door opening and couldn't hide a smile. Lexa entered the kitchen with a woman.

"Hello Abby" the woman said with a smile.

Abby cleaned her hands and went to the woman's side "Indra" she said smiling too "How are you?"

Lexa walked to Clarke and smirked at her.

"And you must be Clarke" Indra said offering her hand to the blonde.

"Yes" Clarke shook the woman's hand "Nice to meet you, ma'am"

Indra smiled "You're even more beautiful than your mother told me"

Clarke blushed and Lexa smiled sitting on the counter.

"Thanks" the blonde said.

Indra smiled again and turned to face Abby "I came for the barbecue charcoal"

"Yes" Abby said walking out of the kitchen with Indra "We have it on the garden porch"

Lexa bite her lip and gazed at Clarke. The blonde looked away sure she was blushing again. Her blue eyes fell upon the cupcakes tray over the kitchen counter. She grabbed one with chocolate chips.

"Here" she said offering it to Lexa "I don't know which type is your favorite. Tell me your most honest opinion" she grinned nervously.

Lexa jumped from the counter, took the cupcake and bite it. She nodded "Mmm" she hummed "It's really good" she looked at Clarke.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the brunette "Are you making fun of me?" she asked unsure.

"No, Clarke" Lexa said kindly "It's delicious". Her little smirk appeared on her face.

Clarke knew Lexa was being honest, and her heart swell didn't knowing why.

"Thank you, Abby" Indra said entering the kitchen again.

"Oh, forget it" Abby said with a smile. She looked at Lexa "Are they good?" she asked about the cupcakes.

Lexa nodded "Really good" she glanced at Clarke from the corner of her eye.

"Your first good critic" Abby said proudly to her daughter. She then took a few cupcakes and gave them to Indra. When the woman left, Abby followed her to close the door.

"I'm glad you like them" Clarke said with a tiny smile.

"I told you I'll eat my words" Lexa said gazing at the blonde "Vanilla and chocolate" she said suddenly making the blonde to frown in confusion. Lexa smiled resting her body against the kitchen counter "Those are my favorites"

Clarke grinned and nodded. She took a mental note to make the brunette her favorite cupcakes some day. 

The blonde raised her blue eyes to Lexa. She was smirking in that way of hers and Clarke couldn't help but blush again.

 

\----

 

Clarke was staring at Lexa's profile while she was deeply focussed on the homework. The blonde's homework was momentarily forgotten while she was drawing on her block. 

Lexa's profile. That was it. She was discovering that the brunette made her want to draw more and often. Actually she was discovering that Lexa was inspiring a lot of things inside of her.

The blonde was sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard and the block hide inside a book on her lap. Lexa was sitting on the edge of the bed in front of Clarke. She was looking down at her book with a frown of concentration on her face. 

The blonde often wondered if Lexa didn't really know how truly beautiful she was. 

Her full lips, her expressive big green eyes, her lovely smile, that long silky brown hair...Clarke's eyes glanced at the brunette's hands, so soft and gentle, and her long fingers...Suddenly Clarke blushed and fixed her eyes on her block. She cleared her throat softly.

"We're gonna dine alone tonight" Clarke began "The three of us"

Lexa nodded still looking at her book "Aha" she said distracted.

Marcus had night turn that day, so Abby, Lexa and Clarke were alone.

"How it was before?" Clarke asked closing her book "I mean, when you were just with Anya"

Lexa shrugged "It was just me and Anya" she glanced at Clarke "Sometimes with Indra, Bellamy and Octavia too"

Clarke nodded and lowered her gaze "I was alone most of the time" she confessed "You know, when my mom had night shift at the hospital"

Lexa listened to the blonde serious and Clarke sighed. The blonde ran a hand along her hair.

"I guess that's why I started with Finn" Clarke said gazing at Lexa "I wanted to have someone to be with, to talk with" she shook her head "It sounds pretty stupid"

"It's not" Lexa reassured the blonde.

"He cheated on me" Clarke said with incredulous smile "He was already cheating on me when we started. He had a girlfriend. I was the other"

Lexa got closer to Clarke. She put a soothing hand on the blonde's knee. 

"I think you did the right thing" Lexa said "Breaking up with him"

Clarke shrugged nervously "My mom adored him" she said in disbelief.

"My dad hates all my friends" Lexa replied "Except maybe Bellamy and Octavia. And just because we grew up together"

"My mom hated all my friends in California too" Clarke confessed.

Lexa raised her eyebrow "You were a party animal?"

"What? No" Clarke put some of her hair behind her ear, then shrugged "Maybe a little"

Lexa laughed softly.

"But I didn't come back home drunk or something like that" Clarke argued raising her hands "I spent most of my time alone just drawing and painting"

Lexa snapped her fingers suddenly and rose her eyebrows "Speaking about that" she announced searching for something inside her backpack at her feet "I picked something for you at the library" she said glancing at Clarke. She took off a book and handle it to the blonde with a little smirk.

Clarke grinned bashfully. She grabbed the book excited. It was an arts book. About drawing and painting. Clarke looked at Lexa again "Thank you" she said softly "It's very sweet of you, Lexa"

The brunette shrugged with a little blush "You made cupcakes, so we're even"

Clarke smiled brightly at the brunette. She was incredibly lovely. The blonde slid closer to Lexa and opened her arms.

Lexa pulled back a little "What are you doing?" she asked with a frown.

"Oh" Clarke said remorseful "I was just..."

Lexa chuckled "I'm kidding you, Clarke"

Clarke chuckled too and then they hugged. The blonde sighed happily and Lexa bite her lip inhaling the blonde's scent. She smelled like the vainilla and chamomile shampoo she always used and Lexa decided it was the most wonderful smell ever. Clarke couldn't help but bury her nose on the brunette's long brown hair with delight. She could feel Lexa's arms around her waist and closed her eyes with content.

When they broke apart from the hug, Lexa smirked at Clarke and she blushed under the brunette's intense gaze. Clarke lowered her gaze shyly and some strays of blonde hair fell over her face. Lexa glanced at the blonde's lips curved up in a shy grin and felt how her heart melted inside her chest. She recognized the feeling. She was in trouble. Deep trouble. 

Lexa moved her hand to Clarke's face making the blonde to look back at her in surprise. Lexa put the the blonde's hair behind her ear softly, tenderly. Clarke swallowed and Lexa stared at her seriously. But her green eyes were shinning with something. Something that made Clarke shiver a little.

A sudden knock on the door made them jump apart. Abby opened the door with a smile

"The dinner is ready, girls"

Both girls smiled nervously and avoided any eye contact between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and giving kudos to this little story :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I'm posting this chapter today because I won't be able to update the fic on Friday like always. So happy reading.

During the dinner, Abby was the only one talking. Lexa and Clarke were avoiding eye contact and stealing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

Lexa chewed her food distractedly and Clarke gazed at her briefly before turning her attention back to the food.

"You hadn't tell my why you broke up with Matt yet, Clarke" Abby said to her daughter.

The blonde glanced at Lexa. The brunette pressed her lips together and took a sip of water _She hates when I talk about Matt_ she realised.

"I didn't love him" Clarke answered her mother making Lexa to look at her. It was the true after all.

Abby shook her head and put her hands under her chin "You're too young to know what true love is, dear" her tone was soft but even Lexa squirmed on her chair uncomfortable "Maybe in a couple of years..." she ended with a little grin.

Clarke looked at Lexa who was staring back at her. What can happen in a couple of years? A lot. And Clarke briefly wondered if in 2 years she would still be thinking about the brunette sitting in front of her.

Lexa licked her lips and lowered her gaze to her plate.

"And you, Lexa?" Abby asked the brunette.

Clarke rolled her eyes. Her mom and her inability to drop a subject.

"I know what love is" Lexa declared. Her eyes searching for Clarke for a briefly moment "Even having 17"

Abby tilted her head looking at the brunette "Did you had a boyfriend?"

 _Boyfriend?_ Lexa thought amused. Clarke was looking at her. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her eyes were worried. Her green eyes stared at Clarke for a moment. A moment that seemed eternal for both girls. Their eyes were fixed on each other until Abby called Lexa's name.

"I had...someone I loved" the brunette said finally.

"Oh" Abby arched her eyebrows "And where is he now?"

Lexa puckered her lips "It doesn't matter" she began "It ended"

"I'm sorry" Abby said nicely.

 _I don't_ Lexa thought honestly. She couldn't imagine she would be thinking about Costia that way. A year before she was heartbroken and sad, sure that she would never love anyone again. And now...

Lexa looked at Clarke intensely. The brunette smiled a little when the blonde's cheeks turned pink and lowered her gaze bitting her lower lip.

When the dinner ended Abby left the girls washing the dishes on the kitchen while she attended a call from the hospital in the living room.

Both girls were standing side by side. Clarke washing and Lexa drying and putting the dishes inside the cabinets. All in total silence.

Lexa glanced at Clarke from the corner of her eye wondering why she was feeling the overwhelming desire to have her in her arms. The brunette glanced then at her lips. It was like her eyes had a mind on their own and she could do nothing about.

Clarke rised her blue eyes from the sink to look at Lexa and the brunette tore away her gaze quickly.

The blonde smiled softly "Here" she said offering a plate "Is the last one"

Lexa cleared her throat "Yeah...yeah, thanks"

Clarke dried her hands while Lexa put the plate on its place.

"So..." Clarke began "Are you gonna read before bed?"

Lexa turned to look at the blonde and shrugged "Yeah. Maybe"

Clarke smiled at how cute the brunette was. The blonde was fighting hard the impulse to jump into Lexa and kiss her 'till both were completely out of breath. The thought made her cheeks burn and her heart flip. But she was truly wondering how those full gorgeous lips would feel against hers.

"We could..." Lexa started before clearing her throat again "Watch a movie...or something"

"Yes" Clarke wasted no time in reply. She smiled blushing for sounding so eager.

Lexa nodded with a tiny nervous smile "So...your room or mine?" 

Clarke stared at the brunette in surprise and Lexa widened her eyes deeply embarrassed.

"For...for the movie" the brunette clarified. She scratched her neck nervously "To...to...watch the movie, you know"

Clarke smiled nervously too "Sure. My room?"

"Ok" Lexa nodded.

They washed their teeth together in silence and then walked to Clarke's room. 

Lexa stood awkwardly in the middle of the room while Clarke cleared her bed from books, pencils and notes.

A paper fell from inside a book and Lexa quickly bent to grab it. Clarke widened her eyes and rushed to the brunette's side taking off the paper from her hand before she had the chance to look at it.

That was the draw of Lexa the blonde was making before dinner. She turned around to put it on inside the drawer of her desk. 

"Sorry" Lexa apologized.

"No, no" Clarke walked to pick her laptop "Is just...is something...is not finished yet" she babbled nervously "I don't want you to think I suck at drawing"

"I'm sure is really good" Lexa tried.

Clarke gulped "Is..."

"It's ok, Clarke" Lexa soothed the blonde "Is personal, I understand it. I never show my writing to anyone"

Clarke gazed at Lexa feeling her heartbeat returning to normal. If Lexa would be any more perfect the blonde would honestly faint.

"So what you have there?" Lexa asked about the movie.

"Oh" Clarke grinned softly "A comedy?"

"Sounds good to me" Lexa sat onto the bed.

Clarke sat too, beside Lexa. Both resting their backs against the headboard of the bed, shoulder by shoulder.

Later neither Clarke or Lexa remembered anything about the movie. Lexa was too distracted glancing at Clarke from time to time and asking herself how anyone could look so appealing in that red flannel pajama the blonde was wearing. And Clarke was having a hard time focusing on anything that wasn't Lexa and the warmth of her body beside her.

They said goodnight and Lexa returned to her bedroom.

Things were getting complicated by the second.

 

\----

 

As the days passed, Clarke noticed how Lexa became more cold with her. The blonde was really worried. The brunette avoided to be alone with her. Clarke felt incredibly sad.

On Thanksgiving night, the blonde couldn't bear it anymore and knocked at the brunette's door. Lexa didn't answer and Clarke opened the door slowly. The room was empty but the window was open. The blonde closed the door behind her and walked to the window.

"Lexa?" she said unsure.

The brunette looked up at her sitting on the cornice. She had her earphones on and took it off "What's wrong?" she asked frowning.

"Nothing" Clarke lied shaking her head "I was looking for you...I..." _miss you_ she thought sadly.

Lexa stared at the blonde knowing those feelings brewing inside of her weren't going to disappear. And she just couldn't ignore the blonde for long. She just couldn't. As much as she wanted to distant herself from Clarke and what she was feeling for her it was practically impossible. The brunette sighed knowing how screwed she was.

"Lexa?" Clarke asked frowning at the brunette's silence.

Lexa knelt in front of the window with that smirk of hers and offered her hand to Clarke "Come?"

Clarke smiled for the first time in days and took the brunette's hand. So soft and gentle as always. They sat together shoulder by shoulder.

Lexa glanced at Clarke softly "I'm sorry" she began honestly "I've been too distant lately. It's not your fault" 

Clarke nodded "I thought you were angry with me" she said vulnerable.

Lexa stared at the blonde in disbelief "What? No" she said shaking her head.

"What's on your mind lately, Lexa?" Clarke asked worried

And how Lexa could say _Only you?_. She swallowed and shrugged.

"You said you loved someone" Clarke began unable to look at Lexa "Are you thinking about her?"

Lexa wanted to laugh but remained serious "No" she replied simply.

Clarke sighed and folded her legs warpping her arms around them "What was her name?"

Lexa licked her lips. It didn't have sense to avoid that topic anymore "Costia" she said softly.

"And she was your girlfriend" It wasn't a question. Clarke felt a stab of jelousy. Pretty irrational since she didn't even knew the girl in question.

Lexa nodded.

"What happened?" Clarke was unable to stop herself.

Lexa sighed. Her breath formed a white cloud in the cold air. It was November after all.

"We broke up" she began "Or rather I broke up with her"

"Why?" Clarke frowned.

"It was..." Lexa started and then sighed "We were too young and my dad wasn't exactly thrilled about it" she pressed her lips together "I broke up with her and her family moved to New Jersey, I think"

Clarke could understand Lexa's pain "I'm sorry" she said honetly.

Lexa looked at her wristwatch with another sigh "It's almost dinner time"

Clarke nodded. She felt a shiver. It was really cold out there.

"Come on" Lexa announced standing offering her hand to Clarke "Before you turn into a blonde ice cream" she ended with a smirk.

Clarke smirked too and took the brunette's hand. That was the Lexa she knew and loved.

Lexa entered first and offered her hand again to Clarke. The blonde took it again and entered.

 

\----

.

They went to their respective rooms to change for the dinner

Clarke changed into a simple red dress, with heels and her wavy blonde hair loose. Lexa picked a white button up white blouse and dark pants that fitted her like a glove.

Clarke twirled a little in front of Lexa when they left their respectives rooms to show her the dress and Lexa smiled at the blonde.

"You look fantastic, Clarke" the brunette complimented the grinning blonde.

"Thank you, Lexa" Clarke bite her lower lip "You look great too"

And Clarke meant it. Her blue eyes couldn't help but look at Lexa's ass inside those tight pants and had to bite her lower lip again.

When the girls descended the stairs, a couple of friends of Abby and Marcus were there to wish a happy thanksgiving to the family. They shook their hands and put their best fake smiles. Indra, Octavia, Bellamy and even Raven passed there too to wish a happy thanksgiving.

The doorbell ringed and Lexa went to open. Anya smiled at her and hugged her.

"Happy thanksgiving, little bug" she said happily.

Lexa smiled and Anya kissed her on the cheek. Gustus did the same when he entered.

Anya hugged Clarke too "Happy thanksgiving, Clarke" she said smiling at the blonde.

Clarke nodded and froze for a moment when Gustus hugged her too. Lexa chuckled amused.

When Abby and Marcus' friends left, the family were alone. Lexa laughed quietly when Clarke opened the can of coke the brunette had previously shook. The blonde shook her head at the brunette and slapped her on the arm gently.

"I hope I haven't ruin your dress" Lexa said honestly looking for any mark on Clarke's red dress.

The blonde sooth the dress looking down at her "You're not" she said "But you're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" she smiled.

"I've been told" Lexa said with a smirk.

Clarke rolled her eyes and Lexa chuckled.

When they sat at the table, Lexa raised an eyebrow at the turkey and Clarke hide a smile that made Lexa to roll her eyes.

"I'm glad we're all together for this wonderful day" Abby announced.

Lexa raised her eyebrows at Clarke and the blonde shook her head with a grin.

Marcus smiled brightly "I'm so happy we can share this day like this, like a real family"

Anya smiled at her little sister from across the table and Lexa fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Have you seen my friend Lenny, Lexa?" Marcus asked making her daughter to look at him.

"Yeah" the brunette replied confused.

"He have a wonderful son. Harry, right?" Abby asked Marcus.

Marcus nodded with a smile swallowing the food.

"We've been thinking it would be great if you and Harry meet someday" Abby explained Lexa.

The brunette frowned and looked at her father "You haven't arranged a date with him, right?" she asked upset.

Marcus raised a hand "Lexa"

"Right?" the brunette said again more angry and loud.

Clarke could see the ire in Lexa's eyes and glared at Marcus in disbelief.

"And why not?" Abby intervened "He's a year older than you and will study laws"

The silence fell on the table. Lexa was still staring at her father who was avoiding her gaze. Anya shook her head and Clarke was looking from Lexa to Marcus knowing the bomb was about to explote.

Lexa clenched her jaw. Her eyes still on her father.

"Calm down, Lexa" Anya said softly to her sister. Always trying to fix things.

Clarke looked at Lexa with concern. She couldn't believe what Marcus did.

"Harry is very hadsome and serious" Abby added making Clarke to roll her eyes "I don't know why don't you want to date him, dear"

Lexa closed her eyes for a moment. Clarke wanted to stood and tell her to calm down. But she knew the brunette needed to took that anger out of her.

Lexa sighed bitterly and stood from the chair. She put the palms of her hands over the table and looked at Abby.

"You wanna know why I don't want to date that Harry, Abby?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Lexa" Marcus warned.

The brunette smirked angrily "Because I'm gay. I don't like boys, I like girls. And now we can go back to this wonderful thanksgiving dinner" she ended sitting.

Anya rubbed her temples and Gustus remained silent. Clarke glanced from Lexa to her mother to Marcus, who was furious. She wanted nothing more than hug Lexa.

"It's ok" Anya began conciliatory "We can talk..."

"No, it's not ok" Marcus said standing "You were very rude, Lexa. You should show more respect" he scolded his little daughter.

Lexa glared at him "Respect?" she repeated in disbelief. She stood too "You're the one who want me to date a some guy knowing I'm gay!" she was shaking with anger "You can't change me!" she declared "I am who I am and you should respect and accept me"

"Dad, please" Anya said standing too.

"Go to your room" Marcus growled at Lexa.

"With pleasure" she said before leaving. She slammed the door after entering her bedroom.

"Lexa" Clarke whispered concerned watching how the brunette disappeared.

Marcus sat again. Clarke swallowed and glared at him. Abby was shocked and speechless.

Clarke looked up the stairs wanting nothing more than run after Lexa and hug her.

"Dad" Anya tried again.

"No Anya" he said to his older daughter "Stop"

Anya got angry "No, I won't stop!" she protested "I'm not a child anymore and neither is Lexa!" she said furious.

Marcus stood again to start carving the turkey. Anya went to his side.

"Can't you see it?" she asked frustrated "You're making her unhappy"

"Enough" he said.

"You practically forced her to break up with Costia. You critizes her friends, they way she dress, the way she talks, what she reads...She's lonely and angry and sad" Anya argued "She's 17. She should be dating someone she likes and having fun" Marcus swallowed "And yet she's avoiding girls and you know why? Because she wants you to be happy" she said angrily "You're forcing her to be unhappy"

Clarke knew Anya was completely right.

Marcus swallowed again "Go home, Anya" he said softly.

Anya looked at her father in disbelief and shook her head. She walked to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Marcus asked annoyed.

"To check if she's alright" she replied ascending.

Marcus sat at the table again and ran a hand along his hair with frustration. Abby went to his side. Gustus glared at Marcus briefly and went to the stairs too. Clarke was shocked and sad for Lexa. She looked at the stairs and saw Anya running down.

"She's gone" the woman announced scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all next Friday! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting and the kudos ;)


	11. Chapter 11

"Gone?" Marcus exclained jumping from his chair.

"What you mean she's gone?" Clarke asked scared standing from her chair too.

"She's not in her room" Anya explained nervously. Gustus was rubbing her arm soothingly "And the window is open"

Clarke looked up the stairs.

"I'm gonna look for her" Marcus announced grabbing the keys of his car.

"I'll go with you" Abby said.

"Me too" Anya added.

"I'll drive" Gustus said to his wife.

"Clarke" Abby said to her daughter "Clarke?"

The blonde turned to her mother and swallowed nervously "I know where she is" she announced.

"Where?" Anya asked the blonde worriedly.

"I'll take her here" Clarke explained "But I'll talk with her alone. Only me"

 

\----

 

Lexa stared at the dark sky. Her head resting against the wood wall and her arms over her legs. A knock on the door made her to glance back a little before returning her eyes to the sky. She heard footsteps and sighed.

"Are they mad?" Lexa asked "I hope they are" she clenched her jaw.

"They're more worried than anything" Clarke replied from the window.

"I don't want Anya and Gustus to suffer. And I know your mom is innocent in all this" Lexa said honestly "But my dad..." she shook her head "He's an asshole"

"Don't say that, Lexa" Clarke tried.

"Why not?" the brunette said angrily looking up at Clarke who was gazing down at her from inside the room "He arranged me a date with a guy knowing that I'm gay" she shook her head in disbelief "I can't believe it"

"He didn't act well, you're right. What he did was wrong" Clarke said "But I'm sure he loves you. He's just...I think he doesn't know how to deal with you being gay"

"Not wanting me to date a guy for a start" Lexa protested.

Clarke observed Lexa with comprehension for a moment. "Why don't get inside? It's really cold"

"Are you the negotiator?" Lexa asked without looking up at the blonde.

"Something like that" Clarke smiled a little "Anya thought you had run away, again"

"Maybe I should" Lexa lamented.

Clarke frowned "Don't say that"

After a moment of silence, Clarke couldn't take it anymore and began to get outside.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked standing.

"If you don't get inside, I'll got outside" Clarke replied stubborn.

"You're gonna freeze out here with that fancy dress of yours" Lexa argued.

"And I'm sure I'll look like a lovely blonde ice cream" Clarke argued back.

"You're gonna slide off with those heels and fall down" Lexa protested pointing at the shoes Clarke was wearing.

"Maybe if someone could give me a hand" the blonde said with annoyance.

Lexa sighed "You are..." she began

"What?" Clarke challenged.

Blue eyes met green. And Lexa couldn't believe Clarke was able to make her want to smile in such a bad moment. The blonde was like a gleam of hope in the middle of the darkness.

 _Absolutely wonderful_ Lexa wanted to say. Instead she offered her hand to Clarke and smirked "Stubborn as a mule"

"It takes one to know one" Clarke said grabbing the brunette's hand.

Lexa smirked again and helped Clarke to get out. The blonde stumbled suddenly and landed on Lexa's arms, who immediately hugged her safely. Her strong, secure arms around her waist. Clarke put her hands on Lexa's shoulders feeling a blush creeping over her face.

"Are you ok?" Lexa asked with concern.

Clarke nodded shyly. She could feel the brunette's breath and the warmth of her body. Her own body tingling at the sensation.

"I've told you you would fall" Lexa said gently.

Clarke stared at Lexa "And I did"

Lexa glanced at the blonde's lips and Clarke did the same. Those devastatingly lucious full lips were parted slightly. Clarke shivered and Lexa hugged her more tightly against her.

"Are you cold?" the brunette asked softly gazing at the blonde's blue eyes.

Cold? Clarke wanted to laugh. She had never felt more warm in her life. But instead she nodded slightly. Her blue eyes staring at Lexa. So beautiful and gentle staring back at her. 

The blonde finally lowered her gaze. Her fingers distractedly playing with Lexa's white blouse buttons. Lexa smirked adoringly at the sight. The blonde's blue eyes avoiding her shyly.

Lexa swallowed and licked her lips "We should get inside" her voice was soft.

There was nothing Lexa wanted more than having Clarke in her arms forever. To forget all the pain and drama and just embrace her. Feeling happy, enthralled by her scent, by her body pressed against hers, by the way their bodies fit perfectly together. But the blonde was shivering and she was worried about her.

Lexa entered first and offered her hand to Clarke like she always did. Clarke looked down at their hands, still clasped together.

"Thank you, Clarke" Lexa said honestly looking at the blonde.

Clarke nodded. Their hands were still together and Lexa was rubbing her thumb over the blonde's hand, caressing the skin slowly.

 

\----

 

When Lexa descended the stairs with Clarke by her side, Anya sighed in relief and hugged her little sister tightly. She pulled back to look at her face. She cupped her cheeks tenderly "Are you ok?" she asked and Lexa nodded "Where were you hiding?"

Lexa didn't know what to say, but Clarke intervened "She was in my room" the blonde said "She knew you wouldn't look there"

Lexa stared at Clarke with surprise. The blonde just nodded at her.

Anya guided Lexa to the living room. Marcus gazed at his little daughter and Abby stood from the couch. She went to Lexa's side "I'm sorry" the woman said kindly. She put a reassuring hand on the brunette's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze "I didn't know..."

Lexa nodded "It's fine"

Abby hugged Lexa and the brunette gulped awkwardly without knowing what to do.

Marcus remained silent behind Abby. Anya raised her eyebrow looking at him "Dad?"

Marcus gulped and walked to Lexa too "I'm sorry, Lexa" he was unable to look at his daughter "I shouldn't have...I'm so sorry" this time he did looked at her.

The brunette just nodded crossing her arms over her chest protectively and lowering her gaze.

"You're my daughter and I'm proud of you" Marcus added "Please know that" he sighed "I know I have not been a great father. I've been absent and distant when you needed me the most. You had to grow up without a mother" he cupped Lexa's cheek softly. The brunette's green eyes filled with unshed tears "And that's so hard and unfair. I'm sure she would know exactly what to do and say in this situation" he nodded with sad eyes "But I promise you this will never happen again. I swear it to you, Lexa. Things will be different from now" He put his hand over Lexa's shoulder, finally hugging her "I'm so sorry, baby girl. Please forgive me"

Lexa wrapped her arms around her father and Anya winked at her. Clarke smiled throught her tears. Even Abby was teary eyed. 

When things calmed a little, the family ate the slightly cold dinner and the pumpkin cake Abby made. Lexa and Clarke were sitting on the couch eating silently.

"Sorry for ruining your first Thanksgiving here" Lexa half joked.

Clarke smiled softly and shook her head "It was...different" she chuckled making Lexa to do it too "But don't apologize, Lexa. It's all fine" she stared at the brunette for a moment.

Lexa swallowed the cake and looked at Clarke "Why you lied before?" she asked.

Clarke gazed at the brunette "I didn't want them to know your secret place" she nodded "It's important for you"

Lexa felt her heart swell and looked down at her plate "Is _our_ secret place now" she finished gazing at Clarke.

The blonde offered her a happy smirk and Lexa smirked back at her.

 

\----

 

Things were finally smooth and nice at home after Marcus apologized. He was really trying and decided to be a better father. More open, more comprehensive.

At least he was willing to really try and fix their relationship. Lexa was glad for it.

A couple of mornings later when Lexa and Clarke were on the bathroom brushing their teeth, Clarke was having a hard time focusing on the task at hand because Lexa was absolutely gorgeous with her brown curly hair tousled from sleep and wearing a black shorts that showed her long taned legs. The brunette was distracted while the blonde couldn't help but steal glances at her legs. 

"Do you want to go to Grounders today?" Lexa asked after finishing.

Clarke's blue eyes returned to the brunette's face "Yeah"

"I have to attend the meeting at the literature club" Lexa said putting her toothbrush on her cup "So I guess I'll see you there at lunch"

Clarke nodded with a grin already counting the hours for it. Lexa smirked at the blonde and left the bathroom.

Clarke sighed and closed the door. That was like a torture. She opened the shower spray and began to undress. When she started to take off the watch on her wrist she froze for a moment. She gazed at the watch feeling her eyes getting watery. 

A small sob scaped her lips.

 

\----

 

Lexa didn't found Clarke or Grounders. She asked their friends and Anya and Gustus. Nobody saw her. She even texted her but the blonde didn't answer. 

When Lexa arrived home, nobody was there. Abby had shift at the hospital and her father night turn at the plant.

Ascending the stairs with her hands on her pockets Lexa frowned. _Maybe she's sick_ she thought with concern. She went to Clarke's bedroom door and knocked. She heard a small sob and frowned. She opened the door carefully and saw Clarke lying on her bed crying. Lexa's heart broke and ran to the blonde's side sitting beside her.

"Clarke, what's wrong?" Lexa asked worried.

Clarke raised her watery blue eyes to her and sniffed. She couldn't help it and hugged Lexa.

The brunette hugged back the blonde tightly "What's wrong?" she asked gently "Tell me" 

Clarke gulped and finally sighed. She pulled back and looked at Lexa through teary sad eyes "My father" she replied with thick voice "It's been 3 years since he died. Today"

Lexa caressed the blonde's hair softly and put a stray behind her ear "I'm so sorry" she said honestly.

Clarke gulped again and shook her head "I didn't even remember it" she lamented "If it wasn't for his watch..." her eyes fell on the watch on her wrist.

"It's ok" Lexa soothed. Her heart breaking seeing the blonde suffering.

Clarke shook her head again "He told me "see you later" that morning" she began with a lump in her throat "And kissed me on the cheek. I received a call at highschool. My mom told me...his car went out of the road and he...he..." she began to sob again.

Lexa hugged her again. They stayed like that a for long moment. Eventually Clarke pulled away. She whipped away her remain tears and sniffled.

"I'm sorry" the blonde said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Lexa reassured her.

Clarke licked her dry lips and and shook her head with a sigh "I can't visit him now" she lamented.

"Yes, you can" Lexa said.

Clarke shook her head again "His grave is in California. And my mom won't return until tomorrow" she said deflated.

Lexa swallowed staring at the blonde. She loved Clarke, that was crystal clear, she couldn't deny it anymore. And she would do anything for her. She sighed and stood. A look of determination on her face.

"I'll be back, ok?" the brunette said gently looking down at the blonde.

Clarke looked up at Lexa and reached to grab her hand "Where do you go?" her blue eyes were red and puffy.

"Just wait for me" Lexa offered squeezing her hand softly and Clarke nodded a little confused.

When Lexa arrived at Grounders she was panting. She ran from home to there.

Anya looked at her sister amused "Hey there. Where's the fire?"

"I need your car" Lexa said.

 

\----

 

If Clarke had any tiny doubt about how truly wonderful Lexa was and how much she loved her, it flew out of the window when the brunette returned home telling her they were going to California.

Sitting on the passanger's seat Clarke gazed out of the window smiling softly at the familiar scenery. It was like she had left her home town a million years ago.

Lexa was focused on the road and Clarke looked at her lovingly. The blonde protested when Lexa told her about the trip. They couldn't leave just like that, to another state, the two of them alone, without telling their parents. But when Lexa stood from the bed and offered her hand smirking, Clarke took her hand without hesitating for a second.

When Clarke told Lexa where the cementary was she sighed. The place appeared in front of the blonde's eyes like in a weird dream. When she stood in front a her father's grave she felt a sting of sadness. Who would bring flowers to him from now? Who would clean his grave and visit him?

"We can come back every year" Lexa said behind her like reading her mind.

Clarke looked back at the brunette with her hands inside her pockets, and smiled gently at her "Thank you" she declared.

When they came back to Mount Weather is was already night. Anya waited for them with her back against the door's house. She walked to the car with a tiny smile.

"I hope you haven't scratched the paint, little sis" she said.

"I didn't" Lexa said exiting the car putting the keys on her sister's hand.

Anya smiled knowingly at her little sister and then looked at Clarke "I'm sorry, Clarke" she said kindly "I hope you're feeling better"

The blonde gazed at Lexa and then at Anya "I am, Anya. Thank you so much. For the car and all"

Anya looked at Lexa "No problem. Now I have something to blackmail you with" Lexa rolled her eyes "You owe me one" she winked before entering her car "Oh" she announced pocking her head out of the window suddenly "I ordered a pizza" she winked at Lexa before leaving.

Lexa smiled a little looking at her sister. Clarke stared at the brunette "Thank you" she repeated again.

 

\----

 

Lexa gave Clarke a can of coke and sat by her side on the couch. The tv was on and they were watching some old silly movie. Lexa took a slice of pizza and glanced at Clarke opening the can. The blonde gasped when she discovered the can had been shook and stared at Lexa who was trying to hide a smile.

"Oops" the brunette said with false innocence.

Clarke shook her head at the brunette and slapped her on the arm.

"Ouch" Lexa overplayed rubbing her arm.

Clarke raised her eyebrows "You deserve it"

"I know" Lexa declared taking a bite of her pizza and looking at the tv.

Clarke sighed "Not really" she said making Lexa to gaze back at her. 

"If you're gonna thank me one more time I'm gonna scream, Clarke" Lexa said chuckling.

The blonde smirked "But what you did..." she shook her head "Thank you"

Lexa rolled her eyes and grunted. She put her hands over her ears while Clarke tried to put them apart.

"La, la, la, la!" Lexa chanted 

"Stop, Lexa" the blonde smiled trying to put the brunette's hands away from her ears.

"I can't hear you! La, la, la!" Lexa replied closing her eyes for a moment.

Clarke chuckled and pushed Lexa down, lying on the couch. The blonde straddled the brunette and blushed a little realising the position they were.

"That was foul play" Lexa said from her lying position. She was so gorgeous with her hair sprawled over the couch, her green eyes filled with mischief and a little smirk dancing on her lips. She tried to free her hands that were trapped on Clarke's hands over the blonde's stomach. Unintentionally she tickled Clarke on the side and the blonde jerked with a giggle.

"Don't do that" Clarke warned with a grin "I'm very ticklish"

Lexa raised an eyebrow "Ohhh, you just made a terrible mistake" her smile was mischievous and playful.

Before Clarke could even move Lexa began to tickled her mercilessly. The blonde giggled and tried to set herself free from the brunette's hands.

"Stop!" Clarke said out of breath "Lexa, stop!" but her giggles left her without any more words.

Lexa smiled and sat on the couch pushing Clarke into her back and hovering over her "Say mercy" she said to the writhing blonde beneath her.

Clarke giggled trying to bat away the brunette's hands "Mercy!" she breath out "Mercy!"

Lexa stopped tickling Clarke and smiled down at her. Clarke was panting and flustered, but also smiling. They stayed like that. Looking at each other and smiling like idiots. Lexa swallowed and glanced at the blonde's lips for a moment. Clarke moved her hands to the brunette's face putting her long brown hair behind her ears softly.

Lexa moved back and sat on the couch. Clarke did the same. The silence fell between them. They glanced at each other with equals sheepish smiles on their faces.

Clarke closed her eyes briefly and moved closer to Lexa resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Is this ok?" the blonde whispered feeling Lexa tensing first and then relaxing.

"Yeah" the brunette breathed out. She put her cheek over the top of Clarke's head.

The blonde smiled accommodating herself more comfortably beside Lexa. She bite her lower lip when she felt the brunette nuzzling her temple sweetly.

Eventually they returned to the tv and the pizza. But both their hearts were beating faster than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends what I like to call 'the first part' of the story. Now the second part begins.
> 
> Thank you everybody for reading, commenting and giving kudos. See you all next Friday!


	12. Chapter 12

Lexa always wondered how Clarke could look so perfect in the mornings. She was always looking so...tantalizing.

Lexa scratched her neck nervously at the thought and Clarke smiled at her through the bathroom mirror.

The truth is that after the little trip to California and the moment on the couch things were complicated. It was like they couldn't stop staring at each other or being close to each other all the time. It was like they were two magnets attracting the other without couldn't help it. There was nothing they could do against it.

"Girls, breakfast!" Abby announced from the hall making them to break eye contact.

Before breakfast they changed because Abby was delighted with the idea of going shopping with them both and Anya. The woman called it "a girls day".

Clarke looked at herself on the mirror on her bedroom. She bite her lower lip observing her reflection.

That dark blue dress was definitely perfect and Clarke wondered what would Lexa think about it. 

The blonde could no longer pretend or cover that she wanted the brunette's attention. And also those intense looks she gave her everytime they were alone or too close.

Clarke sighed feeling her heart beating faster at the thought. Yes, she wanted to conquer Lexa, but she wasn't sure about what to do or how to do it. Lexa seemed interested in her too but the fact that the brunette was gay didn't mean she liked her that way. 

Maybe she only saw her as a friend.

_Or as a step sister_

That thought completely deflated Clarke. Taking a last look at the mirror she wondered what the hell she was doing.

Lexa sat on a stool at the kitchen's island. Abby smiled at her and Lexa smiled back.

"Good morning, dear" the woman said cheerfully "Are you ready for the girls day?"

Lexa poured orange juice on her glass "As ready as I can be" she replied with a tiny smirk.

"Come on, Clarke!" Abby walked to the stairs to call the blonde.

Lexa chuckled and took a sip of her juice. Clarke was always late.

The brunette sighed remembering what happened a couple of nights before. They were going to kiss? They wanted to? 

Lexa surely wanted. That's for sure. But Clarke...maybe Lexa was reading things the wrong way.

She didn't even know if the blonde liked girls.

"Sorry" she heard Clarke's voice and raised her green eyes to find the blue ones looking back at her.

And goddamn. Clarke looked incredible with that dress that hugged all her wonderful curves in all the right places.

The brunette stilled all her movements with her lips parted in awe, while she watched Clarke approaching her.

Suddenly Lexa felt her throat very dry and took a long gulp of her juice.

Clarke tried to hide her satisfied smile. The dress was definitely a hit. She mentally high fived herself.

The blonde walked to the fridge to grab the milk. She could felt Lexa's eyes on her. She returned to the kitchen's island while her mother finished the pancakes.

Lexa was sure she was looking like a pervert there staring at Clarke. But she couldn't help it. That dress...and that wavy blonde hair gracing her face everytime she lowered or tilted her head. The brunette took another gulp of juice.

Clarke stood in front of Lexa gazing at her with sparkling blue eyes "You like it, Lexa?" she asked grinning.

Lexa choked on her juice, and began to cough violently. 

Clarke stepped to her side and patted her back gently "Oh God, are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

The brunette just nodded trying to catch her breath "Fine...I'm fine" she rasped.

"Are you ok, dear?" Abby asked serving the pancakes.

Lexa nodded licking her lips.

Clarke tried hard not to smile, but for Lexa's reaction she could say she obviously liked the dress. The blonde sat in front of the brunette looking down at her plate.

Lexa tried to not look at her. She really tried. But she was failing miserably.

Clarke was stealing glances at Lexa. The brunette was completely concentrated on her. 

_Yes!_ she thought excitedly.

Then she saw how Lexa licked her lips and darted out her tongue briefly and had to bite her lower lip. She was sure the brunette was really skilled with that tongue. 

The blonde blushed at that thought feeling like a horny teenage boy.

 

\-----

 

Clarke loved going to shopping. It was something that always made her happy. And on the other side it was Lexa.

The blonde glanced back at the brunette. Yawning, bored and broody in the middle of the store room where Abby was trying a wedding dress after another.

Of course the "girls day" took them to the mall and once Abby saw the wedding dresses store she immediatly dragged the girls inside.

Even if the wedding was still months away, Abby was more than ready to try all the dresses if it was possible.

Clarke couldn't help but smile at the way Lexa was standing there with the cutest serious face. Being honest with herself she thought Lexa was incredibly cute and endearing. 

"What you girls think of this one?" Abby asked appearing from inside the endorser. The woman stood in the middle of the private small room wearing yet another bride dress. 

"Hmm" Anya said simply.

"Hmm?" Abby raised her eyebrows "Nothing more?"

Anya walked around Abby with a gesture of concentration "It's too...simple"

Abby sighed loudly "You're right"

"It's a wedding, not a Christmas cocktail" Lexa complained plopping onto one of the dark couches tiredly.

"A wedding dress is extremely important, Lexa" Anya lectured her sister "You can't just wear anything"

Lexa rolled her eyes and Clarke smiled sitting by her side. The brunette was pouting and Clarke got closer to her.

"I guess you were serious when you said you hate this type of places" the blonde chuckled amused.

Lexa shook her head with her arms crossed over her chest like a little girl who had been scolded. Clarke couldn't help but laugh softly at the adorable image in front of her.

The brunette was looking simply gorgeous. And not only because of her cute pout, but also because of those black tight jeans and that bordeaux color sweater that fit her just so perfectly. And that hair. Shiny, curly, silky. Falling gracefully down her shoulders.

"You two better get ready for the bridesmaids dresses one of these days" Abby warned before disappearing inside the endorser once again.

Clarke sighed and noticed how Lexa moved uncomfortably beside her. The blonde gazed at the brunette with a little teasing grin "Let me guess" she began "You hate wearing dresses"

Lexa rolled her eyes with a growl "Why can't they get married on the backyard and wearing casual clothes? All of this is too..." she trailed off gesturing with her hands and making Clarke laugh softly.

Lexa frowned and stared at the blonde "What?" she asked.

Clarke shook her head "Nothing. Is just...you're very cute" she ended smiling at Lexa.

The brunette smirked nervously and blushed looking away, which made Clarke to smile again.

A short silence fell between the girls.

Lately it was like they couldn't help but to flirt shamelessly.

"What do you think about lilac dresses?" Anya asked walking to the girls "Simple yet elegant. Is a good choice"

Lexa growled again "Whatever you want. I'm only going to wear it that day" she shrugged.

Anya narrowed her brown eyes at her sister "You're being impossible again?" she hit her playfully on the knee.

"Lilac is a nice color, Anya" Clarke offered "I like it"

"Good" Anya smiled walking to the endorser where Abby was trying another dress.

Lexa sighed loudly and grabbed her cellphone. Maybe texting with Murphy could help her to lift the mood a little. And maybe could distract her from constantly glancing at Clarke.

**Lexa:** _I'm in hell_

**JMurphy:** _Send me a picture of you in a dress so I can blackmail you whenever I want_

Lexa shook her head with a little smile.

**JMurphy:** _If you want my honest advice about how to escape from there then pull the fire alarm_

Lexa chuckled amused and Clarke glanced at her curiously. The blonde grabbed her cellphone too and saw a text from Raven.

**SassyRae:** _Big party tonight at Phil O'Neil's house :)_

Clarke turned serious. Phil was Matt's team mate and friend and the last thing the blonde wanted was to see Matt or interact with him.

To be honest Matt was the last thing on her mind. If they didn't share some classes she would have totally forget about him. But everytime she entered a class and walked to her locker she saw him. Giving her puppy dog eyes and trying to make her feel guilty for breaking with him.

"Hey" Lexa said making Clarke to look at her "Everything's ok? You look like you saw a ghost" she teased with a little smirk.

"Yeah" Clarke smirked back "All fine"

Lexa arched an eyebrow "Right"

Clarke chewed her lower lip for a moment "What you think about a movie night?" she asked gazing at Lexa hopefully.

The brunette smirked at her "Count me in"

Clarke smiled brightly "I was thinking about a movie marathon. On the living room, with popcorn and all" she hated to sound so excited, but it was how she was feeling.

Lexa smiled at how cute the blonde looked "Great. But with one request"

Clarke arched her eyebrows "Which one?"

"You pick a movie and I pick one too" Lexa rested her elbow closer to the blonde.

"Oh" Clarke smirked playfully getting closer to the brunette too "Are you gonna make watch something dirty?" she said raspy.

Lexa only smiled at that. She could feel her heart hitting her ribs excitedly "Define _dirty_ " she wiggled her eyebrows.

Clarke laughed merrily and Lexa felt falling deeper and deeper for her.

"Ok" the blonde said finally, looking at those precious green eyes "I'll give you a chance" she shrugged pulling back a little to smile at the brunette.

Lexa smirked pleased.

 

\----

 

Lexa put the popcorn inside the microwave while Clarke prepared everything on the living room.

The parents went bed early and the girls had the house all for themselves, except they didn't since Abby and Marcus were still there. But they could ignore that little fact and create their own bubble in the living room.

Clarke returned to the kitchen to grab the drinks "What movie you got for me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Lexa grabbed a bowl for the popcorn and smirked "Something exciting"

Clarke laughed "Exciting?"

Lexa glanced at Clarke and nodded.

The blonde licked her lips "Ok then"

They took the bowl, the drinks and even a few candy bars, which made Lexa roll her eyes.

"Your diet is awful, Clarke" the brunette protested shaking her head.

"So?" the blonde shrugged putting the DVD and sitting beside Lexa on the couch "Is tasty"

Lexa chuckled "You need to eat more vegetables and fruit. Oh, and cereals and--"

"If you could leave this lesson about my eating habits for another moment" Clarke showed the remote to Lexa raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry" Lexa chuckled again eating a popcorn.

Clarke bite her lower lip and glanced at Lexa slightly "You don't like my body?" she asked lowly. A hint of vulnerability on her voice.

"What?" Lexa sounded surprised. She gazed at the blonde and mentally kicked herself for giving her the wrong impression.

Clarke shrugged and finally looked at Lexa "I know I'm not the typical skinny girl, but I like my body and--"

"Your body is perfect" Lexa interrupted her "God, Clarke I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm...I'm such a idiot" she stared at the blonde seriously "Your body is perfect, Clarke. You are perfect"

The blonde offered a soft smile and Lexa put a reassuring hand on her knee.

"I'm so sorry. I've never wanted to make you feel bad or insecure" the brunette said honestly "I'm a idiot. A total and complete idiot"

Clarke shook her head with a little smile "You're not, Lexa. And it's ok, don't be so hard on yourself"

"I'm sorry" Lexa squeezed the blonde's knee and Clarke put her hand over the brunette's one "I just want you to know that you are perfect and I will beat the hell out of anyone who says otherwise"

Clarke chuckled suddenly feeling the luckiest girl on the planet "Is that a promise?" she teased.

"I'm gonna promise you right now" Lexa declared trying to stand from the couch "I will even kneel"

"Stop it" Clarke laughed softly grabbing Lexa by the arm and making her sit again. She stared at the brunette lovingly getting lost into those green eyes that shined with so much kidness, honesty and...could it be? Clarke shook her head "You're the cutest idiot in the world"

Lexa faked to be offended "Well thank you" she crossed her arms looking at the tv "Is not like I was ready to promise you on my knees to defend your honor"

Clarke laughed loving how silly and absolutely adorable Lexa was. How she could not fall more and more for her? 

The blonde got closer to the pouting brunette and launched herself into her arms with no shyness. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke quickly, burying her nose into her blonde hair and inhaling happily.

Clarke sighed against the brunette's neck. She nuzzled the soft skin there making Lexa shiver.

But the brunette almost collapsed when she felt a soft kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes tightening her hug around Clarke. Pulling her impossibly closer. Clarke was practically sitting on Lexa's lap.

The door bell broke the moment and Lexa almost growled when Clarke pulled back from their embrace. The brunette's green eyes searched for the blonde's blue ones, but they avoided her shyly.

"You should open" Clarke cleared her throat nervously. Still avoiding Lexa's gaze.

"Is that what you want?" Lexa asked seriously.

And that questions was a _you really want me to open the door or you prefer to ignore it and go back to cuddle and possibly something more?_ , but with less words and more subtle.

Clarke looked at Lexa. The brunette was silently daring her to choose the second option.

But the door bell rang again. This time accompanied with loud knocks on the door and voices.

"Come on, girls" Raven exclaimed outside the door "We're freezing out here"

"That's right" Octavia added.

Lexa sighed. Guess those two already chose for them. She stood and went to the door.

Clarke put her hands over her face sighing loudly and then grunting in frustration. 

Damn their friends and their awful timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> until next Friday ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Lexa clenched her jaw before taking a sip of her can of coke. She was sitting on the couch again, but this time Raven and Octavia were there too and sitting exactly between her and Clarke.

The movie was about to end and the brunette couldn't care less. She wasn't paying attention at all.

Clarke glanced briefly at Lexa. The brunette looked upset and the blonde felt guilty. She was the one who texted Raven about having a movie night with Lexa. And the latina along with Octavia decided to crash said movie night unexpectedly.

If they didn't appear...maybe...she and Lexa...

Clarke continued munching popcorn with a serious face.

"Hey Lexa" Raven said suddenly "Roan is in town"

"Really?" Lexa replied unisterested.

"I saw him this morning" Octavia added "With his constipated expression like always. Didn't Echo tell you about it?"

Lexa sighed "Echo is not very communicative lately"

Clarke felt uncomfortable sitting there without knowing what the girls were talking about.

"Who is Roan?" the blonde asked making Lexa to look at her for the first time since Raven and Octavia appeared.

"Oh Sorry, Clarke" Octavia apologized "Sometimes we think you already know everything about this crazy little town"

"Roan is Echo's brother" Lexa said finally.

"He's an ass" Raven intervened "He and Echo have a shitty relationship. They barely see each other"

"Remember when you put glue on his motorbike's seat, Lexa?" Octavia asked laughing making Raven laugh too "He was mad as hell"

"He deserved it for being such a idiot" Raven added taking a sip from her can.

"And Echo couldn't stop laughing, which made him even more mad" Octavia shook her head with a giggle.

Lexa moved on the couch feeling Clarke's blue eyes on her "I was just a kid back then. And besides I never liked him, you know it"

"The feeling is mutual" Raven laughed amused.

Clarke stood from the couch and grabbed the bowl "I'm gonna make more popcorn" she announced.

Raven and Octavia engrossed in the movie again and discussed if the guy deserved the girl in the end.

Lexa followed Clarke with her gaze until she disappeared inside the kitchen. The brunette took a breath and stood too. Raven and Octavia were too busy talking about the movie to pay her attention.

Lexa entered the kitchen and saw Clarke standing there, in front of the microwave tapping her fingers over the counter distractedly. The blonde didn't notice her presence and Lexa walked silently behind her. A mischievous smile on her face.

The brunette fastly put her hands on Clarke's sides making her to yelp in surprise and to jump a little, which Lexa thought was really cute.

"God Lexa!" Clarke protested turning around and hitting the brunette's arms softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Lexa laughed quietly.

"Yeah I can see how sorry you are" Clarke rolled her eyes.

Lexa stared at Clarke with a little smile and the blonde quickly tore her gaze away from her.

"I was hoping to scare you more with my movie" Lexa said making Clarke to look at her.

"A horror movie?" the blonde asked apprehensive.

"Yeah" Lexa frowned.

Clarke sighed "I hate horror movies"

"Oh" Lexa's face turned serious "Then I guess is good we got interrupted" she scratched her neck.

"Is just" Clarke shrugged and shook her head "I need a cushion or something to hug. To hide my face when it's too scary.." the blonde stopped seeing Lexa was laughing. She rolled her eyes with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest "Is not funny, ok?"

"I'm sorry" Lexa bite her lower lip to hide her smile "But you can hug me instead"

Clarke gazed at Lexa raising her eyebrows "I..." she chuckled feeling a slight blush creeping over her face.

"That way I can protect you from the killer and his chainsaw. No one will jump from the screen to hurt you" Lexa tried to stifle her laugh but failed miserably.

Clarke slapped the brunette's arm firmly "Very funny. Poking fun at me and my fears"

"Sorry" Lexa tried to apologize but the tiny smile on her face was betraying her.

Clarke glared at the brunette narrowing her eyes at her.

Lexa licked her lips "Maybe I should scare you more often"

"Don't you dare, Lexa" Clarke warned with a small growl "Or I will kick your ass"

That made Lexa smile which of course caused Clarke to be more upset.

"I would like to see you try" Lexa said cockily.

Clarke huffed loudly and tried to left the kitchen but Lexa grabbed her by the arm pulling her against her body. The brunette chuckled while the blonde tried to free herself from the embrace. But Lexa pulled her more tightly against her. They stayed like that for a moment.

Clarke fiddled with the cord from Lexa's dark hoodie and the brunette smirked at her.

"You're so irritating sometimes" Clarke declared softly.

Lexa smirked unable to stop herself from staring at the upset blonde in her arms "And you are absolutely wonderful all the time" she replied honestly.

Clarke felt herself blushing deeply and her legs turning into jelly.

"Girls!" Raven's voice coming from the living room broke the moment "Did you pass out or what?"

Both Lexa and Clarke sighed and slowly disentangled from each other. For a few seconds they avoided their gazes.

When Clarke grabbed the bowl with popcorn she passed by Lexa and left a sweet kiss on the brunette's cheek, lingering way more than necessary, before leaving without a word.

Lexa stood there unable to move with her eyes fixed on the door and her mouth open. She was sure she looked like a damn fool.

 _A damn fool in love_

A little smile grew on her lips as she touched her cheek.

 

\----

 

Clarke sighed dreamily. She was at Grounders sitting with Raven and Octavia. But all her thoughts were only about Lexa. Her long silky hair, her green eyes, her full lips, that killer jawline...

She was honestly dying to kiss Lexa and to be kissed by her. 

Last night when the brunette hugged her while they watched the horror movie had been a dream come true. She didn't even care about the movie at all, but it was the perfect excuse to feel Lexa's arms around her and to bury her face into her neck inhaling her strawberry shampoo scent.

"Earth to Clarke" Raven announced snapping her fingers in front of the blonde's face.

Clarke reacted and looked at her friends.

"Your head is in the clouds lately" Raven smiled "What's his name?"

Clarke frowned.

"Come on, Clarke" Octavia said "You're totally daydreaming about whoever he is, right?"

Clarke wanted to chukle. _He?_ she thought amused. She saw Lexa entering the pub. The brunette's green eyes found her and waved at her with a smirk. Clarke waved back smiling like a fool.

"So?" Raven insisted.

Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Anya" Lexa said sitting on the counter "Orange juice"

"You look tired" her sister said "And something else I will keep to myself"

"Shut up" Lexa said taking a sip of her juice.

Anya stared at her little sister for too long making her uncomfortable.

"What?" Lexa asked shifting on the stool under her sister inquiring gaze.

Anya tilted her head "I really hope you know what you're doing and not just playing around"

"What are you talking about?" Lexa frowned.

Anya put her elbows over the counter and looked at her sister more closely "I'm talking about the goofy smiles, the dreamy eyes, the trip to California..." she raised her eyebrow.

Lexa almost chocked on her drink and began to cough.

Anya went to her side and patted her back "Easy there"

Lexa gulped recovering her breath. Anya raised her eyebrow at her again.

"Is not what you think" Lexa defended.

Anya returned to counter "Is exactly what I think"

"No, is not" Lexa insisted stubborn.

"Have you two kissed already?" Anya said with a cheeky grin.

Lexa groaned "Is not...we're not...she's not..."

"Whoa" Anya declared "Slow down, little sis"

Lexa sighed frustrated "We're friends" she said looking at her sister.

Anya smirked at Lexa "I don't look at my friends like that" she said before leaving the counter.

Lexa sighed and bite her lips, she looked back at Clarke. The blonde grinned at her and she couldn't help but grin in return.

"Clarke?" Raven drew the blonde's attention back to her again "The lake" she nooded with a smile.

"What?" Clarke frowned.

"Are you gonna go to the lake tonight?" Octavia said "We're gonna make a little party before is too cold"

Clarke sighed glancing at Lexa. What she wanted was to spend time with her. On the couch, or in her room, but to be alone with her.

"Yes" the blonde replied finally "I'll go to the lake"

 

\----

 

A knock on the door made Lexa to rose from her desk and open the door. She saw Clarke standing outside on the hall.

"Hi" the blonde said with a tiny grin.

"Hey" Lexa replied "Come in" she gestured with her head.

The blonde entered and Lexa closed the door.

"I promised Raven and Octavia that I'll go to the lake" Clarke turned around to look at Lexa "Would you like to come?" she asked hopefully.

Lexa scratched her hair "I don't know, Clarke" she didn't knew why she was rejecting the offer, but Anya's words early that day had bothered her more than she wanted.

Clarke's smiled faded and Lexa felt immediatley guilty.

"Is too cold" Lexa tried again. A lame excuse.

Clarke pouted "Please, Lexa" she pleaded "It won't be the same without you"

Lexa's heart pounced on her chest. That pout was not fair, she was absolutely helpless against it.

The brunette chuckled and shook her head "Ok". God, she was so whipped.

Clarke jumped happily and hugged the brunette "I'll grab my jacket this time"

Lexa chuckled again.

 

\----

 

Waiting downstairs Lexa looked at her clock and sighed. She finally heard Clarke descending.

"About time" the brunette said looking at the blonde.

"Sorry" Clarke apologized. This time she was wearing a pink blouse, blue jeans and her jacket.

Lexa was wearing a dark green sweater that combined with her eyes, jeans and boots. Her hands were on the black jacket's pockets.

The lake was a crazy party. Murphy had already drink a little. Jasper was kissing Maya at one of the benchs. Raven and Bellamy were dancing and laughing. There was no trace of Matt or Echo.

After being there a few minutes Clarke was already dancing with the rest while Lexa looked at her smiling.

Murphy went to Lexa's side and offered her a can. She drank noticing it was alcohol. He just shrugged and Lexa gave him back the can. They both stayed there watching Clarke, Raven and Octavia laughing and dancing.

The blonde giggled amused when Raven told her something funny. Lexa only had eyes for her. She was sitting in one the benchs with Murphy. Her hands inside the pockets of her jacket.

"Beautiful" Murphy said.

Lexa nodded without realising "Yes"

"The night, right?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Lexa rolled her eyes at him and Clarke walked to them.

"Hi, Murphy" she greeted the boy with a smile.

"Hey there, miss party" he said winking at her.

Clarke chuckled and looked at Lexa. Murphy walked away raising her thumb at the brunette with a wink and sticking out his tongue.

"Do you wanna dance?" Clarke asked Lexa suddenly.

The brunette raised an eyebrow and got closer to the blonde sniffing her playfully "What you have been drinking?"

Clarke laughed shoving the brunette's shoulder while Lexa laughed too.

The hours passed like in a dream and everybody was having fun when some lights appeared on the road. 

Murphy jumped from his table "Fuck" he whispered staring the lights.

"Cops" Bellamy said standing too.

"Crap" Lexa muttered.

"We're doing nothing wrong" Octavia said afraid.

"We have alcohol" Jasper said gathering the cans and bottles and pulling them into his backpack.

"My father will kill me" Monty said afraid.

Murphy jumped onto the table "Run for your lifes!" he yelled and everybody began to run to every direction.

Lexa grabbed Clarke by the hand and started to run. The blonde ran behind Lexa as the brunette guided her to the forest. It was vast and dark and the cops would never look there. They hid behind some big trees. Lexa peaked out her head and saw everybody running and the cops telling them to stop. She exhaled and her breath formed a white cloud on the cold hair. Clarke was breathing laboriously after the run. She looked down at their hands still laced. Lexa hid again and put her finger over her lips silently telling Clarke to not make any noise. They heard a crack and tightened the hold on their hands.

"I think they're leaving" Lexa whispered. She was ready to leave her hiding place to take a better look when Clarke pulled her back by the hand.

"Don't go" the blonde whispered afraid.

Lexa stared at the blonde and swallowed "Ok" she said soothing her.

Clarke swallowed too. They were hugging. Pressed against each other and feeling the other's breath on their faces. The moonlight was bathing their figures in the middle of the dark. Clarke put a handful of brown hair behind Lexa's ear. Her thumb caressed the brunette's cheek softly. Lexa swallowed again and licked her lips. Her green eyes fell on Clarke's lips. The blonde looked at the brunette's lips parted slightly and moved forward. When Lexa didn't pull back she kissed her. 

It was a gentle kiss, sweet and brief, and Lexa kissed the blonde back. When they parted, they rested their foreheads together and Lexa sighed cupping the blonde's face looking at her blue eyes intensely before returning her lips to her, this time for a much longer, intense kiss. Clarke couldn't hold back the little moan that escaped her. Lexa arms wrapped then around the blonde's waist pulling her closer while Clarke buried her fingers on the brunette silky brown hair as their tongues met and they deepend the kiss. Clarke moaned again feeling her legs growing weakly. Lexa could felt her heart racing inside her chest.

When they parted they were panting soflty and Lexa nuzzled the blonde's nose tenderly making her smile. 

"I should have kissed you the moment you entered the house" Lexa confessed lovingly.

"That would have gave me a much better first impression" Clarke said smiling and running her fingers along the brunette's long lovely hair.

Lexa chuckled softly. Their lips met again. 

It was fireworks, butterflies and a damn cosmic explosion.

 

\----

 

Once they ascended the stairs, both girls melt their lips together and entered Lexa's bedroom. The brunette closed the door with her leg since she was busy kissing Clarke and wrapping her arms around her waist. They smiled into the kisses. Clarke gasped delighted when Lexa nipped gently at her lower lip. The brunette moved her lips to the blonde's neck leaving sweet kisses there. They fell over the bed between soft giggles with Clarke on top of Lexa. They continued kissing like that, their legs entangled and their bodies pressed together.

Clarke groaned when Lexa's hand slid under the hem of her pink blouse, fingertips teasing the skin of her lower back and leaving goosebumps all over her body. Their tongues met again making both girls moan.

Clarke couldn't resist to sneak her hand under the brunette's sweater, touching and grazing her short nails over the toned abdomen. Lexa growled lowly at that and they both deepend the kiss hungrily.

Suddenly they heard something. Foosteps. They broke their kiss. Their eyes met afraid and they jumped to their feet, standing with the bed in the middle. Lexa ran to the interruptor and turned on the lights grabbing a book from her desk right when her father knocked.

"Lexa?" he asked opening the door slowly.

"Hi" Lexa replied smiling nervously.

"You're back" he said. He saw Clarke looking at the CD shelf "Are two fine?"

"Yeah" Lexa gulped "Why?"

"I heard the cops went to the lake" he explained

"We...we weren't there" Lexa said shrugging.

"And when you were?" Marcus asked frowning.

"On Grounders" Clarke added smiling.

Marcus frowned again "But at night underages are not allowed"

"Yeah" Lexa nodded licking her lips "So...Anya kicked us out"

"She let us stay at her home" Clarke blurted out "We...we watched a movie..."

"And ordered a pizza" Lexa finished with a nervous smile "You know. A quiet night"

Marcus arched his eyebrows buying the lie.

"Here" Lexa told Clarke handing her a book "Tell me what you think when you finish it"

"Sure" Clarke added nervously "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Lexa replied nodding.

"Goodnight, Marcus" Clarke said leaving the room.

"Goodnight, Clarke" Marcus said smiling.

When Clarke entered her own bedroom Marcus looked at his daughter with a happy smile "I'm glad you two are close now"

Lexa wanted to laugh hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! ;)
> 
> Until next Friday


	14. Chapter 14

When Lexa opened her eyes she wasn't sure if last night was real or just a dream. She still could feel Clarke's lips and their bodies melting together in the most wonderful embrace.

Yes. It happened. It was real. A little smirk appeared on her lips as she raised from the bed.

She opened her door tiredly and stirred a little. The bathroom door at the end of the hall was open and Clarke was there, finishing to brush her teeth.

Their eyes locked for what it looked like an eternity. Lexa couldn't help the smile on her lips and Clarke smiled back making her heart leap in her chest.

"I slept through the alarm clock" Lexa said walking to the bathroom "Good morning" she finished closing the door behind her and staring at Clarke intensely with a little smile.

Clarke grinned "Good morning"

And Lexa couldn't help but smile brighter because Clarke looked absolutely gorgeous with that pink pajama.

After a moment of silence, Clarke smiled brightly and got closer to Lexa, hooking her arms around the brunette's neck, caressing her curly brown hair. Lexa didn't waste a second and kissed Clarke. It was a slow, longing kiss that left them both out of breath. 

It was definitely not a dream.

They rested their foreheads together and Clarke brushed her thumb over Lexa's cheek sweetly, while she caressed the back of the brunette's neck with her other hand. Lexa rested her hands on the blonde's hips. She closed her eyes and sighed enjoying the soft caresses the blonde was gifting her with.

Another kiss, this time more sweet and brief, followed the first. Clarke pulled back a little gaining herself a little whine from Lexa.

"I think" she whispered before Lexa kissed her again "We should talk about this"

Lexa pulled back and looked at Clarke with worry. The blonde felt immediately guitly.

"Oh" Lexa stated unsure walking backwards a little "I'm sorry. I..."

"No, no, no" Clarke soothed the brunette cupping her face and looking at those green eyes she loved so much "You have nothing to be sorry for, Lexa" she assured caressing the brunette's cheeks with her thumbs and smiling at her "I just...I wanna know if we..."

Lexa raised her eyebrows and put her hands over the blonde's hips again "If we what?" she whispered against the blonde's lips making her shiver.

Clarke shrugged and licked her lips. She was so nervous "If we are together _together_ " she lowered her gaze blushing a little "If you..."

Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer "I love you, Clarke" she declared lovingly looking into her blue eyes.

Clarke looked at Lexa feeling her heart swelling and jumping inside her chest. It was like a dream come true. She smiled. A big bright smile "I love you too, Lexa" she confessed. She caressed the brunette's cheeks one last time and then wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Lexa nuzzled the blonde's nose and their lips met again. This time Lexa pulled back softly making Clarke to protest at the lack of contact with her lips.

"So yeah, we are together _together_ " the brunette said with a smirk "If you want"

Clarke giggled "Yes" she whispered against the brunette tempting mouth "A million times yes" she closed her eyes and they kissed again.

"Girls?" Abby voice came from the hall.

"Shit" Clarke hissed breaking their kiss.

They disentangled and Lexa grabbed her toothbrush. Clarke opened the door and offered a fake nervous smile to her mother.

"Good morning" she said.

Abby frowned "Good morning. Are you two ready?"

Lexa nodded and Clarke left the bathroom "I'll be down in a minute"

"Ok" Abby said descending the stairs.

When she left, Clarke turned around to look at Lexa "I love you" she whispered with a smile.

Lexa smiled back "I love you too"

When Clarke entered her room she squealed like a little girl.

 

\----

 

Clarke was stealing glances at Lexa and sometimes even staring at her. She was sitting with Raven and Octavia at Grounders, and Lexa was sitting on the counter. The brunette turned a little to talk with Murphy and looked at Clarke. The blonde felt her heart beating like crazy and Lexa gave her a sideway smirk before turning to look at Anya. Clarke lowered her gaze and blushed a little with a tiny grin. She couldn't wait to be with Lexa alone again. To feel her lips, to be in her arms, to look into those beautiful expressive green eyes of her...

"So...who is he?" Octavia asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Clarke wanted to roll her eyes "There's no one" she lied.

"Come on, you're thinking about him right now" Raven added with a smile "Look at your face"

Clarke tried hard to hide her almost perpetual smile. Her blue eyes fell upon Lexa again.

"Hey" Anya said to her sister "How are you doing?"

Lexa glanced briefly over her shoulder and spotted Clarke grinning shyly at her "Fine" she shrugged and looked at her sister. A little smirk on her lips.

Anya nodded "Did you and Clarke enjoyed last night at my house? What movie did you watched?"

Lexa stared at Anya with wide eyes. She felt flustered and looked away "What...what are you talking about?" she asked nervously.

Anya put her hands over the counter "Dad called me this morning. He wanted to know if what you and Clarke told him last night was true"

Lexa gulped "And what did you told him?" she asked worried.

Anya shrugged "What could I tell him?" she raised an eyebrow "That you and Clarke came here, that I gave you two the keys of my house and that you spent the night watching movies and eating pizza" she ended staring at Lexa seriously.

The brunette was unable to hold her sister's gaze. She felt a little guilty.

"Are you going to tell me what on earth is going on, Lexa?" Anya asked.

Lexa frowned and shrugged "Is just..."

Anya nodded pursing her lips "If you want to annoy dad you could use someone else"

Lexa's green eyes darted to Anya "I'm not using anyone" she said offended.

Anya sighed and rested her elbows over the counter, getting closer to her little sister "Tell me the truth"

Lexa clenched her jaw and closed her eyes for a moment "Clarke and I..." she began running a hand over her hair.

Anya put a reassuring hand over Lexa's one "I know" she said with a kind smile.

Lexa didn't know why but she blushed a little. She just lowered her gaze "Are you going to tell dad?" she asked with quiet voice.

Anya looked at her sister comprehensively "No, Lexa" she assured. 

Lexa looked up at Anya. She didn't know what to say.

Anya tilted her head with a soft grin "This gonna be complicated"

Lexa nodded "I know" she lamented glancing back at Clarke and then at Anya "I love her"

Anya smirked nodding "That's pretty obvious" she added. She patted Lexa's hand "Now you owe me two" she winked before walking away.

Lexa sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. It was going to be complicated. Definitely.

"Hey" Clarke whispered standing by the brunette's side.

Lexa looked up at the blonde. She had a little grin and Lexa immediately smiled at her "Hey" she said back.

Their eyes fixed on each other for a moment, before Raven and Octavia went to their side. Lexa tored gaze from Clarke and looked at the counter and Clarke put a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"We're gonna catch you sooner or later, Clarke" Raven said with a cheeky smile "So you better tell us"

Clarke wanted to roll her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Lexa intervened.

"Clarke" Octavia said putting her arm around the blonde's shoulder "She's with someone"

"And she doesn't want to tell us. Can you believe it?" Raven said.

Lexa arched her eyebrows at the blonde who panicked momentarily. She blushed and lowered her gaze. Lexa smirked.

"I bet he's really cute" Raven said "Right Clarke?"

"Yeah" Lexa said biting her lower lip playfully "I bet it too"

Clarke smirked a little before turning serious again "Enough, girls. Ok? There's no _he_ "

Raven tilted her head and she and Octavia walked to the door "We'll watching you" she said before leaving.

Lexa was staring at Clarke with a amused smirk. 

"What?" the blonde asked blushing again.

"So?" Lexa asked smiling.

Clarke frowned "So what?"

"The one you're with" Lexa teased "Is really cute?"

Clarke chuckled "Shut up" she said walking away with a shy grin.

Lexa followed the blonde with her gaze and then looked back at the counter with a silly smirk on her face. Gustus was there cleaning the glasses. He winked at Lexa and smiled at her.

Lexa just shook her head with a little smile.

 

\----

 

After returning home from Grounders , Lexa and Clarke couldn't wait to be alone. They told Abby and Marcus something about their homework and ran upstairs. They entered Clarke's bedroom and were already on each others arms.

"Wait" Lexa said with a playful smirk while Clarke kissed her and buried her fingers on her curly brown hair "Isn't the one you're dating jealous? You know, the one who's really cute?"

Clarke grabbed Lexa by the lapels of her dark jacket and bit her lower lip. She pulled the brunette closer "Theres no one cuter than you" she whispered against Lexa's lips.

Lexa smirked mischievously "Oh, yeah?" she asked arching an eyebrow and wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist.

The blonde nodded "And now shut up and kiss me" she said with a grin.

Lexa smirked again before joining her lips to Clarke's. The blonde sighed into the kiss and encircled the brunette's neck with her arms.

The lingering kiss left them both breathless and they rested their foreheads together. When they recovered their breath, Clarke pushed some curly brown hair away from Lexa's neck and began to kiss softly the skin. Lexa sighed and tilted her head a little, giving the blonde more access.

"I have to tell you something, Clarke" Lexa began before groaning a little when Clarke nipped gently at her neck.

"Mhm" was the only answer the blonde gave her, busy as she was kissing and nipping at the skin of the brunette's neck.

Lexa licked her lips "Clarke, Anya knows"

Clarke moved backwards a little to look at Lexa's face "She knows what?" she asked frowning confused.

Lexa sighed and turned serious "About you and me. About us"

Clarke's eyes widened and stepped backwards breaking their embrace "What?" she said with a hiss of fear.

"It's ok" Lexa began trying to sooth the blonde's fears "She won't tell anything"

"How did she know?" Clarke asked 

Lexa sighed loudly "I...I told her"

Clarke widened her eyes again "What? Why?"

Lexa walked to the blonde "She already knew. I just confirmed her suspicions" she ended shrugging.

"She won't say anything?" Clarke asked worriedly.

Lexa felt bad and wrapped her arms around Clarke again "She won't, Clarke. Trust her"

Clarke shook her head. She sighed and played with the brunette's hair distractedly "I...I don't know what my mom would say" she looked at Lexa's green eyes "I have no idea what she would do"

Lexa nodded "I know exactly what my father would say" she said sadly.

"That was before, Lexa" Clarke tried to comfort the brunette "He has changed"

"He has?" Lexa said not very sure. She lowered her gaze.

"We...we will tell them" Clarke said cupping the brunette face and bringing back her gaze to her "With time. Not now, of course"

Lexa chuckled and rested her forehead against Clarke's.

"Nothing he could say or do can make me stop loving you tho" Lexa said shrugging.

Clarke smiled brightly at the brunette's words. She encircled her neck again and kissed her lips sweetly "Neither can my mom"

Lexa smiled before pressing her lips to Clarke again. A knock on the door made them jump apart, leaving enough space between them. Clarke looked back at Lexa and smoothed her hair and pants making the brunette to chuckle softly behind her. She opened the door and saw her mother there.

"Sorry to interrupt, girls" she said and Clarke almost laughed "But Octavia is downstairs"

Clarke turned back to glance at Lexa questioningly. The brunette shrugged silently telling the blonde she also had no idea why she was there.

When they descended they saw their friend there.

"Hi" Octavia said waving her hand with a smile.

"Hi, Octavia" Clarke said.

Lexa put her hands inside her pockets and waited for the girl to talk.

"Girls" Octavia began "Theres a party in my house tonight" she announced excited.

"A party?" Clarke asked raising her eyebrows.

Octavia nodded "We thought it was better to have a party in my house. You know, until the lake incident fade away a little"

"Who are "we" exactly?" Lexa asked arching her eyebrow.

"Oh you know" Octavia said smiling "Raven, Jasper, Monty, Maya...all the gang"

"Bellamy?" Lexa asked knowing he wouldn't be okay with that at all.

Octavia shook her head "He has double turn at the pizzeria"

"And what about your foster mom?" Clarke asked crossing her arms in front her chest.

"Indra has night shift at the plant" she said grinning.

"So has my dad" Lexa nodded.

Indra and Marcus were co-workers at the plant.

"So what do you tell me, girls?" Octavia said excited "Will you come?"

Lexa sighed "Octavia..." she began 

"Only the closest friends, Lexa. I promise. And no alcohol"

Lexa gazed at Clarke who shrugged and nodded.

"Ok" Lexa accepted reluctanly.

Octavia jumped in excitement and hugged Lexa and Clarke "See you there tonight" she said before leaving.

Lexa shook her head feeling that party was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a party next Friday. See you all then ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly short chapter since the next one will be longer

"It's so cold" Clarke complained as she and Lexa walked to Bellamy and Octavia's house. She ran her hands along her arms shivering a little.

"This is nothing, Clarke" Lexa replied with a smile "Wait for snow"

Clarke looked up at the dark sky "Do you think it will snow?"

Lexa smirked a little "Yeah. The first snow of the winter"

Clarke sighed "I hate this weather" she gazed at Lexa who smiled.

The brunette grabbed the blonde's hand and linked their fingers "I can keep you warm. If you want" she whispered against her ear.

Clarke smiled pleased and left a brief kiss on the brunette's cheek.

When they spotted the house, the door was open and way more people than Lexa and Clarke expected were there entering and making noise. The music was loud.

Clarke saw Matt's car on the side of the road and sighed. Lexa simply squeezed her hand and smirked at her.

Entering inside Lexa looked around with a frown on her face. There it was definitely more people than just the gang. When Octavia passed by the girls Lexa grabbed her by the arm.

"Octavia, who are these people?" the brunette asked gesturing around.

Octavia shrugged "I guess they heard about the party and came here. What can I say?"

Lexa grew serious "Octavia..."

"Relax, ok?" the girl said "I'm not a child and you don't need to take care of me, Lexa. I already have Bellamy for that" she rolled her eyes "Enjoy. The first snow of the winter is around the corner" she said winking before leaving for a drink.

Lexa sighed and shook her head.

"What's all this fuss about the first snow of the winter?" Clarke asked truly curious.

Lexa couldn't help but smirk a little "A little tradition here on Mount Weather" she shrugged.

"What kind of tradition?" Clarke asked tilting her head with a smile "Aren't you going to tell me?"

Lexa licked her lips and smiled "Later"

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the brunette but before she could speak again Raven appeared.

"Hey, girls" she said with a bright smile "Bellamy is gonna kill Octavia" she said chuckling and looking around.

"That's what I told her" Lexa said.

Raven sighed "Too bad he's working" she pouted.

"We'll keep you company, Raven" Clarke said kindly.

Raven sighed again "Yeah. But the first snow of the winter is about to happen"

Again the first snow of winter. Clarke gazed at Lexa with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an answer. But the brunette just smirked and turned around.

"I'm gonna get some drinks" Lexa said walking away.

Clarke took that opportunity to ask Raven about that tradition everybody was talking so much about.

"Why is so important the first snow of the winter?" the blonde asked "Why everybody is talking about it?"

Raven took a sip of her drink "There's an old silly tradition here that says that the person you kiss with the first snow of the winter will be with you next year" she ended shrugging "It's silly but a nice thing after all. But if Bellamy is not here when that happens I'm gonna kick his ass"

Clarke smiled and searched for Lexa around the crowd. She saw her talking with Jasper just standing there with her jeans, her dark jacket and her long curly brown hair loose. Clarke thought she definitely wanted to share with her that Mount Weather tradition. Every year.

She walked to Lexa and Jasper and smiled at her girlfriend almost blushing at the thought that the brunette was in fact her girlfriend.

"Hey, Clarke" Jasper said with a big smile "You look amazing" the boy whistled and ran his eyes along the blonde's body appreciatively. She was wearing a simple white dress, with a denim jacket over it and her blonde hair was loose and wavy.

Clarke bit her lower lip at how Lexa glared at Jasper for a moment and put a strand of blonde hair behind her ear with a smile "Thank you, Jasper. You're very nice"

"You wanna dance?" Jasper said smiling again "Maya is out there" he pointed to the group of people dancing on the living room "Dancing with Monty. He stole my girl" he pouted like a sad puppy.

Clarke glanced at Lexa and then at Jasper "Sure" she replied.

Jasper gave Lexa his glass and the brunette glared at Clarke playfully. The blonde had to suppress a giggle and let Jasper to guide her to the middle of the living room where everybody was dancing and drinking. Clarke gave Lexa a shurg with a smile and the brunette leaned into the wood table behind her with a sigh.

"Hello, hello" Echo appeared with a smile and got closer to Lexa.

"Hi. How are you?" Lexa took the soda Echo offered her.

"Wonderful" the girl shrugged and sat beside Lexa.

"I've heard Roan was here. Are you ok? Did he leave already?"

"You've heard right, I'm ok and yes, he's gone" Echo responded before drinking from her glass.

Lexa sighed and looked at her friend with sympathy "I hope he wasn't a total idiot"

"Nooo" Echo frowned funnily "And idiot? My brother? Nooo"

Lexa chuckled and took a sip of her can.

"He insist I'm wasting my life here" Echo continued more seriously.

"Jerk" Lexa muttered.

"Anyways" Echo stood and shoved Lexa's shoulder playfully with her own "Have fun, little one. I know I will" she winked before walking away drinking from her glass.

Lexa sighed and left her soda can over the table. She then returned her attention to Clarke, who was still dancing with Jasper.

The brunette looked around briefly, wondering where on earth was Octavia. The girl disappeared just like that. And now, more than a hour later, she still was nowhere to be seen.

After a few minutes Clarke went to the brunette's side with a little smile.

"Hey" Lexa said.

"Hey" Clarke echoed.

"Having fun?" Lexa asked with a teasing smirk.

"Yep" Clarke sat on the edge of the table beside Lexa, their shoulders touching "But it could be more fun if you dance with me" she whispered to the brunette.

Lexa chuckled "I don't dance, Clarke. That's not my thing" she shook her head.

"Aww" Clarke pouted reaching her fingers to graze Lexa's hand "I think I could change your mind"

Lexa raised her eyebrows smiling at Clarke "Oh really?"

Clarke just shrugged and grabbed the can of soda Lexa left on the table. She took a long gulp and sighed happily licking her lips. Her blue eyes always on Lexa.

The brunette squirmed a little under that intense gaze and parted her lips when Clarke offered her back the can of soda, getting really close to her. Lexa grabbed it with nervous hands.

Clarke licked her lips again "Time to get some fun again" she rasped making Lexa almost whimper.

The blonde ran a finger along the brunette's chin softly and smiled seductively at her before walking to the dance floor again.

Lexa fixed her green eyes on Clarke as the blonde mixed with the people dancing and drinking. 

The brunette sighed with a silly smirk feeling her heart jumping like crazy inside her chest.

Murphy went to Lexa's side with two bags on his hands. He began to put bottles on the table from inside the bags. The brunette frowned at him.

"What's that?" she asked even if she already knew.

"Only a few beers and a couple of vodka bottles" he shrugged.

"Murphy" Lexa warned her friend.

"It's nothing, Lexa" he took a beer and opened it "Chill. Have a little fun"

Lexa sighed shaking her head. Her eyes returned to the dance floor where now Clarke was dancing with Monty. She was laughing at something the boy told her. Lexa couldn't help but smile too. She sighed thinking how much she wanted to kiss Clarke with the first snow of the winter. How much she wanted to do it every year of her life. How much she wanted to kiss her at every moment, every day. Even there surrounded by people.

Murphy put out shot glasses from his bags and filled them with vodka. He filled four and began to drink the first. Lexa sighed and stood from the edge of the table. Her green eyes fixed on Clarke dancing and laughing. She sighed loudly and grabbed a shot glass and drank the vodka in one sip. Then she shook her head licking her lips.

"Go for her" Murphy whispered with a cheeky smile.

Lexa looked at her friend and nodded determined. She walked to Clarke and Monty decided, secure. She tapped the boy's shoulder and he turned to look at her.

Clarke smiled at how flustered the brunette was. She was blushing. She didn't say anything, she just gazed at Clarke and the blonde felt her heart pounding loudly inside her chest. When Monty agreed to leave the girls alone, Echo appeared and stood in the middle of the two girls. Lexa stepped back with a frown.

"Hey there" Echo said with a big smile.

Lexa glanced briefly at Clarke who was serious "Hey" she just said to her friend.

Echo turned around to look at Clarke "Hello Clarke" she said. Her words a little slurred. And Lexa noticed why. Echo had a glass filled with amber liquid in her hand and the brunette was sure that wasn't the first one she took that night.

"Hello Echo" Clarke said. Not a trace of amusement on her voice.

"The first snow of the winter is about to happen" Echo said drinking "Who knows what that could bring us. Right Lexa?"

Clarke frowned at the brunette. Lexa was honestly surprised by Echo's behaviour.

"Don't you think you should slow down a little? With the alcohol" Lexa said clenching her jaw.

Echo laughed drunkenly "I'm over 21, Lexa" she licked her lips "I can have a little fun" she lowered her voice.

Clarke didn't like how Echo's words sounded. She didn't like it at all. She crossed her arms over her chest. Lexa clenched her jaw again and tried to grab Echo by the arm but the girl stepped aside. She turned around to look at Clarke again.

"You know about the first snow tradition?" the girl asked with a hiccup. She smiled amused "You haven't tell her, right?" she asked looking back at Lexa.

Lexa tried to grab her friend again but she shook off the brunette's hands. Echo gazed at Clarke with curiosity. The blonde grew nervous and uncomfortable under the girl's stare.

Lexa finally grabbed Echo by the arm and turned her to her face "That's enough, Echo. You're drunk" she said through gritted teeth.

"How about a little kiss, Lexa?" Echo slurred slowly "I would kiss you without hesitation"

Clarke widened her eyes in surprise and shook. She knew it. She knew Echo wanted more than just a friendship with Lexa. And that made her stomach churn and her blood boil.

"Come on" Lexa said angrily pulling Echo aside "You need to lie down"

Echo sighed "Would you lie down with me?" she said leaning to the brunette's lips.

Lexa moved backwards quickly "What the hell are you doing?" she growled.

Echo giggled amused "I'm so drunk"

Lexa helplessly observed how Clarke turned around and walked away from the living room. She felt her heart sinking to her feet. She wanted to run after the blonde but Echo was about to pass out.

"Clarke!" she desperately called the blonde while holding her drunk friend to prevent her from fall to the floor "Clarke wait!"

"Let me" Murphy said taking Echo from Lexa's arms "I will take her to Octavia's bedroom"

Lexa looked at her friend in gratitude "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Murphy said lifting Echo from the floor and carrying her in his arms "Go for your girl"

Lexa smiled at Murphy and ran after Clarke.

 

\----

 

In the kitchen Clarke was furious. She grabbed a glass from the counter and almost chocked noticing it was whisky.

"So is Monty?" Raven asked excitedly walking to the blonde "I can't believe it"

"What?" Clarke said confused.

"You're dating him" Raven grinned.

That was the last thing Clarke wanted to discuss with Raven. She ran a frustrated hand over her blonde hair and left the glass over the counter again. She was not really in the mood for that.

"No, Raven" Clarke explained "I'm not dating Monty"

"You were all smiles out there" Raven gushed "On the dance floor"

Clarke sighed. When she saw Lexa entering the kitchen she tensed.

"Clarke, please" the brunette requested walking to the blonde "Let me explain"

"What happened?" Raven asked unaware of what was going on between the two girls.

"Echo tried to kiss Lexa" Clarke said crossing her arms over her chest angrily.

"Really?" Raven arched her eyebrows with a smile.

"Clarke please, she's drunk" Lexa said ignoring Raven's cheeky smile.

Clarke shook her head "I knew it" she said fixing her blue eyes on Lexa's worried green ones "I knew she had a thing for you"

"And what if she has a thing for me? I don't love her. I love--" Lexa stopped suddenly, noticing that Raven was still there.

Clarke's cold, angry mood broke down at the brunette's almost love declaration. She knew she couldn't blame her for whatever Echo was feeling for her. She shook her head with a tiny grin.

"You two act like a couple" Raven chuckled sipping her drink.

Lexa and Clarke glanced at Raven and then looked away evasively. Lexa chuckled nervously and Clarke scratched her neck blushing.

Raven licked her lips and frowned at the girls' strange behavior. Then she widened her eyes as the realisation hit her.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. She put a hand over her mouth while Lexa and Clarke looked at her with startled faces.

"Raven..." Clarke began.

Raven was still shocked "So...you two..." she chuckled "I should have noticed" she shook her head "Holy shit!"

Lexa gazed at Clarke and chuckled lowering her gaze. Clarke just closed her eyes and sighed.

"Then you're definitely not with Monty" Raven said amused to Clarke.

Lexa frowned at the blonde who just shrugged shaking her head with a grin.

"Raven" Lexa said seriously.

Raven raised her hand and nodded "I won't tell anybody, I swear" she chuckled looking from Lexa to Clarke "Even if this is just too damn good" she began to walk out the kitchen.

When they were alone, Lexa walked closer to Clarke "I'm sorry" she apologized.

Clarke just shook her head "You have nothing to apologize for, Lexa" she put her hands on the brunette's chest, playing absently with Lexa's silver star necklace. Lexa placed her hands on the blonde's hips "I was jealous" Clarke declared.

Lexa sighed "Don't be, because she's just a friend to me"

Clarke nodded "I know"

Lexa smirked pulling the blonde closer "I'm dying to kiss you" she whispered making Clarke to shiver a little.

Blue eyes met green ones.

"Then do it" Clarke replied with a soft smile.

Lexa bit her lower lip and broke their embrace almost making Clarke whimper at the lost of contact. The brunette offered her hand to the blonde and she took it without hesitation. 

With a smile, Lexa guided Clarke upstairs.

The party was getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party has just begun. What will happen? And where is Octavia?
> 
> See you next Friday ;)


	16. Chapter 16

They stumbled inside a dark room. Both giggling and shushing each other. When Lexa locked the door she turned around to look at Clarke. The blonde could see the brunette's green eyes shining with mischief and love. It gave her butterflies in the stomach and made her heart do flips inside her chest.

Lexa walked slowly to Clarke and the blonde smiled in anticipation. Lexa ran her fingers throught the blonde's wavy hair and put a strand behind her ear gently.

"You're so beautiful, Clarke" Lexa whispered softly.

Clarke could felt how her smile grew wider. She grabbed Lexa by her hips and pulled her closer "You're no so bad yourself" she said cheekily making Lexa chuckle.

"I mean it" Clarke said more seriously running her hands along Lexa's arms, finally resting them on the brunette's shoulders "You're absolutely gorgeous, Lexa"

Lexa's green eyes twinkled when she smiled brightly at the blonde.

"I love you" the brunette declared heartily.

Clarke grinned cupping the brunette's face "I love you too"

Lexa's eyes traveled to the blonde's lips and then back to her blue eyes.

They kissed like if have been years since the last time. Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist bringing her impossibly closer. Things moved fast and Clarke took off her jacket sliding it down her arms and to the floor. Then she reached to Lexa's dark jacket that also pooled on the floor. They stumbled onto the near bed without caring. Lexa on top of Clarke. They broke apart gasping, their eyes dark with desire.

Lexa supported herself over her hands on both side's of Clarke's waist. She looked down at the blonde. They were still painting and everything was spinning out of control.

Clarke raised her hand and cupped the brunette's cheek, caressing the skin gently with her thumb. Lexa closed her eyes and sighed. She returned her lips to the blonde beneath her. They settled with Lexa between Clarke's legs. The blonde moaned loudly when their tongues met and slid together slowly. Lexa groaned into the kiss running the palm of her hand along Clarke's leg stopping at the hem of her white dress. Clarke moaned at the feeling that caress erupted on her body. It was truly overwhelming. And a thousand times better that they had ever imagined, and they had barely touched yet.

Clarke slid her hands under the brunette's grey sweater and caressed the soft skin of her lower back with her fingertips. Running them upwards, feeling the muscles underneath. Lexa moaned into their heated kiss and Clarke did the same. 

The blonde ran the fingers of one hand over the brunette's stomach, while the other cupped the back of her neck to deepend the kiss that was now incredibly passionate and wet.

"Clarke" Lexa moaned pulling back from the kiss. Her parted lips hovering over the blonde's, their agitated breaths mingling "We...should stop"

Clarke wanted to groan in discomfort, even if she knew Lexa was right.

"I don't want our first time together to be on Bellamy's bedroom. Do you?" Lexa said with raspy voice.

Clarke couldn't help but giggle. Lexa chuckled and soon was giggling too. They shared a sweet kiss and Clarke ran her hands along Lexa's lovely hair looking deeply into her green eyes.

"You're right" Clarke said.

Lexa tilted her head with a tiny smirk on her lips "And I'm sure he and Raven have been here a few times"

Clarke grunted closing her eyes "Way to kill the mood"

Lexa chuckled and kissed the blonde's nose tenderly "Sorry". She stood and Clarke followed.

Lexa engulfed Clarke in a warm embrace "So you know about the tradition" she said with a smirk.

Clarke nodded smiling "Why didn't you tell me before?" she brushed her thumbs over the brunette's cheeks.

"I didn't want you to think is a dumb lame tradition from a lame little town" Lexa shrugged.

"I think is very romantic, Lexa" Clarke declared with a sigh.

"I can't wait to kiss you with the first snow of the winter" Lexa replied lovingly.

Clarke's heart swelled. She buried her fingers on Lexa's brown curly hair "Me neither"

 

\----

 

When they walked into the hall they saw Murphy closing Octavia's bedroom door.

"Is she fine?" Lexa asked about Echo putting on her dark jacket.

"Drunk as fuck, but fine" Murphy replied. He grinned cheekily when he saw Clarke putting on her denim jacket and smoothing her hair. He pointed at both girls "What you two have been doing?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Murphy" Lexa rolled her eyes blushing a little.

Murphy laughed amused "Well done, Woods" he said winking at the brunette before descending the stairs.

Lexa chuckled when she saw the expression on Clarke's face "Don't worry. He won't tell anybody"

"How many people know already?" Clarke complained with a little shake of her head.

The party was even more crazy than before. Octavia was nowhere to be seen. And when Bellamy appeared he was dead pale when he saw what was going on. Raven went to his side trying to calm him but he was angry beyond words.

Lexa shook her head knowing that was gonna end badly. Probably with a huge fight between the siblings.

"Do you want one last drink?" the brunette asked Clarke "Before everything goes to shit?"

Clarke nodded with a grin. Lexa went to the drinks table and Murphy walked to Clarke drinking from a bottle of beer.

"Hey miss California" he said smiling.

Clarke rolled her eyes "Stop with the miss thing, ok Murphy?"

"Fine" the boy said raising her hands and taking another sip.

"How is Echo?" Clarke asked. She couldn't hate her even if she wanted.

Murphy shrugged "Drunk" then giggled.

Clarke observed the boy. 

"Is Lexa that good?" Murphy asked making Clarke blush.

"Shut up" the blonde lowered her gaze with a shy smile.

Murphy laughed again.

"Are you gonna take Echo to her house?" Clarke asked.

The boy shrugged "I don't know. Only Lexa have been on that damn house on the hills"

Clarke looked back at the boy "You're in love with her, don't you?" she asked seriously.

"With Lexa?" Murphy frowned "She's like the gay sister I never had"

"No" Clarke shook her head smiling a little "With Echo"

Murphy grew serious and took another sip of his beer "That doesn't matter"

Clarke could feel the pain and sadness on the boy's voice.

"She would never date me because I'm a loser. That's what I am" he lamented.

Clarke felt bad for him "Don't say that"

"I'm a loser and a lost cause" he drank again, but Clarke saw how his eyes were watery.

He put his hand over Clarke's shoulder surprisingly gently "You're lucky miss...Clarke" he grinned "I'm glad Lexa has someone like you. She deserves to be happy"

Clarke smiled kindly at the boy "Thank you, Murphy"

"Hello" a stern voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Matt standing there with an angry expression.

"Great" Murphy muttered taking off his hand from Clarke's shoulder.

"Hello, Matt" the blonde said putting a strand of hair behind her ear "How you doing?"

Matt glared at Murphy "So is he?" he asked coldly.

Clarke frowned "What are you talking about?"

"He's the one you left me for?" Matt said pointing at Murphy.

Murphy laughed amused and raised his beer "Is called Karma, Wallace"

In that moment Lexa went to Clarke's side "Is everything ok?" she asked feeling the tension.

"Everything is ok" Clarke said "Matt was leaving"

The boy narrowed his grey eyes at the blonde "I can't believe it, Clarke" he said shaking his head.

"I'm not dating Murphy" the blonde replied growing annoyed "And if I was, is none of your business"

"Well said" Murphy pointed out drinking.

Bellamy went to the group with a angry expression on his face "Any of you guys have seen Octavia?" he asked followed by Raven.

"Come on, Bell, leave her" the latina tried to calm her boyfriend.

"She'll be grounded for rest of her life if Indra knows about this" Bellamy said turning to Raven "She's gonna hear me"

"It's ok" Clarke intervened "We'll help you to find her, ok?"

Bellamy nodded and walked away followed by Raven "Where the hell is she?" he growled.

"Let's look upstairs" Lexa sighed and Clarke nodded.

Murphy waved at Matt with a grin and turned around.

Then the caos erupted suddenly when Matt grabbed Murphy by his shoulder and turned him to face him. A loud punch made Murphy to fall over the carpet with blood on his nose.

Everybody looked at scene like in slow motion. And before anyone could intervene Murphy jumped to Matt and they both fell over the table throwing and breaking all the glasses, bottles and even a expensive vase that was Indra's favorite.

"Stop!" Clarke yelled "Leave him, Matt!"

But the boys were fighting and rolling on the floor as more people gathered around to witness the fight. Some even cheered.

Bellamy, Jasper, Monty and many others finally pulled Murphy and Matt apart. Lexa went there too pulling Murphy away as the boy kept insulting and teasing Matt.

"Enough, ok?" the brunette scolded her friend "You're bleeding!"

"Get out of here!" Bellamy pushed Matt to the door.

"He started!" Matt roared pointing at Murphy.

"That's a lie!" Clarke faced Matt angrily.

"Are you calling me a liar!?" Matt spat furiously. His cheek was swollen and red, and his lip had a cut.

"A liar and a petulant idiot" Clarke stated seriously.

Matt's face twisted in rage. He pointed an accusing finger to Clarke "That's rich!"

Lexa came face to face with Matt, a deadly glare on her green eyes "You better get out of my sight" she growled.

Matt stared at the brunette with a disgusted face. Clarke was momentarily worried, but Lexa stood there, in front of Matt, unafraid and stoic.

"You heard it!" Bellamy pushed the boy again "Get out of here!"

"Leave him, Bell" Raven said grabbing her boyfriend's arm and glaring at Matt "He's not worthy"

Matt just threw a last glance at the gang and left the house. A sound of breaking glass startled everyone. Matt just threw a rock breaking one of the windows before disappearing with her car into the night.

"Son of a bitch!" Bellamy protested looking at the damage.

Lexa walked to Clarke "Are you ok?" she cupped one of the blonde's cheeks gently, looking concerned at her.

Clarke nodded "He's just an asshole"

"Of the greatest kind" Murphy added.

Clarke and Lexa went to the boy's side. Clarke checked his nose "I don't think is broken. But he needs ice"

"I'll go for it" Raven said walking to the kitchen.

Bellamy growled and looked around "Everybody out! The party is over!" he instructed angrily "Octavia!" he yelled starting to search for his sister again.

Raven returned with the ice wrapped inside a kitchen rag. Clarke put it over Murphy's nose.

"Ouch" he protested "Don't ever be a doctor, Griffin"

Clarke smirked amused "I won't. Don't worry"

"You're such a big mouth. You know that?" Lexa scolded her friend shaking her head.

Murphy just shrugged.

"Let's keep searching for Octavia, guys. I'm afraid Bellamy will get a stroke" Raven said.

"You're right" Clarke sighed "Keep the ice on your nose for a while" she pointed at Murphy making the boy nod "And don't move from here"

"She's that bossy with you too?" he asked Lexa with a teasing smile.

Lexa sighed rolling her eyes "You stay here" she warned Murphy.

 

\----

 

After they looked inside Indra's bedroom, Clarke and Lexa walked to Bellamy's one. Lexa grinned softly at the memory of the steamy moment they shared there before. They found the room empty. They went to Octavia's room only to find Echo deeply asleep on the girl's bed.

"Where is she?" Clarke asked with despair when they were on the hall again.

Lexa shook her head "I don't know" she sighed "Let's see on the garden"

They descended the stairs and saw how some people were still there drinking, dancing and making out.

Lexa stepped out to the back garden followed by Clarke. A few people were playing with the hose regardless of the cold. 

Lexa pointed at the wood stall at the other side of the garden "If she's not there, then I don't know what black hole had swallow her" she said over the noise.

The girls walked to the stall when the wood door suddenly opened. Octavia stumbled outside smiling and smoothing her hair. Lexa and Clarke widened her eyes when they saw Lincoln, the sheriff assistant, behind the girl, buttoning his shirt. 

Octavia froze in place looking at Lexa and Clarke. Lexa glared at Lincoln.

"I can't believe it" the brunette said shaking her head.

"Octavia, Bellamy is here. Looking for you" Clarke warned.

"What?" the girl panicked. She turned around to look at Lincoln.

"Octavia!" Bellamy called from the garden door.

"Oh, God!" Octavia pushed Lincoln away "Go" she whispered.

Lexa sighed "Jump the fence" she said shaking her head "More easy that way"

Lincoln nodded. He looked back at Octavia one last time and jumped out of the house.

"You are an unconscious brat. You know that?" Lexa asked raising her eyebrow "Bellamy will kill Lincoln if he knows about this. And I won't take the blame for you this time"

Octavia clenched her jaw and lowered her gaze. Just then Bellamy appeared.

"Octavia" he said annoyed "Where the hell you were? And what's all this?" he asked gesturing around.

The girl shrugged "Is just a party"

Bellamy shook his head "You'll be grounded for the rest of the year. Wait and see" he said pointing at his sister.

"Come on, Bell" Raven intervened "Leave her alone. She made a mistake, ok?"

"Go to your room" Bellamy instructed Octavia.

"Uhmm" Clarke said raising her eyebrows "Echo is there"

"What?" Bellamy, Raven and Octavia asked at the same time.

"She's drunk and heavy asleep" Lexa explained putting her hands inside her pockets.

Bellamy grunted "Fine. You'll sleep on Indra's room tonight. But first" he said grabbing Ocatvia by the arm "You'll tell all these people to leave and you'll help to clean the mess they made"

Lexa and Clarke took pity of the girl and offered their help too, along with Raven.

The mess was bigger than they expected. Especially since Murphy fell asleep on the couch after drinking again. They left him there not wanting for him to drive all they way home in that state.

Clarke yawned putting the last glass inside the plastic bag. Lexa chuckled at the blonde.

"Party animal Clarke Griffin" the brunette teased.

Clarke rolled her eyes groaning "Leave me alone, I'm so tired"

"Yeah, what a party" Raven grinned to both girls "Full of action and surprises"

Lexa and Clarke glared at her.

"Ok" Raven said raising her hands.

Octavia was serious on one corner while Bellamy was giving her a talk. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Geez, Bell. I think she get it. Give her a break" the latina complained.

When the cleaning was done, Octavia locked herself on Indra's bedroom. 

"What are we gonna do with this one?" Bellamy asked about Murphy.

"I guess leave him there. He's too drunk" Clarke said.

Bellamy sighed "And Echo?" he asked the girls "She's your friend, Lexa. You should take her to your house"

Clarke cringed at the thought.

"Oh, no, no, no" Lexa shook her head "My father will kill me if he sees her there"

Bellamy titled his head "And what do you think Indra will do to me?"

After a few seconds of silence they all laughed. Raven went to Bellamy's side and kissed him. The boy put his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"I'll take him home in the morning" he said pointing to Murphy "And Echo..." he trailed off shrugging.

"She'll probably leave before you even wake up" Lexa said.

Bellamy chuckled "That's right" he looked at Raven "I'll take you home"

They said goodbye and Lexa and Clarke walked home. Clarke shivered and embraced herself. "It's so cold" she stuttered.

Lexa chuckled "Come here" she said gently.

The blonde smiled and Lexa wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders. Clarke sighed and encircled the brunette's waist. Then she frowned when something cold and wet hit her forehead. She looked up the sky and smiled.

"Look, Lexa" the blonde said pointing at the white snowflakes falling "It's snowing"

Lexa looked up and smiled too. Then she gazed at Clarke. The brunette cupped the blonde's face with her trademark smirk on her lips. Clarke couldn't help but smile. 

Their lips met in a sweet, loving kiss. Clarke brought her hands to the brunette's shoulders before wrapping her arms around her neck. Lexa moved her arms to the blonde's waist as she changed the angle of the kiss.

Clarke smiled into the kiss before bitting gently at the brunette's lower lip, which made Lexa to also smile.

Their kiss under the first snow of the year couldn't have been be more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I want to thank all the readers for supporting this little story I started writing because I missed Clexa terribly. It warms my heart and makes me want to keep writing forever. Thank you so much!
> 
> See you all next Friday xo


	17. Chapter 17

As the days passed the girls made an important discovery. A very important one. And it was that they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Clarke grabbed Lexa by the hand and pushed her inside the highschool's bathroom. The blonde locked the door and trapped the brunette against it pressing her lips to her in a eager kiss.

Lexa kissed Clarke back gladly but couldn't help but laugh softly against her lips when the blonde grabbed her ass over her jeans.

"What?" Clarke asked pulling back to take a better look at her girlfriend. The blonde's lips were swollen from kissing and her lip gloss ruined.

Lexa just smirked biting her lower lip amused. Her eyes sparkling with mischief "You want to have your way with me on the girls bathroom?"

Clarke grunted softly "Shut up" she nibbled the brunette's full lips gently "I've been missing you all day"

Lexa chuckled "We had a class together an hour ago, Clarke"

"So?" The blonde arched her eyebrows wrinkling her nose adorably.

Lexa just smiled before leaning for another kiss, more soft and slow this time. The brunette cupped the blonde's face as Clarke groped her ass. Lexa smiled into the kiss slipping her tongue inside the blonde's mouth, making her groan.

Clarke moaned when Lexa bit her lower lip softly and gave a firm squeeze to the brunette's ass. Lexa groaned into her mouth and Clarke smiled against her lips.

"Did I tell you how much I love your ass?" Clarke asked seductively.

Lexa continued nipping and nibbling the blonde's lips "Only about 50 times"

Clarke bit her lower lip before brushing the brunette's lips with hers "That's because is the best ass I've ever seen" she whispered hoarsely.

Lexa growled softly leaving hot kisses along the blonde's neck. She licked the pulse point making Clarke to moan loudly and bury her fingers into her long dark hair.

Lexa rested her hands on Clarke's hips as she sucked at the skin of the blonde's neck. Clarke moaned again shutting her eyes close and biting her lower lip while Lexa continued licking and sucking the skin of her neck.

"God Lexa" Clarke moaned again.

The brunette smiled against the soft skin before taking her mouth to the blonde's slight cleavage covered by a dark red v-neck blouse.

Clarke smiled glad with herself for picking that blouse that same morning. She didn't show much but it was enough to drive Lexa crazy wanting more.

"You know we have class in 5 minutes, right?" the brunette whispered leaving gentle kisses over the blonde's cleavage.

Clarke grunted frustrated and Lexa chuckled returning her lips to the blonde's.

"I'm really excited about the school's newspaper" Lexa said against the blonde's lips.

Clarke couldn't help but smile lovingly at the brunette "I know" she caressed her long dark hair tenderly.

Joining the highschool's newspaper was something Lexa always wanted to do. Writing was her dream and now she was aboard on the editorial staff and happier as ever.

"I'm really proud of you, Lexa" Clarke declared fondly.

Lexa smiled and kissed the blonde again.

"So" Clarke sighed when the kiss ended "I guess I need to reapply the lip gloss"

Lexa laughed at that. The blonde grabbed the lip gloss from her bag and went to the bathroom mirror.

"I haven't see Murphy today" Clarke began looking at Lexa through the mirror "Is he ok?"

"Yeah" the brunette walked to the blonde and resting her body against one of the sinks "He's tough as a rock"

Clarke nodded and sighed "I'm a bad person if I say I want Matt to crash against a tree with his car?"

Lexa laughed amused and shook her head "Nope"

Clarke smiled at her girlfriend. She chewed her lower lip didn't knowing how to ask the next question "And Echo? How is she?"

Lexa sighed "I don't know. She's been avoiding me"

"What you want to do?" Clarke turned to face the brunette.

"I think...I need to talk with her, Clarke. I know you probably don't like that, but--"

"I think you should talk with her too" the blonde confirmed "I know she's your friend, Lexa. And she's important to you. So you two should talk about what happened"

"Thank you" Lexa said honestly "I'll call her and see if she wants to talk with me. There's some things we definitely need to fix"

Clarke cupped the brunette's cheek looking lovingly at her. She leaned for a kiss, but Lexa pulled back.

"You're gonna ruin your lip gloss again" the brunette said with a smirk.

Clarke smiled encircling Lexa's neck with her arms "I don't mind" she whispered before pressing her lips to the brunette.

 

\----

 

The dinner was quiet and chill. Clarke smirked looking down at her plate remembering how dinners used to be awkward and difficult back when she and Lexa didn't like each other.

It was like if years had passed since those days.

"How was the first day working on the newspaper, Lexa?" Marcus asked.

Lexa licked her lips and glanced at Clarke before answering "Great. I love the team"

"That's nice" Marcus added.

Lexa wanted to roll her eyes. It was clear her father thought working on the paper and writing was just a hobby, a way to get some extra credit and nothing more.

"I think is great Lexa is doing what she likes" Clarke intervened making the brunette to smirk gladly.

"I agree, honey" Abby coincided with her daughter.

Lexa raised an eyebrow and gazed at the blonde knowing Abby wouldn't be pleased if she knew Clarke wanted to study art, not medicine.

But for the moment both girls let it pass. There would be plenty of time to discuss with their parents about College and their future.

And they deninitely knew _discuss_ was not even near the right word.

 

\----

 

The girls were supposedly brushing their teeth in the bathroom. But they were doing everything but that. 

Well, they were using their mouths.

Clarke pulled back a little from the kiss to catch her breath. She smiled at Lexa who smiled back at her. Then the blonde leaned and trapped the brunette's lips in another heated kiss.

Since the dinner ended they had been craving each other. 

"I really don't want to say goodnight just yet" Lexa whispered against Clarke's lips.

The blonde smiled into the kiss and ran her fingers along the brunette's long dark hair gently "Me neither" she whispered back.

"I wish we could sleep together" Lexa said softly in between kisses.

Clarke pulled back to look at the brunette with a mix of surprise and excitement. 

Lexa chuckled and gave her a soft kiss "I mean sleep _sleep_ , Clarke. Control your dirty thoughts" she teased.

Clarke kissed Lexa again smiling "I would love to fall asleep in your arms, Lexa" she whispered longingy. She caressed the brunette's long hair before cupping her face, brushing her thumbs tenderly over her cheeks "And to wake up by your side"

Lexa grinned and put some of the blonde's hair behind her ear "I would love that too. But we need to be careful, at least until our parents are deep asleep" she said concerned.

Clarke continued caressing Lexa's hair before scratching the back of her neck with her nails tenderly, making her moan lowly.

Lexa finally sighed "I love you. And I'm afraid that if they discover our relationship, I'm going to lose you" she said resting her forehead against the blonde's.

Clarke encirlced the brunette's neck with her arms and looked lovingly into her green eyes "Lexa, it doesn't matter if they react bad. I love you and no one can change that" she reassured.

Lexa smirked a little and nuzzled the blonde's nose sweetly "I know" she whispered.

They smiled at each other for a long time before Clarke buried her face into the brunette's neck and inhaled the scent that was unique Lexa, feeling how the brunette hugged her tightly against her body.

"When they fall asleep" Clarke began pulling back a little to gaze at Lexa "Come to my room" she offered a gentle smile.

Lexa smiled back before kissing Clarke tenderly.

 

\----

 

Lexa exhaled nervously before opening her bedroom door slowly, very slowly. She was afraid any small sound could wake up her father and Abby.

She licked her lips and closed the door behind her. She was convinced she was being incredibly loud. Even her footsteps sounded alarmingly loud to her.

She was wearing her grey pajama pants and a dark blue shirt. She stopped in front of Clarke's door feeling her heart about to jump out of her chest. She looked in every direction before slowly turning the door's knob.

She stuck out her tongue like if she was doing the biggest effort of her life and finally entered the room closing the door quickly. She sighed relieved.

"It was about time" Clarke said lowly making Lexa to jump startled.

"Shit" the brunette whispered looking at the blonde sitting over her bed with a teasing smile on her face. She was wearing that red flannel pajama Lexa loved so much.

Clarke giggled amused and patted the empty space beside her "Come here"

"I had to be sure they were totally asleep" Lexa said walking to the bed.

"I've been waiting more than 2 hours" Clarke chuckled.

Lexa smirked at the blonde in the middle of the darkness and sat beside her before claiming her lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

Clarke bit her lower lip with a little smile. She caressed the brunette's face with her fingertips "So...only sleep, right?"

Lexa chuckled rolling her eyes "Definitely. I don't want to do something more with our parents sleeping on the other side of the hall"

Clarke smiled again and leaned to kiss Lexa. The brunette smiled into the kiss. She was truly happy to be able to sleep with Clarke. Even if it was just for few hours.

"I setted the alarm" Clarke informed still giving Lexa little kisses "So that way you can come back to your room before they wake up"

"Okay" the brunette breathed out.

They laid under the covers. Clarke resting her head on Lexa's shoulder, and the brunette's arm around the blonde's waist.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while. Clarke traced the brunette's jaw with a finger.

"Tell me a story" Clarke whispered suddenly.

Lexa frowned "Huh?"

Clarke chuckled softly kissing the brunette's jaw "A story about you. Something you didn't tell me yet"

Lexa chewed her lower lip thinking "Ok" she said finally. Clarke moved further into her embrace and Lexa closed her eyes for a moment "Ok. So when I was 9 I wanted to be a ballerina"

"Really?" Clarke said in disbelief raising her head to look at Lexa "Miss _dancing is not my thing_?"

"Yeah" the brunette replied pulling the blonde impossibly closer "I thought dancing was my thing when I was 9, ok? And I can be very graceful, you know"

Clarke laughed soflty and kissed Lexa, first on the lips and then on the neck. She then settled back on their embrace.

"I wanted to show how good I was" the brunette continued "And I decided that the best way to do it was to dance on the stairs"

"Bad idea" Clarke added.

"Very bad" Lexa confirmed "Because I tripped and fell down"

"Oh my God" Clarke exclaimed concerned. 

Lexa chuckled "I got a cut on my eyebrow and a broken arm"

Clarke felt suddenly very protective of Lexa and hugged her even more tightly.

"My dad was hysterical, Anya was hysterical..." Lexa shook her head with a little smirk "But not everything was bad. I missed a couple days of school"

Clarke chuckled softly starting to kiss the brunette all over her face. Lexa smiled turning to her side, so that way the two girls were facing each other.

The brunette slipped her hand under the red flannel pajama top Clarke was wearing, and caressed the small of her back gently, loving to feel the warmth and the softness of her skin.

"I almost lost a finger" Clarke said making Lexa to rise her eyebrows. The blonde showed the brunette the index finger of her right hand "I was trying to make dinner to my dad. I was 12 and my mom had night shift at the hospital" she shook her head remembering with a smile "I was cutting the vegetables very sure I was a great chef and then" she wrinkled her nose "Blood everywhere. My dad almost passed out" she chuckled and Lexa got closer kissing the finger and then the tip of her nose.

Clarke brushed her thumb along Lexa's cheek lovingly and the brunette turned her face a little to kiss the palm of her hand. Clarke smiled tracing the brunette's face with her fingertip.

"What are you thinking?" Clarke asked softly.

Lexa chuckled and closed her eyes with a little grunt putting her hand over her face.

"What?" Clarke demanded grabbing the brunette's hand and taking it out from her face.

Lexa licked her lips and looked at Clarke smiling softly at her "You can't ask me what I'm thinking about when I'm in the bed with you, Clarke"

The blonde blushed suddenly and hit the brunette playfully on the arm "Idiot" she giggled, then stared at Lexa's green eyes looking back at her lovingly.

Clarke grazed the brunette's lips with her thumb and Lexa cut the short distance between them for a tender kiss. Clarke whimpered softly when Lexa pulled back a little.

Lexa couldn't stop smiling against Clarke's lips and the blonde buried her fingers into the brunette's brown locks.

Lexa slid her hand under Clarke's pajama top again, caressing her lower back needing to feel more of her. Clarke sighed into Lexa's mouth and the girls legs entangled.

Lexa bit Clarke's lower lip gently and the blonde moaned lowly moving closer to deepend the kiss.

Lexa pulled back and smirked playfully at Clarke "I can hear your dirty thoughts from here"

"Shut up" the blonde replied biting her lower lip with a little grin. 

Lexa leaned for another kiss, but this time Clarke pulled back. Lexa licked her lips and stared at Clarke curiously. The blonde ran her fingers over the brunette's cheek.

"Have you ever...?" Clarke began before clearing her throat a little "You dated that girl, Costia. But you two...?" she trailed off with a little shrug not sure how to approach the subject to Lexa.

Lexa smirked feeling a light blush creeping on her cheeks "Do you mean if I ever had sex?"

Clarke nodded somehow feeling bad for asking it.

"Yes" Lexa said simply.

Clarke felt more relieved "It was with her?" she bit her lower lip again "She was your first?"

Lexa chuckled and lowered her gaze "Yes"

Clarke caressed the brunette's face tenderly.

Lexa licked her lips and chewed her bottom lip nervously "Have you ever been with a girl?"

Clarke felt her cheeks burn at the question "Yes. There was a girl in California--"

Lexa grunted adorably and closed her eyes shaking her head "I don't want to know"

Clarke chuckled "Hey, you asked"

Lexa opened her green eyes gazing at Clarke lovingly.

"I met her after breaking up with Finn. But it was nothing too serious" the blonde continued.

"You liked her?" Lexa raised an eyebrow seriously.

Clarke grinned "Obviously. I wouldn't sleep with someone I don't like"

Lexa pouted pretending to be mad.

Clarke smiled adorably at the brunette and began to kiss her face "God, you're so cute"

Lexa smirked and kissed Clarke sweetly, then nuzzled her nose tenderly.

"I love you" Clarke murmured against the brunette's gorgeous full lips.

Lexa smiled brightly "I love you too. So much, Clarke"

Lexa kissed Clarke, still smiling "I want to fall sleep in your arms every night" she said in between kisses "I want to wake up in your arms every morning"

Clarke smiled "Done" she replied kissing the brunette back.

"And I want to kiss you forever" Lexa continued in between kisses.

"Done" Clarke said happily.

They settled back with Clarke resting her head on Lexa's shoulder, embraced tightly. Clarke sighed happily and Lexa kissed her forehead sweetly.

Later neither of them could remember when they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading
> 
> Until next Friday xo


	18. Chapter 18

Lexa entered the bathroom the next morning, and found that Clarke was still in the shower. She froze for a moment observing the figure of the blonde's body behind the blurred glass and chastised herself for imagining her naked and wet and... 

_control your libido, Woods_ she thought shaking her head.

"Lexa?" the blonde asked turning off the shower spray.

Lexa cleared her throat before speaking, feeling her mouth suddenly really dry "I...I'll wait till you finish" she said, approaching to the bathroom's door. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard when she heard the shower glass door opening.

"Oh Lexa, don't be so shy" the blonde whispered in a raspy way. Lexa gulped soundly at that.

The brunette turned around with wide eyes, and stared at the blonde wrapped only in a white towel, that covered her body from her breasts till below her ass. Her blonde hair was damped and some water drops were falling down her face and chest. 

Lexa stood there staring at Clarke with wide eyes and parted lips.

Clarke smiled cheekily at the brunette, and started to walk slowly to her "Like what you see?" she asked sexily.

Lexa was froze in place, and she was sure that she was furiously blushing, but she couldn't say a word. Clarke smiled mischievously and stopped when she was face to face with the brunette. She cupped her face and claimed her lips in a heated kiss.

Lexa closed her eyes, feeling how a fire ran all across her body. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist pulling her closer as the kiss escalated in passion and need.

The brunette broke the kiss, and gazed at the blonde with a half lidded eyes. Clarke smiled peaking her tongue in between her teeth and Lexa turned them around trapping the blonde against the door.

In that moment Lexa felt something hitting her painfully "Ow!" she whined. She opened her eyes confused and noticed she was on the floor in her bedroom. She got on her feet and looked at her bed. She obviously fell from it.

It was only a dream. And what a dream.

She grunted crawling back to the bed and lying over her stomach. She glanced at the alarm clock. It was almost the hour to wake up. Last night she and Clarke fell asleep together on the blonde's bedroom, but Lexa left in the early hours of the morning. They needed to be very careful when their parents were around.

Lexa buried her face into the pillow. Then she sighed loudly and chuckled. She closed her eyes thinking about last night and how Clarke fell asleep in her arms. And how she wanted to have the blonde in her arms day and night.

She finally sat onto the mattress running a hand over her tousled hair with a smirk.

"Having sex dreams" she shook her head in amused disbelief. She sighed "What have you done to me, Clarke?" she closed her eyes seeing the blonde's beautiful face smiling at her.

 

\----

 

Clarke picked a really tight shirt knowing Lexa would love it. And she honestly loved how Lexa looked at her like she had never seen someone so beautiful in her whole life.

"Good morning" Lexa annouced entering the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey" Marcus smiled.

"Good morning, dear. You look a little tired" Abby frowned.

Lexa moved on her chair and glanced briefly at Clarke who smirked knowingly at her.

"Yeah?" the brunette shrugged "I slept really well actually" she ended gazing at Clarke.

The blonde lowered her gaze and bit her lower lip.

"Christmas is just around the corner" Abby said cheerfully.

Clarke chuckled "It's 3 weeks away, mom"

Abby took a sip of her coffee "I think some Christmas shopping is in order"

"That's a good idea" Marcus added.

"A girls day?" Lexa asked not very happy about it.

Clarke chuckled at how cute the brunette was.

"We'll see. But now it's getting late" Abby announced standing "Come on girls"

 

\----

 

At lunch on the school cafeteria Lexa walked to Clarke's table and cleared her throat. The blonde raised her blue eyes from the book she was reading and saw Lexa smiling nervously with two trays of food on her hands.

A big smiled appeared on the blonde's face.

"I...umm...I was wondering if I can sit with you" Lexa said with a tiny smirk.

Clarke laughed quietly "Of course you goof" she replied lovingly.

Lexa smiled and sat beside Clarke putting the two trays over the table.

"I suppose one is for me" the blonde began pointing at the food "Or are you starting a new carbohydrates diet?" she teased with a little grin.

Lexa rolled her eyes and smirked "No. Of course one is for you, Clarke. You've been busy and I picked it for you" she said looking at the food "And since you love spaghetti and that sticky apple juice, I choose them for you" she said pointing at the tray.

Clarke's smile widened and she fought the urge to kiss Lexa until the brunette were gasping for air. But in the middle of a crowded cafeteria she couldn't.

"Thank you, Lexa" she said gazing tenderly at the brunette.

Lexa smirked and shrugged "No problem" she whispered and grabbed the blonde's hand under the table. Clarke smiled back and squeezed the brunette's hand before they entwined the fingers.

A big benefit of Clarke's being left handed is that they could hold hands while eating or doing the homework. 

"Look" Lexa smiled pointing at Murphy with her plastic fork. The boy just sat with a girl "I think he likes the new exchange student"

"Emori?" Clarke looked at the table too "She's really nice. We have two classes together"

"That's great" Lexa took a sip of her juice "He deserves some good after so much crap"

Clarke nodded, totally agreeing with Lexa. She gazed at the brunette and sighed "Have you talked with Echo?"

Lexa shook her head "She's out of the town"

"Really? How do you know?" Clarke frowned.

Lexa grabbed her cellphone and showed the blonde a message

 **Echo:** _I'll be running some errands on TonDC_

"That's all?" Clarke asked shrugging.

Lexa nodded and looked at the blonde "She does this, you know. Disappear for a while when she makes some mistake or get in some trouble"

"Not very mature of her" Clarke said honestly.

Lexa chuckled "Echo and maturity don't match well"

Clarke smiled fondly at the brunette "You really appreciate her" she squeezed her girlfriend's hand under the table.

Lexa looked at Clarke and nodded "Not as much as I appreciate you" she smirked.

Clarke chuckled at that "Good to know" she teased.

"I wish I could kiss you right now" Lexa sighed.

Clarke smiled and brushed her thumb over the brunette's hand sweetly. She continued smiling when Lexa bit a french fry from her tray.

"I think we need to go out on a date" Clarke said suddenly.

Lexa looked at the blonde with curiosity "Uh?"

Clarke laughed a little "A date. You and me" she said.

"But...we're already dating" Lexa replied with an adorable frown of confusion.

Clarke grinned and shook her head "We are. But I would love to go out somewhere with you, Lexa. A real date. A movie maybe, a dinner, a walk along the town" the blonde explained.

Lexa smiled warmly "I would love that too" she said softly. She gave the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze. "At the movies at 7?" she asked biting her lower lip.

Clarke smiled happily "It's a date" she said looking at Lexa with adoration.

 

\----

 

Lexa sighed heavily. She looked down at herself and sat onto her bed with another sigh. She was trying clothes for her date with Clarke. 

Her first date with Clarke.

She really couldn't understand why she was so nervous. They were already together after all.

She grabbed a jacket and left the room.

Clarke was sure that she never tried so many clothes before a date. But there she was, in her bedroom, trying all kind of different clothes and hair styles.

She looked at herself on the mirror in her vanity table and sighed hoping Lexa would like it.

 

\----

 

Lexa was in the kitchen waiting for Clarke. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a sip.

"So, to the movies?" Marcus asked.

Lexa smiled nervously "Yeah"

"Don't forget that you two have class tomorrow. I want you to comeback soon, ok?" he instructed his daughter.

Lexa nodded quickly "Sure" she replied. She was getting nervous wondering why Clarke was taking so long.

"Hi" Clarke said softly behind Marcus.

Marcus and Lexa focused their gazes on the blonde. Clarke was wearing a black skirt and a red blouse. The outfit really outstanded her perfect curves.

Lexa smiled "Hi. Are you ready?" she asked licking her lips.

Clarke nodded and blushed under Lexa's intense gaze. The brunette got her eyes fixed on her and Clarke could certainly tell she was drooling appreciably.

"Clarke" Abby began entering the kitchen "Comeback home soon you two" she said in her best mother tone.

Clarke felt the necessity of roll her eyes "Ok mom"

The blonde glanced at Lexa. The brunette was absolutely beautiful with her long curvy hair down, simple tight jeans and a white shirt beneath her dark jacket.

"Let's go?" Lexa announced breaking Clarke's haze.

Clarke smiled "Let's go" she confirmed softly.

 

\----

 

When they walked to Marcus' car Clarke brought Lexa to her, grabbing her by the lapels of her jacket. She kissed her lovingly and Lexa responded gladly.

They rested their foreheads together and Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke.

"I was dying to kiss you. You're absolutely gorgeous, Lexa." Clarke declared.

Lexa grinned "Me?" she asked nuzzling Brooke's nose "You're completely stunning, Clarke. Out of this world" she said sincerely looking at her blue eyes with adoration.

Clarke smiled and blushed a little, bringing her lips together again for a quick kiss.

Lexa opened the car door for Clarke "Your car await, miss Griffin" she said smiling.

Clarke laughed and climbed inside the car.

When they arrived to the cinema, the couple waited in line to enter holding hands. Loving how natural it felt to be like together like that.

"Do you want popcorn, Clarke?" Lexa asked looking at the blonde.

Clarke smiled warmly at the brunette "I would love to" she answered. She loved how attentive and sweet Lexa always was.

"Ok. I'll comeback in seconds" the brunette said moving to buy the popcorn, flashing her charming smirk before walking away.

Clarke followed her with her gaze smiling lovingly. She sighed. She was utterly and completely in love with Lexa Woods.

"Clarke!" someone called her.

Clarke frowned and turned around watching how Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, Monty, Jasper and Maya walked to her.

 _Goodbye to my romantic night with Lexa_ the blonde thought disappointed.

"Hi guys" the blonde said politely with a weak smile.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Octavia asked excited.

Clarke sighed softly "I...uhm...Lexa and I came to watch a movie" she said seeing how Lexa returned to the line with the popcorn and a couple of drinks.

"You and Lexa, uh?" Raven teased with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky smile.

"Hi. What are you doing here guys?" Lexa asked from behind them, trying not to sound too irked.

The gang turned around "We're here to watch a movie. Isn't a great coincidence?" Bellamy replied smiling and wrapping his arm around Raven's shoulder.

Lexa saw how Clarke put some of her blonde hair behind her ear sighing miserably.

"Yeah. Great" Lexa said with a fake smile.

 

\----

 

The gang sat on the theatre and talked before the movie started.

Lexa watched how Clarke ate popcorns looking disappointed at the screen.

"I'm really sorry, Clarke" she whispered in her ear.

Clarke gazed at the brunette and smirked "Is not your fault, Lexa" she replied softly.

Lexa sighed and grabbed a handful of popcorns and focused on the movie.

Raven glanced from the corner of her eye how Lexa and Clarke shared accomplices gazes and slight touches. Lexa caressed Clarke's hand tenderly when they both reached for the popcorn, and Clarke dedicated a sweet smile to Lexa before they returned their attention to the movie. 

Raven shook her head feeling a little bad. They just ruined their friends' date.

 

\----

 

"I really don't understand the last part" Maya complained about the movie, when the gang let the theatre.

"C'mon is easy, the guy--" Jasper began to explain excitedly.

Clarke sighed. Lexa looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Why don't we go to eat a pizza?" Bellamy asked cheerfully.

Everybody agreed, except Lexa and Clarke.

"Actually, we need to come back home. Sorry guys" Clarke declared looking at Lexa, hoping the brunette would get the hint of _I wanna be alone with you and only you_

"Oh so bad. Well maybe next day?" Octavia asked hopefully.

"Sure" Lexa replied with a soft nod.

They said goodbye and climbed into the car.

Clarke sighed and ran a hand over her blonde hair "Our first date was a total success, don't you agree?" she asked Lexa ironically.

Lexa laughed a little driving the car "Absolutely" she said shaking her head.

Clarke focused her gaze on the window "Well, maybe next time" she sighed disappointed.

Lexa looked at the blonde. Clarke was really sad that their date was ruined. And to be honest Lexa felt the same way.

"What time is it?" Lexa asked.

Clarke looked at the watch on her wrist "Almost 10:30. Why?" she asked turning her gaze to Lexa.

The brunette smirked at the blonde "I have an idea" she said.

 

\----

 

"This place is beautiful, Lexa" Clarke gasped stunned.

They were up the hills, in a place where all the city was visible.

Lexa followed Clarke along the esplanade "I used to came here when I felt the necessity of disappear" she said looking around.

Clarke turned around "And you want to disappear now?" she asked grinning.

"Yep. But only if it's with you" Lexa replied smiling.

Clarke smiled back melting at the the brunette's words. She cupped Lexa's face, looking with adoration at her green eyes. Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and leaned to her lips.

The girls shared a long loving kiss. When they parted, they remained wrapped around each other.

"This date is really getting better" Clarke said softly caressing the brunette's face.

Lexa giggled and tightened her hug around the blonde "I love you" she whispered against her lips.

Clarke shivered a little, still couldn't believing that it was real, that she and Lexa were really together "I love you too, Lexa, so much" she replied lovingly, moving her hands to Lexa's lovely hair.

Lexa smiled and sighed happily when Clarke grazed her nails over the back of her neck. She was becoming addict to the blonde's caresses and touches.

When they kissed again Lexa couldn't resist but to lift Clarke a little. The blonde smiled against the brunette's lips.

 

\----

 

Lexa was sitting over the car's hood with Clarke between her legs. Clarke's back pressed against Lexa's chest comfortably. The brunette hugged the blonde more tightly and rested her chin over her shoulder dropping a soft kiss on her neck.

"I looked for that book everywhere" Clarke continued her story about how it was impossible to find her favorite arts book on Mount Weather "I talked with the people from the library but nothing" she pouted cutely.

Lexa squeezed the blonde gently. Clarke tilted her head a little to look at the brunette. She rested her arms over Lexa's on her tummy and intertwined her fingers with her. Lexa dropped a tender kiss on the tip of her nose and Clarke grinned.

"What was the name of the book again?" Lexa asked softly.

" _History of American modern art_ " Clarke sighed before kissing Lexa's jaw briefly "But seriously it looks like it doesn't exist anymore" she ended pulling out her lower lip sadly.

Lexa just buried her face into Clarke's neck making her smile "Awww poor thing". The brunette left a little kiss on the soft skin. Clarke sighed and burrowed further into Lexa's embrace.

"What do you want for Christmas, Lexa?" the blonde asked softly.

The brunette arched her eyebrows looking at the distant lights of the city "I don't know yet"

Clarke scoffed gently "You lost points for not saying _only you_ "

Lexa smiled widely and kissed the blonde's neck again "I swear that was my second option"

"Second option?" Clarke tilted her head to get a better look of Lexa "You're losing all the points right now"

Lexa laughed quietly and hugged Clarke more tightly "Well, I already have you, so..." she whispered into the blonde's ear making her shiver.

Clarke bit her lower lip for a moment "Smooth"

"Thanks" Lexa dropped sweet kisses along the blonde's neck and jaw "But you have my word that you are the only thing I want. On Christmas, on summer, on spring, on a leap-year..."

Clarke laughed happily. She turned her face a little to kiss those full lips and smiled against them "I'll trust your word then"

"The Woods word is unbreakable" Lexa smiled before kissing Clarke lovingly.

Clarke gazed the brunette for a moment "I wanted to ask" she began caressing Lexa's cheek with her thumb "Why you use the Woods name and not Kane, like your father?"

Lexa sighed and kissed the tip of Clarke's nose making her smile "Woods was my mother's maiden name. Even after marrying my father she was Woods-Kane" she smirked nostalgic.

"I think that's a beautiful tribute" Clarke's blue eyes glowed with love and pride.

Lexa smirked happily this time and got closer to the blonde. They kissed slowly, savouring the moment. When they broke apart settled back on front of Lexa and rested her head against the brunette's shoulder, they both observing the city.

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence Lexa sighed "It's getting cold. We should come back home" she said.

Clarke looked at her watch and sighed too "You're right"

Lexa smiled and leaned to the blonde's lips. Clarke kissed the brunette back opening her mouth so Lexa could slip her tongue inside.

Both moaned at the feeling and Clarke turned around to face the brunette and kiss her more properly. Lexa smiled when Clarke bit gently at her lower lip.

Clarke hooked her arms around Lexa's neck and the brunette pulled the blonde more closer grabbing her hips as they changed the angle of the kiss. It became more wet and heated.

Lexa growled softly when Clarke bit her lower lip again and pulled it back gently with her teeth.

"God Clarke" Lexa breathed out hugging the blonde impossibly closer "You drive me crazy". Her heart was beating like crazy inside her chest.

Clarke smiled cheekily and rested her forehead against Lexa's. She could feel her whole body vibatring with desire.

"So what do you think about our first date?" Lexa asked with a half smirk.

Clarke grinned "It got better" she grazed the brunette's lips with her own "A lot better"

They kissed hungrily not wanting for the date to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the date was a success (except maybe for the gang slight interruption). What about part 2?
> 
> Until next Friday ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Yes I know is Thursday, but since I'm leaving for a little family vacation, and I won't be able to be online or post, here is the new chapter.

When the girls reached the house door, they kissed. The intention was to share a quick kiss, but they weren't ready to part so soon.

Clarke encircled the brunette's neck with her arms, and Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist, bringing her closer as the kiss deepend.

"I wish we could continued our date. I don't want to say good night just yet" Clarke whispered in between kisses.

Lexa kissed the blonde lovingly "Maybe we don't have to say good night yet" she stared at Clarke in a way that made the blonde's legs weak.

Clarke cupped the brunette's face "What are you proposing?" she said more rapsy than she intended.

Lexa grinned cheekily at her "Sleep with me tonight" she requested tightening her hug around the blonde.

Clarke widened her eyes "But..." she trailed off surprised.

Lexa shook her head and smiled "Just sleep" she said softly "Unless you want something more" she arched an eyebrow.

Clarke chuckled and stroked the brunette's cheeks with her thumbs "And the parents?" she asked with a slight worry.

Lexa shrugged "We'll figure out something" she said kissing the blonde softly "Please Clarke? I just want to be with you" she whispered against her lips.

Clarke smiled unable to deny to such a sweet request. To be honest, she felt the same. There was nothing in the world that she desired more than falling asleep and waking up in Lexa's arms.

The blonde kissed Lexa tenderly, and gazed lovingly at her "Wait for me when the parents go to bed" she said softly.

Lexa smiled brightly and trapped the blonde's lips in another kiss.

 

\----

 

After the girls brushed their teeth together, Lexa went to her bedroom and waited for Clarke. She sighed and laid down onto the mattress. She wasn't sure why she asked the blonde to sleep with her. But she just needed her. She needed to be with her, to hear her breathing, to feel her by her side. 

The brunette closed her eyes and sighed smiling. She heard Abby talking with Marcus outside and sat on her bed nervously. Then, heard their bedroom door closing behind them. And a few minutes after that, slight steps on the hall. She sat crossing her legs on the bed grinning.

Her bedroom door opened and Clarke entered. The blonde closed the door quickly behind her and smiled sweetly at Lexa "Hi" she whispered.

Lexa licked her lips and bit her lower lip "Hey" she replied amused. She patted at the bed smiling "You coming?"

Clarke smiled and walked to Lexa. She straddled the brunette feeling how she gasped softly at the action. Clarke ran her fingers along Lexa's long silky hair and Lexa rested her hands on Clarke's hips.

Lexa closed her eyes enjoying the blonde's caresses on her hair. Clarke's heart was hammering inside her chest. She couldn't believe she was so nervous and excited for simply share the same bed with Lexa. After all it wasn't the first time they slept together on the same bed.

"Lexa?" Clarke whispered while still caressing the brunette's hair.

"Mmm" Lexa hummed with content. Her eyes still closed.

Clarke couldn't help but grin a little "Are we...I mean... _girlfriends_ is the right word?"

Lexa opened her green eyes and smirked at the blonde "Well" she brought Clarke closer to her and kissed her lips first and then that cute chin dimple she liked so much "I think so, yes. Holding hands in a movie theater count as girlfriends"

Clarke giggled softly "You're such a dork" she leaned for a tender kiss.

Lexa smiled against the blonde's lips and encircled her waist. When they parted, Lexa smiled at the blonde and nuzzled Clarke's nose sweetly. 

They finally laid down facing each other. Clarke linked her fingers with Lexa's and brought the brunette's hand to her lips to kiss her knuckles. 

"I suppose I have to wake up soon tomorrow and comeback to my room" Clarke said softly.

Lexa smirked a little. She caressed the blonde's hip with her thumb slightly "I suppose"

Clarke ran her index finger along the brunette's face. Then she brushed her thumb over her full lips.

Lexa kissed the pad softly before biting it, making Clarke giggle.

"I love your lips" Clarke whispered.

"Yours are not bad" Lexa shrugged playfully.

Clarke chuckled pushing Lexa onto her back settling on top on her.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Clarke asked suddenly, looking down at Lexa.

The brunette frowned slightly. She rested her hands on the blonde's hips, rubbing circles with her thumbs "I think...some things are inevitable" her green eyes searched for Clarke's blue ones "I don't know if that counts as destiny"

The blonde smiled and left a brief kiss on the brunette's full lips "I think it was our destiny to meet each other" she whispered leaving another kiss on Lexa's lips "To fall in love"

That statment made Lexa's heart jump happily inside her chest "That's certainly romantic" she whispered kissing Clarke "And beautiful. But I don't think you thought that when we first met" she chuckled.

Clarke grinned and shook her head "No. I thought you were an asshole" she traced the brunette's jawline with a finger.

Lexa chuckled again "I deserve that"

Clarke smiled, still tracing Lexa's face like memorizing it and engraving it into her mind forever. The blonde wasted no time in pressing her lips to Lexa's for a slow heated kiss.

Lexa moaned into the kiss and slid her hands under the blonde's red flannel pajama top. She ran her palms along the soft warm skin of her back. Clarke groaned and nibbled at the brunette's lips making her gasp.

"Maybe we could..." Clarke whispered hotly against the brunette's lips "...do some PG-13 stuff"

Lexa gulped at that "Oh..." she choked before gulping again.

Clarke bit her lower lip looking down at the brunette "If you want"

Lexa's only response was to press her lips to Clarke in a urgent kiss. When they had to pull away due to lack of oxygen they were panting, foreheads resting together and eyes dark with desire.

Clarke began to wonder if she would be able to stick to PG-13 stuff only when Lexa was looking at her like that.

The brunette swallowed and slid her hands under the blonde's pajama top. Clarke shivered at that and left soft kisses on Lexa's neck.

Lexa closed her eyes and moved her hands higher, reaching the blonde's shoulder blades. Her eyes snapped open the moment she noticed Clarke wasn't wearing a bra. She couldn't help but to whine pitifully.

Clarke left a little bite on Lexa's neck and pulled back to look at her face. She bit her lower lip and grabbed one of Lexa's hands. The brunette gulped soundly when the blonde guided her hand under the pajama top and into her chest. 

Her very naked chest.

"Holy shit" Lexa breathed out cupping Clarke's left breast.

The blonde bit her lower lip again and groaned resting her forehead against Lexa's.

The brunette licked her dry lips and began to fondle the breast gently. Clarke moaned and Lexa took the opportunity to kiss her eagerly. Mouths clashing together and tongues dancing sensually.

Suddenly Clarke couldn't take it anymore and pulled back, straddling Lexa's hips. She finally thought _screw everything_ and started to unbutton her pajama top under Lexa's smoldering and surprised gaze.

Lexa gasped seeing what the blonde was doing and licked her lips widening her eyes "You...you...don't have to, Clarke" she stuttered feeling too hot in that moment to even form coherent phrases "That's...that's...mature rating stuff"

Clarke's blue eyes were dark and secure "I want this, Lexa" she rasped trying to calm her irrepressible desires "You want this?" she wanted to be sure Lexa wanted it too. 

Lexa swallowed feeling about to pass out "Yes" she croaked out "I...want this. I want you"

Clarke had to repress a groan at the brunette's words and finally unbuttoned her pajama top sliding it down her shoulders and revealing her naked large breasts to Lexa's hungry eyes.

The brunette whimpered fisting the sheets underneath her. Her green eyes completely dark with desire and want. She sat onto the mattress still staring at Clarke's amazing breasts.

The blonde smiled and cupped the brunette's face bringing her heated gaze to her face "I want you too" she whispered huskily.

Lexa growled before trapping Clarke's lips in a fervish kiss that made the blonde moan into the brunette's mouth. 

Lexa wasted no time cradling Clarke's breasts with her hands. She massaged and squeezed the round mounds while the kiss became more wet.

"You're so beautiful, Clarke" Lexa said with reverence pulling back from the kiss "So incredibly beautiful"

Clarke grabbed Lexa by the back of her neck and brought her mouth to hers again.

The blonde moaned loudly when Lexa brushed her thumbs over her hard nipples. Lexa began to left hot kisses along Clarke's neck. Finally the blonde tugged at the brunette's sweater "I wanna see you too" she half begged, half ordered.

Lexa took rid of the sweater in a blink and Clarke smirked seeing the brunette also liked to go to bed braless.

"Gorgeous" Clarke breathed out running her blue eyes along Lexa's naked front.

Their lips rejoined in the most wet, passionate kiss they had ever shared.

Clarke covered one of Lexa's perfect small breasts and grazed her palm over the hardening nipple making the brunette moan and gasp against her mouth.

Everything was spinning out of control and it didn't take long before they were totally naked and entangled over the bed.

Lexa settled on top of Clarke pressing her thigh against her aching center. The blonde moaned breathlessly digging her short nails on the brunette's back, leaving little red marks over the soft skin.

"Lexa _please_ " Clarke moaned against the brunette's lips while grinding against her thigh.

Lexa could felt the blonde's wetness against her skin and it was driving her crazy. She grunted and kissed Clarke one last time before moving her mouth to her breasts. She kissed, licked and sucked the round mounds while Clarke gripped her hair and moaned without control.

Lexa made a titanic effort and pulled back from the blonde's gorgeous breasts to look at her face "Clarke" she rasped "lower, please"

The blonde panted bringing the brunette's tempting lips to hers "I'm sorry" she whispered before biting Lexa's lower lip.

The brunette groaned and returned her her mouth to the blonde's chest. She sucked one nipple and ran her tongue over it before moving to the other and doing the same.

At that point Clarke was writhing under Lexa and grinding against her toned stomach trying to seek some friction. 

Lexa descended the blonde's body leaving kisses all over it. She finally settled between Clarke's legs and bit her lower lip trying to control herself.

"Please Lexa" Clarke begged burying her fingers into the brunette's hair "Please, I need you"

The moment Lexa tasted Clarke both moaned without couldn't help it. The brunette ran her tongue, licked and sucked at Clarke while the blonde moaned and panted tightening the grip over the brunette's hair.

The way Clarke was moaning Lexa's name put the brunette's over the edge already. 

Lexa circled the blonde's entrance with her tongue and Clarke cried out with so much need that Lexa couldn't wait anymore and entered with one finger, feeling how her walls closed around it.

"Oh God" Clarke panted thrusting against the finger "God Lexa. Please... _baby_ "

Lexa almost whimpered at the blonde's new nickname for her. She added a second finger creating a steady rhythm matching Clarke's thrusts.

Clarke was so close and she could feel it. When Lexa wrapped her mouth around her clit and sucked firmly, the blonde arched off the bed, still holding Lexa in place, and had to bit her lip hardly to not moan as loudly as she wanted. A broken chant of _I love yous_ escaped her lips while she trembled with pleasure.

Lexa licked Clarke gently and continued thrusting her fingers helping the blonde to ride out her orgasm.

When the blonde collapsed over the bed, panting and trying to catch her breath, Lexa licked her fingers clean knowing for sure that she was now addicted to Clarke.

The brunette left sweet kisses on the blonde's thighs, hip bones, stomach, chest, neck and finally her lips.

Clarke kissed Lexa with all the energy she had left after such a powerful orgasm. She ran her hands over the brunette's back as she recovered and her breathing returned to normal again.

"I love you" Clarke panted softly "That was amazing" a tired smile adorning her face.

Lexa was stunned at how beautiful Clarke looked post coital. She kissed her lips again feeling her heart swealling inside her chest with the love she felt for the blonde. It was absolutely overwhelming.

"I love you too, _love_ " the brunette whispered against the blonde's lips.

Clarke gazed at Lexa with a mix of surprise and tenderness. A sweet smile appeared on her lips "So you liked my _baby_ " she stated brushing her lips to Lexa's.

"Yeah" Lexa pecked the blonde's lips "I liked it very much, love"

Clarke smiled brightly caressing the brunette's face "I love that. Please call me _love_ always"

"I promise" Lexa smiled kissing the blonde again "Only if you call me _baby_ always too"

Clarke's face was starting to hurt for smiling so much "Deal, baby". She bit her lower lip pushing Lexa to her back and looking down at her. She ran her fingertips over the brunette's chest earning herself a gasp and a moan when she pinched a nipple between her fingers "You like that?" she rasped making Lexa to moan again.

"Yes" the brunette licked her lips before Clarke devour them in a passionate kiss.

The blonde wrapped then her mouth around a hard nipple making Lexa moan and whimper. Clarke took her time lavishing the brunette's breasts before cupping her center with her hand. Lexa was soaked and probably very close, so the blonde entered her with two fingers.

Lexa moaned again and gripped the blonde's hair with one hand while the other fisted the sheets.

After leaving kisses and gentle bites on Lexa's abdomen and thighs, Clarke finally joined her fingers and began to circle the brunette's clit with her tongue.

Lexa's moans became more frequent and desperate and Clarke felt how her walls were closing around her fingers. She was on the verge.

The blonde sucked the clit and thrusted her fingers more fastly. Lexa cursed and arched off the bed moaning in the most sexiest way. Clarke almost came again feeling Lexa's orgasm and hearing her in that way.

After the tremors ceased, Clarke kissed all the way up to Lexa's lips for a tender kiss that melt the blonde's heart.

"I love you" Lexa panted "love"

Clarke grinned "I love you too, baby. So much"

Lexa hugged Clarke tightly against her sweaty body. The blonde rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. Lexa covered their naked bodies with the sheets.

They stayed like that for a long time. Embraced, entangled and completely happy and satisfied.

Lexa pushed some blonde hair away from Clarke's face and kissed her forehead lovingly while running her fingers up and down the blonde's spine "Best date ever" she whispered into the quietness of the room.

Clarke began to laugh softly and Lexa joined her.

 

\----

 

Clarke opened her eyes slowly, like waking up after a long wonderful dream. The sun was entering from the window and creating a dreamy halo on the bedroom.

When she stirred a little she noticed the arm encircling her waist. A big smile appeared on her face. 

It was not a dream. Definitely.

She could felt Lexa's calm breath on her neck, and the brunette's body intimately pressed against her back. 

A pleasant shiver traveled along her body when she remembered the previous night.

And what a night.

The blonde turned slowly to face Lexa. The brunette was sleeping peacefully. Her face serene and relaxed, with that adorably little pout of her lips that made Clarke to press a feathery kiss on them.

Lexa sighed still asleep and moved closer to Clarke. The blonde smiled lovingly at that.

A distant voice broke Clarke's dreamy haze. She raised her head looking at the door with wide eyes.

"Clarke?" Abby was calling her.

"Shit" the blonde glanced at the alarm clock with her heart in her throat. The damn thing didn't sound and it was time to wake up to go to school.

"Clarke?" she heard again. She sat over the bed quickly. The bed sheet slipping down her body, remembering her how naked she was.

Naked in bed with Lexa. Who also happened to be very naked.

That wasn't looking good. She was on the verge of a heart failure.

The blonde shook the sleeping brunette beside her "Lexa. Lexa wake up!" she whispered in panic.

"Clarke? Where are you?" the voice demanded more loudly. Abby was searching for her daughter, and Clarke was sure she had been looking in her bedroom. And probably the bathroom too. Lexa's bedroom was the next stop.

Clarke shook Lexa with more force "Lexa! My mom is here!" she hissed with trepidation.

The brunette grunted and opened her eyes. She focused them in Clarke. The brunette smiled sleepily, but soon frowned seeing the blonde's scared expression.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked sitting over the bed with a concerned face. Then she heard Abby calling her daughter again, and looked at Clarke with wide eyes. She almost fell from the bed when she jumped down and ran to the window to open the curtains, forgetting she was completely naked.

Clarke stood too and both girls started to dress up clumsy and frantically.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Lexa chanted altered while putting on her pants.

"Lay down on the bed" Clarke instructed suddenly, finally totally dressed.

"What?" Lexa gazed at the blonde in confusion.

"Lay down, Lexa!" Clarke ordered hastily.

The brunette did as she was told and slipped under the covers again. In that moment Abby knocked on the door and opened it.

"Clarke?" the woman asked frowning, seeing the blonde hovering over Lexa, who was still lying on the bed.

Clarke smiled nervously at her mother "Good morning mom. I came here to wake Lexa up. She...she's not feeling too well, you know. I...I was worried" she rambled like an idiot.

Lexa just closed her eyes because she was about to faint or break down in laughter. She wasn't sure anymore.

Abby walked to the brunette and Clarke moved away a little to let her mother check Lexa. The woman put her hand over the brunette's forehead kindly and looked at her for so long that Lexa wanted to confess.

"You're a little hot, sweetheart" Abby finally said.

Clarke didn't know what to do. She really had to make a big effort to not laugh. She put her hand over her mouth pretending to be worried, so she could hide her nervousness.

"But it looks like you don't have fever. How are you feeling?" the woman continued.

"Fine" Lexa said with fainted voice "I guess I...it can be a cold"

"Can be" Abby nodded "Do you feel good enough to go to class?"

"Yeah" Lexa nodded licking her lips.

Abby smiled at the brunette and then turned to Clarke "Don't take too long to get downstairs, ok? Breakfast is ready"

Clarke nodded quickly "Sure. Don't worry"

Abby looked at the girls one last time and exited the room.

Lexa sighed loudly with relief and kicked out the covers "That was close" she said looking at Clarke.

The blonde put her hair behind her ears and nodded "So close" she said with concern. 

Lexa sat over the mattress and Clarke sat beside her. The couple began to giggle without couldn't help it.

Lexa leaned to kiss Clarke still smiling and the blonde kissed her back, cupping her cheek.

The brunette pulled back a little and sighed "Good morning" she whispered.

Clarke smiled "Good morning, baby"

Lexa bit her lower lip feeling her heart melting again at the blonde using that name for her "God, I love you, Clarke" she declared nuzzling the blonde's nose tenderly "I love you, love"

"I love you too" Clarke smiled resting their foreheads together.

Lexa sighed again "This was not what I expected for our first morning after" she pouted a little.

Clarke chuckled "I know" she caressed the brunette's face lovingly.

Lexa encircled her arm around Clarke's waist "Sooo...." she began kissing the blonde's neck "When are we gonna to repeat?"

Clarke couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one made me sweat and frustrated me beyond words. Why? Because I'm really not good at writing this. You can tell this is my weakest point. I just hope you all like it.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos (more than 500!) and for reading. See you all next Friday :) xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

The last day of class before Christmas holidays was as relaxed and quiet as expected.

During lunch Raven grabbed Clarke by the arm and made her sit with her.

Clarke frowned at her friend and Raven rested her hands over the table.

"So you did it" it wasn't a question but Clarke was more confused than ever.

"I did what?" the blonde asked still lost.

Raven offered a tight lip smile "Clarke" she began "You know, since the beginning of humanity, the curiosity--"

"Go to the point, Raven" Clarke said with exasperation "I wanna eat my lunch in peace"

"You and Lexa. Sex" Raven stated seriously.

Clarke couldn't help but to blush a little. She sighed and played with the mashed potatoes on her tray "I'm not gonna talk about that with you"

Raven smiled satisfied "I'm not a idiot, Clarke. I'm sure it was mind blowing. I mean, look at Lexa's fingers and tongue, she must be-"

"Raven!" the blonde stopped her friend with a embarrassed smile.

The latina cackled much to Clarke's dismay "I'm disappointed" she shook her head "I thought we're friends"

Clarke sighed putting her hair behind her ears "It's too personal, Raven. I don't ask you about you sex life with Bellamy"

"Oh, you wanna know? Well he does this thing--"

"Stop" Clarke protested shaking her head with a tiny grin "You're crazy"

"When it happened?" Raven tried again "At least I have the right to know that"

Clarke shook her head again "No, you don't. But it was last week. And that's all I'm gonna tell you"

"Last week" Raven pondered caressing her chin.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked confused.

"Trying to remember if you or Lexa looked any different last week" Raven explained.

Clarke chuckled and decided to eat her lunch.

"Hey" Lexa appeared in that moment and sat beside the blonde "What's going on?"

"You better don't ask" Clarke confirmed with a smile.

Raven just stared at the two girls for a long moment, a cheeky smile on her face.

"What?" Lexa finally said biting the bread roll from her tray.

Raven tilted her head and shrugged "You two did the nasty. We were discussing it here" she gestured from Clarke to her.

Lexa choked and Clarke patted her back worriedly "What!?" the brunette rasped looking at her girlfriend.

"Don't listen to her, Lexa. She's being her usual extra self" Clarke assured the brunette.

Lexa narrowed her eyes at Raven and the latina raised her hands in surrender.

"Hey girls" Octavia sat with a sad face.

"What's going on today?" Raven asked "Why that long face, O?"

Octavia sighed "Indra insists to spend the Christmas on TonDC"

"So?" Lexa shrugged "TonDC is nice on Christmas"

"Yeah" Octavia confirmed "But Lincoln-"

"So is that" Raven shook her head "Can't you control your hormones for a week, Octavia? If I can you can! I'm disappointed. You girls can't stop disappointing me" 

Lexa shook her head and Clarke chuckled with a amused grin.

"I think" Lexa started "That you should think your thing with Lincoln better, Octavia. That relationship is only going to bring you problems"

"I have to say I agree" Raven nodded.

Octavia lowered her gaze and shook her head "You don't get it, guys" she began sadly before looking at her friends "Haven't you ever fall for someone you shouldn't have? Knowing that it was gonna be messy and difficult but still...you fell without couldn't doing anything against it?"

Lexa and Clarke glanced at each other briefly at Octavia's words. It hit too close to home.

"Well said, O" Raven patted her friend's shoulder "What you say, girls?" she asked Lexa and Clarke with a knowing gaze.

"Maybe you're right, Octavia" Clarke said honestly "You...you can't control who you fall in love with" she looked down at her tray of food.

Lexa sighed "I agree"

"Oh girls" Octavia began feeling tears in her eyes "I love you, you know"

 

\----

 

Abby always liked to order Clarke's room while the blonde was in class. Her daughter was a wonderful young girl and she couldn't be more proud of her, but she also was incredibly messy and her room looked like a hurricane sweep everything away.

Lexa was the total opposite. The brunette's room was always clean and neat and Abby always praised her for it, making Clarke to roll her eyes.

The woman collected all the clothes from the bed shaking her head, and pulled them inside the closet.

The desk was filled with books, drawing blocks, pencils, charcoals and even socks. How they even got there? Abby would never know.

She shook her head with a amused smile and stacked the books in one side. She did the same with the drawing blocks, but one of them fell to the floor and some pages scattered over the carpet.

Abby grunted softly and bent to grab the pages. She looked at one sketch and smiled seeing it was the lake where Clarke and Lexa spent a lot of time with their friends before the winter.

The page behind that sketch called the woman's attention. She frowned sitting on the edge of the bed observing the drawing.

Two eyes. Big, expressive and warm.

She couldn't tell who's eyes were since it was drawing in black and white. But she knew they looked familiar.

She passed to another page. Two hands. Elegant and slender.

At the third page Abby grew serious. It was Lexa's profile. With her long dark hair pulled apart to one side and her neck on display. It was perfectly drawned and detailed, and Abby wondered how long Clarke spent working on it. Did she asked Lexa to pose for her?

The next page showed another drawing of Lexa, this time sleeping. She fell asleep while they were studying together and Clarke decided to drawn her? 

Abby felt a strange punch on her gut and gathered the pages, pulling them back inside the drawing block.

She didn't look at the other blocks. But she wondered if Lexa also filled the pages.

 

\----

 

"Goddammit" Lexa grunted typing on her laptop "Can you be any more slow?" she sighed mentally kicking herself because she was running out of time and Clarke's gift still was waiting to be delivered "I need this now" she gritted her teeth.

A knock on the door made her jump and close the laptop quickly. Clarke peaked her head inside the brunette's room.

"Can I come in?" the blonde asked.

Lexa smiled "Of course" she turned her chair to Clarke and the blonde sat on her lap.

"What were you doing, baby?" Clarke asked caressing her girlfriend's face.

Lexa smirked and wrapped her arms around the blonde "Just watching some porn" she joked.

Clarke smiled pleased "You were ordering my Christmas gift, weren't you?"

Lexa tilted her head "I don't know what you're talking about, Clarke. It was porn"

Clarke chuckled and kissed the brunette tenderly "It's ok, Lexa. Your gift is not here yet neither"

Lexa smiled and hugged the blonde tightly "What did you buy me?"

"You need to wait until Christmas" Clarke stated seriouly.

Lexa whimpered with the cutest pout and Clarke rolled her eyes before trapping the brunette's lips in a loving kiss.

"That's not fair" the blonde whispered against Lexa's lips "You know I can't resist that pout"

"You can't resist me. Period" Lexa exposed with a tiny smirk.

Clarke shook her head with a little grin. They kissed slowly, savouring the moment.

Since they made love for the first time they had been sneaking around and visiting each other's room at night. 

And of course they had that night a couple of days before where Abby and Marcus had night shift. They basically spent all night in bed making love, after ordering pizza because they didn't want to waste a single second of their first night alone since they consummated their relationship.

After the second round Clarke convinced Lexa to pose for her on the bed. The brunette protested because she wanted to spend more time snuggling, but relented to her girlfriend whishes. The blonde sat over the bed with her drawing block and charcoal while Lexa yawned from time to time. The brunette almost fell asleep and Clarke woke her up with sweet kisses. That obviously leaned to another round.

"Baby, you look stressed" Clarke said seriously, caressing the brunette's face lovingly.

Lexa shrugged "Too much work at the paper lately. I'm glad the holidays are finally here"

Clarke smiled. She ran a finger down Lexa's chest "I can help you to relax a little"

Lexa chuckled "That sound very pornish, love. And I know because I was watching porn"

Clarke laughed softly "My adorable dork" she whispered tenderly before kissing the brunette.

They left the room long minutes later, with Lexa smoothing her hair and Clarke zipping up her pants.

 

\----

 

Before the dinner Clarke walked to library on the living room. She looked behind her to check no one was seeing her.

The blonde opened a drawer and then another finally finding what she was looking for. The Woods photo album.

She turned the pages until she found the picture she wanted. She grabbed her phone and snapped a couple of photos of it.

She got a little distracted by a adorable picture of Lexa when she was a baby. With her big green eyes, the dark curly hair, the cutest little smile on her lips...

"Clarke?" Abby called her.

The blonde jumped startled and put the album inside the drawer again. On the door was Lexa with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Come on, lov--" Lexa stopped looking back at Abby and her father and cleared her throat soundly "S...slowly. I'm hungry"

Clarke gazed at Lexa with a _Slowly? Really?_ silent question.

Lexa just shrugged and Clarke shook her head amused.

The dinner was quiet and comfortable. Abby prepared chicken lasagna much to Lexa's delight.

Clarke couldn't help but chuckle at the brunette's enthusiasm. It was incredibly cute.

"So, girls" Abby began "We want to say how proud we are of you two. Your grades were fantastic"

"Absolutely" Marcus added with a big smile.

"Thanks" Lexa smirked "Does that mean I can have a car for Christmas?"

Abby and Marcus laughed and Clarke smiled at her girlfriend.

"I'm baking some things for Christmas" Abby continued "I was hoping you could help me, Clarke"

The blonde glanced at Lexa like asking for help, but the brunette just smiked.

"You can join us too, Lexa" Abby said "If you want"

"Sure" the brunette smiled and Clarke arched an eyebrow at her "It will be fun"

"Wonderful" Abby gushed happily.

Marcus cleared his throat softly "Some friends will come before the dinner tomorrow...Cage is one of them. And of course Matt will be with him. I hope that's not a problem, Clarke. I know you two broke up and--"

"It's fine, Marcus" Clarke gazed at Lexa. The brunette rolled her eyes and continued eating "It's...fine"

 

\----

 

While brushing their teeth together Clarke wanted to make sure Lexa was okay with Matt being there before the Christmas dinner.

"It's fine, Clarke" the brunette said putting her toothbrush on her cup "The will come, Sheriff Wallace will make some unfunny jokes, Matt will act all superior and then they will leave. It's the same every year"

"I'm sorry we have to see him on Christmas" Clarke said honestly.

Lexa shrugged "I'm planning on putting tabasco on his eggnog"

Clarke chuckled "Sounds good"

Lexa smirked and wrapped her arms around the blonde "It's all fine, Clarke. It will be only a half hour, 40 minutes tops, and then they'll leave"

Clarke ran her fingers along the brunette's hair sweetly before pressing her lips to her.

 

\----

 

It was almost 2 am and Clarke was still drawing. She was sitting on her bed with her block over her crossed legs. Beside her was her phone with the picture she was trying to replicate.

The blonde was sure Lexa was asleep already, and probably fell asleep waiting for her. Clarke sighed sadly, but she needed to finish the draw. She already had the perfect frame for it and all. She just wished Lexa would like it.

When she was finally satisfied she smiled happily and observed her work. It was pretty good, not to be smug but it was really good.

She decided to wash her hands to clean the rests of charcoal and stopped at Lexa's door. She entered the brunette's bedroom and smiled seeing her girlfriend deeply asleep.

She slid under the covers and Lexa immediately curled up by her side. Clarke smiled and wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist.

This was gonna be their first Christmas together. And even if they couldn't kiss or be openly affectionate in front of their parents, they would definitely find a way to kiss under the mistletoe.

And no one, not even Matt Wallace, would ruin this for them.


	21. Chapter 21

The Christmas morning arrived with thick grey clouds and rain. And also with Clarke waking up Lexa with kisses.

The brunette smiled sleepily and the blonde planted a last sweet kiss on her lips.

"Rise and shine. Christmas is here" Clarke said with cheerful voice.

Lexa stirred a little under the covers and opened her eyes slowly, loving the view of Clarke already dressed and ready for their baking session with Abby.

"My mom got all ready" Clarke continued hovering over Lexa "Practically everything is done for the dinner, but the sweets and pie are waiting. So come on, lazy ass" she smiled brightly.

"Is a cute ass" Lexa argued with sleepy voice.

Clarke chuckled "It is"

Then the blonde squealed when suddenly Lexa grabbed her and pulled her down to bed.

Clarke giggled when Lexa kissed her neck softly "Come on. My mom doesn't like to wait" she said caressing the brunette's disheveled hair.

Lexa grunted against the blonde's neck and wondered why on earth she decided to bake that morning with Abby and Clarke on first place. But when the blonde cupped her face and brought her lips to hers for a gentle loving kiss, Lexa just surrendered knowing she was deeply whipped.

 

\----

 

Abby decided the cookies should be the first thing on the schedule. Lexa and Clarke were working on the dough. The brunette already collected her long hair in a ponytail.

"So girls" the woman began while melting butter "These last months happened so fast"

Lexa nodded with her tongue planted on her cheek in concentration. Clarke cleaned her hands on her apron distractedly.

"Yeah" the blonde simply said.

"I just find so hard to believe that you two are still...you know" Abby continued "Single"

Lexa arched an eyebrow at that, but Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Why mom? We're only 17. Not planning on marrying so soon" Clarke shrugged.

Abby shook her head "That's not what I'm saying, honey"

"And what are you saying?" Clarke frowned.

Abby sighed "If there's no boy...or girl" she added looking at Lexa "Like I said it's hard to believe two young beautiful girls haven't met anyone...yet"

"Yeah well, believe it" Clarke focused on kneading the cookie dough.

Lexa avoided to look at the woman.

"Lexa?" Abby called the brunette making her to rise her eyes from the task at hand "What's your favorite pie, dear?"

Lexa almost sighed in relief "Oh" she then bit her lower lip while thinking "The raspberry one" she confirmed with a smile.

"Delicious" Abby smiled too staring at the brunette "We're making a raspberry one then"

"Great" Lexa smirked nervously.

Abby nodded and cleaned her hands. The front door rang and the woman excused herself and left the kitchen.

Lexa grimaced a little "She's...weird today"

Clarke chuckled softly "She's been like that all morning. She ambushed me on the bathroom and made a lame excuse about how she heard the sink losing water"

"Definitely weird" Lexa confirmed.

"Lexa, sweetie" Abby entered the kitchen again "Is Anya. She says she have something for you"

"Oh right" Lexa left everything she was doing and smiled at Abby and Clarke "I'll be back in a minute"

The brunette pratically ran to the hall and found her sister there.

"Nice apron" Anya teased pointing at the black and white apron with the letters _I love cooking_ Abby made her wear.

Lexa rolled her eyes "Shut up. Do you have it?" she asked excited.

"Yeah, yeah" Anya grabbed the packet from inside her purse. It was covered in gift wrap "I still don't know why you gave my name and direction"

"Because I don't want Clarke to find it before time" Lexa took the packet with a big smile. It was bigger than she thought.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Anya pinched her little sister's cheek making her to roll her eyes with a growl "Being all excited and happy for giving your girlfriend a Christmas gift. She's that, right? Your girlfriend"

Lexa just nodded shyly "Yes. We're serious, Anya"

Anya sighed and offered her sister a sympathetic look "You know you two can't keep it in secret forever, right? I'm not trying to rain on your parade or to make you feel bad, Lexa. But this is something you two really need to think"

"There's nothing to think" Lexa shrugged "I love her, she loves me. End of story"

Anya smiled soflty while shaking her head "More like the beginning of the story"

"You know you can be really, like really, exasperating?" Lexa narrowed her green eyes at her sister.

Anya laughed and hugged Lexa "Whatever it happens" she whispered to her ear "You know you can count on me. Both of you"

Lexa felt incredibly grateful for her sister in that moment "Thank you" she declared honestly.

"Well" Anya sighed pulling back from the embrace "If this don't kill dad, nothing will" 

Lexa rolled her eyes again and said goodbye to her sister. She ran upstairs to hide Clarke's gift on her bedroom.

 

\----

 

While waiting for Lexa, Abby and Clarke continued working on the kitchen.

The blonde glanced from the corner of her eye how her mother licked her lips and gulped before speaking.

"You've been drawing...a lot lately" Abby said.

Clarke shrugged "Yeah. I've been inspired"

Abby smiled softly "I remember how much you liked to draw when you were little. You even drawed your father a portrait every year for his birthday"

Clarke smiled nostalgic at the memory "He always said the new portrait was better than the previous one"

"You know, he always believed you would be an artist" Abby shook her head with a smile.

Clarke swallowed nervously and gazed at her mother "And what if...if is that what I want?"

Abby frowned in confusion "Being an artist?"

Clarke nodded.

"Well" Abby began to sprinkle the counter with flour to knead the dough easily "A doctor and an artist" she chuckled "That's something unique, definitely"

"No" Clarke looking at her mother more seriously "Just an artist"

Abby stared at her daughter for a moment that seemed eternal to the blonde "What are you trying to tell me, Clarke? That you want to study art?" she smiled thinking it was funny. A funny joke.

But the look on Clarke's face was telling it wasn't a joke of any kind.

"Clarke" Abby grew serious.

In that moment Lexa returned to the kitchen with a little smirk on her lips. A smirk that faded as soon as she saw Abby and Clarke.

"Is what I want, mom" the blonde stated honestly.

Abby gauged her daughter's words and threw the dishcloth she had on her hands over the counter. Then she turned to look at her daughter again.

"You always wanted to be a doctor, Clarke" the woman protested "How could you change your mind just like that? What made you change your mind so fast?" she glared at Lexa not so subtly, who was still standing at the door.

The brunette felt that angry glare and stepped back like she had been pushed by the force of Abby's madness.

"I...I should leave you two..." Lexa began nervously.

"I wanted to be a doctor when I was 6, mom! And only because you told me so. I always wanted to study art!" Clarke was getting angry too.

Abby put the dough inside the oven "This is unbelievable" she shook her head "You want that instead of a honorable career saving people's lifes? Stable and respected? And with a good salary?"

"That's unfair, mom" Clarke crossed her arms over her chest "I want to do what I really like! I want to teach other people to love art as much as I do!"

"An art teacher?" Abby spat bitterly "That's better than being a doctor?"

"It is to me!" the blonde said exhasperated "And I'm not hoping for you to understand it. But at least I was hoping you could support me" she ended with sadness.

Lexa stood there torn between leaving the two of them alone, or engulfing Clarke in a tight hug.

The blonde stared at her mother, silently wishing for her approval, for her support. But the woman turned her back to her and the blonde felt tears in her eyes of pure frustration.

She finally exited the kitchen in hurry and ran to her room.

"Clarke" Lexa whispered already following the blonde upstairs.

The brunette entered the room right after the blonde and closed the door behind her.

Clarke buried herself into Lexa's comforting embrace as she silently cried.

"It's ok" Lexa whispered kissing the blonde's temple softly.

"She's so unfair" Clarke sniffed.

"It'll be fine, Clarke. You just took her by surprise" Lexa soothed.

The blonde sniffed again and pulled back a little to look at the brunette. She really didn't know what she would do without her and her unconditional love and support.

A light knock on the door made the girls to break their hug.

"Talk with her" Lexa said softly, looking at the blonde's teary blue eyes. She put some of her hair behind her ear "I know you two can fix it"

"Clarke" Abby's voice came from outside the door "Clarke, please. Let me in"

Clarke observed her girlfriend for a moment. The brunette offered a encouraging smile and the blonde sighed before giving her a little kiss on the lips.

Finally Lexa walked to the door and opened it. She looked back at Clarke, who crossed her arms over her chest, and nodded at her.

"I think it's better to leave you alone" Lexa said to Abby and Clarke before leaving the room and closing the door.

Clarke stood there without looking at her mother.

"Clarke" Abby walked to her daughter "Honey" she cupped one cheek making the blonde to look at her "I'm sorry"

Clarke felt an instant relief, but still felt hurt.

"Can we sit?" Abby asked taking one of her daughter's hands and sitting with her on the edge of the bed. The woman sighed and put some hair away from the blonde's face "When were you planning to tell me?"

Clarke shrugged "I don't know. I was trying to find the best moment"

Abby nodded "When you decided it?"

Clarke finally gazed at her mother "A long time ago, mom. Even before moving here"

Abby looked at her daughter and caressed her hair gently "I'm sorry. I was...surprised"

"And disappointed" Clarke added for her.

"Yes. I'm not going to lie. I'm a little disappointed" Abby squeezed her daughter's hand "I always wanted you to be a doctor. Like me"

Clarke lowered her gaze.

"But" Abby put her hand under the blonde's chin to made her to look at her "What I want is your happiness, Clarke. And if that's what you want, then go for it. You have all my support"

Clarke smiled feeling tears gathering in her eyes "Thank you, mom" she hugged the woman.

Abby sighed "Oh honey. I love you. I'm sorry about before"

"I love you too" Clarke said gratefully.

When they returned to the kitchen they found Lexa there, with flour on her cheek and chin and her tongue sticking out in concentration as she kneaded the dough.

Clarke smiled fondly and wanted to give anything to simply walk to Lexa and kiss her until both were gasping for air.

The brunette spotted Abby and Clarke there and smiled, still unsure, at them.

"Hey" she cleaned her hands on her apron "So...what cookie mold?" she raised her hands showing a star mold and a Santa hat mold.

Abby smiled "We're making a batch of each"

"Good" Lexa smiled back.

Abby kindly cleaned the flour from the brunette's cheek. Lexa just smiled nervously at her.

"Let's work. We have a lot to do" Abby finally said, walking to the oven. From the corner of her eye she catched how Clarke sweetly brushed her thumb over Lexa's chin to clean the remains of flour from there.

 

\----

 

Lexa was more than glad that Clarke and Abby could work out their, not so little, difference. To make Abby happy she relented to wear that lame white sweater with Rudolph embroidered on it. Red nose made of velvet an all.

Abby bought it for her. Same as the red sweater with a Christmas tree printed on it for Clarke. But the brunette was sure the blonde would never wear it. Especially not on the dinner.

But Lexa wanted to be on Abby's _good list_ , and not because of the gifts, but because someday...

Lexa sighed brushing her hair. One thing was Abby accepting Clarke's new career choice and another to accept them.

The brunette took a last look on the mirror before leaving her room and knocking on Clarke's door.

"Yes?" the blonde asked.

Lexa smirked "It's me" she whispered.

"Come in"

The brunette entered and closed the door behind her. She licked her lips and felt her heart's rate increseasing when she saw Clarke standing there with only a black skirt and white bra.

"Nice outfit for the dinner" Lexa teased.

Clarke rolled her eyes amused "You're one to talk"

Lexa looked down at her sweater and chuckled slightly.

"Are you trying to become my mom's favorite?" Clarke smiled while putting on a light blue blouse that enhanced her beautiful blue eyes even more.

"Do you think that way she won't kill me for sleeping with her daughter?" Lexa walked to the blonde. A teasing smirk on her lips.

"How dramatic" Clarke chuckled shaking her head.

Lexa rested her hands on Clarke's hips and nuzzled her nose tenderly "I'm glad you two worked out things" she said honestly.

Clarke ran her fingers over the brunette's sweater and finally rested her hands on her shoulders "Me too"

Lexa leaned to kiss Clarke, but the blonde pulled back, earning a little sound of disapproval from the brunette.

"Our parents are downstairs. Anya and Gustus are downstairs. And even some guests are downstairs" Clarke pointed out.

Lexa scoffed "And that means I can't kiss you?"

Clarke smiled softly. She ran her short nails over Lexa's nape making her bit her lower lip and groan a little.

"It depens. How much do you want to kiss me, baby?" the blonde asked raspy.

Lexa encircled Clarke's waist and pulled her tightly against her, making her gasp very close to her mouth.

"You have no idea, love" the brunette replied huskily.

Their lips crashed in a passionate kiss that made them both moan lowly. Clarke buried her fingers on Lexa's silky glowing hair and opened her mouth when she felt the brunette's tongue licking her lower lip.

"We better go down" Clarke panted while Lexa was giving her hot brief kisses that were seriously testing her will in that moment.

Lexa stared at the blonde with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky smile.

When Clarke realized how her words sounded she slapped Lexa on the shoulder playfully "You perv" she giggled softly.

"Can you blame me?" Lexa said moving her kisses to the blonde's neck.

Clarke's only answer was a groan when Lexa gave her a little bite that then soothed it with her tongue.

The blonde couldn't resist it anymore and grabbed the brunette's face, bringing her full lips to hers for a wet kiss.

Lexa gasped over the blonde's lips when she unbuttoned her tight black pants and pressed her against the door.

The blonde bit her lower lip before trapping Lexa's parted lips in a hungry kiss, while her hand slid inside the brunette's pants and underwear.

 

\----

 

"I can't stress enough how utterly adorable you look" Anya laughed quietly while teasing her sister.

Lexa just rolled her eyes bearing it. She glanced at her left where Clarke was talking with Gustus.

She could still feel all the things they did just some minutes before on the blonde's bedroom. That made her blush a little.

Gustus and Clarke walked to the sisters.

"I was telling Clarke you girls are gonna love our gift" Gustus smiled pleased.

Lexa chuckled and Clarke smiled at her.

"Our guests are here" Marcus annouced happily.

Many of both Marcus and Abby friends and co-workers appeared for the little cocktail. Indra, with Octavia and Bellamy, passed that morning to wish happy holidays before the three of them parted to TonDC.

Clarke rolled her eyes a little when Matt Wallace entered the living room. The boy smiled at her and the blonde politely say hello to him.

Lexa grinned when she saw Murphy there. The brunette walked to him and they hugged.

"Hey there, Scrooge" Lexa said.

Murphy just shrugged good naturally "I wanted to wish a Merry Christmas and all that lame stuff" he looked at Marcus talking with a friend "I better get out before your father see me"

"Come on. Take a drink. Eat some cookies" Lexa tried "I made them with Clarke and Abby" 

"You? Baking?" the boy chuckled amused.

"Yeah. And she's really good" Clarke added walking to the friends.

"I bet you tell her that in many other situations, Griffin" he winked cheekily.

Clarke blushed slightly "Shut up"

Murphy laughed shaking his head "Anyway, happy holidays girls"

They wished him happy holidays too, and Lexa gave him some cookies so he could check by himself how good they were.

When the boy left Clarke told Lexa she was going to grab a couple of eggnog glasses. The brunette observed her girlfriend walking to the table where the drinks were with a little smile.

A smile that disappeared as soon as Matt stood in front of her, blocking her view of Clarke.

"I'm surprised your father allowed Murphy to be here" Matt began.

Lexa was not really in the mood to fight that moron. She wanted to have a peaceful night.

"Why is that?" the brunette couldn't help herself "You're here, aren't you?"

Matt narrowed his eyes at Lexa trying to get if she was being offensive or not. Finally he smiled smugly and lowered his voice.

"You and your friend are scum"

Lexa clenched her jaw. Her green eyes sparkling with fury. Her hands turned into fists and she wondered how much she could ruin the night if she punched Matt Wallace in the face in that moment.

But she didn't have to do anything since Clarke walked there and, _accidentally_ , stumbled spilling both glasses of eggnog over Matt's impolluted italian white shirt.

The boy opened his mouth and looked down at his expensive shirt disgusted and angry.

Lexa had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle the laugh that was bubbling on her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry Matt" Clarke said with her best fake concern "Let me grab a napkin"

"It's ok" Matt said altered "I'll go to the bathroom"

"I'm sorry" Clarke said again. When the boy disappeared she turned to smile at Lexa.

"I could kiss you right now" Lexa whispered with a amused smile.

"I tend to have that effect" Clarke said cockily.

"Girls, what happened?" Abby asked worriedly.

"Nothing, mom" Clarke shrugged "Some unfortunate accident"

Abby stared at her daughter and then at Lexa, who lowered her gaze.

When Matt returned, with his shirt smudged and soaked in eggnog, he talked to his father and Cage sighed saying goodbye to Marcus and Abby and wishing then a happy night.

When all the guests left, the family ate the delicious dinner and then sat on the living room for the gifts moment.

Anya and Gustus gave Clarke and Lexa a couple of pajamas. The brunette's one was green and the blonde's one blue. _To match their eyes_ Anya said with a funny smile.

After more clothes, books, a new motorcycle helmet for Gustus, a leather jacket for Anya, a fishing rode for Marcus, a pair of shoes for Abby, and many other things, Marcus smiled at Abby and he went to the garage.

Lexa told Clarke excitedly that this time it was a car. But it wasn't.

Marcus appeared with a brand new bicycle and Lexa widened her eyes in surprise.

"You're always complaining about the traffic when you take the principal highway to go to the library or the paper office, so here it is" he smiled at his daughter "Ecological and perfect"

"It's awesome!" Lexa exclaimed examining the bicycle. Black and green. Really cool "I'll be faster now"

"I'm glad you like it" Abby smiled.

"Thank you. To you both" Lexa said honestly.

The three of them hugged and Clarke, Anya and Gustus smiled at the scene.

"Your gift is hiding on Marcus' office" Abby told her daughter.

"I may need help with this, Gustus" Marcus said and the man walked with him to the office.

They returned with a big briefcase and a easel with a canvas on it.

Clarke gasped stunned.

"Funny enough, we bought it before our conversation this morning" Abby said.

The blonde observed everything in wonder. The briefcase was filled with professional painting and drawing utensils. And the canvas was like a huge drawning block with hundreds of pages.

"I have no words" Clarke said with watery eyes "Thank you so much"

"Oh honey" Abby hugged her daughter and Marcus did the same.

Lexa couldn't help but smile happily. 

"Okay" Marcus clapped his hands "Is your turn, girls" he grinned.

"I'll go first" Lexa said. She grabbed the blonde's gift biting her lip "Merry Christmas, Clarke"

The blonde smiled and grabbed the gift. By the looks it could be an Ipad, but soon Clarke noticed it was heavier. She unwrapped the paper and opened his mouth in a silent gasp.

 _History of American modern art_

She couldn't believe Lexa remembered the book, and what was even more surprising, that she found one after the book was basically discontinued.

"How..." Clarke tried to ask.

"It wasn't easy" Lexa put her hands inside her pockets nervously and Clarke thought she was the cutest "I found it online. A lady from London was selling it and--"

"You...you bought it from London?" the blonde interrupted in awe.

"Yeah" Lexa scratched her neck "Is second hand. I couldn't find a new one, you know"

Clarke fought back the tears and jumped to Lexa for a hug. The brunette froze momentarily, seeing their family there, but soon wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"I love you" Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear making her smile.

When they pulled back they saw everybody smiling at them emotionally.

Clarke dried her tears with the back of her hand and grabbed the brunette's gift "Is a little more humble than yours" she began with a nervous smile "But it comes from the bottom of my heart"

Lexa took the gift and frowned "Is an Ipad?" she asked.

Clarke laughed quietly and shook her head.

The brunette tore out the gift paper and noticed the frame. She turned it around and immediately her eyes filled with tears. It was a portrait of her mother. Perfectly drawn and detailed.

"I wanted to give you something meaningful" Clarke said softly "Is not so espectacular as yours but--"

"Is perfect" Lexa raised her watery green eyes to the blonde "I love it, Clarke. Thank you. Thank you so much" she offered her girlfriend the most beautiful smile and Clarke's blue eyes grew watery too.

They hugged again and Lexa wanted nothing more but kiss Clarke. To kiss her and tell her mow much she loved her.

"Is incredible, Clarke" Anya said observing the drawing, also teary eyed. 

Even Gustus was crying at that point.

"Well" Abby wipped her tears away with a smile "How about some pie?" 

They all laughed and sat to enjoy the last hours of Christmas.

 

\----

 

At late night Clarke entered Lexa's bedroom to find the brunette waiting for her.

They poured all their love into the kisses, the caresses. Into every touch and gaze. And when they finally were satiated, they embraced tightly under the covers and felt asleep happily.

The next morning Abby pretended like she didn't notice the hickey on Clarke's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more thank you so much for reading, giving kudos and for your comments.
> 
> See you all next Friday ;)


	22. Chapter 22

As the days passed Abby began to spend more time with the girls.

She insisted in teaching Lexa to cook her favorite chicken lasagne. She joined the girls to their trip to the mall. And the night before New Years Eve she watched a movie with them, obviously ruining their plans of making out on the couch.

For New Years Eve the girls were glad Marcus reserved a romantic night with dinner and live music on a fancy hotel just for him and Abby.

Clarke and Lexa attended the private party Anya and Gustus threw on Grounders. 

They danced, laughed, had fun with their friends, and even had a frisky moment on the store room.

Finally they welcomed the new year under a rain of confetti before joining the rest of the gang to take Clarke to the old cabin on the hill. There the blonde carved her name on the wood wall to join all of them and be one more on the tradition.

When they returned home they were already on each other's arms the moment they crossed the door.

They never were more happy to have the house to themselves.

On Lexa's room, Clarke pushed the brunette over the bed and unzipped her sexy red dress to reveal a matching black lacy lingerie that left very little to imagination.

Lexa sat over the mattress and ran her green eyes over the blonde's body appreaciatively.

After the past days on dry spell because of Abby's constant and insistent presence, they were practically buzzing with pent up desire.

"See something you like?" Clarke asked huskily. Her tongue pocking between her teeth playfully.

Lexa's eyes locked with the blonde's blue ones "Most definitely" was the brunette hoarsed response before encircling the blonde's waist and pulling her down over the bed, on top of her and pressing their lips together for a passionate kiss.

After the second round Lexa traced paterns on Clarke's stomach softly. Her head was resting over the blonde's chest. Clarke was caressing the brunette's brown locks and sighed with content.

They were on the bed, naked and basking in the afterglow of their last love making. They loved this moments as much as the sex itself.

Lexa sighed and wrapped her arm around Clarke's waist. She kissed one of the blonde's full soft breasts tenderly.

"I love your boobs" she murmured.

Clarke laughed softly, her body shaking with the force of it, and Lexa smirked against the blonde's breast giving it another gentle kiss.

"I know that" Clarke replied. Her voice filled with mirth and love. Her fingers still caressing the brunette's hair.

Lexa sighed "They're so perfect" she continued.

"I thought perfection doesn't exist" Clarke said trying her best to imitate Lexa's voice when she talked about science and nerdy stuff.

Lexa smirked again "Well" she kissed the breast once more "If perfection doesn't exist then you're the closest thing to perfection, Clarke"

The blonde smiled lovingly at Lexa "You're not bad yourself, you know"

Lexa chuckled. She changed her position and settled on top of Clarke, between her legs. She gave the blonde a tender kiss and smiled down at her.

Clarke encircled the brunette's neck with her arms and wrapped her legs around her hips wanting to feel not a single inch between them.

"You're absolutely perfect, Lexa" Clarke said before kissing the brunette softly "And as for your boobs" she said biting her lower lip cheekily and moving her hands to cover the brunette's soft perky breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze "They're pretty good loking too"

Lexa chuckled against the blonde's lips before capturing them in a loving kiss. As their tongues slid together Clarke brushed her thumbs over the brunette's nipples making her groan into the kiss.

That was the start of round 3.

 

\----

 

Lexa slowly opened her eyes and rapidly closed them again. 

She was in bed with Clarke. The blonde's head resting over her shoulder, her hand over her chest and a leg draped over hers. It was perfect and she had no intend to move.

The brunette stole a glance at Clarke. Peacefully sleeping and looking like an angel with her blonde hair disheveled, her lips parted slightly and a rosy pink shade on her cheeks.

She was definitely an angel. Her angel.

The brunette sighed softly and closed her eyes again. But Clarke stretched a little in her arms and Lexa opened her eyes again.

Green found blue and both smiled.

"Good morning" the rasped, sleepy voice of Clarke sent a shiver along Lexa's body.

"Good morning, love" the brunette replied with a smile.

Clarke smiled too and buried her face into Lexa's neck with a happy sigh. Lexa ran her fingertips along Clarke's spine slowly and planted a soft kiss on the blonde's temple.

Clarke yawned audibly and Lexa smirked at that.

"I'm gonna make breakfast" Clarke announced with another yawn, getting ready to leave the bed.

"No" Lexa whined with a little pout grabbing Clarke by the waist, and effectively, pulling her down by her side again.

Clarke chuckled and ran her fingers along the brunette's tousled hair. She left little, sweet kisses on Lexa's cheekbone, jaw and chin.

"The parents will be here soon" Clarke finally said "So come on, move your ass" she finished giving a gentle slap on the brunette's rear.

"You love my ass" Lexa protested resting her head over Clarke's chest.

The blonde chuckled "I do" she gave the round flesh a firm squeeze "But we need to eat something". 

Lexa smiled against the skin of Clarke's chest "Mmm...I would like that"

The blonde rolled her eyes with a grin "Stop being such a perv"

Lexa left her comfy resting place on Clarke's chest and nuzzled the blonde's nose before kissing her lips lovingly "Ok. But first we need a shower" she declared rolling off Clarke and standing from the bed, revealing her perfect naked body to the blonde, who stared at her biting her bottom lip.

Lexa laughed softly "Now, who's the perv?" 

Clarke tore her gaze from the brunette's naked body, and looked at her smiling face "You can shower first, baby. I'm going to make breakfast" she finished standing from the bed too.

Lexa grabbed Clarke by the arm and pressed the blonde's naked body to hers "Ah ah love" she shook her head "We're gonna shower together" she said caressing her back with both hands.

Clarke closed her eyes briefly, shivering at the intimate contact "And if I don't wan to?" she asked playfully.

Lexa pretended to think for a moment "Then..." she said bringing the blonde closer to her, trying to melt their skin together "...I'm not going to kiss you during the whole day" she finished whispering against the blonde's lips.

Clarke bit her bottom lip and whimpered as she leaned to kiss Lexa. She couldn't believe how much power the brunette have over her."You win. I don't know what I'm gonna do with you" she said in between kisses.

Lexa smiled satisfied against the blonde's lips "I have some ideas"

 

\----

 

After a rather heated shower the girls went to the kitchen and Clarke began to make pancakes.

"Butter or strawberry jam?" the blonde asked distractedly while turning over the pancakes on the fry pan.

"Mmm...both?" Lexa smiled pouring two glass of juice.

Clarke giggled "And you say my eating habits are bad?"

Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist from behind and kissed the back of her neck "Maybe I'm picking your habits too" she whispered with a smirk.

"I doubt it" Clarke turned her face around to drop and kiss on Lexa's lips "Miss Healthy"

Lexa kissed the blonde's neck and gave it a gentle bite that made Clarke shudder a little.

"Lexa" the blonde warned "I'm cooking"

"I can help you" the brunette offered.

Clarke chuckled amused "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I make the best ham and cheese sandwiches in the whole state"

Clarke laughed shaking her head. She put the last pancakes on the plate and turned off the stoven before turning around in Lexa's arms. She traced the brunette's nose with a finger and smiled "God Lexa. I love you so much"

The brunette smiled back "I love you too"

Clarke sighed before jumping into the kitchen counter. She sat there and beckoned a finger to Lexa "Come here" she whispered.

Lexa smirked happily and settled between the blonde's parted legs "And the breakfast?" she raised her eyebrows resting her palms over the blonde's thighs "You know, pancakes are crap when they cool it down"

"Lexa" Clarke gripped the brunette's Mount Weather sweater and pulled her closer, their mouths practically touching, "Shut up and kiss me" she demanded.

Lexa half smiled "Yes ma'am"

They kissed for a intense long moment. Clarke groaned when their tongues met inside her mouth and wrapped her legs around Lexa's hips.

They pulled back for a mere second to change the angle of the kiss.

"Knock, knock" a voice announced suddenly and the girls broke apart faster than lightning.

"Oh shit" Lexa muttered when she saw Anya standing there in the kitchen, with her arms crossed over her chest and a funny grin on her face.

Clarke swallowed feeling her heart returning to its normal pace. She jumped down the counter and licked her lips nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Lexa asked still a little out of breath.

"Happy new year to you too, girls. And good morning by the way"

Lexa rolled her eyes at her sister's sarcasm.

"I told dad and Abby I would keep an eye on you two" Anya pointed with her finger at the girls "Be thankful it was me and not them who found you...like that" she finished tilting her head with a smile.

Clarke cleared her throat and offered an apologetic smile to Anya "Do you want coffee? I made pancakes"

"No thanks. I already had breakfast" Anya said kindly "But honestly keep it in your pants for now"

Both girls blushed at that and Anya laughed amused.

"I don't have a problem with you two kissing, and being all gooey, heart-eyes and touchy-feely" Anya chuckled seeing the girls embarrassed expression "But be careful, ok?"

"Ok" Lexa gulped scratching her neck.

"Anyway, I just came here because dad called me and told me they're on their way. And since I had the slight suspicion you two would be all over each other I wanted to warn you first" Anya arched an eyebrow very pleased with herself.

"Hmm...thank you, Anya" Clarke said.

"Well" Anya nodded "Have a good day" she walked to the door but looked back over her shoulder at the girls "If you're able to control your hormones, of course" and then she left with a big smile on her face.

Clarke groaned covering her face with her hands. Lexa was too embarrassed to even say something.

 

\----

 

The girls were happy to return to normality. With the classes, seeing their friends, being buried in homework...It was nice after all.

"I _really_ have to go" Lexa whispered pulling back from a particular intense kiss.

Clarke simply grunted and pressed her lips to the brunette once more.

They were lying on Clarke's bed. Supposedly studying, but making out actually.

They were being more cautious after Anya's ambush on the kitchen days before. But it was so hard to maintain some distance when all they wanted to do was to be together all the time.

"I...have to go to the library..." Lexa moaned quietly when the blonde's lips attacked her neck "For...the..." another moan when Clarke left a gentle bite before soothing it with her tongue "...Highschool paper" 

Clarke nibbled the soft skin of the brunette's neck before coming face to face with her. She used her best pout making Lexa laugh softly.

"Sorry, love" the brunette said kissing the blonde's nose sweetly "I have to go"

"But it's so cold outside, baby" Clarke whined "You should stay here. I'll keep you warm"

Lexa chuckled before leaning for a brief kiss. Then she stood from the bed making Clarke to whine again and run her hand along her blonde hair with frustration.

"Only a couple of hours. I promise" Lexa said while grabbing her scarf from the desk.

Clarke pouted again and grabbed her sketch block. Lexa observed the easel on the corner of the room and glanced back at Clarke.

"What are you working on?" the brunette asked.

Clarke raised her blue eyes to the unfinished draw and shrugged tilting her head "I'm practising new styles, new techniques"

"Cool" Lexa said lacing the cords of her boots.

Clarke smiled a little "You better make up to me later"

Lexa smirked putting on her coat "I'll try"

Clarke stood and walked to Lexa, helping her with the scarf gently. The blonde tied the soft scarf looking at Lexa's green eyes "Don't take too long, ok?"

The brunette smirked "I'll be back at 7. Maybe 7:30, I promise"

Clarke rolled her eyes "With your bicycle?"

"Yes, Clarke. With my bicycle" 

Clarke smiled and shook her head "And what if it rains?"

Lexa shrugged putting on her white beanie "I'll pedal faster"

Clarke chuckled and Lexa smiled at her. The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde and they shared a sweet kiss. Finally the blonde tugged Lexa by the scarf to steal her a quick kiss.

"Be careful" Clarke whispered softly.

Lexa smirked again and tucked a stray lock of blonde hair from Clarke's face behind her ear gently. Their eyes locked on each other for a moment.

"I will" finally Lexa said. She grabbed her bag and kissed Clarke once more.

Lexa smiled from the door "I love you"

"I love you too" Clarke replied smiling.

 

\----

 

On the library Lexa was trying to focus on her research for her next article, but Clarke's messages were awfully distracting.

 **Clarke:** _When are you coming back?_

Lexa smirked amused at her girlfriend's message. She shook her head typing her back.

 **Lexa:** _It only been an hour, Clarke_

 **Clarke:** _But I miss you :(_

Lexa chuckled.

 **Lexa:** _I still have another hour or so. Sorry, love._

 **Clarke:** _I'm sorry too, baby_

Lexa frowned at the message and then another message appeared. Except it wasn't a message. It was a picture. 

Lexa widened her eyes, her lips parted with a gasp and the phone fell from her hands making everybody on the library to look at her in annoyance.

Lexa picked up the phone from the floor swallowing hard. She was blushing deeply and her cheeks and ears were burning. The picture Clarke sent her was the blonde herself lying on the bed, dressed only with a very sexy match set of red underwear.

Lexa gulped licking her lips. It's not like she hadn't seen Clarke naked before. Because she had. Many many times. 

But _damn_.

 **Lexa:** _Clarke please. Don't do this to me_

 **Clarke:** _I'm just waiting for you, baby_

Lexa grunted softly. She could practically see the blonde smiling deviously as she typed.

 **Lexa:** _You're going to be the death of me_

 **Clarke:** _Don't come too late ;)_

Lexa groaned quietly.

 

\----

 

When Lexa left the library the sky was grey and filled with clouds. She walked to her bicycle when Murphy approached her.

"Hey" the boy smiled.

"John Murphy on a public library. What kind of alternative universe is this?" the brunette joked.

"That actually offenses me. I'm working on getting better grades, you know?"

In that moment Emori, the new exchange student walked by the two friends "Hi" she waved her hand with a kind smile.

"Hi Emori" Lexa smiled back before turning to Murphy "Getting better grades. Sure" she said amused.

Murphy shrugged "It's not my fault she likes to come to the library 3 times a week"

"Ugh, you're sounding like a stalker" Lexa complained.

Murphy chuckled. He put his hands inside the pockets of his jacket "I really like her" he shrugged looking down somehow shyly.

"I know" Lexa nodded "You should ask her for a date or something"

Murphy scratched his head "That's...scary"

Lexa laughed "It can be, yes"

A sudden car's honk made the two friends to jump startled. Matt Wallace stepped out the car with his usual look of superiority. "I thought it was forbbiden to litter the public places" he mocked.

"Yeah I love when the trash take out itself" Murphy pointed at the boy.

Matt clenched his jaw glaring at the two friends "Why don't you two take your ugly smell somewhere else?"

"Why don't you drive your daddy's car to the nearest cliff?" Lexa fought back coldly.

Murphy began to laugh and he and Lexa walked away from the boy, who was fuming.

"Fucking idiot" Lexa declared.

"That was good, Woods" Murphy shoved the brunette's shoulder.

Lexa sighed looking at the plumbeous sky "I have to go back home"

"Me too" Murphy nodded "Give the blondie a kiss for me" he teased winking at the brunette.

"Go to hell" Lexa smiled grabbing her bicycle.

She looked up again noticing how the rain was close. She thought about Clarke and a silly smile appeared on her face.

She couldn't wait to be back at home with her.

 

\----

 

Clarke put the sketch block aside with a frustrated sigh. She looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 

7:55. 

Lexa was running late.

The blonde grabbed her phone and nothing. There was no new messages. She decided to call the brunette and waited for her to picked up, but instead the voice mail answered.

She knew Lexa most probably turned off her phone after their last chat with picture included. Clarke smiled lying down on the bed again. Yeah, that matching red set was a good buy.

A soft knock on the door made her sit over the mattress "Come in"

Abby entered her daughter's room and smiled gently at her.

"Hey" Clarke frowned "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you know if Lexa is gonna to delay more or...?" she trailed off.

"I don't know, mom" Clarke sighed "I texted her but she must had turn off her phone. Being on the library and all" she tried to hide a smile. She was sure the brunette blushed furiously when she received the picture. And by the noise she heard she also probably dropped her phone.

"How are the classes going?" Abby sat on the edge of the bed.

"Fine" Clarke shrugged.

"And your art?" Abby looked at the easel on the corner of the room.

"Fine too" Clarke chuckled amused. Her mother was acting really strange lately.

Abby nodded pressing her lips on a thin line "Do you have something to tell me, honey?"

"About my art?" Clarke asked confused.

"No" Abby shook her head "About...something, I don't know. There's nothing important going on in your life that I need to know?"

Clarke frowned even more confused. Abby just stared at her seriously.

In that moment the phone began to rang down on the living room and Abby sighed audibly.

"I better answer. It could be important" the woman said standing from the bed. She glanced back at her daughter before leaving the room.

Clarke frowned again and grabbed her phone to send a new text to Lexa. The dinner was almost ready and she could hear her mother answering the call while Marcus said something about some work papers he had on his study.

Clarke took a look at her phone and opened the gallery. She smiled seeing all the pictures of Lexa. She loved them all, especially the one where the brunette was lying over the bed with her eyes closed and a little beautiful smile on her lips. 

She also loved the selfie of the two of them where Lexa was standing behind her with her arms around her waist and her lips over her cheek, while she herself smiled brightly at the camera.

She shook her head with a grin at how deeply in love she was.

She heard her mother's voice hastily calling Marcus and frowned forgetting the phone and the pictures momentarily.

Then the house front door opened and her mother's voice could be hear again.

"I'm driving! Wait for me and Clarke!"

Clarke's frown deepend when suddenly her mother entered her bedroom panting after running up the stairs. Her face was pale and painted with a concerned expression, borderlining on frightened.

"What's wrong?" Clarke stood feeling the necessity to do it. She suddenly was feeling an uneasiness that was squeezing her heart unpleasantly.

Abby gulped and licked her lips "We need to go to the hospital"

Clarke's blood ran cold at that "The hospital?"

"Honey" the woman cupped the blonde's cheek shakingly "It's Lexa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so mucn for reading and commenting. I would love to update more than once at week, but unfortunately I'm so busy :( I only have the mornings to write, the rest of the day is busy as heck. But I'm so glad you all like this story so much, I honestly have no words to express my gratitude.
> 
> Thank you again. See you next Friday xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

Clarke hated hospitals. She truly hated them.

The cold white halls and rooms, the suffocating dry atmosphere, the distinctive smell.

She didn't even remember the car drive. She could hear her mother talking to her and Marcus, walking through the hospital halls, and wait and wait and wait. She didn't notice she was crying until a tear fell upon her folded hands over her lap, as she sat waiting for any information.

Anya hugged her and tried to console her but she was feeling numb. Like she wasn't even there. It all felt surreal.

Marcus paced anxiously and Abby spoke with practically the whole hospital demanding to know something. After all working there had its perks.

Finally, after what seemed to be long hours, a doctor appeared to talk with them.

Clarke held her breath and gripped the front of her sweater for some kind of support.

"Jackson" Abby stood and walked to her colleague "My God finally. How is she?"

"Is she ok?" Marcus asked frantically. He was a nervous wreck and his eyes were watery.

"She came here unconscious" Jackson began "She has a broken wrist and eyebrow. Many cuts and scrapes on her face and left side of her body" the doctor licked his lips "But the most severe thing is a head contusion. She hit her head with the asphalt pretty hard and it's a miracle she doesn't have something more serious"

Clarke felt her legs giving up and had to sit again.

"But...she's ok?" Marcus asked afraid of the answer.

"She'll be" Jackson nodded "But she needs to stay in observation tonight"

Everyone visibly relaxed at that.

"Can...can we see her?" Clarke asked with shaking voice and teary eyes.

"Right now she's resting. Like I said she came here unconscious" Jackson explained "My advice is to let her rest a little. Meanwhile you can talk to the police" 

Marcus frowned "The police?"

Jackson nodded "Apparently three people saw a car fleeing out the road"

"Three people? Who are they?" Abby asked.

"Two hikers who were returning from the mountains and a young boy" Jackson pointed at the hall "He was the one who called the ambulance"

When they turned around they saw Murphy there, with his hands inside his pockets and tears in his eyes.

"I'll leave you alone" Jackson excused himself.

"Murphy" Clarke walked to him and put a gentle hand over his shoulder "What happened?"

"Come on, boy. Speak" Marcus demanded before Abby grabbed his arm to silently tell him to calm himself.

Murphy sniffed and shook his head "I heard a...noise and then car's tires scraping" he shook his head again "I heard two guys screaming _He hit her! He hit her!_ " he raised his eyes to the family "And then I saw her. Lying over the asphalt and...and there was blood..." her gulped.

Clarke couldn't contain the tears, neither could Anya and Gustus.

"It's ok" Abby tried to sooth the boy "You told all that to the police?"

Murphy nodded and then looked at Marcus "Mr. Kane" he started nervously "I saw the car. It...it was Matt Wallace"

A defeating silence followed and Clarke exhaled, trembling with sadness and rage.

"That's...Are you sure?" Marcus was absolutely shocked.

"Completely" Murphy assured.

Marcus swallowed and shook his head. He ran a shaking hand over his hair. To everyone's surprise he began to walk out of the hall until Abby and Anya stopped him.

"Dad no" Anya said alarmed.

"Marcus you need to calm down" Abby tried.

"I need to talk with Cage right now!" Marcus exclaimed losing his composure "He will hear me!"

"That would only make things worse" Abby put her hands over the man's chest "Lexa will be ok. Let the police do their job"

"Please dad" Anya pleaded "Let's talk with the police and file a report"

Marcus finally acceded. He was too altered, too nervous and no one could blame him for it.

"Just" he licked his lips "Don't tell Lexa"

That was something they all agreed on it.

 

\----

 

The first thing Lexa noticed when she tried to open her eyes was that she couldn't open the left one.

That was the first thing she noticed. The second was that she wasn't at home.

She felt her throat dry as the desert and then the white room began to spin around making her dizzy. She closed her right eye tightly and whimpered softly. Her head was pounding painfully.

"Lexa?" she heard a worried voice and fought to open her eye again. She had a hard time focussing her vision on the person standing next to her bed. The person that was holding her hand.

Hovering over the hospital bed was Clarke. Her face deeply worried and her blue eyes clouded with fear and unshed tears. The blonde gave the brunette's hand a gentle but reassuring squeeze.

"Clar...ke?" Lexa choked with a lot of effort, feeling her throat burning.

"It's ok, dear" Abby soothed standing beside Clarke. The woman put her hand over the brunette's forehead "How are you feeling?"

Lexa swallowed painfully "Water" she whispered.

Clarke grabbed a plastic cup with water from the table next to Lexa's bed and put the straw on the brunette's mouth. Lexa drank gladly the whole cup.

"How are you feeling, Lexa?" Abby asked again "You got us all worried, dear"

"My eye" Lexa began. She tried to rise her left arm but winced noticing she had a cast on it.

"Your left wrist is broken. You also have a broken eyebrow and a very bruised, swollen eye. It will take some days before you can even open it" Abby explained.

Lexa couldn't believe it "I don't...I don't remember anything"

Abby sighed and Clarke tightened her hold on Lexa's hand.

"A car hit your bicycle, Lexa. You fell against the asphalt pretty hard" Abby explained gently.

Lexa closed her eye with a soft grunt "My head is killing me"

"You have a head contusion. A severe one. You'll need to stay in the hospital at least for tonight" the woman said "In observation"

Lexa sighed and gazed at Clarke. She could see the concern and fear writen all over her face and in her blue eyes. She gave the blonde's hand a soft tug.

"I'm fine" Lexa said "I'm fine, Clarke. Don't worry"

The blonde nodded feeling her eyes watering again. She had been doing nothing but crying for the last hours. Abby smiled reassuringly at her daughter.

"I'm going to look for your father" Abby said caressing Lexa's hair "He was a nervous wreck so he went to breathe some air. Anya and Gustus are here too"

When Abby left Clarke exhaled the air she didn't know she was holding. She cupped the brunette's right cheek and brushed her thumb over it softly. The blonde's blue eyes were misty and she had to fight back the tears.

"I must look really bad by the expression on your face" Lexa tried to joke.

Clarke lowered her face and kissed the brunette's forehead sweetly, then her cheek and finally her chapped lips. A soft, reassuring kiss.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" Clarke declared with trembling voice.

Lexa could see the blonde was truly scared. She couldn't even imagine how she was feeling when she arrived there.

"I'm sorry" Lexa said honestly even if it wasn't her fault at all. She gave the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze.

Clarke sighed loudly and closed her eyes. She rested her forehead against Lexa's, carefully to not hurt her.

"I love you" Clarke whispered with a small sob.

"I love you too" Lexa whispered back "Give me another kiss" she requested tenderly. 

Clarke chuckled with a sniff "I think we need to wait until you're back home"

The blonde gazed the brunette's sore and swollen face. The closed left eye. The broken eyebrow with stitches. The now almost purple left cheek. The raw scraped chin.

"You need to rest" Clarke said softly.

Lexa left go the blonde's hand and traced her fingertips over her cheek delicately, tenderly.

Lexa swallowed "I don't know if I can sleep without you"

The confession completely melted Clarke. She looked down at Lexa lovingly. She wanted to kiss her again, but Abby, Marcus, Anya and Gustus entered the room.

Clarke took a breath and Lexa clasped their hands together again, brushing her thumb over the blonde's knuckles, still looking at her with a faint smile.

Anya kissed her sister with tears in her eyes and Gustus did the same.

"Lexa" Marcus said kissing his daughter's forehead. His eyes red and puffy "How are you?"

"I'm fine, dad" Lexa said honestly. Then gazed at Clarke again "Much better now"

 

\----

 

When the time to leave arrived Clarke felt her heart sinking at the thought of leaving Lexa alone in that cold hospital room. 

Abby could see the distress on her daughter's face and put some blonde hair behind her ear "It's ok, honey. She'll be fine. It's only for tonight, don't worry"

Clarke nodded biting her lips. She looked behind her mother and to the bed. Anya and Gustus kissed Lexa before leaving. Marcus kissed his daughter's forehead telling her goodbye. Abby did the same assuring the brunette they would be back next morning at first hour.

Finally Clarke took breath and lowered her face. She kissed Lexa's cheek sweetly, closing her eyes and lingering more time than necessary. There was nothing she wanted more than kissing Lexa's lips and to bury her face into her neck while the brunette wrapped her arms around her holding her tightly against her. But Abby and Marcus were at the door, waiting for her.

Abby observed the two girls seriously while Marcus simply encircled the woman's shoulder with his arm.

Clarke pulled back and caressed Lexa's curly brown hair "Try to sleep, ok?"

Lexa nodded softly. Clarke saw she was tired. Completely drained and already drifting off. The blonde smiled at the sight.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Clarke whispered before kissing her cheek again. More briefly this time.

 

\----

 

It was painfull to watch Abby and Anya helping Lexa to dress. The brunette winced and whimpered while sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

Clarke stood there, with her arms crossed over her chest and being nervous and apprehensive while she watched how her mother helped Lexa to get out of her hospital gown.

The blonde's blue eyes fell upon the brunette's left side, purple and swollen, and had to fight back the tears already gathering. She couldn't wait to be back home with Lexa. She wanted nothing more than having her by her side and to take care of her.

Anya helped her sister to get into her pants and helped her to stand, while Abby slid a wool sweater down her head.

Lexa grunted softly when she had to slid her left arm through the sleeve. Her face contracted in pain. Her green eyes searched for Clarke and the blonde offered her a gentle smile.

The drive home was too long for Lexa's taste. She could feel her body throbbing with pain, especially her head.

Clarke held her hand during the whole way.

At home Gustus carried the brunette to her room with little effort. Anya joked lightly saying how much she was regretting not having her camera in that moment.

But Lexa was too tired to fight back. The medicines the doctor prescribed her made her dizzy and tired, and all she wanted to do was sleep. Her eyelids were too heavy and she closed her eyes noticing how Clarke was taking off her sneakers and mumbled a fainted _Thank you_. 

Everyone gave her a soft kiss on the cheek or forehead and left, except Abby who reminded her about the next take of her medicines and checked her temperature, and Clarke who waited until she was alone with her.

Lexa felt the blonde's soft lips on hers and heard a sweet _I love you_. 

"I love you too" she whispered before drifting off.

 

\----

 

Her head felt heavy and dizzy. She felt groggy, indescribably sore and tired. 

She tried to sit up on the bed but soon whined and her face constricted in pain. In that moment Clarke entered the room and ran to her side, sitting beside the brunette.

"Lexa, are you ok?" the blonde asked concerned grabbing her hand.

The brunette just nodded licking her lips. She closed her eye briefly "My whole body hurts" she complained.

Clarke offered a little smile "That's normal"

Lexa laid down again and rubbed her good eye with her right hand "I feel so tired" she licked her lips again and swallowed feeling her throat painfully dry "I need water"

Clarke smiled and showed the brunette a bottle of water and a glass. She filled the glass and gave it to Lexa.

The brunette sat with a lot of effort and help from Clarke, still rubbing her eye "Thank you"

Clarke smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek tenderly "Are you hungry?"

"Not really"

"Lexa" Clarke said seriously "You need to eat"

Lexa sighed "I just feel so dizzy"

"Well, that's normal" Clarke said putting some brown hair away from Lexa's face "But you need to eat"

Lexa grunted "I don't like to be doctored"

Clarke smiled "Well, too bad then. I'm a doctor's daughter after all"

Lexa sighed and for a moment just stared at Clarke.

"What?" the blonde asked with a little grin.

The brunette reached for the blonde's hand and linked their fingers together "I'm sorry. For scaring you"

"It wasn't your fault" Clarke shook her head.

Lexa sighed "They took...whoever did it?"

Clarke avoided the brunette's gaze "They're...working on it. Don't think about that, ok?"

Lexa just nodded softly and closed her eye for a second.

In that moment Abby entered the room to give Lexa her medicines and check her temperature again.

"Clarke honey" the woman said sitting on the edge of the bed, in front of Lexa "I left the thermometer downstairs, can you go for it?"

"Sure" the blonde stood and left giving Lexa a little smile.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Abby cupped the brunette's right cheek.

"Fine I guess" Lexa shrugged a little "Very tired"

"That's normal, don't worry. Take" she gave the brunette a pill and the glass of water.

Lexa swallowed the pill with the water's help and sighed.

"What do you want to eat?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. I'm not very hungry"

"I can make a soup. Warm, comforting and delicious" Abby smiled.

"Ok" Lexa conceded with a little nervous grin.

"How are you feeling, baby girl?" Marcus asked entering the room and giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

Lexa wanted to roll her eyes at her father's use of that nickname "Fine"

"Do you want to go downstairs?" Marcus sat on the opposite side where Abby was sitting.

"I would like to stay here" Lexa licked her lips "I prefer it"

"Ok" Marcus conceded giving the brunette another kiss.

"Here is" Clarke walked in giving the thermometer to her mother.

"Let's see" Abby gazed at Lexa "Open your mouth, dear"

Lexa did as she was told with a little grunt and Clarke smiled.

"Would you like to stay here and make Lexa some company, Clarke?" Marcus turned around to ask the blonde.

"Yeah" Clarke tried not to smile "Sure"

After Abby checked Lexa's temperature was right she and Marcus left. 

Clarke sat beside Lexa and the brunette yawned. Clarke dropped a tender kiss on Lexa's temple smiling softly at how the brunette got closer to her.

"I just wanna sleep" Lexa declared tiredly.

"First you need to eat something"

The lunch was a little difficult. Lexa was too grumpy, which led Clarke to try to feed her like a baby. 

The brunette growled at that and the blonde teased her telling her stop acting like a baby if she didn't want to be treated like one.

Finally when the lunch was over Lexa laid down rapidly falling asleep. Clarke observed her with a mixture of love and emotion. She felt her eyes growing watery and had to exhale to recompose herself. The blonde kissed the brunette's cheek softly and Lexa sighed sleepily.

 

\----

 

The night was the worse part.

They couldn't sleep together. Lexa was too tired and sore, and she needed to rest as much as possible. On top of that Abby and Marcus spent all night checking the brunette every hour or so.

It was too hard for the blonde to sleep on her bed all alone. She was missing Lexa's warmth, being in her arms, feeling her calm breathing, her scent filling her nostrils...

Gathering a lot of courage, and probably acting a little reckless, Clarke walked silently to the brunette's room. She just wanted to see her and give her a kiss.

Lexa was deeply asleep as expected. Clarke simply bent her head and left a butterfly kiss on her pouting lips.

Lexa continued sleeping and Clarke caressed her hair and face gently and carefully. With a long sigh the blonde returned to her room and slid under the covers.

It was definitely too cold without Lexa.

 

\----

 

In the next couple of days the gang visited Lexa. Not all at the same time because she still needed to rest.

The brunette had a big surprise when Murphy appeared on her room looking all nervous.

It looked like Marcus lifted the boy's _ban_ and Lexa couldn't be more happy about it.

They talked for a while until she started to feel tired again. Those damn pills.

As she yawned and began to drifting off Lexa thought about Clarke and how much she missed her. How much she was longing to fall sleep by her side.

When she finally succumbed to sleep, Lexa dreamed with blue eyes.

 

\----

 

The thought of going back to class without Lexa deeply saddened Clarke.

That morning before going down stairs for breakfast the blonde sneaked into the brunette's room to give her a kiss and tell her she loved her.

Abby asked for a free day, so she could stay at home with Lexa. 

The door bell rang and Marcus was the one who stood from the table to open. Abby observed Clarke and how the blonde was barely eating. She also looked like she didn't sleep well.

"Are you ok, honey?" the woman asked kindly.

Clarke sighed running a hand along her blonde hair "I feel bad for leaving Lexa like that"

Abby chuckled softly "You don't trust me as a doctor?"

"No, is not that, mom" Clarke shook her head lowering her gaze to her plate and chewing her lower lip "Is just...I would prefer to stay with her, that's all"

Abby stared at her daughter for a moment "You need to go to class, Clarke"

"I know"

"You already missed a day" Abby was serious "And you also need to bring Lexa her homework"

Clarke simply nodded licking her lips "I don't think she'll be in the mood for studying"

When Abby was about to say something they heard loud voices coming from the entrance.

Both Clarke and Abby walked to the front door to see Marcus heatedly arguing with Cage Wallace, the sheriff himself.

"You know lying to the authorities is a felony, Marcus. I just want to warn you" Cage said lifting his chin and Clarke immediately thought about Matt. Like father like son.

"It was your son! We have three witnesses!" Marcus was raging.

The sheriff snorted with petulance "Who? Two drunk hickers and John Murphy? That boy hates Matt and would do anything to ruin his life"

Marcus eyed his friend in disbelief "I can't believe what I'm hearing"

"I won't let you drag my son's name through the mud because John Murphy says he saw him there" Cage finished with a dry laugh.

"He almost killed my daughter!" Marcus said altered "And he will pay for it!"

"Is that a threat, Marcus?" Cage glared at his friend "Because I could easily arrest you for it"

Clarke could feel the tension in the air, but before Marcus could say anything Abby walked to him and put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"It's enough, Cage" the woman said seriously.

"Sheriff Wallace" he corrected her "I'm on duty"

"Get out of my house" Marcus growled.

Cage looked surprised at that and simply offered a tight-lip smile "I won't let my son go to jail, Marcus. You should reconsider about this report you filed"

"Get out" Marcus tried to sound as calm as possible, but her hands turned into fists and Abby stepped in front of the two men glaring at Cage.

"We'll see you and your son on court, _sheriff_ " the woman declared before closing the door in front of his face.

As Abby tried to calm Marcus, Clarke couldn't believe what just happened.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support once more.

Lexa slowly woke up from a restless dream. Her head was hurting and she growled softly.

She heard voices outside her room. Her father and Abby.

"We'll see" Marcus said "I'll call my lawyer and set a date so we can discuss this"

"You're incredibly tired" Abby was heard then "I felt you tossing and turning all night"

Lexa could heard her father sighing loudly "I'm fine. I just want this to be over"

"About the wedding..." Abby left the phrase hanging in the air.

"I know"

"We'll have to postpone it, for a couple of weeks at least"

Lexa swallowed feeling suddenly heartbroken.

"Lexa needs to recover first. You know I don't mind waiting" Abby sounded honest.

"I'm sorry" Marcus said tiredly.

"It's not your fault. Once she's totally fine we'll marry" 

Lexa could practically see Abby kissing her father gently and trying to reassure him. The brunette clenched her jaw feeling her head pounding.

 

\----

 

On the school cafeteria Clarke sat with the gang and couldn't help but to stare angrily at Matt Wallace, some tables away and sitting with his friends, silently daring him to look back at her, to be brave enough.

But they boy purposely avoided to look at her.

"Leave him, Clarke" Raven said breaking the blonde's stare "Ignore his pathetic ass"

The blonde sighed returning her attention to her almost untouched food tray "I wish I could smash his smug homicidal face with a brick"

"That sounds pretty good. Count me in" Murphy added without any hint of humor.

Octavia elbowed the boy "You two better behave. There's an investigation going on and a trial soon"

Raven nodded agreeing "He will pay for this. He must"

"I don't know" Clarke touched grazed forehead tiredly.

"How is Lexa doing?" Monty asked softly.

"She's..." Clarke sighed again "She's doing ok, I think. But this morning she was...distant. Too grumpy"

"You can't blame her, Clarke" Raven put her hand over the blonde's one in a comforting gesture.

"I know that" the blonde shook her head "But..."

"But what?" Octavia asked arching her eyebrows.

"Nothing" Clarke finally said "It's nothing"

The blonde and Raven exchanged a knowing gaze and the latina squeezed the blonde's hand gently.

 

\----

 

Using the bathroom with just one hand while feeling so damn dizzy was one of the most annoying and difficult things Lexa did in her life.

She looked at her bruised face on the mirror and sighed. Even if Abby and Clarke offered their help she completely refused.

Grabbing the clean shirt she tried to slid it down her head. That simple move caused a wave of pain that traveled along her whole body making her hiss.

She supported herself over the sink with her right hand and gasped feeling absolutely useless.

"Lexa?" Clarke asked knocking softly at the bathroom door.

"I'm fine" Lexa tried to not sound as weak as she was feeling.

The door opened slowly and Clarke entered closing it behind her. She walked to the brunette and grabbed the shirt from the sink.

"Let me" the blonde said sliding the shirt down the brunette's head carefully "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Lexa repeated.

"Lexa" Clarke sighed putting the brunette's slightly wet hair behind her ears "There's nothing bad in asking for some help. You know I don't mind"

Lexa simply clenched her jaw and avoided the blonde's worried gaze.

"Let me help you to brush your hair" Clarke offered kindly.

"I'm fine" Lexa tried again stepping back from the blonde.

Clarke smiled softly "Come on, don't be silly"

"I said I'm fine, Clarke! Dammit!" 

Those words came out more harsh than the brunette intended, but it was too late and Clarke was looking at her with so much hurt in her face that Lexa's heart sank to her feet.

"Clarke" the brunette said softly.

The blonde simply shook her head and gulped down feeling tears in her eyes "Ok. I'll leave you alone"

"Clarke" Lexa tried feeling her own eyes getting watery.

The blonde left the bathroom and Lexa slammed her good hand against the sink in frustration.

Clarke buried her face into her pillow as she cried bitterly. Her body shook with her sobs and she felt her heart breaking into a million pieces.

Lexa never, ever, was like that. The blonde felt like she had been slapped.

A knock on the door made her rise her face from her hiding place with a sniff.

"Clarke" she heard Lexa's voice outside the room "Please, Clarke. I'm sorry. Let me in"

The blonde's lower lip trembled as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her hands.

"Clarke, please" Lexa's voice fluttered with sadness.

The blonde sniffed and gulped trying to recompose herself before opening the door.

Lexa was there with her green eyes shining with tears.

The brunette entered the room and closed the door before cupping the blonde's cheek "God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

Clarke felt new tears in her eyes and bit her lips nodding "You didn't need to be so rude. I was... just trying to help"

"I know" Lexa's voice trembled "I'm sorry"

Clarke could see the brunette was conflicted and she knew it was hiding something from her. Her eyes always gave her away.

"What's going on, Lexa?" the blonde tried. She pushed some dark hair away from her girlfriend's face "Since this morning you're...off" she guided the brunette to her bed and they sat together. Clarke's hand never leaving Lexa's.

"Is just...I don't like to feel weak. I don't want to be a burden" the brunette gazed at the blonde.

Clarke caressed Lexa's face gently "You're not weak, and you're not a burden" she explained kindly.

"I feel so useless" Lexa shook her head softly "I can't even dress up by myself"

"Lexa" Clarke cupped the brunette's face carefully to not hurt her left cheek "This is only temporary. You'll be completely recovered in a couple of weeks"

That made Lexa to lower her gaze sadly "They're postponing the wedding, you know"

Clarke sighed "I know"

Lexa chewed her bottom lip "It's my fault"

Clarke frowned and brought the brunette's gaze to her by tilting her face a little "How on earth is that your fault?"

"I ruined this for them" Lexa declared sadly.

"That's not true" Clarke argued "They just want to wait until you're totally fine so you can be there and enjoy it too. So we can be all together to celebrate it"

Lexa seemed to waver and Clarke leaned for a sweet kiss.

"You're thinking too much, baby" the blonde said gently.

"I'm sorry" Lexa said honestly "For before. For being a rude idiot"

Clarke smirked softly staring at that beautiful face and those incredible green eyes "I know. It's ok"

"Do you forgive me?" Lexa asked with a hint of vulnerability that squeezed Clarke's heart inside her chest.

"I forgive you" the blonde soothed the brunette, resting her forehead against hers.

"I just want you to know that I love you, Clarke" Lexa breathed out "I love you like I never loved anyone and you--"

The rest of the brunette's words were cut by the blonde's lips on hers.

They kissed for a long moment. Their first real kiss since the accident.

When they pulled back Lexa gasped for air "Wow" 

Clarke smiled and left another kiss, this time more short, on the brunette's full lips "This may be not good for your head contusion"

Lexa smirked "Probably not"

Clarke traced the brunette's face with her fingers "What were you gonna say?"

Lexa arched an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Before. When you said you loved me. You said _and you..._ " Clarke smiled brushing her thumb over the brunette's jawline.

Lexa just smirked gently "And you make my life better"

The next kiss was a little difficult since Clarke couldn't help but smile against the brunette's lips, as she too declared her love in between kisses.

 

\----

 

"I'm so bored" Lexa complained lying down on her bed with a loud sigh.

"Well, calculus isn't supposed to be fun" Clarke declared smiling down at the brunette.

A week passed since Lexa returned from the hospital. Long, boring days in which she had been mostly on bed doing nothing. 

Lexa was an active person and now she was confined in bed. And what was worse, the doctors made very clear that _any physical activity_ was forbidden until she was totally recovered, and Lexa was having a hard time about it.

The girls were on Lexa's bedroom studying. Or at least trying to. Lexa was lying down and Clarke was sitting with her legs crossed beside her.

The brunette was feeling better, her left eye was practically healed and the stitches removed. 

Lexa observed Clarke for a moment. The blonde was wearing white leggings that hugged her hips and ass perfectly and a v neck red shirt that showed just a glimspe of her cleavage.

Lexa bit her lower lip and ran a gentle hand along one of the blonde's thigh "Maybe we could spice up this study session a little bit" she suggested.

Clarke chuckled "No sex until you're totally recovered, Lexa" she turned to gaze at the brunette.

Lexa scoffed "I feel great"

Clarke shook her head amused "Listen to a doctor's daughter" she lowered her face and planted a soft kiss on Lexa's full lips "You have a head contusion"

The brunette whined at the short kiss "This is absurd" she protested with a pout "I feel fine, Clarke"

The blonde smiled. Lexa was so damn cute and lovely. Clarke could feel that familiar warmth inside her chest looking at the brunette.

"I'll lay here, Clarke. I won't move too much, I promise" Lexa tried again.

"Lexa" the blonde scolded with a grin.

Lexa sighed defeated "I'm tired of being here all the time"

Clarke closed her book and laid beside the brunette, resting her head over her hand "I know"

"How is my case going?" Lexa asked suddenly.

"Erm...the police...they're working on it" Clarke babbled nervously.

Lexa sighed looking at the ceiling "I know Matt Wallace did it"

"What? What makes you think that?" Clarke was both scared and surprised.

"I'm not a fool, Clarke" Lexa fixed her green eyes on the blonde "My dad acts all nervous when I ask. Your mother avoids the subject. And the gang always change the topic" the brunette shook her head with a hint of a smile "Murphy can't even look at my face when we talk about that. Same as you"

Clarke sighed brushing her thumb over Lexa's almost totally healed cheek "I'm sorry. We were trying to...I don't know. We just wanted to protect you"

"I'm not gonna kill him if you all are worried about that" Lexa smirked "Even if I would like it"

Clarke finally sighed moving her thumb to the brunette's jawline "Your father is working with his lawyer on the case. That's all I know"

Lexa just nodded and continued staring at the blonde.

After a moment of silence Clarke rested her head over Lexa's shoulder. The brunette wrapped her right arm around the blonde's waist nuzzling her silky hair.

The brunette kissed the blonde's forehead tenderly and Clarke sighed happily tightening her embrace around Lexa.

"What if I just lay like this and you sit on my face?" Lexa whispered mischievously.

Clarke laughed quietly. Lexa couldn't help but smile at the sound. She loved Clarke's laugh and wanted to hear it forever. 

Clarke raised her head to look at Lexa. The little smile on the brunette's face was genuine and full of affection. There was no lust or wanton. There was only love and devotion, and made Clarke's breath to caught in her throat. 

Lexa put a handful of blonde hair behind Clarke's ear. She then brushed her thumb over the blonde's cheek tenderly looking deeply into her blue eyes.

Clarke lowered her face to kiss Lexa. A sweet, slow kiss. Not lustful, or heated or filled with need or sexual desire. It was a tender, loving kiss that erupted goosebumps all over their skins. A kiss that spoke volumes about what the two girls were really feeling in that moment.

Clarke pulled back first and gazed down at Lexa. The brunette had her eyes closed for a few seconds more. Her full lips parted and a sigh escaped them making Clarke shiver.

Lexa wrapped her arm more tightly around Clarke and the blonde closed her eyes too, resting her forehead against Lexa. She reached and cupped the brunette's cheek and caressed it softly. Lexa nuzzled the blonde's nose sweetly making her smile.

A knock on the door made them to jump apart and into a sit position. Lexa felt everything spinning around and closed her eyes whimpering.

Clarke cupped her face worriedly "Lexa"

The brunette licked her lips, still with her eyes closed "I'm fine" she swallowed "I shouldn't had sit up so sudden"

Clarke was still cupping Lexa's face with concern when Abby entered the room.

"Is everything ok?" the woman asked.

"Lexa felt dizzy" Clarke said still looking at the brunette worriedly. Much to her dislike, she had to drop her hands from Lexa's face when her mother got closer.

"Im...fine" Lexa said opening her eyes slowly "I moved up too fast"

Abby sat on the bed and cupped the brunette's face gently "Look at me, Lexa dear"

The brunette fixed her green eyes on Abby's serious face. She had to blink a few times before her vision was focused.

Abby offered a little smirk to her step-daughter "You need to be more careful. You're still recovering from a head contusion"

Lexa just nodded softly.

"You were studying?" Abby asked standing and looking at the books, pens and notes over the bed.

"Yes" Clarke replied feeling better and glancing at Lexa from the corner of her eye "But Lexa felt tired and had to lay down a little"

Abby grinned "That's normal. The more you rest the quicker you'll recover" she said to the brunette "Dinner is ready, girls" she finished leaving the room.

When Abby left Lexa sighed rubbing her right eye with her hand. Those dizzy moments were painful and weary. She opened her eyes when she felt Clarke grabbing her hand.

The blonde offered a tiny reassuring smile while brushing her thumb over the brunette's knuckles.

Lexa smirked at the blonde, and Clarke kissed the brunette briefly before standing and leaving the room followed by Lexa.

 

\----

 

After lunch both Abby and Marcus had to work. They agreed to leave Clarke on charge and instructed her to call them if Lexa felt bad or something along the lines. 

Clarke assured them everything would be fine since Lexa was recovering very well.

The brunette fell asleep after studying a little with Clarke and the blonde returned to her room to study alone, not wanting to disturb her girlfriend's rest.

But just like that Lexa opened her door and climbed to the bed with her. The blonde smiled and caressed the brunette's hair when she rested her head over her lap.

"You couldn't sleep?" Clarke whispered quietly while tracing her cheek with her fingers lovingly.

"I'll sleep better now" Lexa replied with sleepy voice.

Clarke's heart melted at those words. She bent her head to kiss the brunette's temple and brushed some hair away from her face.

"Let me lay down with you, baby" Clarke requested softly.

Lexa smirked sleepily and moved so they could both lay down over the mattress.

Lexa rested her head over Clarke's shoulder and the blonde encircled the brunette's waist, kissing her forehead in the process.

Clarke felt Lexa's steady breath on her neck knowing she finally fell asleep. She brushed her thumb over the brunette's hipbone and Lexa sighed happily. 

Soon Clarke followed her into the dreams world.

 

\----

 

2 days later Lexa sighed long and loudly. She was sitting on her bed, with her back against the headboard and trying to finish her homework.

She was more than tired of not being able to attend class, or doing nothing at all. But most of all she was tired of not being able to be with Clarke.

She missed the blonde. Even if she was there all the time with her. 

But she missed her. It was hard to explain, but she was craving her. And it was overwhelming.

"Hey there" Clarke said softly entering the room with a plate and a bottle of water.

Lexa smiled happily at the blonde.

Clarke put the plate and the bottle over the nightstand "My mom insist you need to eat" she gazed at Lexa with a little smile "Tuna sandwich. With egg, letuce and all that healthy gross stuff you like so much"

Lexa's smile only widened. She could feel that overwhelming warm inside her chest looking at Clarke and having her there with her.

The brunette put a gentle hand over Clarke's knee. _Those damn tight leggings again_ Lexa thought.

"Lay down with me" Lexa requested in a such sweet way that Clarke felt herself dying to kiss her.

"Our parents are downstairs" The blonde warned but closed the gap to kiss Lexa softly.

The brunette lost herself into the kiss, closing her eyes and resting her hand on the blonde's hip "I don't care" she murmured against Clarke's lips.

Clarke cupped Lexa's face and looked longingly into those big, expressive green eyes. And then Lexa kissed her and Clarke melted and got lost into the brunette.

They ended lying on the bed. Embraced, entangled and with their lips never leaving the other.

It had been so long.

Clarke moaned when Lexa nipped at her bottom lip and opened her mouth to welcome the brunette's tongue.

Lexa slid her right hand inside the blonde's white shirt, caressing first her side and then stomach. Clarke buried her fingers into Lexa's chestnut curly hair to deepen the kiss.

They broke apart panting laboriously against each other lips.

"Lexa" Clarke breathed "You're still recovering. We can't"

The brunette licked her lips and looked at the blonde. Her blue eyes darkened, her hair sprawled over the pillow, her lips swollen. 

So beautiful. So perfect.

Lexa licked her lips again feeling her heart rate increase. Clarke groaned when the brunette's hand under her shirt moved upwards to cup and fondle her breast tenderly. She closed her blue eyes getting lost in the sensations Lexa was causing on her body.

Clarke opened her eyes to gaze at Lexa. She could see the gleam in Lexa's eyes. That damn gleam that made her a mess, that melted her everytime, that made her heart ache.

Lexa nuzzled the blonde's nose and Clarke slid her hands under Lexa's shirt, carefully to not apply too much pressure on her still healing left side.

They kissed again and the room filled with pent up desire.

Clarke gasped against Lexa's lips when the brunette began to play with the elastic waistband of her leggings.

In that moment they locked gazes and Clarke was about to say _screw everything, let's do it._ But a knock on the door broke the moment and Clarke jumped to a standing position, smoothing her shirt and hair.

Lexa simply sighed and sat over the mattress.

Abby opened the door with a smile "Dinner is ready, girls. Come on"

Lexa and Clarke exchanged a look and the brunette wanted to roll her eyes.

When they went downstairs for dinner they noticed they couldn't stop glancing and smiling foolishly at each other like two silly teenagers. 

Like the two silly teenagers they were after all.

"Look at those two" Marcus whispered to Abby while they clearing the table.

Abby looked at the couch on the living room. Clarke and Lexa were sitting there and arguing about what to watch on tv.

Clarke grabbed the remote and Lexa gritted her teeth.

"Clarke, give me that" the brunette growled.

"Nope" the blonde said with a self-confident teasing smirk.

"I don't want to watch that crap reality tv again" Lexa warned.

"Too bad I have the remote" Clarke replied amused.

Marcus smiled shaking his head "They fight like sisters"

Abby cringed without couldn't help it. She continued gathering the plates from the table "They are...really close"

"Yeah" Marcus sighed "I'm glad"

Abby turned her gaze back to look at the girls again. Lexa was rolling her eyes with a pout, while Clarke smiled triumphantly at the brunette.

"Me too" Abby said seriously, her eyes still on the girls.

 

\----

 

The week passed fast and Marcus had night shift at the plant. Abby had to leave right after dinner when the hospital called her for a very serious emergency. She called the girls telling them to not wait for her, since it looked like she was gonna stay on the emergency room for a long time.

So they decided to have a quiet night watching tv, cuddling on the couch and eating popcorn.

"I'll go for another coke for you" Lexa said standing seeing Clarke had already drank her can.

"You don't have to, Lexa. I'll go"

Lexa looked down at the blonde "Please, Clarke. I'm already recovered. And I'm not useless"

Clarke rolled her eyes.

When Lexa returned she gave the can to Clarke and the blonde smiled at her. She grabbed the brunette's dark shirt and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Thank you" Clarke said with a grin.

Lexa chuckled "It's nothing" she said sitting next to Clarke again.

As the movie continued Clarke rested her head on Lexa's shoulder. The brunette looked at the blonde feeling her heart beating like crazy inside her chest.

Lexa found Clarke's hand and held it. Clarke smiled soflty and linked their fingers together.

Lexa brushed her thumb over the back of Clarke's hand gently.

"I'm glad to go back to school" Lexa said.

Clarke chuckled and tilted her head to look at the brunette with a smile "You're must be the only person eagerly wanting to return to school"

Lexa shrugged and Clarke left a gentle kiss on her lips. They returned their attention to the tv.

"Clarke?" the brunette whispered.

"Hmm?" the blonde hummed.

"Are you sleepy?"

"No"

The blonde's blue eyes were still fixed on the tv screen. Lexa nuzzled the blonde's temple tenderly and Clarke smiled biting her lower lip. Lexa still was brushing her thumb over the back of the blonde's hand.

"Clarke" Lexa whispered again.

"Hmm?"

The brunette smiled "I love you"

Clarke grinned and turned her face to look at Lexa. She smiled adorably at the brunette who was smiling back at her.

Clarke brushed her lips against the brunette's ones and pecked them gently before burying her face into Lexa's neck wrapping her arms around her waist. She inhaled her scent. The scent that was home to her.

"I love you too" she said before leaving a loving kiss on the brunette's pulse point.

Lexa smiled encircling Clarke's shoulders and hugging her tightly against her, kissing her blonde hair.

Soon they were kissing. Long, slow kisses that left them wanting more.

Clarke sneaked her hand under the brunette's shirt and caressed the toned stomach.

Lexa growled into the kiss and pulled back a little "I can't wait to get rid of this cast" she protested.

Clarke smiled before trapping those full lips in another kiss. Lexa cupped the blonde's cheek with her good hand.

They weren't sure how long they were kissing but when they pulled back to recover the breath Lexa smirked at Clarke and the blonde caressed her face tenderly.

Lexa's gaze catched something moving near the living room door and raised her eyes to there. And then she could swear her heart stopped in place.

Clarke frowned seeing Lexa growing pale and looking at the door. She gazed back over her shoulder and saw her.

Abby was standing there, on the door. With the coat still on and the keys on her hand. A unreadable expression on her face.

Lexa and Clarke both were frozen on the couch and Abby's words sounded dry and cold.

"I can't say I'm surprised"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> see you all next Friday


	25. Chapter 25

Lexa bounced her legs nervously and Clarke put a reassuring hand over the brunette's knee. That made Lexa to rise her gaze to meet the blonde's comforting one.

Abby was silently sitting in front of the girls, with her arms crossed over her chest and an accusing expression on her face.

Lexa was unable to hold the woman's gaze and Clarke grabbed the brunette's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before linking their fingers together.

Abby remained unaffected by the small display of affection and comfort between the girls.

Clarke licked her lips. She couldn't bear the cold, awkward silence anymore "So...you came back early?"

Lexa really wished her left hand wasn't in a cast so she could facepalm hard. She glanced at the blonde with a silent _Seriously Clarke?_ writen all over her face.

Abby was still serious and looking at them like she had caught them stealing money from her purse instead of making out on the couch.

"Would you like to tell me what's happening here?" the woman's tone was cold as ice.

Lexa moved uncomfortably on the couch and Clarke simply rolled her eyes.

"You already know, mom" the blonde was losing her patience "So say what you want to say already"

Abby glared at her daughter "Don't you try to sass me, Clarke. This is not the right moment"

A tense silence followed.

"You two really think is intelligent to play around like this?" Abby asked.

Something awoke inside of Lexa and she couldn't help herself "We're not playing around". Her green eyes fixed on Abby, who didn't look impressed.

"We're in love" Clarke added firmly.

Abby scratched her forehead, closing her eyes for a couple of seconds "You're playing with fire"

"Can you stop implying this is a game, mom?" Clarke exclaimed beyond frustrated.

Abby shook her head "I really don't understand you" she said looking from one girl to the other "Do you want me and Marcus to cancel the wedding for good? Do you want us to break up?"

"This is not about you or Marcus!" Clarke was angry "We're in love. Whether you like it or not. And nothing you or Marcus can say or do will change that!"

Lexa gulped feeling how Clarke was shaking. She instinctively got closer to her, ignoring how Abby could react.

The woman sighed loudly "Do you have nothing to say, Lexa?" she asked making the brunette to look at her "Because, let me tell you, this is the last thing your father needs right now"

Lexa held the woman's gaze for a moment before ducking her head sadly "Are you gonna tell him?"

Abby sighed again "No, I'm not gonna tell him. But he will find it. Sooner or later"

"Mom" Clarke called her mother's attention. Her blue eyes were watery "Do you want me to be happy?"

"Please, Clarke. What kind of question is that? Of course I want you to be happy" Abby softened her tone.

"You met Marcus and immediately fell for him" Clarke continued "You followed him until here, dragging me along with you without caring about how I felt about it" the blonde contained the tears "I left my friends and my life behind, for you. But you know what? I'm glad for it. Because I met Lexa and she's..." she shook her head and gazed at the brunette, who looked back at her emotionally. Lexa brushed her thumb over the back of the blonde's hand "She's the best thing that ever happened to me"

Abby lowered her gaze "I knew something was going on. I started suspecting before Christmas, but...I guess I didn't want to believe it"

"You can control who you fall in with love with" Lexa said softly "I think you already know that, Abby"

The woman nodded pressing her lips together. After a moment of silence she spoke again "How long?"

"Almost 2 months" Clarke said.

Abby raised her eyebrows, shaking her head with a little sad smile "Wow" she stared at her daughter "That morning, when I found you on Lexa's bedroom...?"

The brunette swallowed nervously and Clarke simply nodded.

Abby sighed once more and chuckled humorlessly "I'm not a fool. I know you two are...sexually active"

Lexa cringed hard at that and Clarke blushed awkwardly "Mom" the blonde complained with a whine.

Abby clasped her hands together and looked at the girls again "So...this is serious?"

"Totally serious" Lexa answered without hesitation.

"100%" Clarke added.

Abby seemed impressed and nodded "This gonna be a hell of a ride" she sighed "And please, just please, don't go making out around the house. This time it was me, but the next one could be Marcus who find you two"

"So...are you ok with this? With us?" Clarke asked still unsure.

"Is not like I have another option" Abby gazed at both girls "Am I?"

Lexa shook her head with a tiny smirk and Clarke sighed relieved. The blonde stood to hug her mother and Lexa smiled at the scene.

"Come on, dear" Abby urged Lexa after hugging her daughter.

The brunette stood too and smirked nervously at Abby. The woman simply engulfed her in a hug.

When the hug was over Abby shook her head and looked from Lexa to Clarke "At least I don't have to give you two a talk about unplanned pregnancy"

"Mom" Clarke whined and Lexa blushed deeply.

 

\----

 

"I'm happy your mom is so cool about it" Lexa said as she finished to brush her teeth.

Clarke nodded "I'm gladly surprised with her"

"The awesomeness must run in the family" Lexa smirked.

"Oooh" Clarke bit her lower lip and ran a finger along Lexa's arm "Someone wants to be lucky tonight"

Lexa laughed amused and kissed the blonde softly. 

Clarke caressed the brunette's practically healed face "I love you"

Lexa smiled before kissing the blonde again "I love you too"

A knock on the bathroom door surprised the girls. Clarke opened to see her mother standing there with a her arms crossed over her chest and an raised eyebrow.

"Say goodnight, girls. Marcus will be here in a few hours and you definitely can't sleep together tonight" the woman informed "Oh, and a few rules"

Clarke and Lexa exchanged a little look.

"No making out on the couch when Marcus is at home, not even when he's sleeping. No sneaking around at night. And no closed doors during your _study sessions_ "

"Mom" Clarke couldn't help but complain. Lexa simply blushed.

"I'm sorry, girls. But I think is necessary. At least until he knows about you two. Then we'll see"

That was not as good as they expected, but they said goodnight with a kiss and headed to their respective rooms.

Lexa flashed her cutest pout to Clarke and the blonde chuckled shaking her head.

 

\----

 

The next morning Clarke was way too nervous and Lexa was starting to worry about her.

"Please, Clarke. You're making me nervous" the brunette warned taking a sip of her orange juice.

"I know. I'm sorry" the blonde moved her legs under the table and sighed.

"Everything will be fine" Lexa tried to sooth her "I won't even got near him. I promise"

The idea of Lexa returning to class with Matt there was enough to put the blonde on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Lexa reached for her girlfriend's hand across the table and covered it with her own. Clarke raised her worried blue eyes to Lexa's calm green ones.

When Marcus entered the kitchen they disentangled their hands.

"Lexa, if you don't feel good enough you can stay a couple of days more" the man said honestly.

"I'm fine, dad. Don't worry" Lexa comfirmed.

Marcus sighed and sat beside his daughter. Abby sat in front of him and they remained silent for a moment.

"I know Matt did it" Lexa finally said. 

"Who told you that?" Marcus was suddenly nervous.

"I figured out myself" Lexa shrugged "I wasn't really that hard"

Marcus sighed loudly and Abby squeezed the brunette's shoulder gently "We understand if you don't want to face him yet"

Lexa snorted softly "I couldn't care less about facing him"

"Honey" Marcus grabbed the brunette's hand, making her to look at him "Be careful, ok?"

Lexa rolled her eyes and nodded.

 

\----

 

"The prodigal daughter returns" Raven announced happily on the school hall.

Lexa smiled softly "Good to see you too"

Octavia hugged Lexa surprising the brunette and Raven chuckled behind them.

"Easy there" Lexa said "I'm still recovering, don't break me"

"Lexa" Clarke scolded with a little smile.

"So how is everything going? Are you feeling good?" Octavia asked excited.

"I'm feeling pretty good. Once I get this cast removed everything will be perfect" Lexa raised her left hand.

"Look" Clarke pointed at the lockers where Murphy and Emori were talking. The boy smiled and Emori kissed his cheek before entering her class.

Lexa smiled at her friend and Murphy walked to her with his hands inside his pockets.

"Hey" he said simply.

"Hey there" Lexa replied still smiling "You're blushing, you know that?"

Murphy ducked his head shyly and Lexa shook her head amused.

"I missed a lot of things" Lexa declared with a sigh.

"I wanted to tell you, but...I...you were recovering, and I didn't want to bore you to death with my personal life" Murphy half smiled.

"It's ok" Lexa shrugged "I'm happy for you"

"Thank you, Woods" Murphy nodded.

"As much as I love this incredible cheesy moment you two are sharing" Raven interrupted with a grin "We better move to class"

In that moment Matt Wallace passed by the gang without even sparing a single glance to Lexa.

Clarke tensed and so did Murphy, who clenched his jaw.

"It's all fine, guys" Lexa said softly "I made the promise to no pay attention to him" she ended gazing at Clarke.

The blonde relaxed slightly and wanted nothing more than kiss Lexa and hold her hand.

"I promised my uncle I would behave too" Murphy added "I'm a witness and can't get into a fight with the accused. Even if I want to break his jaw"

"Maybe after the trial" Lexa joked.

"You two" Clarke rolled her eyes walking to class.

During the lunch Lexa waited for Clarke outside, sitting on the grass. They wanted to have a moment just the two alone.

Lexa sighed crossing her legs and looking at the blue sky. The sound of her cellphone broke the momentary peace. 

"Hello?" the brunette answered.

"Hi there" a familiar voice said.

Lexa smiled "Echo"

"I...I've hear about your accident. I'm sorry I didn't call you before"

"It's ok" Lexa shrugged "I'm almost 100% recovered"

A few seconds of silence followed.

"You know, I kinda miss you" Lexa said finally.

Echo's laugh made the brunette smile fondly "Only _kinda?_ "

After another little silence Echo sighed "I'm sorry, little one. I've been a shitty friend"

"No" Lexa shook her head "You're just...busy"

"I'm very busy, in the good sense of the word. And I wanted to tell you first"

Lexa frowned.

"I'm not coming back to Mount Weather. I found a company ready to sell my sculptures all over the country"

Lexa nodded "So you're staying on Arkadia for good" a tint of sadness on her voice.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity"

And Lexa smiled almost seeing her friend shrugging with a funny face.

"Well...I'm gonna miss you" Lexa said honestly.

"Not _kinda?"_

Lexa chuckled shaking her head.

"I'm gonna miss you too, little one" Echo continued "And I'm glad you're ok"

"Don't forget about your friends in here when you become a famous and rich artist" Lexa teased.

"I would never. Maybe I'll forget one or two, but only the less important ones"

Lexa smirked and bit her lower lip "Are you happy?"

"I am. Very happy. And you?"

Lexa smiled at that "I'm extremely happy"

"I bet Clarke has a lot to do with that" Echo's voice was teasing.

"She does" Lexa confirmed with a smile.

"I'm glad. For you both"

"Thank you" Lexa raised her green eyes to see Clarke walking to her "I hope you keep calling and staying in contact"

"I will, grandma"

Lexa rolled her eyes amused.

"Lexa" Echo said firmly.

"Yes?"

"I'm really happy for you"

Lexa smirked when Clarke bent her head to kiss her lips sweetly "And I'm happy for you"

They finally said goodbye and Clarke gave the brunette a sandwich and a brick of milk. Lexa smiled and kissed her lovingly.

 

\----

 

Abby was ready to leave for work. Marcus had a free day and he insisted in making the dinner. The woman just kissed him soundly before grabbing her coat and purse.

When she opened the door she found Lincoln, the sheriff assistant, there.

"Agent Forrest" Abby said surprised and confused.

"Please, call me Lincoln. I'm not on duty right now" the man said gently.

"Oh, excuse me" Abby moved letting the agent to enter inside the house "Can I help you?"

Linclon ran a hand over his shaved head and sighed "I would like to talk with Mr. Kane. If that is not a problem"

"No, of course is not" Abby said "Please take a sit"

When Abby came back with Marcus, he looked nervous and completely lost about why the sheriff assistant was there. Maybe it was another threat or game courtesy of Cage.

"Agent Forrest" Marcus shook hands with Lincoln.

"Just Lincoln" 

"Ok" Marcus licked his lips "Lincoln. Is there's something I can do for you?"

"I wanted to talk with you, Mr. Kane. It's important" Lincoln said honestly.

"I should go and leave you two" Abby offered.

"No, please Mrs. Griffin. I want you to stay. I think you need to hear this too"

Abby and Marcus grew worried and sat in front of the agent. He was still wearing his big dark coat and his face was deadly serious.

"I became an agent because I wanted to serve and protect people. Innocent people" Lincoln began "This little town may be not perfect, but its people is, mostly, good nice people I've known all my life"

He paused for a few seconds. Abby and Marcus remained silent.

Lincoln licked his lips and shook his head "Cage will never let his son to be convicted. I know it very well" he raised his dark eyes to Abby and Marcus "And I think you know it too"

Abby grabbed Marcus' hand and he shook his head "I trust our system" he said "I trust the jury. The justice"

Lincoln nodded with a little smirk "That's admirable, Mr. Kane. But..."

"But?" Abby asked.

"Cage Wallace is a bad person. And he doesn't deserve to wear the uniform" Lincoln said bitterly. He looked at Abby and Marcus again "I've met Anya for almost all my life. We went together to elementary school and highschool" he smiled fondly at the memory "And I know Lexa since she was a little baby. Always noble and adventurous" he suddenly grew serious, a shadow of pain and darkness crossing his face. 

Abby was about to say something when Lincoln grabbed something from inside his coat. A DVD from his pocket. He slid the object over the coffee table and raised his eyes to Abby and Marcus.

"What Matt did is inexcusable" Lincoln declared "And he deserves to pay for it"

Marcus observed the DVD.

"What is this?" Abby finally asked pointing at the table.

Lincoln stood from the chair "Like I said, I became an agent to serve and protect innocent people" he nodded "Have a nice day" he said simply before walking away.

Marcus and Abby stayed on the couch, confused and don't understanding a single thing.

Abby gazed at Marcus. The man had his eyes fixed on the DVD. He finally stood and inserted the disc inside the player.

When he sat again Abby grabbed his hand tightly. They both stared at the screen.

The quality was the same as a security camera and Marcus frowned at that.

"That's the junction between the library's parking lot and the highway" he pointed at the screen.

"It's probably a security traffic camera" Abby said still confused.

Then they saw Lexa on her bicycle appearing and Abby held her breath putting a hand over her mouth. Marcus sat over the edge of the couch.

The car was fast, but recognizable, and Abby closed her eyes shaking her head. Marcus observed everything with tears in his eyes.

They saw the two hickers running to Lexa, who was lying over the asphalt. Then a few seconds later Murphy running too and kneeling beside Lexa, obviously affected and altered.

Marcus turned off the DVD player.

"Oh God" Abby breathed out still in shock. She dried the tears in her eyes with her hand.

"He was hiding this proof" Marcus said softly, talking about Cage.

"Call your lawyer, Marcus" Abby gulped down the lump in her throat "Father and son will definitely pay for this"

 

\----

 

When Lexa and Clarke returned home from class Abby walked to them and hugged Lexa tightly, much to the brunette's confusion.

"Is everything ok?" Lexa asked frowning.

"Yeah" Abby pulled back and cupped the brunette's face looking at her eyes "It's all fine"

"Mom?" Clarke asked also confused.

"It's all fine, honey" Abby hugged her daughter too "Is just...we love you two so much"

Clarke and Lexa locked gazes confused as hell.

"Lexa" Marcus said walking to the girls too.

"Hi dad. I was just wondering--" but Lexa couldn't finish because Marcus was hugging her and kissing her hair sweetly.

"We really love you, girls" Marcus said, and Lexa could swear she heard him sniff against her hair.

"Whatever it happened, it wasn't me. I swear" Lexa said half seriously, half joking.

But Marcus just shook his head and kissed her healed cheek before moving to Clarke and hugging her to the blonde's surprise. Lexa chuckled seeing Clarke widening her blue eyes and patting her father's back softly.

Marcus pulled back smiling at Clarke who smiled back at him nervously.

"I've been thinking we could go to that japanese restaurant you girls like so much" Marcus explained.

"It's been a while since we have a family night" Abby added with a hopeful smile.

"Ok?" Clarke said still lost.

Lexa looked at the blonde and shrugged.

"Ok then" Marcus nodded with a little smile.

When the parents left to grab the coats Clarke and Lexa stood there. They shared a look and bursted on laughter.

"What was that?" Clarke asked smiling.

"I don't know" Lexa shrugged "But we're getting some sushi out of it"

Clarke chuckled and dropped a brief kiss on the brunette's cheek "Dork" she whispered lovingly.

"And you love it" Lexa replied cockily.

"I _love_ you" Clarke said looking at the brunette's beautiful eyes.

Lexa simply smiled "And I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I can't stress enough how grateful I am for the response this little story is getting.
> 
> See you next Friday :)


	26. Chapter 26

Guilty.

An unanimous verdict.

Matt cried, or pretended to, while Cage Wallace's face contorted in disbelief and fury.

But he had his punishment too. After it was found he was hiding such an important and vital evidence for the case, he was stripped down from his position as sheriff by the state, and charged with obstruction of justice.

While Cage was took out of the court with his son, he confronted Marcus demanding to know how he got that security camera video. Marcus simply smirked and told him an _anonymous source_ left the DVD inside his mail box, because there was still good and decent people on Mount Weather.

Clarke cried of pure happiness. Lexa turned around in her chair beside her father and the lawyer to look at the blonde, and smile at her.

Anya and Gustus closed Grounders that day for a family celebration.

After long, exhausting weeks preparing the trial, and two intense days on the court, everything was finally returning to normal and they could focus on the upcoming wedding.

Lexa guided Clarke by the hand to the storage room. And soon they were kissing feverishly, grateful for the music and the noise outside.

Lexa moved her right hand under Clarke's dress to caress her thigh.

"In two days" the brunette began huskily "My left hand will be finally free" she smirked.

Clarke smiled and pressed her lips to the brunette for a long kiss. She groaned when Lexa touched her over the underwear. She put her hand over the brunette's forearm and pulled back breathlessly "Lexa, stop" she panted "Our family is out there. Our friends are out there"

Lexa smirked "I can be fast"

Clarke chuckled pushing the brunette away playfully "Not what a girl wants to hear" she opened the door and looked back at her girlfriend over her shoulder before walking away swaying her hips profusely.

Lexa watched the blonde go and sighed loudly.

 

\----

 

The medical saw was loud as hell and Clarke observed how the doctor cut the cast with easiness.

Lexa was grimacing as the sharp blade opened a line through the white cast.

Abby was very calm, knowing it was just a easy process. Marcus was a little nervous and apprehensive, and even asked if the blade could cut her daughter's arm if the doctor was distracted or using too much force.

Abby rolled her eyes and kissed her future husband on the cheek to calm him.

When it was done Lexa flexed her fingers and turned and bent her wrist to check the feeling.

"It hurts?" the doctor asked.

"No" Lexa shook her head observing her hand "It feels weird"

"That's normal" Abby intervened "You need to start using the hand"

Marcus sighed looking at his watch "I need to go" he announced "Will you be fine?" he asked his daughter.

"Of course, dad" Lexa smirked "I'm finally 100% fine"

"Ok" Marcus smiled kissing the brunette's temple "I'll see you three on the dinner"

Abby accompanied Marcus to the door and Clarke gazed at Lexa with a little smile, as the brunette was again _proving_ her hand doing all kind of movements.

"How does it feel?" the blonde asked grabbing the hand and linking their fingers together.

"Almost like is not my hand" Lexa frowned.

Clarke laughed gently at that "Well, I'm glad is finally healed" she locked her blue eyes with the brunette's green ones.

Lexa smiled softly and brushed her thumb over the back of the blonde's hand.

 

\----

 

Lexa jawned and rubbed her eyes with both hands. She looked pleased and glanced at Clarke sitting beside her on the bed "Both hands" she said happily raising them.

Clarke chuckled and closed her book. She left a soft kiss on the brunette's lips "Still feels weird?"

Lexa pursed her lips and observed her hand while flexing it "A little. Maybe I need one of those stress balls or something"

Clarke giggled amused. She quickly looked at the open door of her bedroom and bit her lip before standing to close it.

Lexa raised her eyebrows at that. Clarke walked to the brunette and straddled her.

"And your mom? What about the rules?" Lexa asked with a little grin. She couldn't help but to rest her hands on the blonde's hips.

Clarke shrugged with a smile "She's on the phone with one of her interns" she ran her fingers along the brunette's long hair "Talking about non-invasive medical procedures" she got closer to Lexa's mouth "She can spend hours talking about it, I know her"

Lexa smirked before closing the short distance between their mouths for a intense kiss. 

In the middle of the kiss Clarke grabbed Lexa's left hand and put it under her blue sweater, guiding it to her chest.

Lexa had to break the kiss to gulp and process what was happening. She stared at Clarke through hooded eyes, with her lips swollen and parted.

"Better than a stress ball" Clarke husked putting the brunette's hand under her bra and over her bare breast. Her blue eyes almost black and a cheeky smile dancing on her lips.

Lexa shivered " _Fuck_ " she muttered.

Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss as Lexa massaged and fondled the full breast under her hand.

Clarke moaned into the kiss. A moan that sent Lexa into a frenzy state. 

The brunette quickly turned them around and trapped Clarke against the mattress.

"Are you sure about the hours thing?" Lexa asked with hastiness.

"Yes" Clarke almost moaned. She sneaked her hands under Lexa's shirt to touch and caress the soft skin of her back.

With a growl of desire Lexa pressed her lips against Clarke's again for the most wet and sensual kiss.

As their tongues met and danced together Lexa moved her left hand from Clarke's breast to her hip and the right one to unbutton the blonde's jeans.

They knew it was dangerous and against the _rules_ , but in that moment they couldn't care less.

Clarke groaned with impatience against the brunette's full lips as she teased her more than necessary.

"Lexa please" she whimpered and saw that sparkle on Lexa's green eyes that always made her shiver and her heart beat like crazy. Love, lust, tenderness, desire, adoration. All mixed up and turning her into a trembling puddle under her body.

Lexa didn't waste more time and slid her hand under the blonde's underwear finding her ready.

Clarke closed her eyes tightly and bit her lower lip hard. She scratched her blunt nails over Lexa's back as the brunette's fingers moved through her soaked folds with easiness.

Lexa left little kisses on the blonde's lips, chin, jaw and neck.

Soon Clarke's breath was ragged and heavy. She moaned way too loud when Lexa entered her with two fingers.

The blonde forced herself to open her eyes as her hips rocked to meet Lexa's thrusts. Unable to even form a word, she just simply cupped the brunette's cheek with one hand and the back of her neck with the other. Their eyes locked and their mouths parted and panting against each other.

The blonde felt like she could just come for the way Lexa was looking at her. Like if she was the most precious thing she had ever seen in her whole life.

Their noses touched softly and Clarke ran her thumb over Lexa's lower lip sweetly. She moaned uncontrolled when Lexa's palm pressed against her clit in the most wonderful way.

The blonde kissed and nibbled the brunette's full tempting lips as she rocked against her hand and fingers.

Clarke finally closed her eyes and arched against Lexa when the brunette curled her fingers inside her, making her see starts behind her eyelids.

Lexa trapped Clarke's lips in a sloppy, surprisingly tender kiss. And Clarke shattered. With a desperate moan she came trapping Lexa inside her and holding onto her like her life depended on it.

Lexa kissed the blonde's jaw and neck sweetly as Clarke panted and recovered.

When Clarke opened her blue eyes again she found Lexa looking down at her in that way and she had to pull her down for a firm, loving kiss, feeling her heart almost bursting inside her chest.

"God, I love you, Clarke" Lexa whispered hotly against the blonde's lips.

Clarke simply smiled a little as she tried to regain her breath and the control of he limbs again. She licked her lips and caressed the brunette's face tenderly "I love you too, baby. So much"

"We better move before your mom-" Lexa was cut by Clarke's lips. She soon was over her back with Clarke on top. Looking down at her with a smile and a gleam in her blue eyes.

Lexa gulped and gasped when the blonde's left hand slid under her sweatpants and underwear.

"It's been so long" Clarke rasped against Lexa's mouth.

The brunette's only response was a breathy moan and pulling Clarke down for a needy kiss.

 

\----

 

As they both walked down the highschool hall, Lexa wanted nothing more than hold Clarke's hand, and kissing her goodbye when they had to part to different classes.

"The dresses are almost finished but we need to go to store and see if they need to change or fix something" Clarke talked carelessly about the last details of the upcoming wedding.

Lexa pouted and rested her back against her locker with a sigh "I can believe I have to wear a dress. A cheesy lilac dress nothing less"

"It's gonna be great, Lexa" Clarke said happily "You will wear a dress, my mom and your dad will finally marry and then" she smiled knowingly at her girlfriend "They'll leave for their honeymoon, and we'll have the house to ourselves for a week"

That cheered up Lexa much more. She smirked at the blonde, who was wearing those tight black jeans and that white blouse and was looking absolutely perfect, and got closer to her.

"I pretend to spend that week on bed with you" Lexa whispered with mischief.

"You're gonna be that tired?" Clarke teased.

Lexa shrugged "Maybe after all the hot se-"

Clarke put her hand over the brunette's mouth and chuckled amused "Shut up" she blushed a little.

Lexa licked the blonde's palm making her whine and retract her hand.

"That's gross" Clarke accused wrinkling her nose.

"I didn't hear you complain last night" Lexa raised an eyebrow with her trademark smirk dancing on her lips.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the brunette "I'm going to class"

Lexa smiled pleased and grabbed Clarke's hand pulling her inside an empty classroom and pinning her against the door.

Clarke's laughter was bubbly and bright, and Lexa pressed her lips against the blonde's wanting to taste it and drink it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff and smut :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> See you all next Friday


	27. Chapter 27

Lexa observed how her father seasoned the meat while she continued peeling potatoes.

It was nice to spend time with him, like when she was little and he put her over a stool so she could _help_ with the cooking. In the end she always was a mess, with food over her clothes, hands and face. But it was nice to be with him and see him smile amused as he cleaned her face and little hands before dropping a kiss on her cheek everytime.

"Over 30 minutes on the oven" Marcus said bringing the brunette to the present "And now we need to boil the potatoes and the vegetables"

Lexa nodded and put a pot over the stove. She filled it with water and put the peeled potatoes inside. Then she began to cut the carrots.

The brunette raised her green eyes to see her father smiling at her.

"What?" she asked frowning.

Marcus simply shrugged "You're getting really good at this"

Lexa half-smiled and shook her head returning her attention to the vegetables "Abby and Clarke has been teaching me some stuff. The merit is theirs"

"I would say the merit is shared" Marcus smiled again "Good teachers, and good student"

Lexa smiled too and nodded while cutting the carrots.

"Ok. We better get this ready before the girls are back" Marcus looked inside the cabinets.

The girls were Abby and Clarke, of course. And they were seeing a hairdressed, finishing some details for the wedding.

Lexa missed Clarke, but her father asked her if she wanted to help him with the dinner and the brunette couldn't refuse. He wanted to spend time with her before leaving for the honeymoon, same as Abby was doing with Clarke.

"You're growing so fast" Marcus said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

Lexa chuckled "You talk like if I was 5 and not almost 18"

"18" Marcus sighed again and walked to his daughter so they were side by side. He helped her to cut the vegetables "Your birthday is so close. It's surreal"

Lexa just smirked at that.

"Soon you'll be on College and living out of the town and..." he looked at his daughter with affection "and you'll forget about your old man"

Lexa gazed at her father with another smirk "I won't"

"That's what you say now" Marcus lamented.

The College mention made Lexa to jump into a conversation she wanted to have long time ago. She chewed her lower lip and balanced her weight from one foot to another nervously.

"Dad" she began unsure.

"Hmm?" 

"Would you...hate me if I tell you I don't want to be an engineer?" she took a long breath waiting for her father's reaction.

Marcus turned his face to Lexa. He was serious, but also a little surprised.

"I wouldn't hate you, Lexa" he finally said after what it looked like hours.

"But you're disappointed" the brunette replied sadly.

Marcus sighed and left the knife on the counter, signaling Lexa to do the same. The brunette cleaned her hands over her apron nervously and looked at her father.

"I'm a little disappointed, yes. But only a little" he put one hand on his daughter's shoulder with a tiny smile "I always knew you don't want to be an engineer, Lexa"

The brunette raised her eyebrows "Really?"

"Yeah. You were never interested on it. Remember that father-kids day at the plant a couple of years ago?" he asked and Lexa nodded "You were in a corner, all bored and dull. You didn't even smiled once. All the kids were running around, asking millions of questions and you..." he chuckled "You looked like you couldn't wait to scape as soon as possible"

Lexa licked her lips, lowering her gaze somehow ashamed "Not everything was bad. The canapes were actually good"

Marcus laughed softly and squeezed his daughter's shoulder, putting a dark lock behind her ear with his other hand.

"Aren't you mad?" Lexa asked softly.

"No, baby girl. I'm not" he said honestly "I was a little mad when I had this exact conversation with Anya years ago. Then she found a job as a waitress, and short after that, she was promoted into the club's manager and then she bought the place, renamed it and now she's the owner and the boss" he smiled "She found her own path, and I think that's wonderful, I'm proud of her. You will find it too"

Lexa bit her lower lip nervously "I think I already did"

Marcus arched his eyebrows "And it has something to do with writing and all that?"

Lexa frowned at her father "Actually yes. I want to study literature" she stared at Marcus for a moment "You knew it?"

"I know you always loved writing and reading...So, well" he shrugged "If that's your path, follow it. You have all my support"

Lexa felt a big weight was released from her shoulders and smiled "Thank you, dad"

He kissed her forehead and smiled before telling her to return to the dinner preparation.

For a moment Lexa was just ecstatic. Until she remembered that she and Clarke had not talk about College at all.

Where Clarke wanted to study? It was going to be too far from her? Would they have a long distance relationship? Would they end separated for so long that their love would suffer the consequences?

Suddenly Lexa's happiness was replaced by a painful feeling in her chest.

 

\----

 

Clarke almost rolled her eyes when her mother's eyes filled with tears as she looked at herself in the mirror. The woman was wearing her wedding dress and was applying the last touches to her make up.

"If you don't stop crying I don't think the make up will make it" Clarke said softly.

They were on Anya's house getting ready for the wedding. Lexa left a few moments before to help her father with the tie. He always had problems with it.

A soft knock on the door made Abby sigh and turn around. Anya entered the bedroom and smiled.

"Well, are you ready? The car is waiting outside"

Abby nodded keeping the tears from falling again "Ok"

"Lexa is downstairs. And my father is a nervous wreck, for your information" Anya chuckled.

Abby smiled and Clarke couldn't help but get a little emotional.

When Anya left, Abby and Clarke descended the stairs. The blonde felt her heart beating loudly at the sight of Lexa. Wearing that _cheesy lilac dress_ , with her curly hair pulled over one shoulder showing her long elegant neck.

Clarke was having a hard time not attaching her lips to that neck at any chance.

Their eyes met across the hall and Lexa smirked making Clarke to shiver with delight. The blonde was wearing her hair in soft waves, and the dress hugged all her curves perfectly. Lexa had been ogling her all day and she was not complaining. 

"Here we go" Anya announced opening the door for the bride.

 

\----

 

Lexa smiled fondly as Abby and Marcus said _I do_. Clarke was legit sobbing beside her and Lexa grabbed her hand, making the blonde to turn her watery gaze to her.

The brunette simply smiled sweetly and Clarke sniffed softly wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"You're gonna ruin the make up" Lexa whispered teasingly into the blonde's ear "Who would want to kiss you like that?"

Clarke left out a watery chuckle and stared at Lexa lovingly.

 

\----

 

The reception was a blast. And Abby and Marcus left their daughters drink a flute of champagne. Anya kept an eye on them like a good big sister.

The time to cut the cake arrived, and Clarke sighed and took advantage of it. She slid her hand under the table to grip Lexa's thigh, making the brunette to look at her with wide eyes.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since I saw you this morning in that dress" Clarke whispered hotly.

Lexa gulped and covered the blonde's hand on her thigh "You better behave, Clarke" she looked around nervously.

Clarke grinned with mischief "I want you. Now"

Lexa opened and closed her mouth, not finding any words to say. She just gulped soundly and cleared her throat "And the cake?"

Clarke couldn't help but to laugh at that. Lexa was the cutest, most adorable human being in the world. And it was impossible not to love her more and more each day.

"Come on, girls" Anya said breaking their stare on each other "Who want some cake?"

 

\----

 

When the time to leave for the airport arrived Marcus and Abby instructed the girls about being alone at home. They made sure they both had the hotel phone number and enough money in case of some emergency.

Marcus also made very clear that Anya was _in charge_ , so she was gonna keep an eye on them and they had to listen to her and obey her.

Lexa rolled her eyes hugging her father "We're not kids anymore, please"

"Then act like it" Abby warned seriously.

After more hugs and kisses, Clarke and Lexa waved goodbye to their parents as they walked to their plane.

Anya crossed her arms over her chest and looked from Lexa to Clarke "I still think you two should stay in my house with me and Gustus until they're back"

"We can take care of ourselves, Anya. Trust us" Clarke almost begged.

"I want to. So you better not throw a party or set the house on fire, you've hear me?" she pointed at both girls "Prove you two are really adults"

Both nodded eagerly.

Anya sighed "Keep the house nice and clean, or you will hear me. Don't eat only junk food. If you two need something-"

"Anya, you're like four houses down the street, relax" Lexa intervened.

Anya glared at her little sister and then pointed at her and Clarke again "Be good. And don't forget I have a copy of the keys. So... _behave_ " she raised an eyebrow knowingly making both girls to blush.

"Something more?" Lexa said annoyed.

"Yeah" Anya tilted her head "Try not to bang over every single surface or piece of furniture on the house or you two-"

"Anya!" Lexa protested turning crimson read.

Clarke lowered her gaze embarrassed and covered her face with one hand. 

"You're unbelievable" Lexa shook her head, her cheeks still pink.

"Come on, girls" Gustus said walking to the three of them "Let's go"

 

\----

 

They said goodbye on the door and Anya warned them once more before leaving.

Everything was so quiet and Lexa plopped down onto the living room's couch. She took off those damn heels and sighed relieved.

Clarke sat beside the brunette and smiled at her.

"What?" Lexa asked running her hands over her hair.

"You're so incredibly gorgeous" Clarke declared.

Lexa chuckled "You don't waste any second, huh?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Clarke giggled and got closer to the brunette "I want to get you out of this dress"

Lexa licked her lips and grabbed the blonde's hips, pulling her closer. Clarke left out a little gasp against the brunette's lips.

"And I really want to get out of this dress too" Lexa replied smiling.

Clarke's response was trapping the brunette's lips in a intense kiss.

 

\----

 

Lexa kissed all her way up Clarke's body as the blonde recovered her breath.

The brunette finally kissed the spot over the blonde's heart and rested her head on her chest with a content sigh.

Clarke smiled lazily and stroked Lexa's hair absently.

Lexa sighed again wrapping her arms around Clarke more tightly. She could hear the blonde's heart rate slowly returning to normal.

"Lexa" Clarke said. Her voice husky and tired after their love making.

The brunette didn't move from her comfortable position.

"Lexa, come here" Clarke insisted.

The brunette sighed once more before moving up, so she was on top of Clarke, looking down at her.

The blonde put the brunette's hair behind her ears and brushed her cheeks with her thumbs "Baby what's wrong? And don't tell me _it's nothing_ " 

Lexa observed the blonde's beautiful face covered in worry and licked her lips "I've been thinking" she began slowly "What about College?"

Clarke frowned "What about it?"

Lexa rolled off from the blonde's body and fell onto her back over the mattress. She ran her hands over her face with frustration "I'm gonna start applying very soon and..."

Clarke turned to her side and grabbed one of Lexa's hand, pulling it out of her face "And?"

Lexa sighed and turned her face to the blonde "And what about us, Clarke? Where are you gonna apply? Have you thought about where you want to go?"

"Slow down, Lexa"

The brunette pursed her lips and fixed her eyes on the ceiling "I don't want us to be apart"

Clarke moved closer to her girlfriend seeing the distress written all over her. She rested her head on her hand and looked down at the brunette, running the fingers on her other hand across her chest and stomach.

"I don't want it either" the blonde admitted "Where are you gonna apply?"

Lexa shrugged "Polis UC, TonDC, probably Arkadia...they all have great literature programs. Especially Polis UC. I really want to go there"

Clarke smiled down at the brunette "That's great. What if I apply there too?"

Lexa looked at Clarke with a frown "No, I don't want you to follow me because I'm a needy idiot. I want you to go where you want. Where the arts program is the best. Where you can pursue your dream"

Clarke smiled softly and brushed her thumb over the brunette's jawline and chin "And what if Polis UC have the best arts program? Have you think about it?"

"I...no" Lexa's frown deepened.

Clarke chuckled and bent her head to kiss the brunette's pouty lips "We can look it on the College's web"

Lexa gazed at the blonde and rubbed her arm gently "I don't want you to this just for me, Clarke"

"If Polis UC have a good arts program and you go there then it's a win-win situation for me. We can even be room mates" the blonde smiled brightly.

Lexa smiled back feeling her heart growing three sizes inside her chest "I don't know, love. You're a terrible room mate" she teased.

Clarke snorted and Lexa pulled her down by arm so she could rest on top of her body, wrapping her arms around her.

"I love you. And I want to be your room mate, your College fellow, your everything" Lexa declared lovingly.

"I love you too" Clarke smiled happily. She cupped one of Lexa's soft breats and bit her lip "How about if we finish this talk for now?" she asked suggestively.

Lexa groaned when Clarke massaged her breast and pulled the blonde impossibly closer "I can't say no to such a perfect argument"


	28. Chapter 28

Lexa awoke slowly, lazily. She opened one eye and closed it again. She truned over her stomach and stretched her arm searching for Clarke.

She opened her eyes and frowned seeing the blonde's side was empty. Sitting over the mattress with a yawn, she stirred and groaned.

She put on her dark sweatpants and a old grey shirt before descending the stairs and walking into the kitchen.

Clarke was there. With her back to Lexa, cooking something and humming a song distractedly.

The blonde was wearing a pair of white shorts that exposed her legs, and Lexa's old black Grounders shirt. The one with that had the yellow letters almost erased by the time and the use.

Lexa rested her shoulder against the door frame and smiled at the sight. She bit her lower lip and walked slowly and silently to the blonde. She smirked and encircled Clarke's waist making her jump and squeal adorably.

"Lexa!" the blonde complained hitting the brunette's arms softly.

"Sorry, love" Lexa said kissing the blonde's neck "You were looking so absolutely adorable that I couldn't resist it"

Clarke relaxed into the brunette's embrace "Are you hungry?" she asked tilting her face a little, so she was looking at Lexa.

The brunette nodded "Smells delicious"

Clarke smiled "Nothing like good old scrambled eggs with bacon"

"Yum, yum" Lexa mumbled kissing and nibbling the blonde's neck, making her giggle and squirm in her arms.

"Stop it" Clarke grinned serving the breakfast in two plates.

Lexa walked to the fridge to grab the juice bottle. She turned around and smirked when her eyes fell on the front of Clarke's shirt. Well, _her shirt_ actually.

The shirt was tight, so goodly tight on Clarke. And yeah...there was no sign of bra underneath.

Lexa licked her lips staring like a perv and Clarke raised an eyebrow snapping her fingers, effectively bringing Lexa's green eyes to her face.

"My eyes are up here" the blonde announced with a little grin.

"And they're beautiful too" Lexa walked to Clarke, encircling her waist and kissing her lips softly "The most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen"

"I guess the shirt was a success" Clarke mused while putting the brunette's hair behind her ears.

Lexa just bit her lower lip as they continued there, embraced and looking at each other.

"What are your plans for this gray, rainy Sunday?" the brunette asked after glancing briefly at the kitchen's window, seeing the rain against the glass.

Clarke pretended to think for a moment "Lots of cuddles, some pizza, maybe watching a movie, making out on the couch...What do you think?" she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

Lexa smiled and nuzzled the blonde's nose tenderly "I think I love you"

 

\----

 

Lying on the couch, facing each other and kissing slowly, the girls enjoyed their rainy sunday to the fullest.

"I think I ate too much pizza" Clarke murmured in between kisses.

"Such thing don't exist, Clarke" Lexa slid her hand under the blonde's shirt, running her palm along her back.

The blonde smiled against the brunette's lips. She drapped her leg over Lexa's hip, and the brunette moved her hand from the blonde's back to caress her thigh as their kiss continued. Long and slow.

The rain was falling heavily. And some thunders could be hear in the distant.

"Wanna go to bed?" Clarke asked in between kisses.

Lexa smiled against the blonde's lips "Why? I'm perfectly fine here"

Clarke left out a little grunt and grabbed the back of Lexa's neck, pulling her in for a hot kiss.

Hands roamed and the kisses intensified. Clarke ended straddling Lexa. And the brunette sat wrapping her arms around the blonde and bringing her closer to her body.

The door bell rang and they pulled back panting and looking at each other.

"Anya?" Clarke asked with a frown.

Lexa gulped and licked her lips "She have the keys. She would be here already"

Clarke bit her lower lip observing Lexa "Just" she cupped the brunette's face brushing her lips against hers "Ignore it"

Lexa smirked and captured the blonde's lips again.

The door bell rang again, this accompained with loud knocks on the door.

"Girls!" Raven's voice was heard.

Lexa half-sighed, half-growled and fell over the couch with Clarke still straddling her.

The blonde caressed her forehead "What do we do?"

Lexa sighed loudly "Let her in, I guess. It's raining a lot"

Clarke grunted "Goddammit" she hissed annoyed.

"I'll go" Lexa announced turning Clarke around and leaving a soft kiss on her bruised lips.

The blonde ran a frustrated hand over her hair and sat, trying to look composed.

"What on earth are you two doing here? In the middle of a storm nothing less?" Lexa exclaimed when she saw Raven and Octavia on the door, with only an umbrella and looking very much like soaked rats.

"Geez, Lexa. Let us in" Raven protested.

The brunette sighed and moved aside so her friends could get in and not die out there.

"I'm gonna grab some towels" Lexa said.

"You're the best" Raven smiled pleased.

When Raven and Octavia were dried and warm again they sat with Lexa and Clarke on the couch.

The blonde clasped her hands together glancing at Lexa confused "So what are you two doing here? If we can know, of course"

Raven rolled her eyes "This is a crisis, girls"

"A crisis?" Lexa raised her eyebrows.

Raven turned to look at Octavia, who was silent and looking sad.

"Lincoln is the new sheriff" Raven annouced.

"Is that so?" Lexa smiled "Great. I'm happy for him"

Clarke smiled too.

"But now" Raven raised her hand "Things are going downhill with him and O"

"Oh" Lexa said.

"He says we shouldn't see each other, for now. Being the new sheriff and all"

"You have to understand him, Octavia" Clarke intervened "This is not good for his career"

Octavia sniffed and Raven put her hand over the girl's shoulder. The latina glared at the blonde.

"What do you want me say?" Clarke protested "He's the sheriff and she's 17!"

"I'll be 18 this summer" Octavia said weakly.

"Then wait until summer, O. That's the only thing I can say" Lexa added.

"You two are really helpful" Raven ironized.

"You know we're right, Raven" Lexa said seriously.

"I don't want to lose him" Octavia sobbed sadly.

Lexa sighed and Clarke looked at the girls with compassion.

While Raven tried to comfort Octavia, Lexa and Clarke ended very close. The brunette was surrounding the blonde's shoulder with her arm, and Clarke had her fingers linked with Lexa's.

They didn't even notice. Even if their friends were there.

Octavia sniffed loudly and her eyes catched the way Lexa and Clarke were sitting. The girl frowned and Raven noticed.

The latina turned her gaze to the girls and arched an eyebrow. A knowing smirk on her lips.

"So" Raven started "What you two were doing? Before we got here, I mean"

"Just watching some tv and eating pizza" Clarke shrugged.

"Ah, I see. And that was before or after doing it like rabbits on the couch?"

"Raven!" Octavia scolded her friend "Don't be gross". She shook her head but then narrowed her eyes at Clarke and Lexa for a moment "Oh my God!" she exclaimed widening her eyes and covering her mouth with her hand "You two? I mean...how? When?"

Lexa and Clarke shared a glance knowing it was useless to deny it anymore. They didn't even moved from their comfortable position.

Clarke sighed "Yeah, we're together. Almost 3 months now"

Octavia squealed excited "Holy crap, girls" she turned to Raven and shoved her playfully "And you knew?"

"Well...yes" Raven shrugged "But I promised them to keep my mouth shut"

"And look how that worked" Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Enough about me" Raven grinned "Were you two getting on before we came here?"

"On the couch?" Octavia wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh God" Clarke covered her face. 

Lexa simply pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

"We should have a party to celebrate it!" Octavia chidded.

"No!" both Clarke and Lexa said at the same time.

"Don't you dare" Lexa warned her friend.

Octavia huffed and pouted. Raven clasped her hands together on her lap.

"So. Returning to the sex topic"

It was gonna be a long day.

 

\----

 

After eating more pizza (and more sexual innuendos and jokes courtesy of their friends) they were finally alone again.

The girls made some cleaning and brushed their teeth together. Clarke laid down on the couch again and Lexa curled up beside her.

"I'm so tired" the blonde sighed rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"Doing nothing can be really tiresome" Lexa smirked.

"Don't be a smarty pants" Clarke smiled before kissing the brunette.

Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde "You wanna go to bed?"

Clarke shook her head "I'm comfortable here. Can we stay?"

"Of course" Lexa kissed the blonde's nose sweetly.

They settled on the couch. Clarke's head over Lexa's shoulder. The brunette encircling the blonde's waist. 

Clarke sighed with content and rested her hand over Lexa's chest. The brunette left a few soft kisses on the blonde's forehead.

They fell asleep with the sound of the rain falling outside.

 

\----

 

A loud noise woke up the girls the next morning. 

Lexa rubbed her eye cursing and complaining "What the hell?"

They saw Anya standing there. With her arms crossed over her chest and an arched eyebrow.

"I should have know you two can't be trusted" the woman declared kicking the old metallic bucket at her feet, making that terrible noise again.

"Anya!" Lexa growled wincing at the sound.

"What's wrong?" Clarke finally asked.

They were still snuggling on the couch, without any intention to move.

"It's 7:30 and you two have class" Anya glared at the girls "That's what's wrong"

"Oh _shit_ " Clarke grunted disentangling from Lexa.

The brunette growled again rubbing her face with both hands "We forgot to set the alarm"

"Move your asses" Anya clapped loudly " _Now_ "

With more grunts and complains the girls went upstairs to shower (one at time, by Anya's insistence) and dress up.

When they entered the kitchen they found coffee, juice and toasts with butter and strawberry jam.

Clarke smiled "At least she doesn't really hate us"

Lexa chuckled when she saw the little note glued on the juice bottle.

_You two better not get late to school. This is a serious warning_

_PD: Dinner tonight at my place with me and Gustus. And it's obligatory_

Clarke giggled amused "I honestly love her"

Lexa shook her head with a little grin "Something tells me she love us too"

 

\----

 

On their way to school Clarke was humming a song along with the radio. Lexa smiled at that.

"Tell me you remember our third month anniversary" the blonde fixed her blue eyes on the brunette.

Lexa smirked "I do. Next Saturday"

Clarke smiled happily "And we still have the house to ourselves" she caressed the brunette's ear.

"I know" Lexa shivered a little at the caress "I'm maybe planning something special"

Clarke's eyes sparkled at that "Really?"

"But only maybe" Lexa shrugged.

Clarke got closer and began to kiss Lexa on the cheek making the brunette laugh softly.

"Let me drive, Clarke" Lexa protested with a smirk.

The blonde kissed the brunette's neck slowly.

Lexa gasped and groaned trying to focus on the road "Stop that"

Clarke bit her lower lip "I can't wait to come back home"

Lexa chuckled and grabbed the blonde's hand bringing it to her lips. She kissed the knuckles tenderly "Oh, what's on your mind?" she teased.

"You" was the blonde's simple answer.

Lexa smiled and turned to look at Clarke. She gave the blonde a quick kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" Clarke grinned "And now...about that _something special_ on Saturday..."

Lexa grunted knowing the blonde would not stop insisting.


	29. Chapter 29

The rest of the week happened in the blink of an eye.

They always went to class together and ate lunch at the same table. They usually did their homework on the living room (with many make out breaks, of course), and then they ate dinner after cooking together.

Clarke was pleased to see Lexa was getting better and better at it.

Some nights they made love tenderly, or passionately. And some nights they just cuddled under the covers until they fell asleep on each other's arms.

On Friday night they bathed together on the big bathroom downstairs, since it was the one with the bathtub.

Clarke washed Lexa's hair while sitting on the brunette's lap. Lexa had her eyes closed as Clarke washed away the shampoo with a jar filled with water.

Lexa squeezed the blonde's hips and Clarke smiled.

"Be good" the blonde said amused.

They settled on the bathtub with Clarke sitting in front of Lexa, between her legs, her back against the brunette's chest. And Lexa hugging the blonde around her waist.

They loved and enjoyed every moment. A little glimpse of what her future life together could be.

"Care to tell me about the surprise tomorrow?" Clarke broke the comfortable silence.

Lexa smirked dropping gentle kisses on the blonde's bare shoulder "Nope"

Clarke scoffed playing with the brunette's fingers on her stomach "You're setting the bar too high with all the mistery"

Lexa kissed the blonde's neck next "I hope I won't disappoint you"

Clarke turned her face to take a look of Lexa's face "Never" she breathed out before kissing those full lips.

They finished the bath when the water ran cold. Lexa brushed her long hair in front of the mirror as Clarke dried hers with a towel.

"You should use the hair dryer" Lexa commented.

"I'm fine" Clarke replied distracted while putting on a clean shirt.

"Seriously, Clarke" Lexa turned around "It's cold and there's too much humidity. You can catch a cold"

Clarke rolled her eyes "Ok, _mom_ " she said before kissing the brunette and leaving the bathroom with no intention to follow her girlfriend's advice.

Lexa sighed turning back to the mirror. Then she heard a loud sneeze outside and nodded "Told you!"

"Shut up!"

 

\----

 

Unfortunately Clarke didn't stop sneezing during the dinner and fell asleep as soon as she slip under the covers.

Lexa was worried that what she said before was now a reality.

The blonde catched a cold.

Lexa didn't know what time it was when she felt Clarke tossing and turning by her side.

The brunette sat over the mattress and turned on the lamp on the nightstand "Clarke?"

The blonde sneezed and whimpered.

Lexa engulfed her in a embrace and noticed she was shivering "Clarke" she said more concerned.

Another sneeze and the blonde opened her eyes. They were drowsy and feverish "I don't...feel good"

Lexa put her hand over Clarke's forehead "You're burning" she was growing altered and worried.

Clarke sneezed again and trembled in Lexa's arms.

"I'm calling the doctor" the brunette announced with determination.

"No" Clarke whimpered.

"You have fever, Clarke" Lexa tried to reason with the blonde.

"Just..." Clarke licked her dry lips "Give me an...antipyretic pill"

Lexa stared at the blonde with concern, but finally relented and gave Clarke the pill and a glass of water.

"Maybe we should call your mother" Lexa pushed some sweaty blonde hair away from Clarke's tired face.

"Is just a cold" the blonde laid down again "I'll be better in the morning"

Lexa sighed. It was useless to argue with Clarke like that. And even if she called Abby, she was too far away and could do nothing in that moment. Her phone call would only worry the woman. So Lexa laid down with Clarke and wrapped her arms around her, unable to sleep at all.

 

\----

 

It was true that Clarke felt better in the morning. However a cold don't disappear just like that, in a few hours.

She continued sneezing all day, and literally wanted to die when she recieved a call from the arts club asking her for help with the new project.

As much as Lexa tried to convince her to not go, the blonde couldn't let her club mates alone in that situation. They were designing a new logo for the soccer team for the state league. And Clarke was the leader and the developer of the project.

So there she was. On Saturday. On the school. Working.

She loved that project, and she also was the lead of it. It was a dream come true for her. But she wasn't feeling exactly good and it was like climbing a mountain with bare hands.

She groaned stretching her neck. Her head was pounding and she couldn't stop sneezing.

After a couple of hours she remember it was her anniversary and closed her eyes with frustration. She grabbed her phone and quickly texted Lexa.

 **Clarke:** _I'm so sorry, baby. I forgot about our anniversary_

She bit her thumb looking at the screen and feeling incredibly bad.

 **Lexa:** _Don't worry. I still have my surprise :)_

Clarke smiled warmly at her girlfriend's sweetness.

 **Lexa:** _How are you feeling?_

Clarke sighed.

 **Clarke:** _Better_

It wasn't a lie after all. She had no fever, and apart from the bothering sneezing, she was doing fine.

 **Lexa:** _Text me when you're leaving. I'm picking you up_

Clarke shook her head with a little grin.

 **Clarke:** _You don't have to. A class mate can take me home_

 **Lexa:** _I'M PICKING YOU UP, CLARKE_

The blonde rolled her eyes and typed back.

 **Clarke:** _Ok_

 **Clarke:** _I love you so much_

 **Lexa:** _I know. I love you too_

 

\----

 

Lexa scolded the blonde for not grabbing the scarf before leaving the house when she appeared on the school. Clarke rolled her eyes but kissed the brunette lovingly.

The drive home was relatively short and Clarke yawned from time to time.

When they finally arrived Clarke sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly "Can we order something? I'm really tired and I just want to go to bed"

"Oh" Clarke didn't miss the way Lexa's face fell before she smiled with what could only be described as disappointment "Ok"

Clarke frowned "Baby" she whispered worriedly "What's wrong?" she sniffed something really nice coming from the kitchen "What's that smell?"

Lexa shook her head with little curl of her lips "I...I just made dinner. It doesn't matter, really"

"Lexa" Clarke breathed out getting closer to the brunette "You cooked for me?" she finally connected the dots "That's your surprise"

Lexa shyly raised her green eyes to the blonde's blue ones "We can eat it tomorrow. What's important is that you rest and feel better"

Clarke felt her eyes sting "Lexa" she said with a lump in her throat.

The brunette hugged the blonde around the waist and caressed her cheek tenderly "Hey, it's ok. Don't cry"

"I'm sorry" Clarke sniffed loudly. She cupped the brunette's face, brushing her thumbs over her cheeks sweetly "I'm such a terrible girlfriend"

"No" Lexa assured the blonde seriously "No, you're not"

"What did you cook?" Clarke licked her lips keeping the tears at bay.

Lexa shrugged "Spaghetti bolognese" she bit her lower lip "I know it's not very glamorous, but it's your favorite and I wanted to make something special for tonight"

Clarke smiled with emotion and kissed Lexa tenderly "I love you, you know?"

Lexa smirked "I love you too"

"I'm gonna change my clothes and we can eat that fabulous dinner" Clarke declared stroking the brunette's jaw with her thumbs.

"You don't have to, Clarke" Lexa said honestly "Let's go to bed. You need to rest"

The blonde shook her head "I'm perfectly fine. A cold won't stop me for enjoying the dinner you made, or celebrate our anniversary. No way"

 

\----

 

The dinner was really delicious and Lexa blushed while explaining how she called Abby to ask her a few thing about the preparation.

They ate comfortably. Sharing little kisses and loving gazes.

Clarke kept sneezing from time to time, but also she started to cough. She took a pill and snuggled tightly against Lexa on the bed.

The brunette hugged the blonde and kissed her forehead, feeling how she was slowly drifting off.

"This is our last night just the two of us" Lexa whispered softly.

Clarke yawned and settled more comfortably against Lexa "They'll be back...after breakfast...I'll miss...this" she sounded sleepy and tired.

"Sleep, love" Lexa kissed the blonde's nose gently.

Unfortunately Clarke spent more time sneezing and coughing than sleeping. And Lexa wasn't a doctor and didn't have any medical knowledge, but she knew that cough was not a good thing.

The brunette stayed awake all night putting wet pads on Clarke's forehead and worried sick.

When the morning arrived Lexa closed her eyes tiredly, still hugging Clarke who looked like she was finally resting after such a bad night.

Lexa heard the front door opening and Abby and her father entering and calling them. She sighed pushing some blonde hair away from Clarke's face and kissing her cheek softly. She rose up from the bed slowly, trying not to disturb the blonde.

She yawned while descending the stairs and her father smiled at her "Hello, baby girl" he kissed her temple and frowned "Are you ok? You look really tired"

"I'm fine" Lexa shook her head "You're early"

"We were worried after your call" Abby hugged the brunette "How is Clarke?"

Lexa licked her lips. She called Abby to ask her about the spaghetti bolognese recipe and, in the end, she told her about Clarke and her cold.

"She spent all night sneezing and coughing" the brunette ran a hand along her disheveled long hair "She had no rest at all" she sighed looking at both Abby and Marcus "I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin the honeymoon"

"You didn't ruin anything, Lexa" Marcus said honestly "You did the right thing"

"Exactly" Abby added "Where is Clarke?"

"On her bedroom. She felt asleep a couple of hours ago"

Abby checked Clarke, who was too tired to even open her eyes. Her voice was also scratchy and faint.

Lexa observed everything trying to control her nerves and herself. Because was she wanted to do was lying beside Clarke and wrap her arms around her.

Abby sighed and took off the stethoscope from her ears "I think she have an infection of some kind. Probably bronchitis" the woman was very serious. And Lexa could see that she was deeply worried too, but trying to remain calm.

"Bronchitis?" Lexa asked concerned.

"Her temperature is high too" Abby caressed her daughter's face sweetly. She looked back at Marcus and the man nodded.

"I'll grab the keys. Let's go"

Lexa looked from Abby to her father with anxiety "Where? What's going on?"

"She needs to go to the hospital, Lexa. She needs antibiotics, x-ray examination and maybe fluids--" Abby couldn't finish because Lexa was shaking and on the verge of tears.

"She'll be fine?" the brunette asked around a lump in her throat.

"She'll be" Marcus kissed her daughter's forehead "Don't worry, ok?" he gazed at Abby "I'll take her to the car" he said about Clarke.

Lexa dried her tears with the back of her hand as Marcus carried Clarke in his arms.

The rain was pouring and the drive to the hospital was too slow.

Lexa held Clarke's hand all the way. 

The blonde rested her head on Lexa's shoulder, and the brunette whispered soothing words to her and kissed her temple softly without caring if her father could see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me too much!
> 
> Until next Friday


	30. Chapter 30

"Honey?" she heard a soft voice "Honey, can you open your eyes?"

Clarke slowly opened her eyes, confused and tired as she was. "Lexa?" she rasped.

"She's out there, honey" Abby said softly while caressing her daughter's cheek "How do you feel?"

Clarke noticed she had something on her face and tried to take it off. Abby stopped her gently.

"Don't touch it, Clarke" the woman said adjusting the oxygen mask "You need it for now"

"Where I am? What...are you doing here?" Clarke felt dizzy and deadly tired.

"Don't speak, ok? Your throat is really sore and swollen" Abby licked her lips. Her thumb brushing the blonde's cheek soothingly "You're in the hospital. You have bronchitis and fluid on your lungs. That caused a minor infection and fever"

Clarke grunted closing her eyes "I want..." her throat felt like sandpaper "...to see Lexa"

Abby nodded "It's ok, honey. Rest"

 

\----

 

Lexa bounced her leg nervously sitting on the waiting room. She was so altered and afraid that even Anya was starting to get nervous.

"Relax, Lexa" the woman said resting her hand on her sister's knee.

"I hate hospitals" Lexa replied gulping painfully.

Anya sighed "I know" she stared at the brunette's profile "But this is not like when mom..." she trailed off not sure how to continue.

Lexa closed her eyes and bit her lip nodding "I know"

"Clarke will be fine"

Lexa fought back the tears "I know"

Lexa opened her eyes again to look at her big sister. Anya offered a little smile and put the brunette's long hair behind her ear sweetly.

"Take this" Gustus said giving Lexa a plastic cup of warm coffee "You look like you need it"

"Thank you" Lexa grabbed the cup stopping her leg's nervous bouncing for a moment.

Marcus entered the room and Abby followed him. Lexa jumped from her sit, almost spilling out the coffee and not caring at all.

"She's ok" Abby sighed "But she needs to stay here for a couple of days"

"Can I see her?" Lexa asked straightforward.

Abby sighed and nodded "But only for couple of minutes, ok? She needs to rest"

When Lexa left the room Marcus shook his head and encircled his wife's shoulder with a sigh "She's very affected"

Abby simply nodded. Anya, Gustus and the woman shared knowing gazes.

 

\----

 

"Clarke" the blonde heard the voice and fought back the tiredness to open her blue eyes. She saw Lexa standing there. Her green eyes concerned and watery, and her face sad and incredibly tired. The brunette squeezed the blonde's hand softly.

Clarke then remembered when Lexa told her about the last time she visited her mother at the hospital before she died. The woman was on a bed, surrounded by loud machines with wires and tubes everywhere. And how Lexa, being only 7, grabbed her mother's hand and begged her to wake up while she cried brokenly.

That story completely shattered the blonde's heart.

"Baby" Clarke exhaled in nothing but a weak whisper.

Lexa's tears fell down her cheeks but she smiled a little "Try not to talk"

Clarke observed the big dark circles under Lexa's eyes "I'm...ok"

"Shhh. I know" Lexa caressed the blonde's hair while still holding her hand tightly.

"I..." Clarke licked her dry lips "I...don't want...to miss your...birthday" she explained with a lot of effort.

Lexa swallowed "That's not important right now" she offered a tiny smile to the blonde "I'll have more birthdays"

Clarke closed her eyes unable to resist how heavy her lids felt "I'm...sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Lexa said honestly kissing the blonde's hand "Nothing of this is your fault"

Clarke half opened her eyes to look at the brunette once more. She wanted to say so many things. But her throat and her tiredness were draining her with each passing second. She barely whispered something and Lexa couldn't hear her.

"What?" the brunette licked her lips "Rest, love"

Clarke tried again. This time trying to sound more firm and loud "Kiss...me"

Lexa brushed her thumb over the blonde's knuckles. That oxygen mask was definitely a problem.

But the brunette set the mask aside for a brief moment and pressed her lips sweetly to the blonde's. 

Clarke pursed her lips slightly feeling Lexa's warm, gentle kiss. 

It was too short for both girls, but nothing else could be done. Lexa put the mask on its place again and Clarke smiled weakly, already drifting off.

"I love you" it was the blonde's faint whisper. But before falling asleep she heard clearly the brunette's _I love you too_.

 

\----

 

Lexa sat on the waiting room again while Gustus and Anya entered to see Clarke. Abby was talking with a doctor, friend of hers, and discussing the blonde's treatment.

Marcus got closer to his daughter and looked at her worriedly "Don't you want something to eat? You look really tired, Lexa"

The brunette shook her head "I'm not hungry"

Marcus sighed running his hand over his hair "Lexa" he said in his best father's voice "When was the last time you ate something? Yesterday? Come on, baby girl" he sat beside the brunette touching her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I was very worried" Lexa said feeling her eyes growing watery again.

"I know" Marcus nodded "But Clarke will be fine. I just saw her. In a couple of days she'll be back at home" he smiled gently "Right in time for your birthday"

Lexa closed her eyes. Her father was being so nice and sweet. She didn't want to ruin this. But she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I love her"

A short moment of silence and Lexa could hear her heart pounding loudly.

"I know that" Marcus said softly, kissing the brunette's forehead "You two have a wonderful relationship, and I'm so glad for it"

Lexa licked her lips and rose from the chair. She shook her head and Marcus stood too frowning at his daughter.

"You don't understand, dad" Lexa turned to face his father "I _love_ her" she swallowed "I'm in love with her"

The silence that followed was defeating. 

But not as much as her father's expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short but important chapter.
> 
> Until next Friday


	31. Chapter 31

The look on his face. God. 

A mix between incredulity and total disappointment.

"Lexa" Marcus finally spoke "What's...what's this? Some kind of joke?" his tone was cold but also sharp.

Lexa licked her lips and caressed her forehead "You think I would joke with something like that?"

Marcus looked stared at her like she suddenly has grown two heads.

"You...Clarke..." he closed his eyes and shook his head "You think this is ok? That is right?"

His voice was stern and Lexa shivered a little feeling so small and vulnerable in that moment.

"Dad" the brunette began with a big lump in her throat "We're in love and we're together" she explained calmly "And nothing you can say or do will change that"

Their gazes locked for a moment and Marcus started to pace around the room.

"Unbelievable!" he exclaimed with frustration "Is this some kind of punishment? For Costia? For being such an idiot in the past?"

"No!" Lexa frowned upset at her father's behaviour "This has nothing to do with you. We fell in love, and that's it"

"And that's it!" he repeated in disbelief "You think is that simple?" he stared at his daughter.

"It is" Lexa straightened her back and crossed her arms over her chest.

Marcus laughed humorlessly and Lexa flinched at that.

"Of all the girls in this town you had to do _this_ with your step sister. Incredible, Lexa. Absolutely incredible"

The brunette couldn't tell if her father was being intentionally mean or simply sarcastic, but it hurt.

"The other girls don't exist to me because I love her and only her!" Lexa was shaking and growing angry. She clenched her jaw and closed her hands into fists "And don't you dare to talk about us like that!"

Marcus gazed at his daughter with surprise and totally taken aback by her outburst.

In that moment Abby entered the room confused by the loud voices "What are those yells? This is an hospital"

Marcus licked his lips and looked back at his wife "Did you know it?"

Abby glanced at Lexa. The brunette was barely holding back the tears and the woman sighed knowing the truth was finally out.

"Marcus, I--" 

"Did you know it?" he asked more loudly.

Abby lowered her gaze and nodded softly.

Marcus chuckled "What a lovely family" he protested angrily "Is there something else I need to know? Any other surprise? Did you two married in Las Vegas while we were away?"

Lexa shook her head incredibly disappointed and hurt "I don't even know you right now" she whispered.

Marcus turned his face to his daughter. Before anyone could say something Lexa walked out the door. She heard Abby calling her but she didn't stop or looked back.

Lexa walked down the hall. She didn't even notice she was crying until she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Lexa?" Anya grabbed her sister by the arm to stop her and look at her face "What's wrong?" she asked concerned, cupping the brunette's face.

Lexa closed her eyes with a sniff and shook her head, unable to say a word.  
She just hugged her big sister tightly.

Anya wrapped her arms around Lexa really confused and worried. But she held her against her. Feeling the brunette crying on her shoulder.

 

\----

 

"I think I should take you home" Anya said after long minutes of silence, where Lexa calmed and rested her head on her sister's shoulder. Both were sitting on the hospital hall. Anya caressing the brunette's long hair softly "You need to eat something and sleep"

"I don't want to leave Clarke" Lexa said lowly. Her voice still thick from crying.

"Abby will be here all day" Anya explained gently "If something happens she'll call. But don't worry because Clarke will be fine"

Lexa nodded rubbing her tired sore eyes with her hands. If she had to be honest she was completely drained and on the verge of passing out due to fatigue.

"I don't want to see dad right now" Lexa sighed.

Anya simply nodded "You know you can come to my house anytime" she offered honestly.

Lexa gazed at her sister with gratitude and smiled tiredly.

Abby appeared in that moment and looked at Lexa in understanding.

"Everything will be fine, ok?" Anya arched her eyebrows and Lexa nodded. Anya kissed her sister's cheek before standing to go to find Gustus.

Abby squeezed Anya's shoulder as she walked to the door. Anya nodded gratefully and Abby sat beside Lexa with a tired sigh.

"I'm sure he regrets his behavior and the way he talked to you" the woman said putting her hand on the brunette's thigh gently.

"I don't know" Lexa mumbled sadly. She raised her tired green eyes to Abby.

"He went outside. I think he needs to process all this"

Lexa nodded slightly and pressed her lips together "I'm going home. Anya insisted. If something happens with Clarke--"

"I'll call you" Abby ended for the brunette with a kind smile "Try to rest, ok?"

Lexa nodded. She gazed at Abby and bit her lip "Thank you" she said honestly "For your support, for understanding, for caring" he green eyes became shiny with tears.

Abby moved her hand from the brunette's leg to her face, and gently pushed away the long hair from her face and smiled at her "You're more than welcome, sweetheart"

Lexa sighed and hugged the woman without thinking. Abby wrapped her arms around the brunette and kissed the top of her head sweetly.

"It will be ok" Abby whispered.

 

\----

 

Lexa observed how Clarke slept peacefully.

The brunette grabbed the blonde's hand and kissed it sweetly.

Her father could be damned, because Clarke was worthy.

All the fights with him, all the hurtful words, all the disapproval looks and the disappointed gazes...Clarke was worthy of all that and a million times worse things.

Lexa bent her head and kissed the blonde's cheek softly. 

Before leaving she turned around and took a long look of her girlfriend.

 

\----

 

Clarke woke up the next morning feeling her throat dry as the dessert. The good thing was that she wasn't wearing the oxygen mask anymore.

The blonde swallowed painfully and coughed a little.

"Easy, honey" Abby said walking to her side.

"Water" Clarke choked.

Abby helped her daughter to drink and also to settle into a sitting position with the bed's remote.

"How are you feeling?" Abby asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Better, I guess" Clarke rubbed her eyes with a hand "How long did I sleep?"

"Almost a day" Abby sighed putting some hair behind her daughter's ear.

"And Lexa?"

"She came this morning before going to class" Abby continued caressing the blonde's hair.

"I didn't see her" Clarke complained, feeling her throat a little better.

Abby smiled "That was because you were sleeping"

Clarke closed her eyes "When I'm going home?"

"Tomorrow"

"I miss my bed" Clarke sighed "And Lexa"

Abby nodded lowering her gaze.

Clarke frowned at that. Over the year she got to know her mother very well, and somehow knew something was going on.

"Mom" Clarke gulped. Her throat still hurt sometimes "What's wrong?"

Abby shrugged quickly "Nothing is wrong" she put on a smile that was not quite there.

"Mom" Clarke whispered seriously.

Abby licked her lips and shook her head "Marcus knows. About you and Lexa. She...told him"

Clarke widened her eyes and took a moment to process that "But...Lexa. I need to talk to her"

"She's on class, honey" Abby reasoned.

"But...she needs me. I know her" Clarke felt her eyes sting "It went bad, right?"

Abby sighed loudly but didn't answer.

Clarke closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't imagine what Lexa was going thru in those moments. Alone and sad, and probably very hurt.

"Mom" the blonde tried again "I need to talk to her. I have to"

Abby observed her daughter and finally nodded "Ok" she breathed grabbing her phone from her pocket "Just a minute" she warned before giving the phone to Clarke.

The blonde nodded and Abby stood to leave the room, to gave her some intimacy.

Clarke licked her lips while she waited from the brunette to pick up.

"Abby?" Lexa's voice was clouded with worry "Is everything ok?"

Clarke felt a big lump in her throat and almost broke down in tears. She gulped and smiled a little.

" _Baby_ "

"Clarke" Lexa choked on the other side. The blonde could tell she was crying.

"I'm fine" Clarke continued trying not to cry much "I wanted to hear your voice"

"My love" Lexa sniffed "It's so good to hear yours"

Clarke felt her heart melting and wipped away the tears from her cheeks with her free hand "My mom told me. I'm sorry I wasn't there with you"

"I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have tell him without you. I should have wait"

"It's ok. I'm relieved he finally knows" Clarke chewed her bottom lip "How did he take it?" she held her breath when she heard Lexa sighing on the other side.

"Not very good" after a long moment of silence the brunette finally spoke again "I want to see you so bad"

Clarke smiled softly "Me too. You'll come after class?"

"Nothing will stop me, love"

Clarke smiled again, a big silly smile this time. 

 

\----

 

Feeling her heart fluttering just for seeing Clarke half-sitting on the hospital bed shouldn't be normal. But Lexa missed her so much that she wanted to cry.

Yes. She was a sap, and proud so.

"Lexa" the blonde smiled brightly and reached her arms to the brunette.

Lexa had to smile because _damn_ , Clarke was so absolutely adorable and she was helpless against her.

"How are you feeling?" Lexa asked before pressing her lips to the blonde for a long tender kiss.

"A lot of better" Clarke answered with a sigh. Her fingers tracing the brunette's jawline "Another kiss" she requested.

Lexa smiled and was more than happy to oblige. For a much more long kiss this time.

Lexa nuzzled the blonde's nose when they parted making her smile.

"Did you eat?" Lexa asked glancing at the tray over the nearest table.

Clarke nodded "But the hospital food suck"

Lexa smiled and shook her head "Here" she grabbed a small plastic container from her backpack. The blonde's favorite pudding "This will maybe cheer you up a little"

Clarke's blue eyes lit up and she smiled happily grabbing the pudding and the white plastic spoon "Oh my god!" she kissed the brunette firmly, smiling against her lips "Thank you, baby. I love you"

Lexa chuckled seeing Clarke was already opening the pudding with excitement "I love you too"

The blonde ate gladly and even moaned with content "The best pudding I ever ate"

"Is the same you always eat" Lexa giggled amused.

"But it tastes better now" Clarke confirmed swallowing down. She offered a spoonful to the brunette and she ate it before nodding with approval.

Lexa smirked and looked around distracted while Clarke continued eating "Did my father came to see you?"

Clarke licked her lips and put down the spoon "He...passed by before" she nodded "Before you came"

Lexa pursed her lips with a nod "Did he say something? He was rude to you?" she asked seriously.

"No" the blonde shook her head "He was kind but not very talkative" she reached for the brunette's hand and they linked their fingers "I told him I love you and he was silent for a moment. Then he said he was happy I was feeling better, kissed my temple and left"

Lexa sighed and closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose "He acts like I'm not there. At home, you know. He's kinda ignoring me? I don't know"

Clarke moved her other hand to caress the brunette's face sweetly "He'll come around"

"I don't know, Clarke" Lexa raised her green eyes to the blonde. Green eyes that were clouded with doubt, insecurity and yes, sadness.

The blonde felt her heart breaking a little at the sight. She tugged at the brunette's hand, making her to move closer and they embraced.

Lexa sighed again and hid her face on the blonde's neck. 

Clarke caressed the brunette's hair softly "I'll tell him a thing or two if he treats you bad" the blonde whispered "He'll hear me"

Lexa chuckled softly and tightened her hug around the blonde.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. I know today is not Friday. But tomorrow I won't be at home and won't be possible to post then. So here is the new chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke sighed loudly as the car left the hospital behind.

Marcus was driving in total silence and Abby was sitting beside him.

Clarke wished Lexa to be there with her. But the brunette was in class. 

As much as she insisted to be present when the blonde returned home, both her father and Abby told her she couldn't miss a day of class just because of that.

Clarke read the couple of messages the brunette sent her and smiled.

"What you want to eat today, Clarke?" her mother asked making the blonde to look up from her phone.

"Anything will be fine" Clarke shrugged "I'm a little tired and I would like to lay down"

"Do you feel bad?" Marcus frowned looking at the blonde from the mirror.

"No" Clarke shook her head slightly "Just tired. The medication drains me"

When they finally got home Clarke fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. But sweet, gentle kisses woke her up a couple of hours later.

The blonde smiled sleepily and sighed softly as Lexa's lips moved to her cheek.

Finally Clarke opened her eyes to see Lexa sitting over the edge of her bed, with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning" the brunette said "Or should I say Good afternoon?"

Clarke had to wrap her arms around the brunette to bring her closer. She wanted to feel her. She needed it to.

"How are you feeling?" Lexa asked laying down beside Clarke. Her arm around the blonde's waist.

"Much much better" Clarke smiled, caressing the brunette's face.

"Abby told me you maybe want to eat here. I can keep you company, if you want" Lexa smirked.

Clarke couldn't help but grin. She kissed Lexa tenderly and nodded eagerly "Yes, please"

"Ok" Lexa announced trying to stand up. But Clarke pulled her by the arm, making her to lay down again. Lexa chuckled amused "Are you keeping me hostage, Clarke?"

"I just want to be in your arms a little more" the blonde sighed snuggling closer to the brunette and closing her eyes.

Lexa smirked again and dropped the most tender kiss on the blonde's forehead. She hugged Clarke tightly and entangled her legs with hers "Your wish is my command" she whispered.

Clarke smiled happily and and buried her face into the brunette's neck, inhaling her scent and feeling finally at home.

 

\----

 

Lexa was glad Clarke wanted to dine on her bedroom. Her father was still cold as ice towards her and she wanted nothing more than spending all her time with the blonde.

Said blonde complained making Lexa to raise her eyes to her "What?" she frowned.

Clarke, who was sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard, grimaced and shook her head "I don't want more chicken soup" she whined putting the bowl and the spoon down.

Lexa rolled her eyes "Come on. Don't be such a baby"

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the brunette and pouted.

"You have to eat this" Lexa insisted grabbing the spoon "Don't make me feed you like a big baby, please"

"But I don't want to" Clarke whined again.

Lexa shook her head with a smirk "It's good for you. Come on" she pleaded "For me?" she used that puppy dog eyes look that Clarke could never resist.

The blonde grunted and grabbed the spoon again "That's not fair"

Lexa smiled triumphantly when the blonde began to ate again.

"You better give me chocolate cake tomorrow to make up for this" Clarke said distracted.

Lexa frowned "Chocolate cake?"

"Yes, you silly" Clarke smiled brightly "Tomorrow is your birthday, hello?"

Lexa arched her eyebrows and lowered her gaze to her sandwich "I'm...not gonna celebrate it, Clarke"

"Why not?" the blonde grew serious "I'm here. And I'm almost recovered"

Lexa shrugged "It's not necessary" she kissed the blonde's lips shortly "I don't need a birthday party, ok? I just want to be with you"

Clarke smiled sadly. Deep down she knew the brunette was still hurt by her father's attitude and indifference. Nothing could hurt the blonde more than seeing Lexa hurt. She finished her chicken soup and put the bowl on the nightstand.

"I'm ready for more cuddling time" Clarke smiled gently trying to cheer up the brunette.

And the little smile Lexa gave her before settling down on the bed with her was everything.

 

\----

 

The next morning Lexa entered the blonde's room to gave her a kiss before leaving for class.

Clarke woke up with a little grunt, that Lexa thought it was incredibly cute.

The brunette kissed the blonde on the lips, the cheek and the forehead "I just wanted to tell you that I love you and give you a good morning kiss"

Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, bumping her nose softly with hers "I love you too" she rasped with sleepy voice.

"Stay on bed. Warm and resting, ok?" Lexa nuzzled the blonde's nose before kissing the tip tenderly.

Clarke tightened her hold around Lexa and the brunette chuckled.

"I need to go" Lexa said amused.

"No" Clarke whined "Don't leave me. Stay"

Lexa smirked looking at the blonde "You're very clingy when you're sick, you know that? And you also act like a big baby" she ended giggling.

Clarke whined again and pouted cutely, and Lexa melted.

"I'll be back as soon as the classes are over" the brunette kissed the blonde "And I'll stay here, on bed with you"

"What about your birthday?" Clarke asked seriously.

Lexa sighed "I don't need a celebration or a cake. I'm fine, Clarke" she brushed the blonde's cheek with her fingers.

Clarke ran her fingers over Lexa's long curly hair gently "I'm sorry, baby. I don't have a gift for you. With everything that happened I--"

"I know" Lexa stopped the blonde with a soft kiss "It doesn't matter. You're here and you're almost recovered" she smirked making the blonde's heart jump inside her chest "You're the best gift ever, Clarke"

The blonde had to kiss Lexa. To pour all her love into that kiss.

"I love you so much" Clarke declared. Her lips still brushing the brunette's.

"I love you too" Lexa smiled before kissing Clarke, more briefly this time "I have to go"

"Ok" Clarke sighed as they disentangled from each other.

Abby knocked on the door and entered with a small grin "Good morning. The breakfast is ready, Lexa. Happy birthday, dear" she hugged the brunette.

Lexa smirked "Thank you, Abby" she nodded grabbing her backpack. She looked back at Clarke and smiled "I love you. See you later"

"Ok" Clarke grinned then sighed "I love you too"

When Lexa left Abby sat with her daughter to check her temperature. The blonde sighed and lowered her face sadly.

"What's wrong, honey?" Abby asked seriously.

Clarke licked her lips "Is Lexa. She doesn't want to celebrate her birthday. And I suspect it have to do with how things are with Marcus right now"

"He's stubborn as hell" Abby complained.

"Mom" Clarke licked her lips again. A plan formulating inside her head "Could you help me? I want to make something. For Lexa" she bit her lower lip.

Abby tilted her head "How I can help you?" she offered her daughter an accomplice smile.

 

\----

 

Lexa returned home yawning and rubbing an eye with her hand. All the gang wished her happy birthday and complained about not having a party. But all Lexa wanted was to be with Clarke.

She entered the living room and found the blonde there. Sitting on the couch, with a blanket covering her legs and a big smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Lexa smiled brightly walking to Clarke. She rested one knee on the couch and lowered her face to kiss the blonde.

Clarke cupped the brunette's face returning the kiss "It's a surprise" she whispered with a grin.

Lexa arched her eyebrows and was about to say something when Abby, Gustus and Anya appeared on the living room yelling _Surprise!_

"What the...?" Lexa chuckled seeing them wearing party hats and carrying plates and glasses. She gazed at the blonde and she shrugged pulling her down for another kiss.

"Happy birthday, baby. I hope this is the first of many with us together" Clarke whispered making Lexa smile widely.

"I love you. You know that?" the brunette declared lovingly.

"I had a slight suspicion" Clarke teased with her tongue poking between her teeth.

Abby had to clear her throat to break the kiss the two girls were immersed in that moment "As we wait for the rest, take" she offered a cupcake to Lexa.

"Thank you, Abby" she bit the cupcake and nodded looking back at Clarke "Chocolate and vanilla" she smirked.

"Your favorites" Clarke said proudly.

Lexa planted a firm kiss on Clarke's lips. The blonde moaned softly into the kiss and pulled back licking her lips "Yeah. They're really good"

Lexa chuckled and trapped the blonde's lips once more. When she pulled back she frowned "Wait. What was what your mother said about _the rest?_ "

Clarke bit her lower lip and shrugged "Well..."

In that moment the door bell rang and Anya smiled walking to the door. Lexa looked from Abby to Clarke with a frown on confusion.

"Where's the party?" Raven announced entering the house followed by the gang.

"Oh God" Lexa chuckled with a big smile.

"You think we would miss your birthday, Woods?" Murphy asked shaking his head.

"Clarke texted all us" Octavia explained "You can't get rid of us, sorry"

Lexa smiled at her friends "Thank you, guys"

"We have cupcakes" Abby said bringing more plates "This is a very special one" she announced grabbing one with two candles over the top. One in shape of a 1 and the other in the shape of an 8.

Lexa giggled and grabbed it after Abby lit the candles.

"Make a wish" Clarke said with a gentle smile.

Lexa gazed at the blonde for a moment and then blew it the candles.

Everybody cheered and clapped and Lexa claimed Clarke's lips in a loving kiss. The blonde cupped the brunette's face as she returned the kiss and the cheers and claps were louder.

"What?" Bellamy's jaw hit the floor.

Raven chuckled and patted her boyfriend on the back "Yep"

"Please, Bell. We all knew it" Octavia chuckled seeing her brother so surprised.

"I didn't know it" the boy complained looking at his girlfriend "You knew it?"

Raven rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Come on!" Abby clapped "There's a ton of food and drink. Let's go everybody"

"Where's dad?" Lexa asked Anya.

The woman glanced at Clarke briefly and then looked at her sister "He's on his studio. He's...very busy. With the work, you know"

"Oh" Lexa said with a nod.

Clarke held the brunette's hand tightly, bringing her beautiful green eyes to her.

Abby clenched her jaw and looked at the studio door. She excused herself and walked there loudly knocking at the door.

As expected Marcus didn't answer and Abby simply entered.

"You know is your daughter's birthday, right?" she asked irritated "She turns 18 today!"

Marcus raised his eyes momentarily before returning them to the inform he was reading. Or pretending to read.

Abby glared at her husband "She's a wonderful young girl, and she loves Clarke with everything she has"

Marcus gulped at that.

"But I guess you prefer to lose her for your stupid pride" Abby shook her head disappointed.

When Marcus didn't talk or even looked at her, Abby huffed and left the studio slamming the door behind her.


	33. Chapter 33

Unfortunately Clarke couldn't attend class the next day like she wanted to. She woke up with a little fever and had to stay in bed.

Lexa passed by her room to kiss her before leaving for high school. Abby stood on the door as Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek and the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"I don't want you to leave" Clarke pouted.

Lexa just chuckled and bent her head to kiss Clarke sweetly on the lips. Abby looked away feeling she was intruding in a private intimate moment.

Clarke smiled into the kiss and grabbed Lexa by the back of her neck as the kiss deepend.

When they parted Lexa smirked and cupped the blonde's cheek, nuzzling her nose tenderly and giving her a last sweet kiss before leaving.

Abby sighed and walked to her daughter, sitting on the edge of the bed "Do you feel better?"

Clarke nodded and yawned.

Abby kissed her forehead and covered her with the comforter "Rest, honey"

 

\----

 

At lunch Lexa listened silently how her friends talked about College. She sipped at her juice and licked her lips distracted.

"And you Lexa?" Raven asked biting a french fry.

At the brunette's confused gaze the latina chuckled and shook her head.

"College" Octavia explained "Where you want to go?"

"Oh" Lexa raised her eyebrows "Polis UC is where I want to go. I'm gonna start applying" she nodded decided "Me and Clarke will leave this town and go there. That's the goal and I'm gonna fight for it"

"I feel like applauding you" Murphy smiled "Have you ever thought about studying politics?"

"Shut up" the brunette punched her friend on the arm.

"And how are things with your father?" Raven asked seriously.

Lexa shrugged "Same"

"He's giving you a hard time, huh?" Murphy intervened.

"It doesn't matter" Lexa said honestly "I'm focused in what I want. He can spend the rest of his life mad at me. I don't mind. This is my life"

Murphy began to applaud and Lexa rolled her eyes.

 

\----

 

Clarke grew tired and bored of being in bed doing nothing. She had her laptop on her lap trying to focus on doing the homework that Lexa bring her while she can't attend class.

But then her thoughts move to the brunette and she smiled.

Grabbing her phone from the nightstand she quickly text Lexa.

 **Clarke:** _What are you doing?_

As she waited for the reply her mother enter the bedroom to check her temperature and scolded a little for not resting. Clarke wanted to roll her eyes but Lexa's answer came and her phone buzz to tell her.

The blonde smiled at the text.

 **Lexa:** _Heading to history class. And missing you. Especially missing you_

"Clarke" Abby said in a mother's tone.

"I'm just texting, mom" the blonde complained.

Abby sighed "She's in class. Don't distract her"

Clarke pouted a little and texted the brunette again.

 **Clarke:** _Sorry baby. I have to leave. My mom's orders_

Lexa replied with a laughing emoji and a heart. Clarke smiled like a fool looking at the screen.

"You shouldn't bother her when she's on class" Abby tried again sitting on the edge of the bed.

Clarke huffed "I'm wasn't bothering her"

"And what were you doing then?" Abby smirked softly.

Clarke shrugged "I miss her"

Abby caressed her daughter's hair "I know"

Clarke observed her mother for a moment "How are things going with Marcus?" she couldn't help but to feel a little guilty, even if she and Lexa weren't doing nothing wrong.

Abby sighed loudly "He's stubborn as hell"

"Like father like daughter" Clarke smiled softly.

Abby chuckled "Yeah"

Clarke grew serious "He will realise he's wrong, mom. He has to"

Abby licked her lips and nodded "Yes. He has to"

 

\----

 

"Dad" Anya was surprised when her father appeared on her door. The woman let him pass inside her house and looked at him expectantly.

"Gustus?" Marcus asked looking around.

"He went to check the new drinks delivery" Anya put her hands inside the pockets of her jeans.

"You know, I always thought you were the difficult one" Marcus shook his head "So rebel and outspoken. You were a real pain in your teen years. It was impossible to do the right thing in your eyes"

Anya raised an eyebrow and stared at her father for a few seconds "What this trip down the memory lane is about, dad?"

"I'm a bad father?" he asked straightforward.

Anya crossed her arms over chest "You tell me"

Marcus grunted and caressed his trimmed bear "Even Abby is cold as ice with me"

"Good for her" Anya said dryly.

"Anya" Marcus called out seriously.

"What?" Anya opened her arms with a frown "What do you expect, dad?"

"Lexa hates me" Marcus looked away, somehow ashamed.

Anya scoffed "She doesn't hate you. She probably think you're a stiffed idiot and that's all"

Marcus sat on the couch and clasped his hands together "Much better" he said ironically.

"Honestly, dad, what did you expect when you basically pushed her away for being in love with Clarke?" Anya was starting to get angry.

Marcus shook his head "It wasn't like that. I--"

"You did the same thing with me" Anya interrupted "When I started dating Gustus. You didn't even wanted to meet him. You said he looked like a delicuent and was too old for me and blah blah" she rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"Yeah and I was wrong" Marcus tried to defend himself.

"And you're wrong again. But you refused to see it" 

"She and Clarke..." he trailed off shaking his head.

"What?" Anya demanded seriously "They're in love? Yes. Seriously dad, build a bridge and get over it"

"Anya" Marcus growled standing from the couch "I'm your father. Be more respectful"

"You know what's going to happen?" Anya was definitely mad now "She and Clarke will leave. And they'll never return" she pointed at her father "And you'll lament your attitude and your lack of empathy and your goddamn pride!" she reproached "And then you'll lose your two daughters, because if that happens I will _never_ look you in the face again" she clenched her jaw, her eyes sparkling with rage.

Marcus simply looked at Anya before leaving her house.

 

\----

 

The best thing in the world was to cuddle on bed in a cold day like that.

Clarke smiled happily as she inhaled the brunette's scent while being pressed against her.

"Are you gonna finish your homework anytime soon?" Lexa asked amused while caressing the blonde's hair.

They were both lying on the blonde's bed. Clarke resting her head over the brunette's shoulder and Lexa wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Clarke encircled the brunette's waist and kissed her neck softly "A little more cuddle time, please" she whined.

Lexa chuckled and a dropped a kiss on the blonde's temple "Ok, but we need to eat something"

"Milky bars?" Clarke said hopeful moving from Lexa's neck to look into her green eyes.

The brunette chuckled again "Seriously?"

Clarke pouted "I want some chocolate"

"I'm afraid there's no chocolate in the house" Lexa pressed her lips together "There's a blonde chocolate eater monster around here" she ended laughing quietly.

"Shut up" Clarke whimpered, burying her face into the brunette's neck "I want something sweet"

"I'm the sweetest thing here" Lexa pretended to be mad.

Clarke smirked "Smooth" she kissed those full lips "But I still want chocolate"

"You're not pregnant, aren't you?" Lexa raised her eyebrows with a teasing tone.

"Idiot" Clarke blushed slightly.

"Just asking" Lexa shrugged with a little smile.

"I love you, you idiot" Clarke whispered tenderly.

"I love you too, my love" Lexa nuzzled the blonde's nose "Come on, give me a kiss and maybe I'll bring you tons of chocolate"

"You'll go to the store?" Clarke asked excited. And when Lexa nodded she pressed her lips to the brunette's in a loving kiss.

"I love these incentives" Lexa said in between kisses.

Clarke smiled and cupped the brunette's cheek as they kissed again. They had to pull apart when Abby entered the room clearing her throat and smiling gently.

"Ok" Lexa announced standing from the bed and giving Clarke a last sweet kiss "Tell me what I have to buy"

"I'll make you a list" the blonde smiled grabbing her notebook and writing what she wanted.

"A list? Really?" Lexa shook her head.

Clarke grinned giving the brunette the, not so long, list. Lexa smiled back and bent her head for a brief kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as possible" the brunette said.

Clarke brushed her thumb along Lexa's jawline and smiled at her.

The brunette grabbed her coat from her bedroom and descended the stairs biting her lip.

"Lexa wait" Abby called the brunette making her turn around "Take" the woman said giving Lexa a piece of paper "She also wants this chocolate things. Whatever they are"

Lexa grabbed the paper and smiled "These are her favorite chocolates. They're typical of Mount Weather, and come in a heart shape box. She loves them. She could eat a ton if you let her" she chuckled affectionately.

Abby nodded. She felt strangely left out. It was obvious Lexa knew things about Clarke that she didn't.

"You know" the woman began "Clarke can be very stubborn and faddy sometimes"

Lexa smirked "Well, she's sick so she deserve some whims"

Abby observed the brunette "I just want you to know that she's lazy by nature. Don't expect her to run or exercise with you. Her room will always be messy and disastrous. If she's mad at you she'll make you sweat before forgiving you. She hates early mornings more than anything. And her mood can change depending on the weather we have"

Lexa gazed at Abby for a moment before smirking softly "Are you trying to make me stop loving her?"

"No" Abby replied honestly "I just want you to love her the way she is"

A tender smile appeared on the brunette's lips "I do" she confirmed "There's nothing I would change about her. Not even her questionable love for junk food"

Abby chuckled wetly. Tear pricking in her eyes "I'm glad"

"I'm gonna marry her" Lexa said convinced, making Abby to look at her in total shock "If she wants to. Someday" she added with a little smile.

Abby sighed "Good. I was panicking for a moment" she chuckled. Tears gathering in her eyes "First you two need to go to College, and graduate, and get a job, and a house..." the woman nodded wiping her tears away and walking to Lexa.

Finally Abby hugged Lexa, and the brunette hugged her back.

Lexa smirked at Abby when they pulled back from their embrace. The woman put some of the brunette's hair behind her ear with a gentle smile.

"You better go before she start to complain" Abby said making Lexa laugh softly.

In that moment the front door opened and Marcus entered. Both Abby and Lexa turned their faces to look at him.

He simply lowered his gaze and walked to his studio.

Lexa felt how Abby squeezed her shoulder and the brunette looked back at her.

The woman nodded and smiled encouragingly at Lexa "It'll be ok. He loves you too much to be like that forever"

Lexa smirked gratefully at Abby.

In autumn she and Clarke would leave for College. Just a few months from that moment.

Lexa oddly wondered if her father would wait until then. Or if their relationship was damaged forever.

As she walked out the door her thoughts wandered to the girl with the most beautiful blue eyes and the most precious smile waiting for her, and she smiled.

Clarke was worthy of everything. And soon they would be away and living their life together.

And Lexa honestly couldn't wait for it.


	34. Chapter 34

Going back to class made Clarke happy. But not as happy as walking there hand in hand with Lexa.

The blonde couldn't stop smiling. She was literally glowing. 

Lexa blushed shyly from time to time and Clarke found it adorable and endearing. The blonde couldn't be more in love.

They kissed briefly in front of the lockers and Clarke teased Lexa about how cute her ears looked all red.

During lunch they sat with the gang, ate, revised their notes about the upcoming and important math test.

Clarke observed Lexa while the brunette talked with Murphy. Being finally able to act like any other couple was so great. 

"God you're practically drooling" Raven rolled her eyes at the blonde.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her friend "Envy is a bad disease, Raven. I hope you get the help you need"

Raven snorted "Very mature, Clarke"

The blonde simply smiled shaking her head and returned her gaze to Lexa. The brunette found her hand under the table and they laced their fingers together.

 

\----

 

Lexa hugged Clarke from behind as the blonde opened the door of their house.

"Aren't you tired?" Clarke asked, grinning as Lexa kissed her neck and hugged her more tightly "Today was a long day"

"I'm feeling fresh and renewed now" Lexa smirked kissing the blonde's neck again.

"Good" Clarke chuckled and turned her face to press her lips to Lexa's in a loving kiss.

Clarke giggled quietly while Lexa dropped more kisses on her neck as they walked like that into the living room.

A firm cough broke the moment the girls were immersed. Lexa's smile faded away when she saw her father standing there.

Clarke grew serious too and wanted to complain when she felt Lexa pulling back from her body. She gazed at the brunette and held her hand reassuringly. Lexa offered the blonde a soft smirk in return and held her hand more firmly.

"Abby is working tonight" Marcus began statically "I'm going to make the dinner"

"We can take care of that" Clarke offered while looking at Lexa "Right?"

The brunette looked back at the blonde and nodded "Yeah" she brushed her thumb over her hand.

"If you want" Marcus shrugged "Ok"

When the girls changed their clothes they began with the cooking.

Lexa sticked out her tongue in concentration as she cutted the vegetables and potatoes. Clarke seasoned and cut the chicken with a smile.

"I hope we still do this when we live together" Lexa said distractedly.

"We already live together" Clarke chuckled.

Lexa smiled "Yeah. But I mean when we live outside the Campus" she began while putting the cut vegetables and potatoes inside the casserole "In our own apartment, you know" she smiled at Clarke "Or maybe in a loft. That would be cool"

Clarke stared at the brunette in total awe and adoration.

Lexa frowned "Clarke, the chicken" she pointed at the counter where the chicken was waiting to join the casserole "Clarke?"

But the blonde simply closed the short distance and kissed Lexa. Long and lovingly. She wanted to pour everything she was feeling in that moment into that kiss.

Lexa's hands rested on the blonde's hips as she pulled back a little "What was that for?"

"I love you" Clarke started emotionally. Her blue eyes shinning "And I can't wait to live with you in our own place. Apartment, loft or shoes box, I don't care as long as we're together"

Lexa smirked and moved one hand to caress the blonde's cheek "I love you too, my love" she kissed Clarke once more before pulling back with a smile "A shoes box, really?

Clarke laughed merrily, grazing her blunt nails over the back of Lexa's neck "I admit we'll be a little tight, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing" she pecked the brunette's lips sweetly "We can be cuddling all the time"

"Yeah?" Lexa bit her lip.

Clarke nodded happily.

"And what about a tent in some campsite?" Lexa continued, enjoying the blonde's bright smile.

"Would do too" Clarke shrugged.

"A black one?"

"Green" Clarke clarified running her thumb over the brunette's jawline.

Lexa smirked "Will you marry me?"

For a moment Clarke froze unsure if what she heard was real or not. She stared at Lexa in total surprise. Her heart pounding so hard and loud that she wonder if the brunette could hear it too.

"When we finish College" Lexa continued, looking at the stunned blonde lovingly "Will you?"

"Yes" Clarke choked, she was already crying without noticing "Yes" she repeated more loudly, more happily. Lexa's green eyes grew watery too and Clarke cupped her face smiling through her own tears "Yes, I will totally marry you, Lexa" 

Lexa smiled and trapped the blonde's lips in a intense kiss.

Clarke rested her forehead against the brunette's when the kiss ended. Her heart racing and a permanent smile on her lips.

 

\----

 

The dinner wasn't as awkward as they expected. Marcus was silent, but Clarke and Lexa couldn't stop glancing and smiling at each other.

"How are things going at high school?" Marcus asked while picking a piece of chicken with his fork. His eyes on the plate.

"Good" Lexa replied simply.

"I can't believe we're gonna graduate in a few months" Clarke said cheerfully, gazing at Lexa with a grin.

"But first is your birthday" the brunette smirked and pointed her fork at Clarke.

Marcus cleared his throat, making both girls to look at him "Did you....apply for College, Lexa?"

"Yes" the brunette nodded seriously "Now I have to wait"

"And soon I'll be applying too" Clarke added happily.

"Where?" Marcus asked rasing his eyes to the blonde.

"Polis UC" Clarke glanced at Lexa with a smile.

Marcus chewed his food "Are you going to go to College together?"

"That's the plan" Lexa bit a potato.

Marcus simply nodded and grew silent for a couple of minutes "Polis is really far away from here" he said after taking a sip of his water.

Lexa and Clarke exchanged curious looks before the brunette replied to her father.

"Only 5-6 hours in car"

Both girls stared at Marcus. Waiting for him to say something.

But he nodded again and continued the dinner in silence.

 

\----

 

The next morning was grey and the air is crispy and cold. Even with the Spring around the corner, the town was loyal to its usual weather. 

But inside Lexa's bed they felt warm, calm and happy.

After the dinner last night, they washed the dishes and Marcus retired to his study mumbling _good night_ , and basically disappearing for the rest of the night.

But Clarke was more than happy to drag Lexa into her room and kiss her passionately, before undressing in front of hungry, eager green eyes.

The brunette's question about marriage still fresh and vivid on the blonde's mind. Making her heart race uncontrolled and static.

And there they were. Naked, flushed together, satisfied and blissful.

Lexa sighed softly as she started to wake up. Clarke running her fingertips over the brunette's arm around her waist.

"I have to go to the arts club" the blonde whispered lazily, breaking the peaceful quietness of the room.

Lexa sighed again but didn't move.

Clarke smirked and slowly turned around, pressing her body to Lexa again, and tangling her legs with hers.

"Come on" the blonde urged gently "I want to have breakfast with you before leaving"

Finally Lexa's green eyes opened a little. A tiny smirk dancing on her lips.

"Or you could stay here and I'll bring you the breakfast to bed" the brunette offered with sleepy voice.

Clarke smiled widely and pressed their bodies impossibly closer "Come on, baby. Rise and shine" she cooed cheerfully.

After sharing sleepy, lazy kisses for long solid minutes, Lexa went to shower first as Clarke gave the last touches to the drawings she needed to take to the arts club.

Clarke went to shower after the brunette emerged from the bathroom, and kissed her full lips with a hum of pleasure.

Lexa dried her hair and dressed before descending the stairs. Marcus was on the kitchen sipping at his coffee, dressed and ready to leave for work.

"Good morning" Lexa said softly, opening the fridge and grabbing the orange juice.

"Good morning" Marcus replied looking at his watch "Abby is still sleeping after the night shift. I'm leaving now, ok?"

Lexa nodded and poured two glasses of juice.

"I made french toasts" Marcus spoke again after clearing his throat "The mail is on the coffee table" he instructed before grabbing his briefcase "Clarke's magazine about art is there"

Lexa smiled softly, despite how cold things were between her and her father. It was clear the man was trying. In his own way, but trying at least.

"Thank you, dad" the brunette finally said.

Marcus nodded and left the house. Lexa shook her head with a smirk.

The brunette was tempted to call Clarke and tell her to hurry up. But Abby was sleeping and she didn't want to disturb her rest.

So she walked to the living room while waiting for the blonde, and grabbed the mail from the coffee table around a big yawn.

Clarke's arts magazine was effectively there. The blonde subscribed a couple of months ago.

Lexa smirked and put the magazine over the table again. She frowned when she saw a different envelope under one of the bank's letters.

When she grabbed the envelope and fully saw it, she widened her eyes and opened it without care.

She read the words a couple of times trying to convince herself it was real. And it was.

The brunette jumped with a happy yell and ran upstairs calling out Clarke.

"Clarke!" she climbed up the stairs in big strides "Clarke!"

The blonde opened her bedroom door confused and alarmed. Her hair still wet "Lexa, what's wron--" but she couldn't finish because the brunette hugged her and twirled her around as she laughed with happiness.

"I'm in, Clarke!" Lexa exclaimed when she put the blonde on the floor again. Her smile radiant and wide "I'm in! I'm going to Polis UC!"

Clarke smiled brightly "You're in!" she cupped the brunette's face.

"I'm in!"

"You're in!"

They kissed lovingly, dizzy.

Lexa laughed again and lifted the blonde, twirling her around the room.

Clarke's laughter joined the brunette's.


	35. Chapter 35

With the Spring so close the gang could finally go to the lake again. This time with a great reason. To celebrate Lexa's admission on Polis UC.

"I've missed this" Lexa said to Clarke with a little smile.

They were both sitting on one bench and enjoying the party.

"You mean seeing our friends getting drunk?" Clarke asked lacing her fingers with the brunette's.

"Yeah" Lexa nodded looking at Clarke "Exactly that"

Clarke shook her head with a big grin and leaned for a kiss.

" _Wohoo_ " Raven teased walking to the couple "Save something for College, you two" she wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk "Sex marathons and orgies and all that, you know"

"You have a very curious concept of College" Clarke chuckled.

Lexa was blushing slightly and the blonde kissed her cheek briefly.

"That's what College is for, Clarke" Raven continued "What do think is there for? To study? Please, don't be so adorably naive"

"You're too much sometimes, Raven" Lexa shook her head.

"Thank you" the latina smiled.

"Hey! Let's make a toast!" Murphy exclaimed suddenly "For Lexa and her brilliant future as a boring philologist, an editor or something equally boring!"

Lexa chuckled as everybody cheered at Murphy's words.

The music began again and Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand, bringing her green eyes to her "Dance with me?"

Lexa offered a sweet smile "Of course"

They danced and laughed (and drank a little). And the gang promised Clarke they would throw a party in her honor too once she was admitted on Polis UC.

 

\----

 

"In two days I'll be 18" Clarke said lively as she slid under the covers of Lexa's bed "It feels surreal"

Lexa smiled "Being a adult is kinda surreal"

Clarke hugged the brunette tightly and kissed her full lips softly. They laid down facing each other.

Clarke traced Lexa's face with a fingertip tenderly "In a few months we'll be living on Campus"

Lexa smirked gently "And I'll have to bear your messy self and your laziness"

Clarke scoffed "You're insufferable"

"I am?" Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" Clarke bit her lower lip, knowing this game too well.

"I am?" Lexa insisted.

"Absolutely" Clarke pressed a kiss to the brunette's lips. She squealed a little when Lexa turned her on her back and settled on top of her. Green eyes looking down at her with a mix of amusement and total adoration.

Clarke smiled softly and cupped the back of Lexa's neck, pulling her down.

"Insufferable and all?" Lexa asked with a half-smile against the blonde's lips.

Clarke sighed loudly, with fake dramatism "I guess I'm stuck with you, am I?"

Lexa's answer was a smile and a long, loving kiss.

A kiss that lend to a night with very little sleeep.

 

\----

 

Lexa wanted Clarke's birthday to be perfect. In every single detail.

So she passed by Grounders before going to class to _supervise_ everything before heading to class. 

The big surprise party was going to be on Grounders with the family and all the gang.

"Chill, Lexa" Anya rolled her eyes seeing her sister so estressed "Everything is under control. Don't you trust me and Gustus?"

"Yeah, of course I do" Lexa turned around, taking a last look at the decoration "But this is Clarke's first birthday on Mount Weather. I want it to be special. Perfect"

Anya walked to her sister and grabbed her by the shoulders looking into her green eyes "Everything will be perfect. Besides, I think she already have what she wants, doesn't she?" she wiggled her eyebrows with a teasing smile.

It was Lexa's turn to roll her eyes.

 

\----

 

Clarke smiled happily when her friends sang her _happy birthday_ upon entering the classroom.

She was holding Lexa's hand, who was also singing. 

When they finished they broke into applause. Clarke lowered her gaze shyly and Lexa kissed her cheek tenderly.

"We're going to Grounders after class" Octavia said casually, glancing knowingly at Lexa. They all knew about the party, of course. "To celebrate properly"

"I have no say in this?" Clarke chuckled "It's my birthday after all"

"We're kidnapping you, sorry" Raven shrugged.

"Ok. Ok" the blonde shook her head with a big grin. She turned her face to Lexa to kiss her sweetly before sitting on her table.

 

\----

 

She wasn't expecting that. At all.

Everybody yelled _Surprise!_ when she entered Grounders. There were balloons, and flowers on the walls and a big _Happy Birthday Clarke_ banner hanging over the counter.

Clarke covered her mouth with her hand. She was smiling so much that her cheeks were hurting.

"Happy birthday, love" Lexa whispered to the blonde before kissing her.

Clarke cupped the brunette's face as she returned the kiss lovingly "Oh you" she said tenderly.

They ate cake and laughed and danced and had a wonderful night.

Abby sat with Marcus and grabbed his hand over the table "Lexa did all this" she said to him "And I think there's nothing she won't do for Clarke" she felt tears in her eyes "Those two are made for each other"

Marcus simply nodded without a word. He smirked a little when Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck with a bright smile as they danced together.

 

\----

 

After the party the family headed home. It was late and they were all tired, but happy.

Clarke went to her room to change into her pajamas and stopped when she saw a big stuffed teddy bear on her bed.

She smiled and sat on the bed hugging it. She noticed it had a envelope on his hand. She frowned and took it, observing it before open it and founding a letter inside.

She smiled when she saw Lexa's distinctive writing on it.

_My love,_

_I love you_

_Three words that says everything and yet are not enough to express all I feel for you._

_You brought the light back into my life after living in the darkness for so long.  
The smiles, the happiness. The utter happiness._

_How can I thank you for it? I really don't know._

_But thank you. Thank you so much. For your patience, for your love, for your support, for your smiles, for your laughter and your kisses._

_For making my life better every day._

_Without you I don't know what I would do._

_I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you._

_I love you, Clarke._

_It says everything and yet is not enough._

_Happy birthday, love._

Clarke put her hand over her mouth to stifle a sob. Her tears ran down her cheeks and she wiped them rapidly with a sniff.

She hugged the teddy bear again and noticed something hanging around the neck. She pulled back and gasped seeing that it was Lexa's silver heart necklace. The one that was her mother's.

The blonde walked to the brunette's room and found her already asleep. She probably fell asleep while waiting for her.

Clarke felt tears in her eyes again.

She walked to the bed and slid inside, kissing Lexa in the process.

The brunette stirred with a sigh and opened her eyes slowly. She suddenly frowned seeing the blonde was crying.

"Clarke" Lexa rasped "What's wrong?"

The blonde shook her head and kissed the brunette again "Nothing is wrong" her voice shaking with emotion "I love you so much. So much" she ended with another kiss.

Lexa smiled softly and caressed Clarke's cheek "Did you like your present?"

The sniffed "I can't accept it, Lexa"

The brunette frowned confused "Why not?"

"Because it was your mother's. And it's important for you. It's not mine" Clarke explained gently.

"It is now" Lexa replied honestly "I want you to have it"

Clarke shook her head "Lexa..."

"It's yours, Clarke" the brunette cupped the blonde's cheek, brushing her thumb over it "I'm sure my mother would love you to have it"

Clarke fought back the tears "I...I love you, baby. And I'll wear it proudly. This is the most beautiful gift I ever had"

Lexa smirked and moved to kiss Clarke. The blonde cupped the brunette's face and kissed her with with all her love.


	36. Chapter 36

Focusing on writing was really hard with Lexa kissing and nipping her neck. Clarke squirmed with a chuckle "Lexa" she tried to warn, but the brunette continued her assault on her neck "Lexa" she said more firmly turning around to look at her.

They were on the couch in the living room. Clarke was trying to write her applications to College while Lexa was distracting her in the most wonderful way.

"I _really_ need to finish this" Clarke said caressing the brunette's face.

Lexa pouted a little and tried to kiss the blonde again.

Clarke chuckled amused and put her hands over the brunette's chest to prevent her new attack. She raised an eyebrow "Let me finish and then I'll kiss you all you want"

Lexa smirked "Promise?"

Clarke smiled and ran her blunt nails over the back of Lexa's neck "Promise"

This time the blonde allowed the brunette to kiss her for a moment. When she pulled back Lexa whined a little and Clarke gave her a short peck.

"Come on, let's eat something. I need to refill my batteries" the blonde said softly.

Lexa sighed "Ok. I'll make some sandwiches while you finish that" she stood and looked down at the blonde.

"I love you" Clarke smiled grabbing the brunette's hand, pulling her down for a sweet kiss.

"I love you too" Lexa whispered against the blonde's lips.

Clarke sighed happily, following Lexa with her eyes before focusing again on her College application.

 

\----

 

With the graduation around the corner and the good weather finally making its appearance, the gang decided to have a party in the lake.

Lexa was already salivating at the idea of seeing Clarke in that red bikini she bought especially for the occasion.

Underneath her white tank top and her black shorts the brunette was wearing a dark blue bikini, and by the reaction Clarke had early that morning when she saw her in it, it was already a success.

"Clarke!" Lexa called the blonde from the stairs "The party starts in less than 30 minutes!"

"Ok! Ok!" the blonde replied leaving her room with a clear sundress and sandals.

Lexa smiled seeing her descending the stairs. Clarke smiled back before leaving a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

They held hands ready to leave when Abby appeared with a camera.

"Mom" Clarke complained rolling her eyes.

"Just let me take a picture of you two" the woman said with a smile "You look lovely"

Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke's waist and smiled for the camera. Clarke smirked and moved closer the brunette, smiling too.

"Say cheese" Abby grinned.

"Cheese" Lexa repeated making Clarke chuckle.

Abby took the picture and hugged both girls "Have a great day on the lake"

"Thank you, mom" Clarke said honestly.

"Thanks, Abby" Lexa added.

 

\----

 

The party was the best way to forget the long week, the tests and the homework that was getting ridiculous with the graduation so close.

Murphy waved his hand from his place where he was taking care of the barbecue.

There was music and snacks and drinks and Clarke took off her sandals, enjoying the sand on her bare feet.

Lexa's eyes followed every move the blonde's made. Especially when she took off her sundress to go for a swim with Raven and Octavia.

After the barbecue everybody jumped to the lake. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck as they kissed with the sound of their friends cheering in the background.

The day was fantastic and everybody had the best time.

Before going back home Clarke grabbed Lexa by the hand and guided her to the woods. To the place where they kissed for the first time.

 

\----

 

Clarke was surprised when the admission to the California College she applied arrived so soon.

It was nice, really. But she was waiting anxiously for the Polis UC answer.

That day she Lexa and Abby were cooking seafood.

Marcus observed the three of them resting his shoulder against the kitchen door.

Abby found him there and gave him a kiss with a happy smile.

"Lexa" he said softly.

The brunette turned around to look at him expectantly.

"I need to talk with you" Marcus explained "Please" he added when his daughter frowned at his request.

Lexa glanced at Clarke and the blonde nodded with a encouraging smirk.

"We'll finish this, Lexa. Don't worry" Abby said.

Lexa took off her apron and accepted the tender kiss Clarke gave her before leaving the kitchen with her father.

She walked with Marcus to the front door and frowned don't understanding.

"Polis is 5-6 hours away from here, right?" Marcus asked suddenly.

"Yeah" Lexa replied still confused.

Marcus put his hand on his daughter's shoulder and looked into her green eyes "Remember when we used to go fishing at the river? And camping on the hills, with a tent and all?"

Lexa smiled despite her confusion. Those were good memories "Yes. It was my favorite part of the year"

Marcus squeezed his daughter's shoulder softly "I was wondering...if we could do that this year...before you and Clarke--"

"I would love to, dad" Lexa confirmed with another smile.

Marcus smiled softly "I love you and I'm proud of you. Please forgive me. I was an idiot"

Lexa simply nodded feeling tears in her eyes "I forgive you"

They hugged tightly and Marcus caressed the brunette's long hair gently.

"What all this have to do with Polis being 5-6 hours from here?" Lexa chuckled against her father shoulder.

Marcus smiled at that and pulled back from the hug. He looked at Lexa before opening the front door and told her to follow him.

Lexa stepped into the street, looking at her father with amused confusion.

He pulled out a key from his pocket "Here" he gave it to the brunette.

Lexa frowned again looking at the key.

"Promise me you two will visit often. Especially on Thanksgiving and Christmas, please" he said opening the garage door.

Lexa gasped and her jaw hit the floor when she saw the car. 

"I wanted to wait until the graduation" Marcus continued "But I want you and Clarke to enjoy it before leaving for College"

"I...I...don't know what to say" Lexa was stunned.

"Just drive safely. That's all I want" Marcus walked to his daughter.

"I swear" Lexa smiled happily.

Marcus smiled and Lexa hugged him. He felt his eyes growing watery and kissed the brunette's temple sweetly "Come on" he cleared his throat, trying to keep his emotions at bay "Go for Clarke. This is for you both"

"Thank you, dad" Lexa kissed his cheek and ran inside the house calling the blonde.

When they exited the house Clarke opened her mouth with a stunned gasp and Lexa laughed happily.

Abby followed them with a little grin.

"Can we go for a ride? Can we?" Clarke asked excited.

Marcus laughed "Of course"

Clarke squealed and hugged the man, dropping a kiss on his cheek. He blushed and Abby laughed amused walking to him.

"Be careful you two" the woman warned "And come back before dinner, please"

Marcus wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and observed how Lexa kissed Clarke before they left.

 

\----

 

A week later and nothing. The letter from Polis UC was nowhere.

Clarke was growing nervous and sad with each passing day. The last week had been like a dream. She and Lexa went everywhere with their new car and even had a steamy make out session in the back when they went to the hills.

But now? It was like waking up from that dream. Clarke was getting more and more worried that her dream of going to Polis with Lexa was slipping away.

The worst came when Polis UC announced on its webpage that the admissions were closed.

That day the world collapsed to Clarke. And to Lexa too.

They wouldn't be together. Lexa would be on Polis and Clarke on California.

It was like a goodamn cruel joke.

Clarke felt like crying was the only thing she was doing in the last days. Crying and crying without consolation.

In Lexa's bed she cried in the brunette's arms. 

The blonde fisted Lexa's shirt, like never wanting to let her go.

Lexa kissed Clarke on the forehead and tightened the embrace around her even more.

"I'll apply to California" Lexa announced. Her voice thick and tired "I still have time"

"No" Clarke choked and left her safe hiding place on Lexa's neck to look at her face "No" she repeated loudly while shaking her head "Polis UC is your dream. I won't let you give up on your dream"

Lexa's eyes were watery and her face sad and tired. She ran a thumb along Clarke's cheek tenderly "I don't want that dream if you're not with me. It means nothing without you"

"We'll work it out" Clarke exhaled, cupping the brunette's cheeks and resting her forehead against her "We'll talk everyday. And facetime too" she sniffed trying to be stoic, to be strong for Lexa "We'll see each other on holidays and...and..." her voice broke and Lexa hugged her tightly.

The brunette cursed her bad luck.

The same destiny that brought her and Clarke together was now betraying them.

The destiny was having a good laugh at their expanse. 

And how it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, only two more chapters left :(


	37. Chapter 37

Lexa prepared a picnic on the hills to cheer up Clarke a little. Even if the blonde was inconsolable.

The brunette grabbed the food she made early that morning and put it inside the basket.

Her father walked to her with a sympathetic smile on his lips "Are you two gonna spend all day there?"

"No" Lexa shook her head "We'll be back for dinner"

Marcus nodded and crossed his arms around his chest. He observed his daughter collecting things for the picnic and ran his hand along his short bear.

"I don't know what to tell you. How to comfort you" his voice was honest and concerned.

Lexa nodded and gulped down a lump in her throat.

Marcus went to his daughter's side and grabbed her by the shoulders, to make her look at him "But what I can tell you is that I love you. And you're an amazing young woman. Same as Clarke"

Lexa licked her lips gulping again "Thank you, dad"

Marcus engulfed his daughter in a hug and kissed the top of his head.

 

\----

 

After eating Lexa and Clarke laid down on the blanket. The blonde rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. Lexa kissed Clarke on the forehead and wrapped her arms around her.

"My mom want to come with me to California. To help me move and everything" Clarke said breaking the comfortable silence.

Lexa tightened her hold around the blonde "I want to go too"

Clarke licked her lips and ran a fingertip along Lexa's collarbone "You don't have to do it"

"I want to do it" Lexa informed clenching her jaw.

Clarke sighed and disentangled from the brunette's arms, sitting over the blanket. Lexa imitated her.

"I won't be able to help you with your move. I'll be in California already" Clarke explained with flat voice.

"I know" Lexa got closer to the blonde "You'll move a couple of days before me"

Clarke closed her eyes feeling tears gathering there already.

"Hey" Lexa said softly, cupping her cheek to make the blonde look at her with crystalline eyes "We'll be fine"

"I'm gonna miss you so much" Clarke's voice broke at the end and Lexa pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Me too" the brunette whispered fighting back her tears "Terribly"

 

\----

 

"Give me a minute, ok? I'll give Anya her basket back" Lexa announced parking the car in front of their house.

Clarke simply nodded and planted a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek.

When the blonde got inside Lexa sighed loudly. She grabbed the basket and walked to her sister's house. The woman smiled when she opened the door.

"How it was?" she asked taking the basket Lexa offered her.

"Fine" the brunette shrugged not very enthusiastic.

Anya raised an eyebrow "Alright" she said carefully "Do you want to get inside and talk?"

Lexa shook her head "Clarke is waiting for me"

"I'm really worried about you, Lexa" Anya explained gently "And about Clarke too. You two are dragging yourselves around like zombies"

Lexa ran a tired hand along her long curly hair and sighed heavily. She sat on the stairs of her sister's porch. Anya looked down at her with sympathy.

"Sometimes I feel like we live inside a big cosmic joke" Lexa lamented.

Anya tilted her head and put the basket down "Deep" she said sitting beside her sister "No wonder you love literature so much"

"Please Anya" Lexa gazed at the woman, not in the mood for joking.

Anya nodded and wrapped an arm around Lexa's shoulder, bringing her closer. The brunette rested her head on her big sister's shoulder and they stayed like that for a few minutes, in total silence.

"You two will make it" Anya finally spoke softly "I garantee you"

"How can you possibly know that?" Lexa's voice was small and unsure.

"Because I do" Anya said simply "You two are made for each other and nothing will break you apart. It's a fact"

Lexa chuckled softly "I'm tempted to believe you" she raised her sad green eyes to look at her sister with gratitude.

Anya smiled gently and pulled Lexa tightly against her "You better"

Lexa nodded and swallowed "After all we lived it's stupid to think we won't make it"

"That's right" Anya declared "That's the spirit"

Lexa smirked, gladly to have her sister.

"You know?" Anya arched her eyebrows "A lot of things will change, but we're a family and always be here for each other. No matter what" she smiled.

"I know" Lexa licked her lips.

Anya put some of her sister's hair behind her ear sweetly and looked at her with a soft smile "I'm pregnant"

Lexa widened her eyes in total surprise, wondering if she heard correctly "What?" a smile growing up on her lips.

"I'm pregnant" Anya repeated more emotionally "You're gonna be an auntie"

A sweet laughter escaped Lexa and Anya joined her. They hugged as their eyes filled with tears. The good kind of tears.

"You're the first to know" Anya whispered into their embrace "Apart from me and Gustus, of course"

Lexa pulled back and smiled "A baby" she said in wonder "Are you happy?"

Anya chuckled wetly "Very happy" she caressed Lexa's long hair "Especially since my baby will have two amazing aunties. So you two better make this work, ok?" he voice faltered with emotion.

Lexa hugged her sister again.

The announcement was incredible. And even Marcus cried when he knew he was going to be a grandpa. 

Anya lightly joked saying she just hoped her baby didn't look like Gustus. The man smiled, too happy to care about the teasing and kissed his wife.

Clarke smiled imagining a little Lexa in their future and grabbed the brunette's hand "What do you think about kids?"

"They're pretty small" Lexa shrugged with a smirk.

Clarke smiled amused and stood in front of her girlfriend, caressing her hair tenderly "Do...do you want to have kids someday?" she asked nervously.

Lexa smiled and rested her hands on the blonde's waist "With you?"

Clarke rolled her eyes "Yes, of course"

Lexa kissed the blonde's nose sweetly "Yeah. I definitely want a little Clarke running around"

The blonde felt her heart swelling at those words "Well we have a problem because I want a little Lexa"

The brunette smirked wrapping her arms around Clarke more tightly "Then I guess we'll have more than one"

Clarke smiled looking at those beautiful green eyes. For the first time in weeks she felt happy.

Maybe they could make it after all.

 

\----

 

A week before the graduation Lexa and all the school newspaper team helped with the yearbooks. She left early that morning, leaving Clarke inside the bed with very little desire to get out and do something.

Abby was starting to worry more and more about her daughter. That morning the woman decided to make a special breakfast for her, but she barely ate.

When the mail arrived Abby smiled and to went to her room. She found her sitting over the bed, with her drawing block on her lap.

"Clarke" Abby said gently "Honey, your arts magazine is here" she put the magazine over her nightstand "Don't you want to take a look?" she asked hopefully.

Clarke shook her head and continued drawing in silence.

Abby sat on the edge of the bed and caressed her daughter's blonde hair tenderly.

"I don't know how am I going to say goodbye to her" Clarke began with sad voice.

Abby moved closer and rested her hand on the blonde's leg. Clarke's sad blue eyes focused on her mother.

Abby finally sighed "Well, you're going back home" she tried, giving a gentle squeeze at her daughter's thigh.

Clarke shook her head softly "Home can be a person too" she said looking down at the drawing of Lexa in her lap "And she's my home" she raised her cloudy blue eyes to her mother. Her hand grabbing the silver heart hanging around her neck "She's my home, mom"

Abby smiled softly and nodded "Maybe you should take a look at your magazine? I think that will definitely cheer you up"

Clarke frowned because why all that insistence all of sudden?

"I'm tired now, mom" the blonde sighed "Maybe later"

Abby shook her head with another smile "Do it, honey"

Clarke was deeply confused but also too upset to argue with her mother. So she rolled her eyes and grabbed the damn magazine from the nightstand. Maybe her mother would leave her alone then.

A white envelope fell from inside the pages and landed on her lap, over Lexa's drawing.

Clarke took it with trembling hands, feeling her eyes burning with tears reading what was written over it.

_Polis UC_

She exhaled loudly and looked at her mother, who smiled at her.

"There was a small problem with the delivery. This page was attached to the envelope" Abby started explaining, showing the blonde said page "Many students thought they were not accepted, but the letters were just late. The College is deeply sorry about it. Maybe they could offer a little discount for the problems. That would be nice" she joked happily.

A sob scaped Clarke as she opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Accepted_

She read it over and over again, making sure it was real.

She jumped from the bed and hugged her mother tightly. Abby hugged her back, kissing her temple.

When Clarke pulled back from the hug she was crying with pure happiness. Abby brushed away her tears with her thumbs.

"I guess you're not going to California" the woman said with a little grin.

Clarke laughed while crying and hugged her mother once more.

 

\----

 

When Lexa returned home later that day Clarke jumped into her arms as soon as she crossed the door, hugging her for dear life.

She was crying and almost delirious with joy. Lexa looked at her worriedly but before she could say anything the blonde exclaimed "I'm going to Polis UC!" with the biggest, happiest smile on her face.

Lexa was froze for a few seconds before a bright smile appeared on her lips "What?" her voice clouded with glee and disbelief.

"I'm going to Polis UC!" Clarke exclaimed again, laughing and jumping adorably.

Lexa chuckled and began to cry and laugh too. Clarke encircled her neck with her arms and kissed her with everything she had.

As Lexa returned the kiss she lifted the blonde and swirled her around, making her to smile against her lips.

Abby and Marcus observed everything with emotional smiles on their faces. The man encircled his wife shoulder and kissed her temple as she wiped away her tears.

 

\----

 

The graduation was a mix of emotion and feelings. The gang would go separate ways, in different cities and Colleges.

That night, after the ceremony, they went to the lake for the last time.

Raven was overly emotional and cried serveral times. Maybe the alcohol had something to do with that.

Lexa was sitting in one of the benches with Clarke sitting in front of her, between her legs and with her back against her chest.

The brunette kissed the blonde's neck and nuzzled her nape making her sigh.

"I'm gonna miss Mount Weather" Clarke said looking around.

Lexa smirked "Really?"

Clarke nodded and turned her face a little to look at the brunette "It gave me a lot of good things"

Lexa kissed the blonde's lips softly, then rested her chin over her shoulder as they looked at their friends laughing, crying, drinking and celebrating.

The next couple of days were a little chaotic with all the packing and the upcoming travel to Polis.

Lexa was on her bedroom, putting her books inside a box when Clarke entered, carrying her easel with her.

Lexa chuckled amused and helped the blonde with the big object "I don't think is a good idea to bring this with us. It probably won't fit inside the car. Much less in our minuscule dorms"

"I know that, dork" Clarke kissed the brunette and sighed looking at her easel "I'm gonna leave it here. But I'm gonna miss it"

Lexa smirked "Come" she offered her hand to the blonde, who frowned but took it anyway.

The brunette guided Clarke to the window. The blonde smiled when Lexa climbed outside and offered her hand once more.

Out there they sat on the cornice.

Clarke thought about the day she moved to Mount Weather, and how bad she was feeling.

About fighting and arguing with Lexa. About how the brunette's smile revealed much more than she was ready to admit. About being on that same cornice for the very first time.

About falling in love.

The blonde looked at Lexa for a moment. She cupped her cheek and brought her full lips to hers for a sweet kiss. 

Lexa smiled resting her forehead against Clarke's.

They had no idea what Polis, the College and the future would bring them. 

But they couldn't wait to find it. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for reading this story. For your support and comments. What a ride it has been.
> 
> Next Friday I'll post the epilogue. Hope you all like it :)


	38. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue takes place 2 years after the last chapter.

"Clarke!" someone called behind the blonde.

Clarke turned around in the hall and spotted Wells striding to her.

"Hey" the blonde smiled "I though I wouldn't see you before leaving"

"Sorry" the guy catched his breath "I'm leaving right now. My father is here to pick he me up"

"That's great. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving, Wells"

"Thank you" Wells smiled "Same to you and Lexa"

The friends hugged tightly and Wells walked away while Clarke smiled and waved her hand "Once we're back we better get all together to tell embarrassing stories about family reunions" the blonde annouced raising her voice.

"Count on it" Wells winked with a smile.

Clarke shook her head with a big grin. Wells Jaha was a class mate and future architect with the biggest heart, and the most amazing friend Clarke could ever ask for.

They met during the first week on College and since then they became best friends.

As she walked to her dorm she grabbed one of her notebooks to re-read something she wrote on class. She noticed a little note inside, with Lexa's unmistakable writting

_Daily reminder that I love you_

_Lexa x_

The blonde smiled shaking her head. The brunette was always leaving those little notes with loving, sweet messages. Especially if the blonde was having a particular hard time on class, or was stressed or tired.

Clarke turned the note and saw another thing written in the back.

_Don't be too late, love. We're leaving before lunch_

Clarke chuckled and put the note inside her notebook again.

 

\----

 

"Have fun with the blonde and your family" Ontari said when Lexa picked a phone call, sitting on her bed.

"Thank you, you too" the brunette covered the phone's with her hand to talk with her friend "And try not to scare off many children"

Ontari rolled her eyes "Oh go to hell"

Ontari was an imposing, serious and dedicated literature student. She and Lexa became friends against all odds and to almost everyone's general surprise.

Lexa smiled when her friend left the dorm "Yes?" she answered the phone before hearing Abby's voice on the other side.

In that moment Clarke entered the dorm and smiled at the brunette. The blonde walked to Lexa and dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, I'm listening. It's all ready" Lexa continued talking with Abby.

Clarke left the books over the desk and took off her jacket. She packed the last stuff for their trip to Mount Weather.

"Yeah" Lexa hummed "Don't worry. Clarke is here. You wanna talk with her?"

The blonde grabbed the phone when Lexa handed it to her.

"Hi, mom. We're not late" she rolled her eyes looking outside the window "It's not even raining. Yeah, we'll be careful" she gazed at Lexa with a little grin "Yes, of course we'll sleep on the same room"

Lexa chuckled softly and stood to put the last clothes inside her bag.

"We can't wait to see you all" Clarke continued "Especially Tris"

Lexa smiled at that and checked if the plush toy she bought was inside the bag.

"Ok, mom. Bye. See you tonight" Clarke walked to Lexa and gave her the phone back.

"Abby?" Lexa put the phone on her ear and smirked softly "Yeah" she glanced at Clarke before closing her bag, trapping the phone between her ear and shoulder "I know. Don't worry. Bye"

When she hung up the call Clarke raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" Lexa asked grabbing a book and opening the bag again to put it inside.

"I wasn't mistaken when I said you were becoming her favorite" the blonde said making Lexa laugh quietly.

"Can you blame her?" Lexa encircled the blonde's waist, pulling her closer "I'm that irresistible"

Clarke huffed "Maybe you want to sleep in the couch this Thanksgiving"

Lexa laughed amused and kissed Clarke. The blonde kissed her back, smiling against those full lips without couldn't help it.

 

\----

 

Mount Weather welcomed them with heavy rain.

"There's no place like home" Lexa joked with a smile as she parked the car in front of the house.

The front door opened and Abby waved to them "Come in. It's raining too much"

Marcus and Gustus ran outside to help the girls with the luggage, while also hugging them.

Inside Abby pulled the girls into a strong hug "We missed you two so much"

Clarke chuckled "We came for Spring break, mom"

Abby snorted "Only for a couple of days before you left for the beach with all your friends"

"Technically that's what the Spring break if for" Lexa chimed in.

Abby just shook her head and hugged both girls again "Are you sure you're eating and sleeping right?" she pulled back and examined them "You two are thinner"

"Mom" Clarke complained rolling her eyes.

Lexa chuckled and they walked to the living room where Anya was waiting for them. In her arms she had her daughter, Tris, and Lexa and Clarke smiled brightly at the sight.

Tris was like a carbon copy of Anya. Like a mini version of her, but with Gustus dark hair. With only 18 months she was absolutely adorable and had everybody wrapped around her finger.

"Oh my God" Clarke exclaimed lovingly, covering her mouth with both hands. The little girl smiled and reached for her. The blonde took her from Anya's arms "You're so big" she kissed the toddler chubby cheek.

"We're constantly sending you pictures and videos of her, Clarke" Anya chuckled.

"It's not the same. She's growing up so fast" the blonde looked at the little girl emotionally and kissed her cheek again. Tris was way too entertained while playing with the buttons from Clarke's sweater.

"Tell me about" Gustus said with a smile.

"Hello baby" Lexa cooed with child-like sweet voice that made Clarke chuckle "Come with your favorite auntie"

Clarke passed the girl to the brunette, but not before hiting her arm softly.

"I'm just kidding" Lexa kissed Clarke softly "We're both her favorites" she winked at the blonde before kissing her niece's cheek repeatly, making her laugh and gurgle adorably.

"Come on, girls" Abby walked to them and took Tris in her arms, kissing her temple sweetly "You must be tired. Go change and we'll dinner"

As they began to ascend the stairs Lexa and Clarke glanced back at Marcus making funny faces to Tris, making her giggle and squeal happily.

It was clear the little girl owned everybody in the family.

 

\----

 

After changing and unpacking Lexa laid down onto her old bed with a content sigh. She patted the mattress beside her and wiggled her eyebrows at Clarke.

The blonde chuckled and laid down with Lexa "Feeling nostalgic?" she asked running a hand along the brunette's long curly hair.

Lexa kissed Clarke briefly "I prefer our dorm. Where we can be alone" she smirked.

Clarke giggled "I guess we'll have to behave a little?"

Lexa scoffed "Don't count me on it"

Clarke shook her head with a smile and gazed at Lexa "You're incorrigible" she whispered before claiming the brunette's lip in a slow kiss.

A knock on the door and Abby's voice announcing the dinner was ready made them jump into a sitting position.

They shared a surpised gaze and then dissolved into giggles.

It was like having 17 again.

At dinner the family talked about almost everything. They were static the girls were doing so well on College.

Marcus was stitting with Tris on his lap. He was feeding her with a pink plastic spoon while the baby was completely fascinated by the food on her grandpa's plate, and all the utensils on the table too.

Lexa smiled watching the scene. Because her father was trying to eat and trying to feed the infinite curious little girl at the same time. It was beyond adorable.

After eating her dinner Tris grew tired and began to fuss and whine and Anya had to put her into bed. Then the conversation moved to Lexa and Clarke's upcoming life outside the campus.

They found a perfect little apartment very close to the College.

"The place is perfect for us" Lexa said gazing at Clarke with a smirk "We'll move at the end of the semester"

"I saw the pictures you sent us" Abby said smiling "It looks really good"

"Yeah. It's small, cozy and close to College" Clarke explained happily "We can't wait to move"

The rest of the dinner continued in the most pleasant way.

 

\----

 

Walking around the town was like going down to memory lane. 

Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand and pointed at here and there marveling at how everything looked almost exactly the same.

"You act like it's been years since we were here" Lexa chuckled.

"It kinda looks like" Clarke sighed. Their breath forming a white cloud in the freezing air.

They walked to the lake, that was practically frozen and spotted all their friends.

"Late as always!" Octavia annouced raising her drink.

"Tell me again who had the idea to reunite here with this terrible cold" Monty complained rubbing his arms and shivering.

Jasper punched him in the arm softly and offered him a glass.

"Hello there, love birds" Raven said with a teasing smile.

"What on earth are you all drinking?" Lexa asked looking at the glass the latina was holding in her arm.

"Chill, mother superior" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Join us, come on" Murphy said, offering two glasses to the girls "For the Mount Weather gang!" he raised his voice and everyone joined.

Clarke chuckled and took a sip of her drink. 

It really was like nothing had changed.

 

\----

 

The Thanksgiving night the Woods-Griffin house was packed. Friends, co-workers, neighbors...all passed by to drink and wish a good evening.

Anya rolled her eyes and scolded Lexa and Clarke for kissing for the hundredth time that night.

Lexa grabbed Tris from her baby chair and lifted her over her head, making her laugh adorably. Clarke convinced her girlfriend to pose with the baby and took a lovely picture of them both.

Lexa returned the favor and took a picture of Clarke kissing Tris's chubby cheek, while the little girl smiled with a tiny finger inside her mouth, like totally possing for the camera.

They then posed for a selfie with Tris in the middle of them.

"Give me my daughter back, you baby thieves" Anya joked taking Tris from Clarke's arms and giving her a long kiss on the cheek.

"It's not our fault she loves us more" Lexa shrugged.

Anya narrowed her eyes at her sister and hit her shoulder playfully. Gustus grabbed the baby and kissed her lovingly. Anya finally took the baby to sleep since it was a little too late for her.

Clarke giggled when Tris waved her little hand as Anya took her upstairs. The blonde kissed Lexa one last time before she walked to grab some drinks. Lexa watched her walk away and into the kitchen with a little smile.

Marcus went to Lexa's side and winked at her with a smirk. Abby smiled at her and squeezed her arm softly. Lexa took a deep breath and looked at Anya and Gustus, who also smiled and nodded at her.

"Ok" Lexa exhaled and everybody smiled brightly, almost squealing with happiness.

They moved into the hall leaving Lexa there, nervous and exhaling once more. When Clarke returned carrying 2 glass she frowned seeing Lexa standing there alone.

"They're so tired of seeing our smooches?" the blonde chuckled.

Lexa smiled and took the glass. She drank a good part in one sip and Clarke chuckled and observed her curiously.

"Everything's ok?" the blonde asked with a little smile.

"I have to give you something, Clarke" Lexa said nervously. She swallowed and licked her lips.

Clarke grinned at that "A surprise?"

Lexa nodded and grabbed her hand softly. Clarke walked closer to Lexa and caressed her long curly brown hair sweetly.

"I don't need anything, Lexa" Clarke declared honestly, kissing the brunette's lips lovingly "And it's not Christmas yet" she smiled.

Lexa swallowed again. She took a red heart shape box from her pocket and gave it to Clarke who raised her eyebrow. 

The blonde smiled at the gift. The chocolates box from Mount Weather.

"My favorites" Clarke said with a grin.

"I know" Lexa nodded "Why don't you eat one?"

Clarke shook her head "Only if you eat with me, baby. I missed this in Polis" she smiled opening the box "I can't believe you were so secretive and nervous about a box of chocolates, Lexa. You're so cu--" the rest of her words were cut by a gasp when the blonde saw what was really inside the box.

Not chocolates. But a ring. A perfect golden ring with a white gem in the middle.

Clarke raised her now misty blue eyes to Lexa.

"I had a perfect big speech prepared but now...I don't even know what to say" Lexa swallowed hard.

Clarke bit her bottom lip, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Lexa sighed and smiled "I know we decided to wait until finishing College. But...I think we can get engaged" she licked her lips nervously and took Clarke's hand again "I love you, Clarke. God, I love you so much"

The blonde was openely crying now.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Lexa continued, her voice faltering with emotion and her green eyes growing watery "I want everything with you, _love_ " 

Clarke barely held back a sob.

Lexa gulped and took the ring from the box. She planted a knee on the floor and looked up at Clarke lovingly "Clarke Griffin" she began shakingly "I loved you for a long time and I'll loving you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Clarke sobbed again and nodded "Yes" she sniffed "Yes, I'll marry you, baby. Yes!"

Lexa smiled through her tears and slid the ring along Clarke's finger before standing and taking the blonde in her arms for a kiss that ended all the kissed they had before.

Abby, Marcus, Anya and Gustus entered the living room and broke into applauses and cheers. Abby and Anya were teary eyed. Even Marcus had to wipe away a few tears.

Clarke encircled Lexa's neck with her arms as she kissed her now fiancée repeatedly, murmuring _I love you_ in between every kiss.

"Come on, we have to celebrate, you two" Anya complained lightly with a smile.

After one last kiss Clarke looked at Lexa lovingly. The brunette brushed the blonde's teary cheeks with her thumbs and gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

"You knew it?" Clarke looked at her family. An amused grin on her face.

Abby nodded and dried her tears with her hands "Lexa called us last week. She wanted us to know"

"And ask for our blessing" Marcus added embracing his wife.

"Oh you" Clarke kissed Lexa, nuzzling her nose lovingly.

"I wanted everything to be perfect" the brunette smirked.

"It was" Clarke bit her lower lip, looking at those gorgeous green eyes "Absolutely perfect"

"Let's drink and make a toast" Anya said.

"I agree" Gustus smiled "This deserve a proper celebration".

"We had champagne hidden for this" Marcus winked at the girls and he and Abby walked to the kitchen.

They heard Tris crying upstairs and Anya chuckled "Looks like that little rascal wants to join the party"

"Bring her" Clarke grinned and laced her fingers with Lexa "We want all our family with us"

Lexa nodded "She'll carry the rings after all"

Anya chuckled and rolled her eyes "That's two years from now"

"So?" Lexa brushed her thumb over the back of Clarke's hand "We need to prepare her"

Anya shook her head and went upstairs.

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other. The blonde kissed the brunette softly and sighed against her lips.

"I really had no idea" Clarke smiled at Lexa before kissing her once more.

"That's why it's called a surprise" Lexa touched the blonde's nose with her finger, making her smile wider.

"Ok, now we're all together" Anya announced with Tris in her arms. The baby looked more happy and ready for whatever the adults were preparing.

They all raised their flutes of champagne to celebrate the new engagement. And then laughed when Tris tried to grab Gustus's flute to take a drink.

"You two will know what is like when you have a baby" Anya pointed at Lexa and Clarke.

The blonde looked at the brunette for a moment. Their fingers entwined and a pair of soft smiles on their lips.

They couldn't wait to find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words to express my gratitude to everyone who read, commented and gave kudos to this story. It's hard to believe this is over after 9 months. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> You can read my current story Half Of My Heart (a childhood best friends AU)


End file.
